The Sexual Adventures of a Saiyan Prince
by Aspiring-Creator
Summary: After hitting a rough patch in his family life, Vegeta seeks out his rival Goku in an attempt to seek comfort which soon leads to the prince opening up about his various dabbles with women while adapting to life with the blue haired vixen. (Chapter 20: Najenda)
1. Chapter 1: Maka Albarn

_The Short and Only Authors' __Note:_

**The inspiration for this story came from Lil Knucklez and his harem series that featured Sonic and Shadow, I loved the idea so I decided to make something similar for my number one favorite anti hero of all time, Vegeta, I hope you enjoy. Requests for this series are welcome.**

**P.S. This is an AU that takes place after Battle Of Gods, Resurrection F, Super AND GT.**

* * *

(_West City - Capsule Corp. Gravity Room)_

"I don't know what that woman is thinking, she should know by now that a Saiyan doesn't have time for romantic matters. Grr... but why can't I stop thinking about it, damn it, DAMN IT! Oh come on Vegeta stay focused on your training, you must work hard so that when that clown Kakarot finally passes on, you can become the prince once again. *sigh* You know, as much as I hate to say it, maybe I need to talk with him. I feel way too strongly about this subject that it is nearly impossible to keep my mind off of it, sure he is a blasted idiot, but it is worth a try." These thoughts came from Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, the husband to Capsule Corp. owner, Bulma Briefs and the father of two children. It was on this very day that Vegeta was going through one of his worst internal battles that at first, he did try to shake off through training vigorously but he couldn't even focus on that due to the thoughts that kept flooding his mind about Bulma leaving him, Vegeta grabbed a pair of Saiyan armor (The pair from the Android saga) and headed out the door of the gravity chamber and out onto the cool moonlit streets of West City.

"It's amazing to think how much I had grown so fond of this dirt ball." Vegeta said as his mouth then formed into a smirk "Out of all of the various bits of my past that I revealed to Bulma, There are just a few stories that should never be told." and with those final words, Vegeta blasted off into the sky and headed straight toward the direction where a certain God of Destruction was residing.

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields_)

"HYYYAAAHHHHH!" a spiky haired warrior with an orange gi yelled as he threw a punch that was clearly aiming for what looked to be some sort of purple cat with Egyptian inspired garments. The cat quickly got into his fighting stance and effortlessly blocked the punch, he couldn't help but grin at the subsequent progress that the warrior was making,

"Very good, I can feel that your base form power level is now about as high as your Super Saiyan transformations." the cat said right after he broke the clash, the warrior couldn't help but rub the back of his head and giggle.

"Ha ha, so you've noticed. Man it sure is great to train with you Lord Beerus, I'm getting way more experience than I think I did with Korin, King Kai, and Supreme Kai's sessions combined." the warrior said, clearly pleased. Beerus chuckled before he continued the session on with a question.

"First of all, Son Goku. I would just like to say that we don't always have to resort to formalities now that we're just master and student and second, I'm wondering how strong your Ki attacks are now." Beerus inquired as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Goku immediately pounded his fists together as he got into a charging position.

"You wanna see that, alright, here goes." Goku said as he started to build up a blue aura around his body, this went on for a few seconds until Goku drew his hands back into some sort of cupping position as he began an incantation.

"KAAAAAAAAAA!" The ground started to violently shake to the point where even Beerus had to lift himself into the air to keep from falling.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, the blue aura began to travel into Goku's hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue aura then appeared as a small ball that was no bigger than one you would find in a standard game of soccer.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goku's black hair then began to raise upwards, as if there was a wind current blowing it even though Beerus' home was completely devoid of any wind. Beerus held his arms outward as he prepared to brace himself for the blast. Beerus' face was showing a very, very slight hint of fear for the very first time in 20 centuries.

"If he is truthfully as strong as his various transformations." Beerus thought "Then I am anxious to see how his God form must be like." Beerus looked down at Goku just before he was ready to fire when he sensed an extremely high power level approaching quickly towards his and Goku's location. This minor distraction though cost him a lot more than he thought when the Saiyan finally unleashed his blast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed in one long deafening cry as he threw his arms forward just as a gigantic blue beam spouted from them, traveling at breakneck speeds and completely enveloping Beerus in its' blue mass. Loud screams were heard from inside the beam for about a minute until it finally dissipated, showing a charred and completely naked Beerus. Goku's expression quickly turned from a face of determination, to the face of a boy that realized exactly what happens when they anger their parents. Goku quickly tried to explain himself but was silenced by Beerus with a simple wave of his left index finger as he then passed out right as Vegeta touched down on the land right beside Goku.

"Kakarot, there is something I need to speak with you ab- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Vegeta screamed as his eyes widened at the passed out Beerus, laying face down right in front of him and Goku. Just as he was about to question his rival further, Goku walked over to Beerus and set his index and ring fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse. Goku was relieved when he felt a faint signal after a few minutes of there being none, Goku then looked over at Vegeta as he quickly explained what happened.

"Me and Beerus were training and as far as I could tell," Goku began, "he probably detected your power level and was distracted by it long enough to where my Kamehameha wave hit him with its full might and due to my strength increasing dramatically through my various sparring sessions with him. I think it is safe to say that my base form is now as powerful as my Super Saiyan 4 transformation, did that help clear everything up?" Vegeta's expression was blank for what felt like two whole minutes before he finally spoke again.

"That doesn't matter now for what I am about to tell you Kakarot is something that I hope even you of all idiots should understand." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, Goku did not get it at first as his response was completely wrong.

"I understand, well you see Vegeta. Being interested in members of the opposite sex is completely natural as it is just the body going through natural developm-"

"NOT THAT YOU DOLT!" Vegeta interrupted "I AM HAVING RELATIONSHIP ISSUES WITH BULMA! DO YOU GET IT NOW?!" Goku quickly realized how stupid his first reply was and in just a few seconds, he nodded his head yes.

"Now I do Vegeta, can you tell me about how it happened?" Goku questioned as he pulled a large rock that was right beside Beerus to where they were standing in order to use it as a makeshift seat. Both of the Saiyans sat down next to each other as Vegeta began to give a quick summary about what happened.

"A couple of weeks ago, I was fumbling around with what you blasted earthlings call a phone when the woman just happened to look over my shoulder and she noticed that there were strings of messages by several females that ranged from being innocent to being openly sexual, it was at that point in time that she had assumed that I betrayed my mate which of course angered me greatly to the point where me and her had one of our worst fights ever. We were yelling and cursing at each other and what was unknown to us was the fact that our children were watching this, being just barely concealed by the doors to their rooms. We went on and on until my anger reached its' breaking point, as I had turned into a Super Saiyan right then and I had struck my wife with the back of my hand. By the time I realized what I had done, she already left for her room, sobbing. You see Kakarot, I'm worried about her leaving me sad and alone as she might take Bra and Trunks with her and I know that once she makes that choice, I can't stop her then for it will already be too late." The moment Vegeta finished was the moment where Goku let out a rush of air from his mouth as he then began his attempt to comfort the Saiyan prince.

"That is horrible but keep in mind Vegeta, Bulma is used to you being rough. She's not into your violent side obviously but still, think about it. If she was interested in you before you became a protector of Earth and were still intending on murdering everyone, then there is obviously something that is still keeping her from walking out after all of these years. Now what I mainly want to know is what is up with the messages from other girls?" Goku questioned after Vegeta had given a facial cue that he appreciated the kindness that Goku was showing. Vegeta took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"There once was a period where during my time with the broad that I had dabbled in unintentional sexual escapades with various women... and occasionally men." Vegeta said as he clearly tried to resist the urge to vomit. Goku was clearly very curious.

"Well, who was the first person that you had sex with?" Goku casually asked Vegeta and the moment he did, the Prince's whole face became a crimson shade of red.

"Aw come on Vegeta, I just want to know. I promise I won't tell anyone, it will be just between friends." Goku coaxed as Vegeta finally gave in.

"Alright Kakarot, I will go through the WHOLE list of people that I had sex with and the first one was... ...Maka Albarn." Vegeta said without a hint of emotion. Goku wasn't shocked one bit.

"Maka Albarn, from Death City? How did that happen? The personalities would clash too much." Goku questioned. Vegeta took another breath and then he spoke.

* * *

_**(This first story takes place during the time that Bulma is bitter towards Vegeta after the**_**_ gravity room explodes and it takes place during an alternate version of the episode, "Resonance Chain: Playing the Soul's Melodies?" as Maka and the rest of her DWMA classmates are at least 18 years old. )_**

(_Death City, Nevada: Outskirts_)

"DAAAAMMMMNNNN!" Vegeta yelled as he punched a nearby tree, subsequently causing it to shatter into several tiny pieces of bark. "HOW COULD THAT BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT LET HERSELF BELIEVE THAT I, VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, WOULD BE INTERESTED IN HER?! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO FOOLS LIKE THAT?! GRRAAGGGHHH!"

"There is no need to yell like that, especially when practically everyone can hear you." A mysterious voice said from behind Vegeta after he finished his venting. Vegeta just spat on the ground and smirked.

"Oh how rude of me." Vegeta said mockingly as he turned towards the stranger "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm of Saiyan royalty, your petty human commands do not apply to me... that is if you are even human." Vegeta had just then noticed the very odd look that the stranger had. The stranger was a male, he had grey hair, though as far as Vegeta could tell, he most certainly wasn't frail. The man also had stitch marks on various portions of his body and he most noticeably had two large screws on the sides of his head.

"I take it you're new to Death City?" The figure questioned in a monotone voice as he lit his cigarette.

"It... is somewhat more complicated than that for you see. I am new to this planet in general," Vegeta's tune then quickly changed as he continued "why do you even care stranger? You'll soon be enslaved anyway once I become the legendary Super Saiyan!" the stranger was silent for a few moments before he suddenly burst out laughing. Vegeta was clearly not amused as he started to walk towards the man and when he was close enough, Vegeta launched a punch that came down hard into the strangers' gut.

"Ha ha ha ha, at least now you will know to treat royalty with respect fool!" Vegeta laughed as he saw the man hobble as he made an attempt to keep his balance.

"*huff* *huff* I admittedly should've paid more attention but then again, I didn't consider you my opponent beforehand. I guess I should tell you my name before we get this over with." The man said as he tossed his jacket to the side. "My name is Dr. Franken Stein or preferably just Stein, before we begin, I must ask. Where is your weapon?" Vegeta just smirked.

"Why would I use weapons when I have this?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he brought his two arms back.

"When you have what? I don't see anyth- well... this just got interesting." Stein said as he noticed a purple orb develop in Vegeta's hands. The prince just chuckled.

"Glad you're impressed but now is not the time to talk. TAKE THIS, GALICK GUN..." Vegeta said as he brought his arms forward "FIRE!" and it was with that yell that a large, somewhat wavy beam launched from Vegeta's hands at a rapid pace, quickly illuminating Stein's face with purple. A loud "BOOM!" rang out as the blast hit its' target with dust and the smell of burnt lumber quickly filling the area. Vegeta knew however that something was off.

"I can't sense his Ki anywhere but I know that if I hit him. The smell of his corpse would've hit my nostrils by now." Vegeta thought but before he could say anything, Stein came down with a flying axe kick that was countered by Vegeta performing a well-timed afterimage.

"He can disappear as well? This just keeps getting better and better." Stein thought as he was searching for any trace of Vegeta's soul when he was then struck by the Prince's fist. Blood spilled from the professor's lips as Vegeta's mouth formed into a wicked grin.

"How pitiful can you be?! IS THIS TRULY ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Vegeta said as he followed up his punch with a somersault that ended with a kick to the shoulder, Stein staggered but not for long as he blocked Vegeta's follow-up punch.

"No, not at all." Stein said with a smirk as he thrust his knee forward, aiming for the Saiyan's gut. The prince immediately countered it with his own knee strike.

* * *

_(**Somewhere nearby**__)_

"Hey do you guys hear that?" a blonde girl with pigtails said as she looked towards her white haired companion.

"Hear what, Maka?" the boy began "I don't hear anythi-" all of a sudden, a blue haired boy with a long white scarf jumped right on top of the shark toothed boy.

"I HEAR IT VERY CLEARLY! I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE JUST DEAF SOUL FOR I, BLACK*STAR, AM THE GREATEST NINJA AROUND AND I CAN HEAR SOUNDS FROM ANY DISTA- OUCH!" Black*Star was quickly silenced by his partner, Tsubaki, planting her elbow right down onto the egotist's head.

"I must say I am quite impressed that you mustered up the strength to shut him up Tsubaki." Death The Kidd said as his two pistols transformed into Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, his two partners. Tsubaki's face was flushed with pink in response to Kidd's complement.

"Thank you, but I much prefer not to hurt him, in fact I find his egotistical nature to be kind of charming actually." Tsubaki replied.

"Well I find it to be annoying but nowhere near as annoying as when something is not perfectly symmetrical." Kidd said with his hands at his hips.

"I'll never get why you even care Kidd, your hair has those three lines so what's the point?" Soul said and right after he did, Kidd turned toward him with an expression that showed pure irritation.

"And I'll never get why you don't understand the importance of order and balance, two things that symmetry represents quite perfectly. By the way, I KNOW THAT I AM TRASH DAMN IT! NO NEED TO POINT OUT THAT DETAIL EVERY TIME!" Kidd said as a vein was threatening to pop right out of his forehead.

"Come on guys! This is no time to argue, I have a feeling that Stein is in trouble." Maka said as she rushed off in the direction where she heard the strange noises. Soul then followed suit along with the rest of the gang with the only exception being the unconscious Black*Star.

* * *

Vegeta and Stein were matching blow for blow until the two suddenly locked hands. Vegeta wasn't amused in the slightest.

"GIVE UP! There's no use struggling now!" Vegeta yelled as he felt Stein's blood in between his fingers. Stein gave a quick glance to his left and when he saw Maka with scythe in hand, his decision became clear.

"Alright, I give up, but not before THIS!" Stein cried out as he performed a flip kick that collided with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta reeled back in pain and couldn't recover fast enough to notice the scythe coming down.

"HYAAAH!" Maka yelled as the tip caught Vegeta's "Badman" shirt and ripped it straight open along with the chest in one, clean cut. The prince howled in pain as blood was gushing rapidly out of the wound.

"YOU BRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO-"

"Enough. There is no point in continuing this any further Vegeta, stand down." Stein interjected. Vegeta was reluctant but he eventually relented but right when he did, he immediately fainted due to his massive wound.

"Maka, I want you to take this one somewhere safe. Now I understand that he tried to kill me, but I can sense the good in his soul." Stein explained as he started to put his jacket back on. Maka immediately bowed.

"Yes Professor Stein." she replied as she slung the Saiyan prince over her back and then she ran right towards the direction of her apartment with Soul going off to get his bike.

* * *

(_Maka's Apartment_)

"Uuggh. Where... where am I?" Vegeta questioned himself as he noticed that he was in what looked to be someone's bedroom with wallpaper that was covered in Vegeta's most hated color... pink and to top it all off, there was a strange smell in the room that was sort of musky and somewhat arousing.

"My room, I would've brought you to the academy but I think Crona would've been far too freaked out by your appearance and brash personality wouldn't you agree?" Maka said as she lifted her nose out of the book that she was reading.

"I don't know who the hell that is but th-thank you, what is your name anyway?" Vegeta questioned with a voice of pure curiosity. Maka giggled before she spoke.

"So you try to kill my teacher at one moment and you ask for my name the next? Man are Saiyans strange. But if you must know, I am Maka Albarn." Maka said as she slowly dove back into the book that she was reading but was interrupted by the annoying ring that her cellphone was making. Maka groaned as she reached into her shirt pocket.

"Hold on big guy, this shouldn't take long." Maka said and then quickly put her hand over her mouth right after, dropping her phone in the process. Vegeta was clearly confused.

"Big guy, what the hell does that mean? Are you interested in me?" Vegeta asked bluntly. Maka's face went red the moment Vegeta had said that last word.

"N-n-no, what gave you that idea?" Maka questioned as she let out a nervous laugh. Vegeta's mouth formed into a smirk as he noticed just exactly where that smell was coming from.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that I can see a damp area on your skirt." Vegeta said in a tone that was rather snarky. Maka froze right after she heard Vegeta's answer. She slowly looked down and she did in fact notice that both her skirt and panties were quite wet and just to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Maka removed her left glove and carefully slipped two fingers underneath her undergarments and the moment she pulled it back out, she noticed a clear viscous liquid that was wrapped around the tips of her fingers.

"Damn it!" Maka cursed "I was hoping this wouldn't happen for you see, I... actually find you kind of cute in a weird 'please don't kill me' kind of way." Vegeta then at that moment used his Ki to lock the door behind Maka as he slowly approached her. Maka was slightly unnerved by the Saiyan prince's almost serial killer like demeanor as he moved closer but for some reason, there was something in her body that was keeping her from backing away.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Maka asked as Vegeta's face was now just mere inches from her own.

"I just thought you deserved a little reward for helping me." Vegeta whispered as he immediately started rubbing her outer folds from outside her panties. Maka shuddered with pleasure at the surprising skill that the prince showed in these few moments. Vegeta grinned when he heard the small moans escape from her mouth which encouraged him to rub faster and faster.

"If you want, I can show you how a Saiyan prince delivers pleasure. All you have to do is beg for it." Vegeta whispered as he began to slow his pace. Maka's nerves were going crazy, she tried her hardest to ignore the masterful fingers that were prodding at her core through the very thin fabric of her white cotton panties. She wanted more but decided to take a gentle approach to see if he would respond.

"I don't want to do this." Maka said huskily, but Vegeta wasn't buying it and so to show her that he meant business, he started to give her pussy very light smacks, causing Maka to jolt from her seat.

"I told you to beg so I expect you to comply." Vegeta hissed as he continued torturing the 18 year old's privates.

"I need you to screw me." Maka said shakily as it was getting increasingly more and more difficult to hold back her moans. Vegeta grinned, he knew that he was getting to her and that all he needed do now was to push her one last button and she would be on her way. Vegeta at that point did something devious, he pulled some of the panty fabric to the side as he then started to pump his middle finger inside her pussy. This nearly drove the young meister over the edge as she felt her inner walls grasp the Saiyan's digit as he continued to pump it in and out. Finally she just lost it as she let her hormones do the talking.

"PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY! OH MY GOD I NEED YOUR DICK, JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" Maka begged as she was close to her first climax. Vegeta's grin became a full on smile as he then ejected his finger from Maka's caverns.

"So you do want it? I appreciate it that you came to your senses, now the real fun can begin." Vegeta hissed as he crushed the meisters' mouth against his. Maka felt like she was in heaven as she felt the two tongues wrestling for domiance with Vegeta's clearly gaining the upper hand. When the prince noticed that the young meister's ass was completely unprotected, he took his chance and smacked the girl hard on the right cheek and gripped it tightly as they continued their rough battle of tongues. After a few minutes, Vegeta broke the kiss as he then lightly gripped Maka by the chin before he spoke.

"I gave you pleasure, so why don't you return the favor?" Vegeta growled as he guided Maka's head downwards until it was eye-level with the throbbing erection that was pulsing against the fabric of the prince's yellow pants. Maka licked her lips as she worked the belt off quickly, making it to where the zipper was the only barrier that was keeping Vegeta's "Prince" at bay. Maka, pulled down the zipper with one graceful motion as she then fished Vegeta's cock and balls out of the dark blue boxers and was surprised by how massive he was.

"How big is that thing?" Maka questioned nervously while she was face-to-face with a penis that was so much larger than the pictures that she had seen in health class. Vegeta was amused by her clear bewilderment to his size.

"Impressed? I am approximately 7.3 inches in length with at least 2.5 inches in girth and I don't care how much you complain for you are going to take it all in." Vegeta said as he looked down at the young meister. Deciding not to incur the Saiyan's wrath by this point in time. Maka started to lick up the entire length of Vegeta's shaft, only taking a small pause to lightly suck and nibble on the mushroom shaped head everytime she came back to it. Vegeta bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as he hadn't had sex at any point in time since his battle with Son Goku, so to finally have some form of relief in this area of his body proved to be just a slight bit too much for the Saiyan prince. Maka had caught on to this little plan of his however and she decided that this was the perfect time to get back at him for the teasing of her pussy earlier as she then moved on to Vegeta's testicles. She started to suckle on Vegeta's balls as she simultaneously started to rub her right hand up and down his massive length, stopping only to glide her thumb across his slit after every eight-to-ten strokes. This continued on for three minutes straight until she finally decided that she was ready enough to take in Vegeta's full length. Maka carefully lined herself up so that her mouth was perfectly symmetrical with the slit and then she went down, just barely managing to take half of it in. Once she managed to get her breathing in check, she continued to bob up and down with a steady rhythm with each bob moving her head closer and closer to the base.

"Fuck, you're quite the cock worshipper." Vegeta groaned as he started to rest his hands on the blonde's forehead in order to keep himself balanced. It was also at this point and time that Maka finally gobbled up all 7 inches of Vegeta's man-meat and because of this achievement, she proceded to deep-throat his knob. Maka also took the time to start undoing her outfit, letting the black cloak drop to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties and skirt. She then took her left hand and lowered it to her crotch as she started to slowly rub her clit, making little circles with her index and middle fingers as she continued her plunge on the "Penis of all Saiyans". 6 minutes had passed as Vegeta was looking much more unkempt as he started to thrust inside of Maka's mouth with his balls slapping against her chin as he let out his animalistic growls of pleasure but he stopped and pulled out of the young meister's mouth, finally giving her the freedom to breathe but at the same time she whined about the prospect of not tasting any semen.

"What the hell?! That was really unfair you di-" Maka's complaining was quickly silenced as Vegeta had thrown her face down on the bed. The prince then ripped the cotton confines free from Maka's lower regions as he proceeded to prod her G-spot with his still throbbing member. Vegeta took in her pleading moans as if it was music to his ears and after a few more seconds of teasing, he gave one powerful thrust and he was in. Vegeta went at a rough and fast pace, so rough in fact that he could hear the loud smacking noises that his balls were making with every thrust.

"FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD, OH YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE!" Maka screamed as she felt like an entire tsunami of pleasure was washing over her with each and every thrust. Vegeta managed to get out a single question through all of this as he was surprised by the lack of pain that she felt albeit with moans inbetween.

"So uh, uh, I, uh, take it you're not a uh, uh, virgin?" questioned Vegeta as he was desperately trying to get his thoughts out. Maka nodded.

"Me and uh, uh, uh, Soul did it a few times before recently so yes." Maka said as she too was affected by her moans of pleasure. This had lasted for six minutes until suddenly, Vegeta had lifted Maka up off the bed with all of his might, flipped her around so that the two were in direct eye contact and slammed her against the wall as he felt her legs start to wrap around his lower back. Vegeta then had ripped the bra right off of her chest as he then proceeded to lick and nibble at Maka's A-cup breasts which then sent the young meister into a frenzy as she started clawing at his back, leaving white scratch marks that stretched halfway down to his lower back. This lasted for about a minute until Vegeta started to feel the long forgotten sensation of his balls beginning to tighten and right as Maka let out a final cry of pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING! OH SHIT I'M CUMMING!" Maka cried out as her vagina started squirting a clear liquid all over Vegeta's cock and it was at that moment that the Saiyan couldn't take it anymore as he pulled out of Maka, leaving her to crumple to her knees.

"Open your mouth!" Vegeta commanded as he closed in on Maka's disheveled face, stroking furiously with all of his might as she did as she was told.

"OH FUCK!" was all Vegeta could get out as the first gobs of cum came out in long rope like streams as he just barely managed to reach Maka's mouth and while most of the semen had hit their mark, the other sprays had completely covered her face, hair and even her breasts were partially covered in the white goop due it dripping off of her chin. Maka scooped up most of it with her fingers as she then brought it to her mouth and swallowed.

"That *huff* *huff* was amazing, would you like my *huff* *huff* *huff* phone number?" Maka breathlessly asked with a friendly gleam in her eyes. Vegeta, being unaware of human technology, told Maka about his issue.

"Umm... I don't have this 'phone' that you mention." Vegeta pointed out as he started to get dressed. Maka then brought her left index finger to her chin as she thought up an idea.

"I got it, I'll give you Kidd's old phone, he gave it to me because he didn't find it symmetrical enough and the best part is that it comes with my number already on it." Maka said while she handed Vegeta a slightly beaten up smartphone that was black with a very crooked image of a skull on the back. Vegeta set the device in his pocket as he questioned Maka about why he needed her phone number.

"What do I need your phone number for?" questioned the prince as Maka just giggled.

"You know, in case you ever want to do this again or if you just need someone to talk to. Just give me a call." Maka said as she reattached her bra clasp. Vegeta then gave the meister one last goodbye hug as he then flew out the open window for West City. Maka had the biggest smile on her face until she suddenly heard the knob of her door turning.

"Hey Flat-chest, Stein says it's time for our Soul Wavelength trai- WOAH!" Soul couldn't get his last words out as his nose had become a huge fountain of blood after witnessing his partner, in nothing but a bra standing right in the middle of the room. The angry Maka quickly grabbed a book as she then approached the boy with the item raised over her head.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled as she slammed the book down on Soul's head, rendering him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Panty Anarchy

(_Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields_)

"I kind of feel like you over-exaggerated just a slight bit there buddy." Goku said as he was not completely buying Vegeta's story, Vegeta just scoffed and looked away.

"Well Kakarot, this is coming straight from my mouth isn't it?" Vegeta mockingly questioned his rival. Goku just shrugged.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it... for now at least. Who was the next 'lucky' girl for you anyway?" Goku asked sarcastically which in turn made Vegeta crack up.

"Deny it for as long as you want Kakarot, you just are jealous that I have a lot more to offer a woman than you do. Anyways, the next woman that I slept with was none other than the famous angel... Panty Anarchy." Vegeta said with a grin.

"Now THAT is someone that I expect as that girl has sex with practically anything that has a penis, I should know since there was this one time before the Cell Games where Gohan and I just happened to be in close proximity with her... let's just say Chi Chi made us pay for our mistake that night, I can still feel the slaps coming down in my dreams." Goku said as he shivered due to his particularly traumatic experience with the wrath of his wife. Vegeta just smirked before he began his story.

* * *

**_(This particular story takes place a mere month after the Cell Games and it takes place during the 1st segment of Episode 2 of PSG "The Turmoil of the Beehive")_**

(_Daten City High School_)

"BANG! BANG!"

"SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!" These two sounds rang out through out the school as the famous Anarchy sisters were currently dealing with a black and red ghoul, more commonly known as a ghost, which was previously known as the school's top cheerleader, Barby. Panty, the blonde, wiped the sweat off her brow with her pistol "Backlace" before she spoke.

"This plasticized bitch is really starting to piss me the fuck off." Panty said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Stocking, the goth that was standing right next to Panty, just sighed at what her sister just said as she was getting annoyed with her obvious hypocrisy.

"I bet if this was a guy named Ken you would probably fuck the so-called plasticized bitch." Stocking retorted as she worked her own pair of panties down her legs.

"Hey what can I say? A hard ghost cock is still fuckable in my book." Panty replied with a smirk as she caught the second pair of panties, which then formed into a second Backlace.

"Jesus, you're such a whore." Stocking spat with malice.

"And you're still a fucking disgusting sugar glutton, look girl once you have one dude's cock up that nasty ass snatch of yours then maybe you would stop being such a bitch." Panty said in a mocking fashion.

"Umm... guys?" the nervous nerd, Brief asked while he was desperately trying to find a place to hide. "Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, FOCUSING ON THIS CRAZY, BEE LOVING CHICK THAT IS TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"Now it is time for my grand entrance." Vegeta thought as he slowly made his way behind the bleachers as he then jumped out into the middle of the stadium with everyone except for Brief not knowing who he was. Barby just laughed as she looked down at the stocky Saiyan below her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, my, my, aren't you a little short for an angel? Or are you just a civilian trying to play hero?" Barby asked mockingly with Vegeta only crossing his arms in response.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Stocking questioned as Panty just shrugged.

"Beats me, I wonder what he is even going to accomplish while he is in those fucking pajamas." stated Panty like it was a fact with Brief merely freaking out.

"GUYS! IT IS BEST NOT TO TALK CRAP ABOUT HIM, HE IS THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA! I SAW HIM FIGHT WHILE THE NEWS WAS BROADCASTING THE CELL GAMES!" Brief called out as Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was recognized by someone that had seen him in action.

"It looks like I don't even need to introduce myself for that nerd did a fine enough job to the point where all that matters now is me grabbing you by the throat and then obliterating every bit of your body so that there is not a single cell left." Vegeta said with determination. Barby just laughed even more as she prepared more of her evil bees.

"We are certainly feisty today now aren't we? Well here is a little tip fool, I am the queen and when I am the queen, my rule is the only thing that matters most." said Barby as a evil grin formed across her face.

"Oh you won't consider me a fool in a few moments. So tell me insect, is your army of evil bugs and jocks enough to handle this?" Vegeta said as he started powering up. Barby was not remotely impressed until she noticed the sudden yellow aura that started to form around the Saiyan prince which was then followed up with small bolts of lightning that started coursing through the aura at a rapid pace.

"URAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta roared as a huge flash of yellow light engulfed the entire arena. When the flash finally dimmed after about a minute, everyone except for the sisters was shocked by what they saw. Vegeta's basic appearance was not that different except for the increased muscle mass that was present all around his body whereas his face had recieved the most changes with his hair looking slightly longer and more spiked than before and finally, his eyes were a lot more narrowed and his pupil and iris colors had went from a basic black to a more turquoise type of blue and finally, the yellow aura still had the chaotic lightning coursing within.

"I don't have time to fight so take THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he drew his hands out to his sides.

"What the fuck is that walking circus performance doing?" Panty asked as she slid her panties back up her legs. Suddenly, two yellow orbs of light began to develop in each of Vegeta's hands with electricity coursing through each of them.

"HA HA HA HA, WITNESS THE ULTIMATE POWER OF THE SAIYAN PRINCE, HHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he then brought his hands forward, combining the two orbs into a single massive ball. Barby was starting to look quite terrified, but quickly changed her demeanor when she noticed one of her jocks playing a piano melody.

"What are you doing?" Barby questioned with a annoyed tone as the jock quickly kicked the piano away.

"Nothi- MY QUEEN, LOOK OUT!" The jock called as he pointed towards Vegeta, Barby looked towards the Saiyan prince just as he was prepared to unleash his attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he launched the energy wave, which was looking a lot more chaotic since the last time he used it on Cell. The bee tried to fly away but it was too late, the beam had made a direct hit as it completely obliterated the former cheerleader, leaving nothing but eight golden coins that immediately fell to the ground after the beam dissipated. The two sisters immediately went to collect their reward as Vegeta lowered to the ground, now without his Super Saiyan 2 power.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING BADASS!" Panty screamed with glee after she retrieved the coins.

"I'd agree, you provided way more assistance then that geek over there." Stocking said calmly as she pointed towards Brief, who was hiding behind the bleachers at that current moment.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! Some of us don't have supernatural powers like you three do." Brief said nervously as he slowly got out of his hiding spot, only to be run over by a jock that was squealing in terror at the fact that his queen was dead.

"Honestly there was no issu-" Vegeta was then interrupted by a very angry jock who was just about ready to attack the prince... only to find himself at the receiving end of a very massive backhand.

It was right then and there that the blonde Anarchy sister took her chance to get with the Saiyan prince.

"You know, I take quite an interest in guys of royalty and I know this nice spot that is...private." Panty whispered which caused the prince to have quite the blush on his face.

"Erm...well." Vegeta was quite embarrassed which made the blonde Anarchy sister just want him more.

"Good god he is fucking hot when embarrassed, well girl it is time to put your plan into action." Panty thought as she had come up with an idea to get the Saiyan prince's blood boiling. Panty then put her plan into action as she slowly slid her panties down her legs right in front of Vegeta.

"Come on Saiyan, you know you want this." Panty said as she slowly started to grind her crotch up and down Vegeta's leg, wetting the jumpsuit with her juices. Vegeta was trying as hard as he could to resist and was thankful when Stocking stepped in.

"Are you sure you want to start doing that now? Why don't you take him to a club first?" Stocking suggested as Vegeta quickly started waving his hands and head from side-to-side, quickly regretting the fact that he even trusted the goth in the first place.

"Oh no, I'm goo- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!" Vegeta screamed as Panty was dragging him off.

"Hey Stockin', you actually had a good fucking idea for once." Panty said as Vegeta was still trying to wriggle himself out of her grasp while sweat was pouring down his face, Stocking just giggled as she looked towards her sister.

"Have fun, you two." Stocking said as she grasped her Honkoneko tightly in her left arm while waving with the other.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Vegeta yelled right before Panty drove off in the pink Humvee, See-Through with the prince still in her grasp, the prince just couldn't believe that he had to ride in a pink Humvee of all things.

"Damn it! I know that I can just... fly away so that I wouldn't have to deal this but... my body wants this woman. *sigh* So be it." Vegeta thought as he finally decided that he was just going to make the best of this situation and that once he was done, he was going to slaughter these two and forget about it in the morning.

_A half-hour later_

"WHAT IS TAKING GODDAMN LONG, CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" Vegeta moaned as they were stuck in traffic, Panty smirked once she heard the prince's complaint.

"Actually, I can." Panty said as she then raised her foot off of the gas pedal as Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Good, now we can get this OOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEERRRR WWWWWWIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTHHHH!" Vegeta's voice trailed off as the Anarchy sister slammed her foot on the gas pedal, making the Humvee jump from what felt like 0 to 200 in just a millisecond, slamming every single bit of the traffic off of the road and into homes, buildings, trees and civilians until it finally reached its stop.

"We're here, was that fast enough for you hot stuff?" Panty asked as she looked to her side at Vegeta, who just vomited out the side of the car right as her gaze rested upon him, she giggled right as the prince quickly wiped his mouth clean with a bottle of mouthwash that he managed to find in the glove compartment.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Panty said as she got out of the car with Vegeta following suit, the moment the two entered the club they were greeted with loud techno booming from the speakers and various party goers bumping, grinding, and bobbing to the beat. Panty guided Vegeta to the bar where a bartender was thankfully waiting for them.

"Alright Panty, what will it be for you and your friend?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass.

"A glass of vodka for the both of us if you please." Panty replied in as nice of a tone that she could manage. The bartender quickly obliged as he got two glasses from the back counter and a bottle of vodka. He poured the vodka into the glasses as carefully as humanly possible and then handed the pair their drinks with him setting his hand down on the counter with the back of his hand resting against the polished wood.

"That would be 70 dollars, if you please." The bartender said as Panty just rolled her eyes in response.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, if I don't get these drinks for free then you won't be getting any of this." Panty said as she slung her leg over the table and in just a few moments, the bartender quickly left the pair in order to tend to the other customers. Vegeta was quite impressed with how the blonde used her sexuality to her advantage.

"I must admit woman, that was quite impressive with how you used your sex appeal to your advantage so that we can have free drinks." said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Why thank you, Prince Vegeta." Panty replied which caused Vegeta's face to become as red as a beet. Panty giggled at this for a little while until she noticed that Vegeta's first glass hadn't been touched yet.

"Hey, how come you didn't even take a sip of your drink?" Panty questioned, Vegeta at that moment just smirked before he looked towards the blond Anarchy sister.

"I was thinking more about the music, speaking of which, I was actually wondering if you would like to dance?" Vegeta said as he offered Panty his hand. This caused the fallen angel to stare at him for a few moments until she finally made her decision.

"Sure, why not." Panty replied as she accepted the prince's hand, Vegeta then had a subtle smile on his face as he guided the blonde down to the dance floor. They first started with a slow dance by swaying side-to-side with Vegeta's hands resting on the angel's hips with Panty doing the same with the prince's shoulders. That was until the song began to pick up in tempo, in which the pair then began to bump and grind with Vegeta's hands still keeping their grip on the Anarchy sister's sides. Panty then suddenly felt a hard, pole like object poking at her lower back.

"Looks like we have two lovebirds out on the dance floor, let us all cheer for them." said the DJ right after he noticed how the pair was dancing. The crowd then started to cheer and crowd around the two which started to irritate Panty but just when she was about to say something to the unwanted audience, the Saiyan prince had wrapped his right arm around the angel and right afterwords he took off high into the night skies of Daten City.

"HOLY SHIT!" Panty shouted as she noticed the club below appearing to get smaller and smaller.

"What's the matter angel, are you afraid of heights?" Vegeta asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"No, it's just surprising that we're fucking flying right now and it is exhilarating." Panty replied with her hair flowing in the wind.

"I'm glad you like it, but this is just the beginning of what I have planned for you." Vegeta whispered which then caused Panty's excitement to start pooling in her garments.

"I can't wait." Panty cooed right as the two touched down on a nearby mountain top. Panty then took a brief moment to admire the view of the city before she spoke again.

"Tell me Vegeta, what is it that you desire?" Panty questioned as she turned to face the Saiyan prince, Vegeta approached the fallen angel and planted his hands on her hips as he slithered up to her ear.

"I desire for you to bend over." Vegeta hissed as he bent Panty face down over a rock while he simultaneously freed his massive erection from its cloth prison. Panty practically drooled at the sight of Vegeta's dick pressing against her ass. Pleased with how the angel was reacting, the Saiyan prince then locked his thumbs around the laces of her pink panties and slid them down to her knees. He then set both of his hands on Panty's ass, gripping it tightly as he positioned his cock so that it was centered on the angel's anus and thrusted hard into her tight asshole. Panty winced slightly at the pain, but not for long as the pleasure more than made up for it as Vegeta began to move, locking one of his arms around her legs and lifting it up as he did so.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S IN!" Panty shouted with pleasure which made Vegeta develop a smirk as he began to thrust at a much faster pace and it was at that moment that Vegeta began to spank Panty on the ass with his free hand, causing it to redden more and more with every strike.

"OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD! SPANK MY ASS BABY, OH JESUS!" Panty continued to scream in eardrum-shattering bursts as the Saiyan prince continued to pound her with all of his might, Vegeta then moved from her ass to her hair as he began to pull her head back by it.

"Now I see why Stocking likes all of that BDSM shit." Panty thought as the sharp sensation of pain that she felt slowly turned into waves of pleasure that overcame her. Vegeta then felt the sensation of his balls tightening again and with one final thrust. Vegeta roared with pleasure as he came right into the angel's ass which subsequently made her climax herself as pools of ever flowing girl cum spilled out onto the ground below them right as Vegeta pulled out.

"Well?" Vegeta asked as he tucked his spent member back into his jumpsuit. Panty took a deep long breath and then she said her reply.

"I think that you might've been the best quick fuck that I have ever had." Panty replied as she slipped her panties back up her legs.

"Thanks for the compliment, now I bid you farewell." Vegeta said as he prepared to fly back home to Bulma when he was stopped by the Anarchy sister.

"Wait! Do you at the very least want to continue this a little more at my place?" Panty questioned as she gave the saddest puppy dog look that she could manage. The Saiyan prince then turned to the angel and after a few seconds, he stated his reply.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3: Nyarlathotep

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter's lucky lady was requested by Demonbanefan. (I kept seeing an incomplete version of the Tsunade chapter pop up in place of the actual chapter on my end, so I thought this would fix it.)**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields_)

"Wow, how long did you and Panty go for?" Goku asked, slowly edging closer to the Saiyan Prince.

"We went on for three more hours after our initial meeting." Vegeta said with a smirk, Goku just shook his head.

"No offense Vegeta, but that sounds impossible." Vegeta immediately let out a laugh in response.

"Of course it would sound impossible to you, after all, you're a low-class with only one spouse while I have had the honor of sleeping with thousands of women and you haven't." Clearly nervous, Goku began rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... about th-" Goku was silenced by Vegeta's hand lashing out at his face, leaving a very noticeable red mark on his cheek.

"But enough about that! On to the third woman that I slept with and that woman was... NYARLATHOTEP!" Vegeta yelled with a voice of grandiose.

"Now-yar-late-to-my-tep, what the hell are you saying?" Goku asked, clearly oblivious to who Vegeta mentioned, the Saiyan Prince just ignored him and began his story.

* * *

_**(This takes place three days after his session with Panty)**_

(_Arkham City, not the one that you're thinking of_)

Vegeta came crashing through a pile of rubble, gliding across the ground for a bit before finally stopping himself by planting his feet down, he couldn't regain his composure however as a woman with a busty, curvy figure and black hair materialized behind him and rammed her knee into his spine, causing the Saiyan Prince to fall to the ground, hacking up blood as he did so.

"My, my, this is quite fun." The woman began before then slamming her foot down onto Vegeta's back. "Now then, what was all that bravado about 'breaking me like a twig' about?"

"Damn this 'Nyarlathotep' is powerful, so much so that I don't think even Kakarot's brat would be able to handle her." Vegeta thought to himself as Nyarlathotep so slowly began to put more pressure on the prince's back before suddenly stopping, confusing him greatly.

"Why did you stop?" Vegeta asked right after he reverted to his base form. Nyarlathotep didn't answer and instead kicked Vegeta into an empty alleyway, the Saiyan Prince barely had time to react before Nyarlathotep was already at his side.

"I noticed you staring at my breasts." Nyarlathotep said, causing the Saiyan Prince to immediately tense up.

"I-I am appal-appalled that you would even suggest that!" Vegeta yelled, trying to maintain a small shred of dignity. Nyarlathotep let out a small chuckle before then setting her gaze upon the noticeable bulge in Vegeta's torn jumpsuit.

"Oh your embarrassment is quite adorable." Nya said as she removed her glasses and kneeled down to Vegeta's level.

"Relax big man," She whispered, "I'm going to let you go..." Nya pulled on the sides of her suit, revealing her large breasts. "just have fun with me, please." Vegeta kept shifting his gaze between Nyarlathotep and the alley's exit for a few minutes before suddenly crushing his mouth against Nya's, indicating his answer. Nya was in total ecstasy with the small battle that the two tongues were engaged in, Vegeta then proceeded to push her against the cold wall without breaking the lip-lock. The two's furious make-out session came to a halt as Vegeta set his gaze on Nya's large breasts for a short moment before then digging into his meal, Nyarlathotep tried to hold back a moan while Vegeta nipped and massaged her mounds.

"My god you're good at this!" Nya called out before immediately being silenced by Vegeta slowly rubbing her crotch.

"That's what they tell me." Vegeta whispered, his tongue slithering over almost every word, Nya couldn't help but feel even more fluids pooling into her panties as the prince's voice kept playing in her head. With a devious smirk, Vegeta began to rub much more vigorously, which nearly made Nya climax right then and there.

"Let's see what those mounds can do." Vegeta hissed, lightly pushing Nya to the ground. Horny as hell, Nya immediately rushed towards the prince and with a small tug of her teeth, she ripped through the navy fabric, revealing Vegeta's massive shaft and pouch.

"Holy crap you're huge!" Nya exclaimed in shock to which Vegeta just scoffed.

"I get that a lot, now are you going to service me or not?" Vegeta growled, Nya immediately spread her breasts out and lined it up with Vegeta's "prince" before then lightly pushing so that it completely covered his shaft, beginning the famous sexual act known as paizuri.

"Damn." Vegeta muttered right as Nya began sliding her breasts up and down his length, feeling how the soft flesh pillows worshipped every erogenous zone that it had. Feeling the hormones take control, Nya bent her head down and lapped at the tip every time it peeked out from the top, occasionally taking it completely in her mouth.

"Mmm... your pole tastes delicious, almost like a salty lollipop." Nya said which earned her a small kiss on the lips from the Saiyan Prince, encouraging her to speed up.

"That banana-haired brat's tits were far too small, this however is a nice treat." Vegeta thought as he closed his eyes, letting the pleasure course through his body like volts of electricity.

"Close your eyes on me will you?" Nya whispered with a smirk, she withdrew her breasts after a few minutes which shocked Vegeta for a brief moment before being replaced with two other soft mounds, the prince looked down and noticed that his shaft was now planted in between Nya's asscheeks.

"Just relax and enjoy." Nya said lustfully before then proceeding to grind her ass against the shaft, thus engaging in a buttjob. Vegeta couldn't help but let out a small groan as he felt the pleasure slowly seep into his being. This continued on for a few more minutes until Vegeta suddenly dug his fingers into her rear mounds, earning a gasp from Nya as Vegeta lined up his shaft with her vagina.

"Time for me to show you how a prince deals out pleasure." Vegeta said with a hint of lust in his voice and with one quick and powerful thrust, he entered Nya.

"Holy sh-" Nya was immediately silenced by Vegeta planting a well-timed spank on her right asscheek. Feeling that now was the time, the Saiyan Prince proceeded to thrust into Nya at a steady rhythm that got increasingly faster and faster with every passing moment. Nyarlathotep was trying as hard as she could to not let out a scream as Vegeta continued to pound at her. Deciding to spice things up, Vegeta reached around Nya's back and proceeded to fondle her breasts, pinching and pulling at the mounds.

"Oh fuck yes! Give it to me you stone-cold killer, come on!" Nya yelled out as Vegeta got increasingly more and more brutal with his thrusts. This lasted for a few more minutes until Vegeta pulled out which angered Nya but that anger wouldn't last long when she felt Vegeta thrusting his cock into her ass without lubricant which caused pain to spike through her body for a split-second before then being replaced with pleasure.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, yes that's it, uh, uh, uh! Keep pounding my ass!" Nya cried out to which Vegeta then decided to give a few swift spanks to her ass that left her in ecstasy.

"Tell me, what is my name?" Vegeta asked as he set his hands lightly around Nya's throat.

"Vegeta." She said lightly to which Vegeta provided a quick spank in response.

"Louder."

"Vegeta!" She cried out, the Saiyan Prince then let a small smile develop before he then grabbed her hair.

"I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you yell out my name to the fucking heavens, let the lord and Kais know just exactly who the hell I am!" Vegeta growled, Nya then couldn't take it anymore as she reached her climax.

"VEEEEGGGGGGEEEEETTTTTAAAAA!" Nya screamed right as the first spurts of girl-cum began spouting out like a sprinkler. Vegeta's grunts began to become more and more breathless with every passing moment, he could feel his dick twitching with life and ready to burst. Finally, Vegeta pulled out and stroked furiously for a few seconds before letting out a huge burst of cum all over Nya's back and hair although she didn't seem to react. Curious, the prince examined her face, noticing that her eyes were sealed tight which brought a smirk to his face.

"She passed out, heh, guess she couldn't take my sexual might, I can't leave her out here though." Vegeta said to himself as he picked up the passed out Nya and in just a few seconds he flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Tsunade & Sakura

DISCLAIMER:** This chapter's main lucky lady was requested by Lil Knuckles.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple: Outer Fields_)

"So... did you take her home?" Goku asked with his arms crossed, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"No I ripped out her heart and slapped a baby with it, OF COURSE I BROUGHT HER HOME KAKAR-" Vegeta froze once he noticed that Beerus, the god of destruction, was standing up with his expression showing signs of irritation.

"How da-" Suddenly, Beerus was cut off by a blue hand coming down hard onto his head.

"Alright, that is enough!" Whis yelled before he grabbed the cat's ear and looked up at the two Saiyans.

"Please continue on with your conversation and don't mind me, I just have business to attend to." And with that said, Whis dragged Beerus back to their temple, leaving Goku and Vegeta to their discussion but were stopped by a sudden rumble in Vegeta's pocket.

"Excuse me Kakarot." Vegeta said as he pulled out his phone, the same phone that Maka had given him. The Saiyan Prince opened up his text messages and was not the least bit surprised by the picture he saw, which was of Panty with her ass facing the camera and a seductive smile with a small message underneath.

_"U can hav dis ass wheneva u want." _The prince groaned at the message due to the fact that it gave him quite the erection while his rival looked on.

"Wow, that Panty sure wants your milk." Goku said, Vegeta's attention immediately shot towards him.

"Kakarot... what the hell did you just say?" Vegeta asked in disbelief.

"You know, that white stuff that comes out of your rod after a lot of sexual attention." said Goku with a slight hint of sheepishness.

"So you mean to tell me that you have had sex with your wife many times and yet you do not know what semen is?!" Goku nodded in response, leaving the prince dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"I'll just get on with the next woman before I kill someone." Vegeta said with a groan.

* * *

**_(This takes place two days after the session with Nyarlathotep and it takes place at some point during Shippuden.)_**

(_Nondescript Forest_)

"UGGH!" grunted Sasuke as he collided with a tree, he didn't stay attached for long however as he noticed a rapidly approaching blue energy ball that he quickly dodged, watching as the ball completely obliterated the object, leaving nothing but several shards of burnt bark.

"This guy is powerful..." Sasuke thought before noticing the prince flying straight at him with yellow aura glowing, "then again, he is also quite stupid." the Uchiha quickly avoided the attack with a well-timed dodge roll and began to make a few hand motions as soon as he got to his feet.

"Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke then spat out a fireball that was rapidly approaching the prince and soon, all Sasuke saw was a huge explosion that was created by the ball of ember and once it dissipated, there was nothing but a large crater with no sign of Vegeta. Sasuke couldn't help but feel unease settling in as he continued to examine the crater.

"This battle is not over," Sasuke said to himself, silence lasted for a few minutes until the sudden sound of cracking bark alerted him a few moments too late as he felt the full force of Vegeta's knee going deep into his stomach.

"Now it is." Vegeta whispered before pulling his knee back, watching Sasuke drop to the ground, puking up blood as he lowered to his knees.

"Who the hell sent you?!" yelled Sasuke after wiping blood from his chin. Vegeta just laughed right as he powered down.

"That's none of your concern," Vegeta began while lifting up his hand, which had a faint blue light shining through his fingers. "time to say goodbye. BIG... BANG... ATTA-" Suddenly, a man with a black coat and orange mask had tackled the prince, causing the two to roll for a bit before ending with the strange man ending up on top of Vegeta in an awkward position. Vegeta's head felt like it was spinning while the man stared at him through the mask's single eye-hole.

"I'm sorry," The man began with a strange high-pitched voice. "my name is Tobi and I absolutely cannot allow you to kill my waifu!" Vegeta watched as the man got off of him and began to perform a series of strange movements that he assumed were meant to represent anger, but he was actually busy wondering about what the man just called his target.

"Umm... wha-" Tobi suddenly made a move and knocked Vegeta down to the ground with a kick.

"But enough about that," Suddenly, Tobi's eye appeared, showing a red iris with three dark dots and his voice became noticeably deeper and much more sinister. "Sasuke, leave this one, he is of no importance to us." Sasuke looked up at Tobi for a few moments, unsure about whether or not he should follow him. After what felt like three minutes, Sasuke stood up and disappeared from the scene along with Tobi, leaving Vegeta before he had any time to react.

"Damn!" Vegeta cursed as he slammed his fist on the ground. "That's the second time I lost this week, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Enraged with himself, Vegeta took off into the sky with his blue aura quickly trailing behind.

* * *

(_Hidden Leaf Village_)

"Oh man, you're right Naruto, this ramen is good!" Goku exclaimed as he continued to shovel whole bowls of noodles into his mouth with every passing minute. Goku looked the same as ever except for one small difference and that was the bright halo hovering over his head. Thanks to the likes of King Yemma, Goku was given a chance to live again for at least a week as a reward for his selfless sacrifice.

"I told you didn't I?!" Naruto exclaimed back, doing the same actions as Goku. The two then halted their meal once they noticed Vegeta flying overhead with Goku being the first to say something.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said, causing several noodle strings and vegetable clumps to spill out of his mouth. The prince just ignored his rival and continued down his current direction.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Goku just shook his head.

"He is usually like that, you'll get used to it after awhile." Goku began while wiping his mouth. "Hey want to have a sparring match?" Naruto turned to him with an excited expression.

"YEAH!" The two immediately rushed down the dirt pathway, ready to test their strength against one another.

_Meanwhile, at the Hokage Residence..._

The room was quiet, far too quiet for Lady Tsunade, who sat at her desk patiently waiting for someone to return. She also wondered about the status of a certain Uchiha and how his friendship was with Naruto.

"Naruto can't find out about this," The hokage whispered to herself. "as much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke needs to be punished for his crimes, I do wish that we didn't have to kill him but it might be the only w-"

"Lady Tsunade?" The hokage nearly fell out of her seat when Shizune, who tried to hold back a giggle, broke the silence. Slightly embarrassed, Tsunade straightened herself up.

"Yes Shizune?" Shizune opened the door, revealing a disgruntled Vegeta walking through the entryway.

"You have someone who wants to se-"

"She knows, please leave us." Vegeta ordered with a growl, Shizune immediately rushed out of the room and shut the door. Slightly troubled by Vegeta's anger, the hokage leaned in close inquisitively.

"What's upsetting you Vegeta?" Tsunade asked.

"I lost him..." Vegeta mumbled.

"Who did you l-" Tsunade was immediately silenced by Vegeta roughly sliding his hand across the desk, knocking down every item that was set on it and planted his palms flat on the desk soon afterword.

"I LOST SASUKE!" Vegeta roared with a yellow aura pulsing around him. "I was so close to killing the little shit too, hell, I would've done so if it weren't for this one masked bastard showing up!"

"It isn't exactly your fault." Silence filled the room with Vegeta's expression going dark. After a few minutes, Tsunade kept watching Vegeta's movements, unsure of what he would do next.

"Don't... coddle me," Suddenly, Vegeta tossed the desk aside right after his Super Saiyan form kicked in and backed Tsunade up against a wall. "DON'T YOU FUCKING CODDLE ME! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH DAMAGE THIS DOES TO MY PRIDE!" Tsunade tried desperately to calm the prince down but to no avail as Vegeta's anger kept rising and rising. "You never told me he had an accomplice."

"We weren't aware of tha-" Vegeta silenced the hokage by gripping her throat and slamming her against the wall.

"NO EXCUSES!" Vegeta growled with his grip quickly tightening. "I am through with getting toyed with and I am through with failing!"

"Knowing my own strength, I could easily break free and take him out but I don't want his friend of his destroying the village." Tsunade's gaze locked on Vegeta's emerald eyes which seemed to have a hint of lust reflecting off of them. "The fact he even is this strong is quite a nice surprise..." The hokage felt the lower portion of her robes getting increasingly wet which irritated her greatly. "Damn my hormones."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm ready for my tra-" Vegeta immediately loosened his grip and turned around to see Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's pupil, and Shizune standing completely still with a hint of fright in their eyes. Frustrated with her urges, Tsunade quickly stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine Sakura, don't worry." Tsunade then focused her gaze on her assistant. "That goes for you too Shizune."

"L-Lady Tsunade, what was going on in he-" Sakura was immediately silenced by the hokage setting the tip of her finger on her lips.

"It was just a discussion, there is no worry." Tsunade said with a smile, though her mind thought differently.

"Just a discussion?!" She thought, "Oh sure, because all discussions involve you being pushed up against a wall while your hormones acted up." Tsunade's expression changed for a brief second as an idea came into her head. "Maybe I can get some relief from both Sakura and Vegeta, I bet Haruno's pussy is just ripe with flav- what am I thinking?! Get your mind out of the gutter Tsunade, you're a hokage, you got a whole village to keep in line, keep these perverted fantasies out of your head." As soon as the door closed, Tsunade rushed to lock it, hoping to keep some semblance of her sanity intact but unfortunately once she turned her head, she caught a sight that was sending her hormones into overdrive.

Tsunade knew that Sakura had a figure ever since her very first lesson, but it was more painfully noticeable now especially with her outfit. The hokage's gaze was locked on the kunoichi's ass that was just barely being held back by her navy skirt and black shorts, which were clinging to her form in a similar manner to lovers in a liplock. Tsunade could feel her arousal pool into her panties at a much more vigorous rate.

"Umm... are you feeling alright Lady Tsunade?" Sakura's question broke Tsunade's train of thought immediately.

"I think I know what is going on now." Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the scene in front of him. "Tsunade is... struggling with primal urges." His mouth soon developed into a smirk as the truth hit him. "I can work with that." Vegeta and Tsunade both locked eyes and nodded, understanding their urges and what they were about to embark on.

"Sakura, Vegeta, I think that the two of you deserve a break from training so..." Tsunade gave a quick glance at Vegeta and winked. "how about we go to a bar and find a place to crash and relax." Sakura lightly grasped her chin, unsure of what to make of the hokage's sudden urge to kick back and relax. This lasted for a few minutes before she finally made her decision.

"Alright, I guess I could go for a break every now and then." Sakura said with a smile. Vegeta responded only with a nod which brought a smile to the hokage's face.

"Good, now let's get moving." The three immediately rushed out the door with Vegeta and Tsunade being the only ones that were aware of the real plan.

* * *

(_Konoha_ _Motel_)

The trio burst through the door of their room, slightly tipsy from the drinks beforehand.

"That felt nice!" Sakura yelled after she fell back onto the bed. "Why didn't you do this earlier Lady Tsunade?" Amused by her pupil's excitement, Tsunade couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she watched the normally serious kunoichi kick back.

"Needed to make sure that your skills were honed before I even considered it." Listening in on the two shinobi, Vegeta sat down on the edge of the bed just as Sakura rolled over on her belly, revealing her clothed ass, which nearly gave him a nosebleed. Noticing the prince ogling her in her peripheral vision, Sakura let a small smirk develop as she delivered a hard smack to her rear.

"Like what you see buddy?" Sakura teased which caused a large blush to develop on Vegeta's face.

"Erm... y-yes." Giggling for a brief moment at Vegeta's embarrassment/arousal, the pink-haired kunoichi got on all fours and crawled towards the prince with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but I have to say, you arouse me." Vegeta watched as Sakura tossed her gloves to the side and removed her shirt, revealing a pair of C-cup sized breasts that were being concealed by her black bra. It was right at this moment that Vegeta decided to let his hormones take control.

"In that case..." Without warning, Vegeta pulled Sakura close into a crushing battle of tongues. Moaning softly, the kunoichi could feel her hands glide up the Saiyan's body, feeling every bit of rock-hard muscle that he had before then undoing the clasps of his armor which he shook off with relative ease. Without breaking the kiss, Vegeta pushed the kunoichi down onto the bed and gripped her ass lightly, which caused her to let out a moan. Tsunade felt her arousal pool again into her panties as she watched Vegeta fondle her student.

"Better undress quickly." Tsunade thought to herself with a smirk before then beginning to undo her robe.

Vegeta and Sakura continued to kiss for a few more seconds until the prince released her ass and delivered a hard smack to it.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura moaned to which Vegeta gave her a perverted look.

"You like that, well there was more where that came from." Vegeta crushed his mouth against Sakura's again and delivered three more smacks to her rear. Sakura moaned in ecstasy as she felt the Saiyan's strong palm deliver more and more smacks before then ripping her skirt and shorts off completely, exposing a pair of red panties to the cool air.

"I want to have a taste of you." Vegeta immediately rolled off of Sakura and laid flat on his back, his erection threatening to tear through the blue fabric as soon as he did so. Lustfully licking her lips, the kunoichi lowered her hand and gripped the erection, sending a shiver down the prince's spine before then proceeding to slide her hand up and down his clothed length.

"Damn..." Vegeta muttered as he watched Sakura jack him off through the fabric of his jumpsuit, only to be distracted by a completely nude Tsunade approaching from the right side opposite to Sakura. Without speaking, Tsunade gave a lustful look as she lightly pushed the kunoichi's hands away before then proceeding to dig her nails into the fabric, ripping it open to reveal Vegeta's prick. The hokage immediately kneeled down along with Sakura and the two proceeded to lick and nibble at the sides of Vegeta's cock.

The prince let out a soft moan as he set his hands on their heads, guiding them along his length for a few seconds before Tsunade then lowered her head down to Vegeta's balls and suckled them with Sakura continuing to glide her tongue along his shaft.

"You girls are doing just fine." Vegeta said softly as he massaged the back of their heads, coaxing them to continue. Sakura continued to glide her head along his shaft, only stopping occasionally to have her tongue circle the mushroom-shaped head. This continued on for a few more minutes until the kunoichi changed position, removing her panties in the process. Sakura moved her body up the bed until her crotch was at mouth-level with Vegeta, she kept it hovered over his face for a few moments before then lowering it, feeling his tongue enter her as she did so.

"Eat me out!" ordered Sakura right as Vegeta began to lick and nibble at her pussy. Feeling left out of the action, Tsunade wrapped her large breasts around Vegeta's shaft and began to perform paizuri, sliding her breasts up and down his length, licking and sucking at the head when it came into view.

"OH FMMMPPHH!" Vegeta growled, muffled only by Sakura's sex covering his mouth. Vegeta began to lap at Sakura's G-spot, which sent her into a frenzy.

"Oh fuck yes, don't stop!" Deciding to kick it up a notch, the prince began to deliver a couple hard smacks to Sakura's ass before then shoving his right middle finger into her puckered hole.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna..." The kunoichi couldn't finish her sentence and let out a earth-shattering scream, spilling out fluids into Vegeta's mouth as she did so. The Saiyan Prince promptly lapped it up and swallowed before then giving a hand signal for Tsunade to stop.

The hokage looked up at the slightly disheveled Sakura with a smile. "Well, looks like you got quite the ride." Sakura couldn't respond as her string of breathless pants became nearly impossible to break. Vegeta then lightly pushed Sakura off of her and got into the missionary position. He proceeded to rub the cockhead against her outer lips for a few seconds before finally thrusting in, causing Sakura to let out a cry of ecstasy. Seeing a chance to be pleasured, Tsunade moved up the bed and bent over so that her ass was facing Vegeta, who immediately began to lap at her pussy while Sakura proceeded to suck on and massage her breasts.

"Mmm..." Tsunade moaned as she felt the two get to work on her. The sex lasted for at least an hour with the pair switching between different positions every couple of minutes.

One: Vegeta pounded away at Tsunade's ass doggie style while Sakura lapped at her pussy.

Two: Tsunade and Sakura grinded both of their asses against Vegeta's shaft while he laid back and watched.

Three: Tsunade is on top, bouncing herself on Vegeta's shaft while he laps away at her breasts with Sakura licking at his balls.

Four: Vegeta has Sakura's ankles slung over his shoulders as he pounds away at her pussy while Tsunade masturbates.

Five: The two take turns deepthroating Vegeta's shaft while he pushes their heads down.

Final: Vegeta closes in on the kunoichi that are on their knees while furiously stroking his shaft, trying to bring himself to climax. Tsunade and Sakura open their mouths and proceed to lick their lips, waiting for their treat. After a few more seconds, Vegeta let out a cry.

"Uhhh... Oh fuck! AUUGGHH!" His load blew into their mouths and slightly covered their faces. Feeling satisfied, the two licked the mess off of their faces before proceeding to swallow it, revelling in the salty taste.

"That was amazing." said Tsunade as she got into the bed along with Sakura and Vegeta. "But I don't think it was adequate enough." Vegeta immediately shot the two of them a perverted grin.

"Want to experience more of the prince?" The pair immediately nodded before lowering their heads down under the blankets and towards Vegeta's quickly hardening shaft.


	5. Chapter 5: Morrigan Aensland

DISCLAIMER: **The subject of this chapter was requested by one of my guest readers.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Forgive me Vegeta, but that... just sounds like a massive pile of bullshit to me." Goku said with doubt.

"And why is that?" questioned Vegeta. Goku cleared his throat before he began.

"I met both Tsunade and Sakura beforehand and I will tell you right now, the only woman that would even consider having sex with you regardless of your nature would've been Sakura... in her early, brash years. The fact that you got both of them in bed at once AND managed to grip Tsunade by the throat sounds way too far-fetched." Vegeta stared daggers into Goku's eyes and let out a small growl.

"Do you take me for a liar Kakarot?" Vegeta said with a growl. Goku crossed his arms and gave his rival a stern look.

"I'm just wanting to know the facts Vegeta, I don't take you for anything BUT... I am concerned that this is nothing but a lie." The two Saiyans stared each other down as tension filled the air. Finally after a few minutes, Vegeta broke the silence.

"Let's just get through the stories Kakarot and afterword we can discuss this matter, alright?" Goku gave a nod in agreement which caused a small smirk to develop on Vegeta's face.

"Good, now shall we begin?"

* * *

_**(This takes place a week after the night with Tsunade.)**_

(_Energy Tank,__ Night Club_)

Vegeta made his way through the crowd and into a large room that had a dim blue color lighting up its large dance floor, the music playing was the standard pop and electronic fare or in other words, music that Vegeta didn't care for in the slightest, in fact he really doesn't like the club scene in general. He only comes here for the drinks and a certain green-haired girl whom he immediately spotted sitting at the edge of the bar, looking down at her martini with clear dissatisfaction.

"I take it you were expecting me, Morrigan?" The succubus looked up at Vegeta with a face full of glee. Vegeta was just about to continue speaking when Morrigan jumped up and hugged the prince tightly. Vegeta blushed a slight bit when he looked down at Morrigan's massive cleavage, which in turn caused her to blush as well.

"So, what brings you here?" Morrigan asked as she broke the embrace. Vegeta let out a sigh.

"The usual." Morrigan locked eyes with Vegeta right after motioning for the bartender to hand over a martini.

"What's got you down this time?" The prince took a swig of his martini, revelling in its taste and smell before continuing.

"Well first off, Kakarot's gone and thanks to the fact that he was already revived by the Dragon Balls before, he can't be brought back to life and as for the state of the planet... well that bastard Cell sure made a mess of things," Vegeta began to clench his fist in anger as he approached a certain subject. "and those human insects... such ungrateful trash, they blamed us for the near-destruction of their world and praised that weakling they call Hercule. They make me wish that I could go back to being the ruthless Saiyan Prince I once was." Morrigan began to rub the Saiyan's shoulder in a caring manner.

"You shouldn't harp on that so much." Vegeta looked up at her with a hint of anger.

"I wish it were that easy but it really isn't," Vegeta took another sip of his drink and slammed it down on the counter. "I hate to admit it but I sometimes wish that I had Kakarot's ability to deal with the humans as easily as he does. He just... he just has that infectious charm that admittedly has gotten to me a little." Morrigan let out a small giggle before she lightly cupped her hand around the Saiyan's chin.

"You know what I think you need?" Morrigan asked with a smirk.

"It's what I came here for isn't it?"

"It most certainly is." suddenly, Morrigan crushed her mouth against Vegeta's, lowering her hand to his crotch as she did so. With a light push, Vegeta broke the kiss and leaned his head closer so that he was mere inches away from her ear.

"As much as I would love to fuck you right here and now, I don't think the crowd would take too kindly to it." Vegeta whispered, which sent a shiver down Morrigan's spine.

"I see what you're saying," Morrigan began with a seductive voice. "how about we leave this place and do this outside?" Vegeta's mouth developed into a lustful grin.

"Kinky, I love it." The two finished the last of their drinks before rushing out the doors and into the cool night air, Vegeta scanned the area for any civilians, making sure that no one would be there to catch them. Once he confirmed that the coast was clear, the Saiyan Prince lightly gripped Morrigan by the arm and ducked into a nearby alleyway.

"I've been waiting for this." Morrigan said as she lowered to a crouching position, she lightly pressed her right hand against the bulge in Vegeta's pants, feeling how much the fabric was stressed by his length. She began to lightly rub her hand up and down the clothed shaft, sending shivers down Vegeta's spine as she did so. She continued for a few seconds before she finally tugged the pants downward, watching as Vegeta's hard cock bobbed and twitched in the night.

"*chuckle* Wow, I forgot how big this was." Morrigan said as she began to lightly stroke the prince's length. Vegeta leaned back against the hard wall and relaxed, letting Morrigan work her magic. The succubus lowered her head down to Vegeta's tip, giving it a few flicks with her tongue before taking the whole thing in her mouth, inciting a moan from the prince. Pleased with the reaction she was getting, Morrigan began to bob her head along Vegeta's length, only gagging a slight bit when reaching the base.

"Fuck." Vegeta grunted as he gripped Morrigan's head, grabbing fistfuls of hair. With a smile, Morrigan pulled away from Vegeta's shaft and dragged her tongue across the entirety of his length before engulfing it back into her mouth. Feeling his urges take control, Vegeta began to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every move. He continued to pound away at her throat for a few minutes before letting out a low growl as he shot his seed into Morrigan's mouth and down her throat. Once he heard a sound that indicated she was done swallowing, Vegeta pulled his rapidly hardening length away from Morrigan's mouth.

"Come here." Vegeta commanded with a gesture. Morrigan immediately moved towards Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the lips. With a devilish grin, Vegeta pushed Morrigan's back against the wall and tore open her suit with the succubus letting out a gasp as the cold air hit her bare skin. Not wanting to wait any longer, Vegeta lined up his cock with her entrance and thrusted upwards.

"Shit." Morrigan gasped. Not wasting any more time, Vegeta began to thrust at a steady pace and rhythm, sliding his shaft in and out of her wet entrance with incredible speed and strength.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, that's it baby, shove that cock up that snatch of mine!" Morrigan said through gritted teeth, making Vegeta even hornier. The Saiyan Prince soon turned his attention towards Morrigan's breasts and proceeded to lick and suck on her nipples, leaving little circles with his tongue while pinching and rubbing the other breast, making sure that both were properly tended to. Morrigan let out a growl of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist while also clawing at his back.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE, OH HOW I MISSED THIS COCK!" Vegeta kept up with his powerful thrusts, listening to the sound of his balls slapping against Morrigan's skin with every move. He continued for a few more minutes before suddenly pulling out, letting Morrigan lightly fall to the ground.

"Bend over." Morrigan immediately pressed her hands against the wall and bent over so that her ass was jutting out towards Vegeta, she soon felt a pair of powerful hands grip her ass cheeks as a hard rod pushed into her anal caverns.

"Fuck!" She grunted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. With gritted teeth, Vegeta began to thrust again, this time starting at his max speed. Morrigan clenched her fists as pleasure overtook her once again, Vegeta continued to pound away at her ass and planted a hard smack on her left cheek, causing her to let out a moan.

"Oh I love it when you spank my ass!" The succubus cried out as Vegeta began to inflict more and more smacks until her skin became reddened. Feeling closer to climax, Vegeta leaned down and gripped Morrigan's breasts, proceeding to roughly knead and rub them as he continued his powerful thrusts.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" Morrigan cried out as she released her juices and it was at this moment that Vegeta couldn't take anymore.

"UUUGGGHHH!" Vegeta grunted before he then proceeded to pump gallons upon gallons of cum inside of Morrigan's ass. The Saiyan Prince slowly pulled out, causing cum to shoot out along her back and into her hair, Vegeta continued to shoot for a few more seconds before finally ceasing.

"Clean me." Vegeta ordered and before he knew it, Morrigan already had engulfed his shaft completely, proceeding to clean every inch of it with her tongue. After a few more moments, she pulled away and wiped the remaining cum from her mouth.

"Mmmm... much better than the martini." Morrigan said with a smirk.

"I bet," suddenly, Vegeta turned Morrigan so that her ass faced him. "but I'm not done yet." Before Morrigan could ask anything, Vegeta had dug his tongue into her pussy and proceeded to suck on her clit.

"One last hurrah for little ol' me, oh you shouldn't have." Morrigan said as she pressed Vegeta's face deep into her caverns. Her body, being still sensitive from her previous climax, didn't hold out as after about two minutes, Morrigan already let out another scream as she came right into Vegeta's mouth with the latter immediately swallowing and licking up every last drop. Feeling satisfied, Vegeta pulled away from Morrigan and quickly caught her the moment she lost consciousness.

"Damn, I really overdid it." Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk. "Not like it matters anyway."

"Hey, what the hell is going on back there!?" Not wanting to be caught by the security, Vegeta quickly pulled up his pants and took off into the skies with Morrigan still in his grasp and after moving considerable distance away from the club, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

"I needed that." The prince said with a smile as he looked down at his sleeping succubus. "Thank you Morrigan, I hope to see you again soon."


	6. Rules for Requesting

**Hey guys, sorry if I got your hopes up a little bit by making you think this was a new chapter but I just thought that now would be a good time to establish how requests are going to be handled but before we get into that, here is my current plans for future chapters based on the requests that I got as of right now:**

**Chapter 6: Satsuki and Ryuko from Kill La Kill (Threesome: requested by one of my guest reviewers)**

**Chapter 7: Yuuki Miku from Highschool of the Dead (Forced Sex: requested by Lazy Object)**

**Chapter 8: Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box (requested by MenmaKurosaki)**

**Chapter 9: Bisky from Hunter X Hunter (requested by MenmaKurosaki)**

**Now that we got that out of the way, here is a list of a few things that are meant to not only clear up confusion but it also counts as a list of what I allow:**

**1) You're not limited to just Anime/Manga for your choices so if you have a request like let's say... Harley Quinn from DC Comics, that is fine and I will get to it at some point. And before anyone asks, yes I don't mind if you request an OC, I'm quite open to it.**

**2) Like Lil Knucklez and his story "Sonic's Ultimate Harem", I'm open to franchises being reused. For example, I did a chapter about Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, that doesn't mean I won't do another chapter about Soul Eater so if you would like to see characters like Blair or Stocking, who are both from franchises that I already covered, I'm open to it.**

**3) You can suggest to me your own ideas for how you would like the chapter to go. While I do prefer to think up my own plots for chapters, I'm just putting it out there right now that I'm open to any, if not all suggestions.**

**4) You aren't limited to just women. (yes I just went there, I understand that people feel a certain way about this topic but what can I say, I foreshadowed in the first chapter. However, that type of Harem will be its own story and not integrated with this as I want to please both crowds with as little anger as I can manage.)**

**Now as for things I don't allow, I do have at least three:**

**1) No extreme fetishes, fetishes are generally fine in my book and I don't mind requests for certain fetishes to be featured in a chapter... that is if I find that it can be enjoyable to the majority of my readers regardless of their personal taste. So fetishes like scat fetish, toe sucking, torture porn (in other words, porn that features extreme violence along with sexual acts like "Agony in Pink" and/or "Dipper Goes To Taco Bell"), piss fetish, etc. etc. I understand that some people do get off to stuff like this, but be realistic here, if it is only going to be enjoyable to you then I'm sorry, but I won't consider. Now I am taking a huge risk with this considering that the Yuuki chapter is going to feature forced sex but if you ask for my opinion, I already technically did a chapter that featured force sex in the form of the Maka Albarn chapter so this.. isn't an issue unless it turns out to be rape and speaking of which.**

**2) I'm open to a lot of ideas... rape isn't one of them. The traumatic experiences that come with being raped and the aftermath are far too grisly and sick for me to even consider. Granted some people do have fantasies about this type of stuff, which while it does disturb me, I respect their wishes but let me tell you right now, my opinions about rape are the same as Lil Knucklez' opinions about yaoi, I don't feel comfortable about it and if there was ever going to be a rape scene in a story of mine, it would NOT be taken lightly. The forced sex chapter is not rape because I intend on both sides getting enjoyment and pleasure out of it, unlike rape which has the rapist being the only one that enjoys it.**

**3) If there is a woman on here that already is in a relationship with someone, then I beg of you to please, please, PLEASE not try to convince me to demonize that particular character, this is a harem story we're talking about and while I'm sure this does fulfill the fantasies of a lot of people, this is not intended to be a romance story, it's just pure smut.**

**That is pretty much it, feel free to PM me or comment your responses as I am very interested in hearing about them and if any parts of this list pissed you off or made you feel uncomfortable, then please tell me about it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ryuko & Satsuki

DISCLAIMER: **The subject of this chapter was requested by one of my guest readers.  
**

**P.S. Before anyone asks, the major plot twist from episode 18 of Kill la Kill did not happen in this universe and the idea introduced by said plot twist doesn't exist, hope that cleared everything up so that you can enjoy the threesome at your leisure.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Wow, so is Morrigan like your go to person for relief?" Vegeta nodded.

"She is, now would you like to hear about the next woman that I slept with?" Vegeta's face soon developed into a smirk. "Or should I say... women, because I had sex with Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin of the Honnouji Academy." Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head right after he heard this small bit of news but before he could ask anything, Vegeta began to tell his tale.

* * *

_**(This takes place two weeks after the Buu Saga)**_

(_Honnouji Academy Battlefield_)

"HAAAHHH!" With this mighty yell, Ryuko and Satsuki's weapons collided with Vegeta's torso, causing pools of blood to spill from his mouth as he stumbled backward. Without warning, the two rushed towards Vegeta and unleashed a flurry of strikes with Vegeta just barely managing to block them.

"I don't believe it," Vegeta thought. "these two are strong, way stronger than the other students." Vegeta halted his thoughts when he saw Satsuki's weapon coming down in an overhead strike, he quickly performed an afterimage, avoiding her attack entirely and retaliating quickly with an elbow to the back that knocked her straight through the walls of the academy. "What's the matter, is that all you've got?" In just a few seconds, Satsuki rushed through the hole in the wall and launched a devastating kick to Vegeta's pride and joy.

"Nope." Satsuki responded coldly, watching as Vegeta crumpled to the ground. Setting her sword to the side, Ryuko walked up to Satsuki's left.

"Wow, you could've been at least somewhat honorable about defeating him." Before Satsuki could say anything, Vegeta stood up with a dark look on his bloodied face.

"N-no..." A dark yellow aura surrounded the Saiyan as the ground began to shake a slight bit. "I will not allow you to make a mockery of ME!" Vegeta threw his arms out to the side and let out a roar of anger, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Satsuki scoffed in response.

"You tried that blond form once and it was to no avail, just give up." Vegeta did not respond and instead focused on powering up. Suddenly, the yellow aura had formed into an orb shape as he began to hover away from the ground. The light that was emanating from the aura soon became bright to the point where every student had to shield their eyes.

"URRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" A yellow flash spread throughout the academy, lingering for a few more seconds before finally dissipating, which revealed the prince, finally ascended to the next level.

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Hold on a moment, YOU transformed into a Super Saiyan 3?!" Goku yelled in a disbelieving manner.

"Yes, why does it matter?" Goku looked the prince dead in the eyes.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong here but... I remember you not using that form at all in any of our battles!" Vegeta held out his hand, silencing Goku before he explained.

"You're right, I never used the form afterword give or take a few solo battles and you want to know why? Simple, it drained too much energy from me AND it would've only been useful if I was dead or in other words, I put my main focus into my base and first two Super Saiyan forms before you did Kakarot." Dumbfounded by his friend, Goku stayed silent, allowing Vegeta to continue his tale.

* * *

(_Honnouji Academy Battlefield_)

"Umm... Satsuki, do you have any idea about what the hell we're loo-" Ryuko was silenced by Vegeta's supercharged punch to her gut, which knocked her out immediately. Smirking, Satsuki got into her fighting stance.

"A challenge?" Satsuki made a charge for Vegeta. "Let's go." With blinding speed, Satsuki threw a punch that was quickly countered by Vegeta's own, causing a shockwave that launched any surrounding students backward and into various walls and fences, knocking them out cold. Vegeta spat on the ground.

"Hmph, weakling." Angered by the comment, Satsuki thrust her knee up into Vegeta's gut, causing the prince to stumble for a few seconds. Seeing her chance, Satsuki lunged at Vegeta with a punch that collided with his face, causing sputters of blood to spill from his mouth.

"Well?" Satsuki asked with a smirk, Vegeta eyed her with such intensity that it almost felt like her soul's privacy was being invaded.

"Let's just skip the warmup." Vegeta lunged at Satsuki with the latter preparing for the strike, only to be completely shocked when her opponent seemed to disappear.

"What the..." Suddenly Vegeta appeared behind her with a light blue orb in his hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The blue orb shot forward, carrying Satsuki until it finally hit a wall, immediately exploding upon contact. It was as right at this moment that Ryuko woke up, trying to comprehend what just happened along with a small "internal battle" of sorts.

"Wow, this guy is extremely powerful," Ryuko thought to herself as she watched Vegeta power down. "and quite muscular, to the point where..." She froze in fear after feeling something pool into her panties. Hoping her fears were just bluffs, Ryuko carefully slid her fingers down her panties and pulled them out a few seconds later, she cursed herself after noticing the clear fluid that covered her fingers, only to get an unexpected response from Senketsu.

"HEY! Now is not the time to be worrying about your hormones! GET THE HELL OUT THERE AND FIGHT!" Ryuko looked down at Senketsu, dumbfounded by the Kamui's reaction. She had no time to work the issue out however as when she looked up, she saw the Saiyan Prince standing over her, casting a shadow over her whole body.

"I'm not here to kill you." Vegeta said, holding out his hand.

"Then what are you here for?" Ryuko questioned as she took the hand and lifted herself up.

"Before it was just to test my strength but now..." Vegeta leaned in close so that his mouth was hovering slightly over her ear and spoke in a whisper. "after seeing you stare at that fluid, I think I want you." Ryuko stared at the Saiyan Prince with mouth agape, shocked by what she just heard. With a smile, Vegeta lightly grasped her hand. "Look, I want both you and Satsuki, if you don't want to do this then fine but tell me your thoughts soon."

"You're talking about fucking aren't you?" Ryuko asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta's smirk grew into a full grin after Ryuko's hard blush had begun to show through. "So, are you interested?"

"I...I.." With moves that were fast as lightning, Vegeta pulled Ryuko close with his lips soon beginning to caress the nape of her neck, inciting a moan from the 18 year old. Being so focused on his actions, Vegeta barely had time to react to Satsuki's charging kick that came crashing into his midriff.

"What the *cough* fuck!?" Vegeta cursed with blood running down his mouth as he stumbled, Ryuko immediately shot a glare at Satsuki.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU QUEEN BEE, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE ISN'T ATTACKING US?!" Satsuki stared at the student for a few moments, a devilish smirk forming as she did.

"Oh my sweet Matoi," Satsuki began to caress Ryuko's cheek in the same way as a parent might do to a child. "letting your guard down as easily as you did is just ridiculous. After all, you do want to find your father's killer don't y-" Ryuko launched her leg upwards, hitting Satsuki right in her lady parts. Realizing the danger of the two killing each other, Vegeta sprung into action and immediately split the pair up.

"Let's just discuss these matters with a kind chat, shall we?" Vegeta's voice had a clear hint of nervousness. The two students looked at each other for a few more seconds with Satsuki still clutching her injured crotch.

"You know what," Began Ryuko as she sheathed her weapon. "I have been fighting for quite some time now and while I do have breaks, Mako can get painfully grating at times." Senketsu quietly reverted back into a standard sailor uniform with only Vegeta showing signs of surprise. "If this is the only chance that I have to take a break then damn it I'm taking it." Satsuki immediately took her chance and berated Ryuko.

"Have you been conspiring with the enemy," Satsuki's voice slowly raised with every word spoken. "because your insolence IS CLEARLY SHOWI-"

"Oh cut that 'School Queen' crap out, this man... erm.. what's your name?"

"Vegeta." The prince said with a roll of his eyes.

"Vegeta, has already admitted that he only wanted to test his strength, nothing more and nothing less. So if you can't drop your dumb pride for the sake of just having a good time then I'm sorry, but you have issues." Satsuki glared at Ryuko, almost to the point of where it felt like daggers were going deep into her soul. The stare down lasted for a few minutes before Satsuki reluctantly relaxed herself.

"Fine, but if he does anything stupid so help me, I will beat him down to the point where there will be nothing left to salvage." Not showing a single hint of fear, Vegeta wrapped his arms around the two girls and took off towards the direction of the nearest hotel.

* * *

(_Nondescript Hotel_)

The door flew open to reveal Vegeta and Ryuko locked in a make-out session with the latter's legs being wrapped around the Saiyan's waist. Satsuki was busy kissing on the nape of Vegeta's neck and proceeded to undress the prince as she did so. Once they reached the bed, Vegeta lightly tossed Ryuko on to the mattress and pulled off his top soon after, revealing his scarred muscular figure before then proceeding to crush his mouth against Ryuko's, continuing their kissing session. After a few more seconds, Vegeta released Ryuko, allowing her to breathe.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." Ryuko said breathlessly. With a devilish smirk, Vegeta kneeled down and began to remove the top portion of Ryuko's sailor uniform, exposing her white bra to the cold air of the hotel room. Pleased at the sight, the prince began to kiss on the nape of Ryuko's neck while proceeding to rub her crotch through the fabric of her white panties, causing her to let out a few small moans. Feeling left out, Satsuki pulled up a chair, spread her legs and proceeded to masturbate.

"Mmm..." moaned Ryuko as she rubbed the back of Vegeta's head. After a few seconds, the Saiyan Prince pulled away from Ryuko and gave a hand gesture for the two women to come closer. Once the pair got close enough, Vegeta dropped his pants, freeing his erection before then proceeding to lightly grip the two by their hair.

"Service me... now." Vegeta pushed the two against his erection. After a few seconds, the pair proceeded to drag their tongues along his length, caressing every indentation that the veins made.

"Damn, how do I find such good servants." Vegeta thought to himself as the pair continued to lick and nibble at his shaft. This lasted for a few minutes before the two then decided to toss their bras to the side and proceeded to sandwich Vegeta's shaft in between their breasts, once again performing the act of paizuri. The prince let out a small growl as he felt his cock growing harder with every motion that the two made. After a few more minutes, Vegeta pulled the two away and immediately threw Ryuko down on the bed, ripping away at her panties as soon as she hit the mattress and quickly lined his cock up with her enticing entrance.

"I'm going to make you scream." The prince practically slithered over every word, making Ryuko all the more excited and with a strong thrust, Vegeta entered Ryuko, who had to desperately try to keep herself from cumming right then and there. Feeling comfortable, the prince proceeded to thrust with a consistent rhythm but before Ryuko could cry out in pleasure, Satsuki moved up onto the mattress and moved a bit of the panty fabric aside, revealing her sopping wet pussy before then proceeding to lower herself onto Matoi's face.

"Lick me, I need something out of this." Satsuki ordered before Ryuko could protest. With a sex drive that was not letting her quit, Ryuko began to lap at her superior's sex, only stopping when Vegeta's unrelenting thrusts got to her. For the first time in a while, Satsuki's concentration began to break as Ryuko started to expertly and aggressively lap at her clit with moans that were beginning to escape her lips. Not pausing his thrusting, Vegeta grabbed Satsuki's face and roughly forced his tongue into her mouth, starting a rough tongue battle as he continued to pound away at Ryuko. This continued on for a few more minutes before Vegeta let out a warning.

"I'm close to bursting! Switch places now!" Not wanting to anger the prince, the two swapped places with Satsuki bending over on the bed with her massive ass jutting out towards Vegeta and Ryuko spreading her legs in front of Satsuki, ready to give her a taste of her own medicine. With a smirk, Vegeta removed his gloves and tossed them to the side before then proceeding to grip Satsuki's ass, lightly digging his nails into the soft flesh. The student president only gave a slight wince with Vegeta giving her a mocking smile as he lined up with her puckered asshole.

"Get used to the pain if you want to experience pleasure like no other." Satsuki nodded right as Vegeta entered her, the pain only lasting a few seconds before turning into complete unrelenting pleasure. Feeling frustrated with the wait, Ryuko gripped Satsuki by her hair and pushed her into her caverns.

"Quit stalling and clean this pussy out!" Ryuko ordered right as Vegeta began to pump into Satsuki. The student president immediately began to lap at Matoi's vagina, sending shivers of pleasure up her body that convinced her to grip Satsuki harder as she wrapped her legs around her head. After a few minutes of thrusting, Vegeta began to spank Satsuki, leaving red hand prints with every strike.

"Fuck!" growled Satsuki and Ryuko both through grit teeth. Feeling a devilish side come to him, Vegeta leaned down and gripped Satsuki by her breasts, proceeding to knead and massage them with every thrust. After a few seconds, Ryuko began to look more and more disheveled as she felt her climax nearing and with one earth-shattering cry of "Oh FUCK!", Matoi squirted into Satsuki's mouth with some of the fluid staining her cheeks and chin. Once Ryuko released her grip, Satsuki turned her head towards Vegeta, brought his head close to hers and kissed him, allowing the prince to taste Ryuko's fluids. Once he was finished, a familiar tightening sensation in his balls began to rear its ugly head but before he could protest, Satsuki held her finger up to Vegeta's lips and spoke with a lustful voice that was unexpected of the student president.

"Cum in me baby, please give me all of your fucking juice." This was all it took to push Vegeta over the edge and with a long growl, the prince emptied his balls into Satsuki's ass, he could feel the jets of cum pump into her almost like how hydraulics would for a car and after a few seconds, he disengaged from Satsuki, letting a few more streams cover her ass. Ryuko looked at Vegeta with a smirk once she noticed Satsuki losing consciousness.

"Wow, you really overdid it." said Ryuko as she moved off of the bed and towards Vegeta. "I hope you still have some energy left for me." The prince looked at her with a animalistic gleam in his eyes.

"I do still have the energy and a lot more in store for you." Suddenly, a bright flash appeared for a few seconds, going as soon as it appeared, revealing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form, clutching Ryuko's waist. "Get ready to feel the might of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta lifted Ryuko up with the latter immediately wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt herself being pressed against the wall.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby, right there!" Ryuko's cries of pleasure probably woke up the hotel residents but she didn't care, all she wanted at that moment was more of Vegeta's rock-hard cock that was pumping into her at incredible speeds.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! FUCK ME YOU SEXY BEAST OF A MAN!" Ryuko's pleasure began overtaking her as she then proceeded to claw at the prince's back, leaving small red lines that were ignored by the Saiyan. Vegeta's thrusts began to get rough as the smacking sounds his balls were making soon became louder and louder until Ryuko could even hear it which drove her further into ecstasy.

"OH YES! Come on Vegeta, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Vegeta's grip on Matoi's waist began to tighten as his nails soon lightly dug into her sides.

"Who am I?" Vegeta asked with a growl, not stopping his thrusts.

"Vegeta!" With a devilish grin, the prince took hold of Ryuko's wrists and pressed them against the wall.

"I'm getting close," Vegeta began before proceeding to lick up the side of her face, stopping right under her ear. "I want you to tell me how much you love this cock, to give me that last push over the edge. Think you can give that to me." Ryuko remained silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and once she did, she let out her answer.

"I LOVE THIS FUCKING COCK!" Suddenly, Ryuko's grip on Vegeta's back tightened further. "I love how it fills every fiber of my fucking being, I love how it makes me scream in ecstasy as it pounds into me! I... wan-no... I need... your cock... so I'm asking you to give me everything you got!" The Saiyan's balls tightened again with a similar sensation overtaking Ryuko and with a growl, the two climaxed, feeling their love juices mix with one another and after a few seconds, the two of them began to pant as Vegeta let her lightly drop to the ground. Feeling satisfied, the prince began to reach for his clothes when Ryuko let out a small cry.

"Wait..." Vegeta looked over with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not done yet are you, very well, what is it that you want?" Immediately Ryuko crawled on all fours over to Vegeta and proceeded to stroke his cock.

"I... kind of wanted a better taste of you before you went if that's okay." Vegeta looked down at his cock, noticing it standing tall and hard again in the span of a few seconds. Without a single word, the prince nodded and as soon as he did, Ryuko closed in, proceeding to lick up and down his shaft for a few seconds before taking the whole thing into her mouth all in one go. Vegeta let out a small moan as he began to slowly buck his hips in a slow rhythm with Ryuko not gagging once as the cockhead hit the back of her throat. After about a minute, Vegeta's sensitive cock began to twitch and without warning, he exploded, sending smaller streams of cum down Ryuko's throat. She immediately swallowed it without hesitation as Vegeta pulled out, spraying the last bit of semen on her chest. Deciding that he was too tired, Vegeta looked at Ryuko with lighter, friendlier features decorating his face.

"I'm too tired to leave tonight, is it alright if I stay here?" Ryuko gave an approving nod and with a small smile, Vegeta moved into the empty bed beside the one that was currently holding the still unconscious Satsuki with Ryuko joining alongside him. In just a few seconds, the two dozed off into a deep sleep, paying no mind to the pissed off hotel manager that entered the room.


	8. Chapter 7: Yuuki Miku

**DISCLAIMER: The subject of this chapter was requested by Lazy Object.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Wow, so you stayed the night?" Goku asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yep, but only because I was too tired from the night's activities." Vegeta replied, his expression showing no emotion.

"Though there is one issue that I have with these past few stories." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess," The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms and stared at his rival with an irritated expression. "you don't believe that I slept with any of these women." Goku shook his head.

"Not really, it's just... in both of your stories about Tsunade and the pair that you just told me about, you seemed to talk about getting thrashed a lot more frequently than usual, it was as if you slacked off on your traini-" Vegeta immediately covered Goku's mouth.

"H-how dare you suggest I slacked off!" Goku calmly moved the prince's hand away before he continued on.

"I'm just making a smart guess." Vegeta stared at his rival with confusion filling his eyes.

"Kakarot, you and 'smart' usually aren't even within 100 feet of each other." Goku just crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, just be honest, did you slack off on your training?" Silence filled the air. The two Saiyans kept their eyes locked on one another for what felt like hours on end, sweat began to slide down Vegeta's nervous features as he kept his gaze on Goku. Finally, the prince broke the silence.

"I did slack off a bit, I admit it." Suddenly, Vegeta slammed his fist down with its target unfortunately being Goku's privates. "If it weren't for that blasted woman and her constant badgering for me to buy useless shit, I would've been able to focus on training but nope, the blue-haired bitch just couldn't leave me alone!" Goku backed away, clutching his injured balls.

"Alright Vege- *cough* Vegeta, just tell me about the next female, there is no need to dwell on this subject any longer. Please do it for my bal- I mean my sake." Vegeta lightly grasped his chin and pondered over Goku's words carefully, after just a few seconds, he finally made his decision.

"Very well Kakarot, the next woman I slept with was... Yuuki Miku." Goku's jaw dropped just from the mere mention of the name but before he could say anything Vegeta beat him to it. "I know what you're shocked about but please just keep your mouth shut and let me tell you the tale."

* * *

_**(This takes place four days after Vegeta's session with Ryuko and Satsuki.)**_

(_Nondescript Section of Tokyo_)

"At least let me stay until we're a bit closer to my house. S-Sensei please!" These words were being produced by the young man known as Yamada, who was hanging on the small metaphorical wire of life and death. His mind raced through thoughts of his family, friends and the world he once knew, he had been mentally telling himself for the past couple of days that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately, he could find no peace as the bloody gray figures that stumbled along the pavement outside served as a grim reminder that the world he once knew was gone and that it wouldn't come back, at least, not while "they" were around, the same monsters that he witnessed tear into his friends when the outbreak began, their anguished faces haunting him with every passing moment. He initially joined Shido's group because it made him feel safe, it helped him to keep calm during the whole situation. However it wouldn't be long until the group showed their true colors and it was today when he unfortunately found out that his life was about to be taken by a band of psychopaths that clearly lost their way.

"Shido! Open the door!" Tsunoda yelled out with a hint of insanity in his voice. What this group didn't know was that a certain Saiyan was watching them from above and it was at this time that he sprung into action. Back on the ground, Yamada felt Shido's boot collide with his chest as he was launched out of the bus and onto the pavement below.

"Help me! I-I'm sorry, I was wrong." pleaded Yamada as the doors to the bus shut tight, Shido made his way towards the dash, ready to leave the area when he noticed a small blinking light.

"Damn," He thought, "out of gas, well at least Yamada is going to be a wonderful example of a nonbeliever for my students." Shido and his followers watched as the creatures began to close in on the tearful student, only to have their twisted expressions change into shock when they heard a loud yell.

"I've seen just about enough!" Suddenly, a blond man with spiky hair and a dark blue suit, flew down from above and landed in front of the cowering Yamada.

"Come on freaks," said Vegeta as he brought his hands back. "have a SNACK!" The prince fired a medium-sized yellow beam that completely obliterated the whole row of "them" in one go, causing every student, Shido and Yamada to have a face full of surprise at the sight of it all. Pleased with himself, Vegeta turned his attention towards Yamada.

"Get up." Not wanting to upset the prince, Yamada slowly did as he was told, his knees shaking the whole way through. Once he was completely straight, Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at the student with a serious expression on his face.

"Listen here and listen good, I had no interest in saving you so don't get any ideas weakling." Yamada immediately looked down in shame and fear before Vegeta continued. "However, if there is anything I loathe more than weaklings, it's gotta be cowards like the ones this bus is holding." Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed the sides of the bus door and forcefully pulled it open, causing all students along with Shido to take a step back as the prince made his way through with Yamada quickly climbing back into the safe confines of the yellow vehicle.

"Can I... help y-" Vegeta immediately gripped Shido by the throat and squeezed, causing a loud "CRACK!" to be heard as the teacher's body went limp right before everyone's eyes. The prince tossed the corpse out onto the street and closed the door with no remorse, he stared out the window for a few seconds, watching Shido's body get devoured by "them" for a few seconds before turning his attention towards the students. He wasn't the least bit shocked to see nearly everyone missing a few layers of clothing for he knew beforehand that he would be walking in on an orgy.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you a-" Tsunoda was immediately shut up by Vegeta giving him a dark glare,

"Would you like to join him?!" Vegeta growled as he pointed out the window. "Because I can most definitely arrange that if you'd like." Everyone stared at the Saiyan with the latter doing the same as he looked around the room. "I can actually say the same for all of you! How dare you throw someone out like that in the middle of a fucking apocalypse so that you can continue this... this bullshit orgy! You human insects disgust me, I don't even know how Kakarot deals with a primitive species like you because in my eyes, all of you are idiots that make me wish I never fought for this pitiful planet!"

"I've heard just about enough of your shit!" Tsunoda yelled out as he threw a punch, ready to strike the prince. Tsunoda's roars of anger however had soon turned into shrieks of pain as the moment his knuckle collided with Vegeta's skin, he felt every bone within his hand shatter into a million pieces and witnessed it go limp. With a low growl, Vegeta grabbed Tsunoda by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, staring him down as he did so.

"I've heard just about enough of YOU!" With this yell, Vegeta drew his left arm back and thrust it through Tsunoda's chest, grabbing his heart and crushing it in the process. Everyone watched in absolute horror except for Yuuki Miku, who was currently working up a plan to seduce the Saiyan. The prince looked down at Yuuki as soon as he let the limp body of Tsunoda fall to the ground.

"You there," Yuuki playfully pointed to herself, acting like she didn't know who Vegeta meant. The Saiyan didn't buy it however and ordered her up angrily. "GET THE FUCK UP!" Yuuki sprung up out of her seat, unsure of what Vegeta exactly had planned for her. With moves as quick as lightning, Vegeta grabbed Yuuki and opened the emergency hatch, he then took off with the girl in tow, only stopping for a slight moment to close the hatch. The two flew for a bit before touching down on a nearby rooftop and luckily for Vegeta, there was not a single one of "them" in sight. He lightly tossed Yuuki to the ground with the latter complaining as a result.

"What the hell, you scuffed up my dre-" Vegeta shot her a look of pure rage.

"Your dress won't be the only thing scuffed up around here you wretch!" Yuuki's expression changed from annoyance to scheming in mere seconds.

"Was that honestly meant to be a threat, because if so you really failed at it." Vegeta stared her down, his eyes almost looking black and soulless.

"Did you not witness what happened to that teacher and your boyfriend, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Realizing what may come of this, Yuuki continued on.

"I did, but those were just weaklings who didn't know any be-" Vegeta had gripped Yuuki by the throat and pushed her up against a wall.

"I CAN AND I MOST CERTAINLY WILL KILL YOU!" Yuuki felt herself beginning to lose consciousness as Vegeta's grip slowly tightened. Finally realizing just how terrifying Saiyans can be, Yuuki came up with one last plan that she knew would give her some enjoyment.

"W-wait, please don't k-kill me, I-I can make it up to you honest. There's gotta be a better way." Vegeta stared at the student for a few moments before finally loosening his grip, letting Yuuki fall to the ground. Still enraged, Vegeta grabbed a fistful of Yuuki's hair and pulled her up on her knees.

"Something better, fine! I'll give you something better!" Vegeta used his free hand to grab hold of the hem of his pants and with a rough tug, exposed his quickly hardening cock to Yuuki, who licked her lips in anticipation. Disgusted with her display, Vegeta spat on the ground before shoving Yuuki's head all the way down his cock.

"Don't you fucking bite!" Vegeta growled as he proceeded to thrust into Yuuki's mouth, causing her to gag as he proceeded to hit the back of her throat. Yuuki didn't care about the pain however, all she cared about was the sex that she was getting from a man that to her at least, was a hell of a lot more manly than Tsunoda could ever hope to be. Feeling her sex drive going wild, Yuuki tugged at her bra and proceeded to fondle her own breasts. Vegeta continued to thrust down her throat with relative ease before noticing the exposed pair of melons.

"Getting off to rough, forced sex, typical of a slut." With a loud "POP!", Vegeta pulled his cock from Yuuki's mouth, allowing the student to breathe for a few moments before he then shoved his cock up between her breasts. "Service me, now." Feeling her excitement pool into her panties, Yuuki rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft, sucking on the cockhead once it poked out the top. This only lasted for about a minute before Vegeta grabbed her again, this time positioning the student so that her ass jutted out towards him as she pressed her hands against the wall. Vegeta then kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her sopping wet pussy.

"Savor this moment, it will be the only time I'm doing something for you." Vegeta then immediately proceeded to lap at her pussy, inciting a few moans from Yuuki. Being a master at this, Vegeta immediately managed to find the clit which sent Yuuki into a frenzy. After a few moments, Yuuki felt a familiar feeling enter her system.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh no you don't." Vegeta growled as he pulled away which angered Yuuki greatly.

"Hey, not cool you a-" Vegeta immediately shut her up by digging his nails somewhat deep into her asscheeks as he entered her, causing Yuuki to let out a long shriek of pleasure. With grit teeth, Vegeta began to thrust, starting at his medium speed. Yuuki couldn't help but moan in ecstasy at the several shivers of pleasure that rang up her spine. Vegeta continued to pump into Yuuki, this time at his max speed as he then proceeded to spank her on the ass, causing more shrieks of pleasure to exit her mouth.

"Fuck, I can see why that one asshole liked you so much!" Vegeta said, referring to Tsunoda and possibly even Shido. He continued to thrust into her for a few more moments before finally pulling out. He immediately grabbed hold of Yuuki's breasts and pulled her up so that her back was right up against his chest before proceeding to thrust back into her, pulling and tugging at her breasts as he did so. Yuuki moaned once more as Vegeta kneeled in close to her neck, proceeding to roughly kiss and nibble at it. After a few more minutes, Vegeta felt a familiar sensation that began to take hold.

"I'm getting close, I hope you're ready slut!" Vegeta bent Yuuki over immediately and pulled out, furiously thrusting his cock between her asscheeks in an attempt to bring himself to climax. Yuuki looked back at the Saiyan hungrily and after a few seconds, the prince released all of his pent up aggression with a growl, watching as the huge streams of cum went from her lower back all the way to her hair and face. Dissatisfied with the result, Vegeta pressed Yuuki against the wall again, this time having her front face him as he proceeded to spread her legs.

"This pounding of your caverns is the last piece of action that you'll get!" Vegeta then thrusted into her pussy again, causing another moan to escape Yuuki's lips. While he pounded away at the student's hot sex, Vegeta crushed his mouth against Yuuki's, tasting her sweet aroma. After a few minutes, Vegeta let out a roar as he released every last drop of cum that he had into Yuuki, who had passed out just a few seconds after. After a few more seconds, Vegeta pulled out of Yuuki, letting her drop to the ground before he then proceeded to pull up his pants. After getting dressed, Vegeta looked back at Yuumi for a brief moment and noticed the beasts beginning to pound away at the door.

"It will only be a matter of time before those beasts break through that door and devour her," He thought. "which begs the question, should I help or leave her?" Not wanting to waste time on making a decision, Vegeta grabbed hold of Yuuki and gathered her clothes before taking off into the skies.

"Don't take this as me liking you." Vegeta said with a growl. "You were just lucky that I found you to be such a good fuck."

* * *

_Author Addendum:_

**Hey guys, I know you're all patiently waiting for the next chapter and that you're probably disappointed with this update but I really wanted to pop this question:**

**How long do you want the pre-sex scenes to be?**

**Please send me your answers through PM or review, though preferably I'd go with PM since I'm more likely to see it and respond.**


	9. Questions for my Readers

**Hey guys, I know you're all waiting patiently for the next chapter and are probably disappointed right now with this update but I decided to pop a few questions since I kind of want to involve my readers more and more with the creation of this story and its future chapters. Now that I've got that out of the way, here are my questions:**

**Do you prefer Vegeta to be more dominant or more gentle?**

**How long do you think the pre-sex scenes the should go on?**

**Out of all of the chapters so far, which one do you think needs to be re-done?**

**And now for the big one...**

**Once this story is finished and if I happen to start creating a follow-up, which story would you prefer: A sequel that takes place during GT or a spin-off involving Goku?**

**You can answer these through review or PM though preferably, I would want PMs since those are generally easier for me to spot and respond to. Thanks for reading, have a nice night and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8: Medaka Kurokami

**DISCLAIMER: The subject of this chapter was requested by MenmaKurosaki. (Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy with my life and I've been playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse for a little while now, basically I had a lack of inspiration for some time but now I'm back, let's get on with this chapter. P.S. The max amount of chapters for this will be either at least 15 or 20.)**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"So even after witnessing someone do something as sickening as leaving one to die, you still took her home?" Vegeta looked at the curious Goku.

"Of course Kakarot." Goku's curious expression still remained as there was only one last question that he wanted to ask.

"So, that whole area you were in. Did the virus continue to spread?" Vegeta shook his head.

"No... they blocked it off way before that could happen and now the virus has been completely wiped out." Suddenly, Vegeta's phone began to buzz. Slightly irritated, Vegeta grabbed the phone and looked through his messages which were labeled with the names, "Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi and Shizuka Marikawa" these four names immediately caught the interest of Goku.

"Were those some of the survivors?" Before he gave his answer, Vegeta pushed Goku away from his shoulder.

"First of all Kakarot, don't barge in on my business and second, these were some of the survivors..." Vegeta tilted his head down as he formed a smirk. "...and I slept with all of them but unfortunately, I'm not talking about them right now. No, the next woman I slept with was... Medaka Kurokami." Goku's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

"Medaka? I don't think I ever met her."

"Good, this makes the tale all the more special, now shut up and listen."

* * *

**_(This takes place three days after the session with Yuuki.)_**

(_Nondescript Part of Japan_)

"If there is one thing that I can agree with Kakarot about," Vegeta took a huge whiff of the air around him before continuing. "it's that the Earth truly is beautiful."

"Yep, it really kind of is." Vegeta jerked his head around in one startled motion, immediately relaxing once he saw the stranger. The stranger was a young girl, at least 18 years of age with long blue hair and an outfit that had a cut in the center of the chest that showcased a huge portion of her J-cup breasts.

"Who in the hell are you?" Vegeta questioned. The young girl immediately bowed in respect.

"Sorry, I'm Medaka Kurokami, Student Council president of the Hakoniwa Academy." Vegeta crossed his arms, his features relaxing as he did so.

"Medaka..." The Saiyan felt the gears in his head beginning to turn, "hold on a second, you're the one with that War God form." Medaka nodded. Smirking, Vegeta held out his hand. "If the rumors about this form are true, then I say it would be an honor to fight you." Medaka stared at Vegeta for a couple of seconds before letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I don't fight short alien men with abnormally large widow's peaks but thanks for the offer." Red with both embarrassment and anger, Vegeta silently stared at blue-haired girl with hatred in his eyes while a soft yellow glow began to emit around his body.

"What... the hell did you just say?" The prince questioned coldly, his gaze not shifting away from Medaka, who strangely did not show even a hint of fear in both her face and the tone of her response.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the news reports about your various battles... which forgive me for saying this, involve you being a raging ass 90% of the time." Vegeta's forehead vein appeared to stress from behind his flesh as a yellow aura began to develop around him. Medaka took her chances and edged in closer towards the prince. "But that doesn't mean I can't fix it!" It took no more than 6 seconds for Vegeta to immediately turn away and cross his arms.

"Not interested." Vegeta said with little emotion before proceeding to walk away from the student. Medaka immediately got to thinking of how she could change the prince for the better.

"Think girl think, how can you get this guy to chan-" Medaka stopped thinking right when she came upon a particularly appealing option. "Yes that's it!" She thought to herself right before she proceeded to walk after Vegeta and once she got close enough, the student grabbed Vegeta by the arm and pulled him into a nearby alleyway. Irritated and shocked, Vegeta opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Medaka.

"Look Vegeta..." She began. "I understand that you want to keep to yourself but trust me when I say that once you drop your anger, you'll be a much better person." The Saiyan Prince gave a menacing glare.

"Do I look like the person that even cares, do me a favor woman and get out of my way." Vegeta said gruffly as he tried to make his way past Medaka only to be pushed against the wall.

"In that case," Medaka slung her arms over Vegeta's shoulders and leaned in close. "let me make you an offer." Medaka's voice lowered until it was nothing but a whisper. "If you promise to give up your anger and hatred, I will have sex with you." Vegeta's jaw nearly dropped with shock not at what Medaka said but how ridiculous this situation was. After what felt like an hour, Medaka crushed her lips against the prince's own, the shock only lasting for a brief moment before the prince wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Inside of their mouths, the pair's tongues were locked in a graceful dance that went on for what felt like hours on end while on the outside, Medaka hungrily pushed the prince against the wall before finally breaking the kiss. She looked up at the prince for a moment with a face of pure lust.

"By the way," She began while sliding down her panties. "I say fuck the foreplay, I want you right now." Immediately, Vegeta grabbed Medaka by the waist and hoisted her up, giving her enough time to wrap her legs around his waist before he lightly slammed her against the wall. With his free hand, Vegeta tugged down his pants with one quick motion, revealing his quickly hardening cock to the blue-haired student before quickly thrusting it into her. Medaka let out a small moan right before Vegeta began to get into a steady rhythm of quick, powerful thrusts.

"Mmm... they don't call you a prince for nothing." uttered Medaka in a half-moan, Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the compliment. The prince then rested his left arm against the wall behind Medaka before proceeding to pick up the pace even more, his balls slapping against her skin. Medaka was in total ecstasy though her conscience cursed at her for allowing herself to be screwed in an alleyway but she didn't care and apparently neither did Vegeta as he didn't even stop himself from doing this. A few more minutes had passed when suddenly, Medaka let out a scream.

"FUCK!" Deciding not to take his chances, Vegeta immediately shoved his hand over her mouth with a face that was showing clear irritation.

"Quiet or I'm pulling out." He growled, it wasn't even a second later before Vegeta started thrusting again, this time a little harder. Medaka bit her lip to keep herself from screaming but was quickly finding it to be more of a challenge than she thought. A few more seconds had passed before Vegeta had finally pulled out but before Medaka could question him, the prince immediately flipped her around and bent her over, her ass pressing against his crotch once he did so. Taking his time, the prince lined up his cock with her asshole and began to lightly rub his tip across the hole, using her vaginal juices to lubricate the opening while Medaka waited anxiously with anticipation. After a few more seconds, Vegeta thrusted into her ass and immediately began to move, not allowing the pain to even settle for a second. Medaka pressed her hands against the wall, bracing herself for the onslaught of pleasure that was coursing down her spine.

"Uh, uh, uh, u- oh fuck, FUCK!" Vegeta didn't even care that she screamed at that point and continued to pound away at her ass and soon enough, the pleasure had overtaken Vegeta as his hormones went into overdrive, causing him to grab Medaka's dress and rip it right off like it was paper, leaving her in nothing but a lacy black bra that aroused Vegeta greatly.

"Lingerie?" He thought to himself with a perverted smile. "Why aren't you the naughty one." A few moments had passed when Vegeta felt the familiar tightening sensation in his balls but before he could release, Medaka pulled away from his cock and turned so that she was eye-to-eye with the massive shaft, Vegeta was both confused and furious.

"What the hell wom-" Vegeta was immediately silenced by Medaka planting a small kiss on the tip of his cock which sent a small shiver down his spine. Medaka dove back down onto the helpless shaft, engulfing half of his length into her mouth before proceeding to bob her head up and down, her hands caressing his balls as she did so.

"Just like that, keep on that cock just like that." Vegeta said with a low, sexual tone. Medaka continued to gobble down his shaft for a few seconds before pulling away to breathe and once she took her quick breath, she dove back down, this time running her tongue across the side of his length, only stopping every now and then to suck on his balls. Vegeta let out a low growl, indicating to Medaka that he was ready to burst, the student pulled away and let out a small laugh.

"Oh no you're not, I still haven't gotten a chance to cum." With a devilish grin, Vegeta looked down at Medaka.

"In that case..." Suddenly, Medaka found herself being pressed against the wall again. With a tug, Vegeta ripped the last piece of clothing away from her, revealing her massive breasts. With about as much grace as a sex-hungry Saiyan, Vegeta tossed the bra to the ground and immediately thrust into her pussy. Medaka let out a short squeal while Vegeta pounded away at her while short streams of girl cum leaked down onto the ground.

"OH FUCK, TAKE ME YOU BEAST!" She screamed which caused Vegeta to immediately grip her breasts and fondle them.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR SLUT!" Vegeta's speed began to pick up even more, his balls making louder than ever slapping sounds against her thighs. Deciding to make this a little hotter, the prince began to roughly kiss and nibble her neck which set her off completely.

"OH MY GOD, FUCK!" Medaka yelled as her legs tightened around Vegeta's waist, pushing him even deeper into her caverns. A few more minutes had passed when Medaka let out an ear-piercing scream and without warning, a fountain of girl cum spilled out onto Vegeta's shaft which was all it took to push him over the edge.

"FUCK!" Vegeta growled as huge jets of cum began pumping into her pussy. After a few more seconds, Vegeta pulled out of her with relative ease and after the two released a few hoarse breaths, Vegeta immediately brought up the obvious concern.

"Don't tell me you'll get pregnant." He said with a hoarse voice, Medaka let out a small giggle before answering.

"Don't worry about that, I got my tubes tied about a week ago." Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he tucked away his spent member, Medaka giving him her own concerned look as he did so.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta questioned while cocking his head.

"It's just... you destroyed my clothes." Not wanting to spend too much time on the issue, Vegeta immediately rushed out of the alleyway and towards a young man about Medaka's age wearing a white T-shirt, black track pants and what appeared to be dress shoes of all things. Vegeta payed no mind and socked the person which immediately knocked him out. The prince quickly stripped the man and rushed back into the alleyway before anyone could notice.

"Here is some new ones." Medaka barely had time to catch the pile of stolen wear that was tossed at her and once she did, she immediately threw them down on the ground.

"I'm not wearing clothes handed to me by a thi-" Vegeta immediately took off, leaving an upset Medaka to tend to her issue on her own.


	11. Chapter 9: Biscuit Krueger (Bisky)

**DISCLAIMER: The subject of this chapter was requested by MenmaKurosaki.  
**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Wait, you just LEFT HER THERE WITH THE STOLEN CLOTHES?!" Vegeta stumbled for a moment, clearly taken aback by Goku's sudden yell of concern, only to come back with a retort just as loud.

"I WAS UNDER PRESSURE!"

"STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETT-"

"OH LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK, YOU NEARLY LET YOUR SON DIE AGAINST CELL!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN GO THE-" Goku was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a wall bursting open, both he and Vegeta turned to find Beerus angrily standing in the middle of a decently sized hole in the wall of his home.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Goku remained in utter shock at the angered cat whereas Vegeta rushed towards him in an apologetic manner.

"Our sincerest apologies Lord Beerus," Vegeta began with a bow. "I lost a bit of my self-control."

"Lost your control, how surprising." Beerus thought to himself sarcastically right after Vegeta finished his apology. The God of Destruction kept his gaze on Vegeta for a few moments, shifting it to Goku every few seconds. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Vegeta, the silence was finally broken.

"Forgive us Beerus," Goku began as he proceeded to walk towards the purple cat. "you see, Vegeta and I were having a loud discussion about this one girl that he ba- OW!" With movements as fast as lightning, Vegeta immediately slapped Goku with the back of his hand, his face showing a clear hint of irritation.

"Shut it Kakarot!" Vegeta growled before immediately changing his tune towards Beerus. "Sorry Lord Beer-" The God of Destruction held a finger against Vegeta's lips, effectively silencing the prince.

"Honestly Vegeta, do you really think I would destroy something over your... 'sexcapades'?" The Saiyan's face immediately lit up with shock with Beerus cracking a smirk at the sight. "What, are you honestly that shocked about me figuring out? Please, I heard the stories in my dazed, sleep-like state, they're no secret to me." Beerus' tone by that point had noticeably obtained a small hint of irritation. "And because of your annoying scuffles, I can't get to sleep. So for my amusement, I want to hear about some of these tales." Before Vegeta could say anything, Beerus had already sat down on the boulder the two Saiyans were using before. With a defeated sigh, Vegeta picked Goku up off the ground and sat down.

"Fine, I'll tell the both of you, now let's just continue with the ninth woman I slept with."

* * *

_**(This takes place no more than two days after the session with Medaka)  
**_

(_Gravity Room_)

The gravity room was whirring and humming with life and as usual was only populated by a tired and shirtless Vegeta training vigorously under the stress of 500X gravity and thanks to a trip that Bulma had to take with her father, he was left to train for almost as long as he wanted without interruption. The current exercise he was taking part in was a simple battle session against drones but little did he know, an unwanted guest was watching him through a small carved peaking hole.

"Good lord this man is hot." The stranger whispered to herself. "That scarred muscular frame, those rock-hard abs, oh I can feel my panties dampening just thinking about him." A minute had passed, the prince started to become increasingly more and more suspicious of someone watching him after a series of what sounded like moans started to echo throughout the space of the training room.

"Remain focused," Vegeta thought to himself. "don't..." The moaning was soon pounding in his head which began to irritate him greatly. "...lose..." The moans began to pick up in pace and in pitch. "...your..."

"AH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" In no more than a few seconds after this was said, Vegeta's gaze snapped towards the direction of the noise and he immediately rushed towards the wall and with a single punch, busted most of the structure apart. When the Saiyan looked down, he was shocked by what he saw. A young blond girl in a pink dress was crouched on the ground with her panties down to her ankles and two fingers stuffed inside her caverns. The sight was admittedly quite arousing to Vegeta as he felt a familiar pole-like object straining against the fabric of his blue pants, but he was more angered by the fact that there was an unwanted guest spying on him. The prince crossed his arms and looked down at the girl with a cold glare.

"Lost... little girl?" Vegeta asked with a slight hint of irritation. To his nonexistent surprise, the girl let out a nervous laugh.

"No, I was just distracted." The girl said with a light giggle, clearly trying to cover up her fear. Vegeta just scoffed.

"Distracted eh, so is that what you women call spying these days?" The girl immediately tensed up, red lighting up across her face soon after. Knowing he had her cornered, Vegeta reached down with both hands and roughly grabbed the collar of her dress.

"Listen to me runt," Vegeta began with a growl, "I'll let you off easy this time but trust me, if I catch you spying on me again..." he lowered his right hand from her collar and held out his palm, a light purple energy ball appeared almost immediately. Vegeta looked directly into the girl's eyes and metaphorically drank the fear emanating from them. "well, you can piece together the rest." The prince then let the girl drop to the ground and without even a second glance, he began to make his way back into the gravity chamber when he felt a small hand press against his back. With a sigh of frustration, Vegeta turned his head to the sight of the girl with her hand against his back.

"What do you want?!" He snapped, the girl immediately backed off and stuttered through her sentence.

"I-I-I just fo-fo-forgot to tell you m-my name." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion as the girl gave a polite bow.

"My name is Biscuit Krueger, though I prefer to just be called Bisky." Vegeta stood motionless for a few seconds before he turned his head away, which frustrated Bisky.

"What's wr-" Vegeta cut Bisky off mid-sentence.

"You didn't just come here to tell me your name," Vegeta then turned his head back towards Bisky with a serious expression. "I could tell by your movements." Before Bisky could say anything, Vegeta was already facing towards her. "Well, spit it out!" The hunter took a deep breath and with an exhale of relaxation, she spoke.

"I'm sorry for spying but... I can make it up to y-"

"You want to fuck don't you?" Vegeta asked bluntly, Bisky appeared to be dazed.

"I'm sorry wh-"

"Oh don't even try to hide it, you found that I was sexually attractive and arousing and so you want to calm me down with a fuck session before you leave." To say that Bisky was surprised would just be an insult to the word, she was completely speechless at how he guessed her exact intentions. Vegeta smirked at her with a face full of amusement and lust. Suddenly, the prince closed the space between the two of them, lowered one hand down to Bisky's still exposed crotch and began to slowly rub his fingers across her folds, Bisky felt her spine beginning to shiver with pleasure as the prince's teasing continued on. Without any hesitation and delay of his teasing, Vegeta leaned in close to the hunter's face and roughly kissed her. Their tongues were locked in what felt like a slow, relaxing dance which was quickly changing Bisky into a horny, wet mess. After about a minute, Vegeta broke the kiss and stared Bisky down with a hungry look in his eyes while his hand continued to rub at her clit.

"I'm going to make you beg for mercy." Vegeta said gruffly, his strokes immediately began to pick up in pace with Bisky only being able to moan due to the insane amount of pleasure she was experiencing. The prince smirked at her as he retracted his hand from her pussy and licked at the residue lining his fingers before immediately pushing her against the wall of the gravity room. Without wasting any time, Vegeta ripped the front of the hunter's dress open along with her bra, revealing her B-cup breasts to the hungry Saiyan. The prince took a moment to inhale her erotic aroma before proceeding to dig into his meal.

"Ng...fuck..." Said Bisky through a half-moan. Vegeta currently had her right nipple engulfed in his mouth while his tongue circled and coiled around it like a snake and at the same time, he groped and pinched at her opposite breast. Pleasure coursed through Krueger's body like electricity, her nerves having a sensory overload with every touch. This lasted for two long minutes before Vegeta broke away and pushed Bisky to the ground with the two of them ending up in the missionary position. The prince looked down at the hunter with a smirk as he ripped open his pants, leaving her in awe at his massive prick. Vegeta placed his hands against the floor as he drew his hips back but before he could thrust, Bisky stopped him with a hand gesture.

"I-I haven't had sex in a couple of months so please be gentle." The prince looked down at her for a few moments as his face developed into a softer grin.

"Very well." Vegeta lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance and began to prod at it before proceeding to slowly press it in inch by inch with Bisky nearly screaming with pleasure the whole way. Once he finally got it in, Vegeta took a deep breath right before he began his slow rhythm.

"Oh god!" Vegeta's slow thrusts were agonizingly pleasurable to Bisky as she was soon reduced to a wet flesh pile of curses and moans, which weren't helped by the pairs of hands that were massaging her breasts. The prince could feel how with every thrust, his balls smoothed out against the surface of her crotch with a small bit of her juices leaking out every once in a while.

"Fuck... give me more." Vegeta happily obliged and began to pick up the pace, his balls now making a very light patting sound with every thrust. The prince lowered his head down to the nape of Bisky's neck and proceeded to kiss it.

"AUUGGHH!" Bisky cried as she clawed at the prince's back and in almost a rewarding fashion, he lowered his right hand down to her ass and with two fingers, proceeded to pump in and out of her asshole. Bisky shuddered and wriggled as her holes continued to get pounded by the prince. Three minutes soon passsd and Vegeta once again began to feel his balls tightening, Bisky noticed as well for she gave him the best begging face she could muster.

"On my ass, please cum on my ass!" Vegeta looked at the hunter with a smirk.

"Begging as you should be, how delightful, now bend over!" After a few quick thrusts, Vegeta pulled out of Bisky and flipped her over so that her ass was facing him and with a few small strokes, Vegeta let out a grunt as jet upon jet of cum launched from his cock, covering her ass and part of her lower back in nothing but white. Bisky turned her head and looked happily at the goop. Once his breath had finally returned to him, the prince looked down at Bisky with a serious expression.

"Now then," Vegeta began, "about your spying." the hunter immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry." Vegeta kneeled down so that his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered.

"If you promise not to spy," Vegeta gave a quick kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver. "I will show you pleasure like this at any time you desire, de-" Bisky wasted no time in voicing her answer.

"Deal."


	12. Questions and Explanations

**Oh would you look at that, another one of these announcement chapters, yeah I like to do these from time-to-time when I complete a new chapter, it helps for me to not only reflect on a couple of things but it also allows me to involve you wonderful people in the story's creation and possible direction every now and again. Enough about that though as we have A LOT to cover so let's first start off with the thank yous:  
**

**Thank Yous:**

**MenmaKurosaki: Thank you for the awesome requests and the support, they provided so much material for me to work on and I couldn't be any happier.  
**

**Lil Knuckles: Kinda redundant when considering I thanked you in the previous announcement chapter but oh well, still I must thank you for the support and reviews, they really are kind of nice confidence builders that help me through the creation of this story.  
**

**The Kitsune Saiyan: Thanks so much for the follow and I'm quite touched that I inspired you to go out and create new and unique stories.**

**Guest: I just love the enthusiasm that radiates off of you with every review and although I may be overwhelmed or annoyed by some of the messages, I cannot deny that you provided some fantastic ideas and your story ideas are some of the most unique that I have ever seen.**

**Lazy Object: You provided some excellent requests and the constructive criticism you sent me was absolutely wonderful, take care my friend and be sure to post another review every once in a while.**

**Reasoning for the slower post times:**

**As you may have noticed, new chapter releases have been pretty slow for this past month or so and it is because of this that I thought it was necessary to provide my reasoning and some insight on how chapters are created. Most of these newer chapters have me traveling through uncharted territory, meaning that I have not watched or read any of these series at the time of the request and before any of you fans punch me through the computer screen, please hear me out. Before I even write any chapter for Saiyan Prince, I watch or rewatch the first couple of episodes of each series and I make sure to read through any info I can on wikis and various other sources, I do this even when I have watched the series beforehand. For example, I rewatched the first couple of episodes of Panty and Stocking to make sure I got Panty's character down and in the case of the next chapter, I read up on Kurenai's character to better understand what I'm getting into. As a transition to the second subject, I will tell you right now that getting familiar with the subject series is only a small part of what goes into writing a chapter, my process for these chapters consists of the following parts:**

**1) I look at the request and research about the character in question.**

**2) The pre-sex scene is worked out.**

**3) What type of sex it will be is thought over and often goes through several retreads and revisions.**

**4) I look up and examine various sex positions and actions.**

**While this may seem quite easy, believe me when I say that this can be a major pain and when you consider the fact that I also have to balance my actual life with my fanfiction... yeah, you get the idea. What I'm basically saying is that while I am sorry for the long wait times, it honestly can't be helped.**

**Questions:**

**Now we move on to a much more inclusive subject, the question portion where I will proceed to ask my audience about the story itself, here we go.**

**1) Out of all the chapters so far, which one is your favorite and why?**

**2) How did you first come across the story?**

**3) I recently posted a list of upcoming chapters and so I wonder, which of those new chapters are you most looking forward to?**

**Those are all I got so far so please answer them when you can. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 10: Kurenai Yūhi

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was requested by Naruto fan. (By the way, something ridiculously cool just came up. One of this story's many fans, The Kitsune Saiyan, has just posted the first chapter to "Saiyan God's Girls" a harem story much like this one that instead features Goku in the leading role and guys, let me tell you right off the bat that if you love Saiyan Prince then you are going to love Saiyan God. It's also this particular author's first lemon so I would like to request for all of you to please check out and review his story. Be sure to tell him that I sent you as well.)**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple - Outer Fields_)

"Interesting, do the two of you still communicate with one another?" Beerus asked as he rubbed and stroked his chin.

"We do," The prince said with a nod, "not as much these days due to Bulma but we still do." Beerus couldn't help but grin at the sheer absurdity of what he was hearing though thankfully, Vegeta only thought he was impressed with his raw sexual power.

"So who did you sleep with next Vegeta?" Goku asked, Vegeta just smirked.

"The next woman I slept with is not as much of a surprise as the others but I slept with... Kurenai Yūhi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

_**(This takes place three days after the session with Bisky. It also takes place before Hidan fought Asuma.)**_

(_Hidden Leaf Village_)

"This looks to be the meeting point." said Vegeta as he touched down on the rooftop below, looking around at his surroundings. He couldn't help but crack a small smile at how the full moon reflected beautifully off of the small village, how he could just barely notice civilians wrapped up in their beds behind the glimmer of light. A minute later, he turned his head to notice a cloaked female figure touch down in front of him, causing Vegeta to immediately shift into his fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded with a serious look on his face, the woman immediately held out her left arm defensively while she grabbed her hood with the other.

"Ease up!" She commanded as she threw the hood back, revealing her long black hair and crimson eyes to the prince. "I am not an enemy." Vegeta remained in his fighting stance for a few more seconds before he finally realized who it was, his expression remained serious while his body relaxed.

"Damn it Kure-" The shinobi immediately threw her hand up in an attempt to silence the prince, only to have it grabbed and in a few seconds, she was slammed against the wall behind her. Kurenai felt the brickwork beginning to crack from the sheer pressure of the prince's immeasurable strength.

"Nice reflexes." Kurenai commented with a slight wince of pain, Vegeta continued to glare at her with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked coldly as the grip on her wrists began to tighten, sending a small trickle of blood down her sleeve as a result. A few seconds had passed when suddenly, Kurenai disappeared from Vegeta's grasp in a cloud of smoke. Once his vision cleared up, all Vegeta saw in her place was a lone wooden log resting on the ground. With no hint of surprise in his expression, Vegeta shifted his gaze over his shoulder where he saw the shinobi standing right behind him with arms crossed.

"I want answers." The shinobi responded, Vegeta turned himself around so that he faced her completely.

"Answers for what?" Kurenai continued to stare at the prince in dead silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"For what happened between you and our hokage." Vegeta's eyes widened slightly with utter shock as questions rushed through his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked right when he regained his composure.

"Well there is this rumor spreading around about you and Tsunade supposedly having sex in the Konoha Motel." Vegeta was immediately taken aback once more. "Funnily enough, I checked into that same motel the night it supposedly happened and I did in fact hear moans, expletives and what sounded like skin slapping and rubbing against one another, so I have to ask, did you and Lady Tsunade sleep with each other?"

"I have got to remember to murder a few snitching ninjas every once in a while." Vegeta thought to himself, he looked Kurenai square in the eyes, took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, I'm no liar, so to answer your question, yes I did sleep with your leader." A few seconds later, Vegeta dashed towards the shinobi and gripped her by the throat, a blue aura surrounding him with each and every move. "But let this be known to you ninja, if you spread this around anywhere else," Vegeta gave a quick glance at the village around him. "I'll make sure your village burns." Kurenai stared at the prince with eyes that held a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"You're crazy, the clan would come after you, the hokage wou-" She was quickly silenced by Vegeta shoving her against the wall once more, this time letting her fall to the ground as he turned his attention to the main hokage office that was just barely peeking out from behind the several tall homes.

"The hokage wouldn't stand a chance."

"But you failed that mission, you lost Sas-" Kurenai instantly cursed herself for bringing that up once she saw Vegeta turn towards her with fury in his eyes.

"That was a result of me not anticipating a sneak attack!" He growled. "In reality, I would be able to kill every single one of you fucking buffoons without even wasting my ki!" Kurenai looked at the prince with a serious look in her eye as she got back on her feet.

"Look, just forget I even mentioned that." The shinobi then proceeded to ease herself towards Vegeta as she continued. "Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal this to anyone else, this is for personal reasons only, in fact..." Kurenai's expression suddenly shifted to what looked to be a seductive grin, before Vegeta could react, the shinobi slithered up to him and lightly wrapped her arms around his midriff. "I was thinking, could I get a little... demonstration of what you did to Lady Tsunade?" Vegeta remained silent, he gave a quick examination of his surroundings, making sure that no one was awake, once he saw that the coast was clear, he looked back at Kurenai with a lustful look in his eye.

"A little demonstration? Oh please don't make me laugh..." The prince lowered his right hand down to Kurenai's ass and gave it a light squeeze, inciting a small yelp, he then lowered his voice to where it was nothing but a whisper. "you'll get the full experience." The prince crushed his mouth against Kurenai's, tightening his grip on her ass at the same time. Their tongues were locked in fierce combat, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the battle between Sasuke and Vegeta. With his free hand, Vegeta grabbed hold of her cloak and ripped it clean off of her body, letting it drop to the ground soon after. With moans just barely escaping her lips, Kurenai proceeded to straddle the prince, locking her legs tightly around his waist. After about a minute or two, the pair broke their kiss with Kurenai being the first to speak.

"Damn... never thought Tsunade had it this good." said Kurenai huskily, Vegeta let out a small laugh.

"That's just the beginning." Kurenai could feel her arousal pooling into her garments as Vegeta proceeded to then lap and nibble at her neck, not loosening his grip on her ass one bit.

"Ooh..." She moaned as her grasp on the prince tightened. Without a single pause, Vegeta began to dig his fingers into her pants fabric and in just a few seconds, ripped it open completely, revealing a maroon colored thong that was just barely covering her privates. The prince delivered a hard smack to her ass soon after, inciting a curse from the usually reserved ninja. "Fuck..." After another minute had passed, Vegeta let Kurenai drop to the ground and growled his next command.

"Service me... now." Not wasting any more time, Kurenai crawled on fours towards the prince with hunger in her eyes. She began by dragging her tongue across the fabric, watching as Vegeta's cock immediately began to stiffen. She continued for one more minute before pulling away and with a lick of her lips, she grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it straight down, finally freeing his hard prick to the cold night air. Kurenai paused for a moment to take in the sheer size of the shaft before finally diving right in. She slowly dragged her tongue along the entirety of his length, stopping once she reached the tip. She then engulfed the cockhead into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head up and down his length while her hand massaged his balls.

"God...damn." grunted the prince, his Saiyan instincts fully taking control. Kurenai ignored him and just continued with the blowjob. With her one free hand, Kurenai reached down to her side and pulled out a small kunai and with the small weapon in hand, she made a slow straight cut down the front of her upper body, freeing up her large breasts. Finished with her work, she tossed the weapon to the side and immediately stuffed her hand down her panties. After some time had passed, Vegeta placed his hands on the back of her head and took two handfuls of her hair before proceeding to fuck her mouth, thrusting furiously with all of his might, Kurenai letting out small gagging sounds through the whole experience. After about two minutes and without warning, Vegeta let out a loud growl right as his balls practically exploded with jet after jet of cum launching into Kurenai's mouth, each jet hitting right square in the back of her throat. A few more seconds passed before the prince pulled away, letting a few extra spurts of cum spill onto Kurenai's face and breasts. After a long breath, Kurenai looked up at the prince but before she could even open her mouth, the prince pushed her down on her back and spread her legs.

"I think you deserve a reward for being such a good bitch." Vegeta said with a smirk, he removed his gloves before proceeding to rip the panties away from her body and soon after, he immediately dug his face deep into her sopping wet caverns, inciting a gasp from the shinobi. Vegeta vigorously lapped at her folds, stopping occasionally to rub her clit.

"FUCK, AAAGH!" Kurenai screamed, her toes beginning to curl from the experience. Vegeta continued to lick and smother her pussy, his assault soon becoming unrelenting with zero signs of stopping. Deciding to make things more interesting, the prince shoved his right middle finger into her asshole, all the way up to the base of his hand.

"OH GOD YES! CLEAN THAT PUSSY OUT!" The shinobi soon began to fondle and knead her own breasts, which increased her pleasure tenfold. Vegeta licked at her caverns like a hurricane, making circles with his tongue in rapid succession. His pumping of her ass became a lot more animalistic in time as he soon added a second finger to the action. A few more minutes had passed, a sensation that had not been felt for months began to overtake Kurenai as various thoughts flowed in her head.

"Good god! Not even Asuma is this good." She thought to herself as her climax steadily neared closer and closer. After another minute had gone by, the shinobi gripped the prince's head and pushed him deep into her caverns as she let out an earth-shattering cry.

"FUUUCCCKKK!" Soon after, a huge waterfall of girl cum launched from her pussy with most of it spilling out into Vegeta's mouth. After a few seconds, Vegeta pulled his face away from Kurenai's crotch and looked her dead in the eye as he swallowed her fluids. The prince then crawled on all fours until he was hovering right over the shinobi, his cock just barely prodding at her sensitive pussy.

"Just so you know," He began with a whisper. "I won't hold back." Without any warning, he roughly entered her caverns, the base of his cock soon resting against her crotch. Vegeta then entered his usual steady, fast rhythm and thanks to his teasing earlier, Kurenai was letting out several screams of pleasure.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! GOD YES, RIGHT THERE!" Gritting his teeth to hold back the moans, Vegeta tore the last bit of clothing from his body, causing Kurenai to look up in awe at the sheer muscle that he had. Right afterwords, he lowered his head down to her breasts and began to suckle on her tits, sending her into overdrive and causing her to wrap her legs around his lower back.

"YES! SUCK ON THOSE TITTIES BABY! UGH!" Vegeta's thrusts started to become more and more vigorous, his balls were, as usual, soon slapping against her skin with every move. Up top, the prince teased her nipples like a porn star, his tongue caressing every single curve and with his free hand, he proceeded to slap at and knead whichever breast that wasn't being tended to.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh yeah! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR PERSONAL BITCH!" Vegeta felt his balls beginning to tighten once again. Not wanting to stop, he pulled out and before Kurenai could say anything, he quickly flipped her over so that she was flat on her stomach and lined up the cockhead with her puckered asshole. Before he began, the prince looked at Kurenai with a curious look in his eye.

"Tell me woman, has that fool Asuma gotten to touch this part of your body yet?" Kurenai just shook her head, which caused the prince to gain a devious grin.

"Then allow a prince to show you another world of pleasure!" Vegeta yelled out as he pushed himself into her anal caverns, which caused Kurenai to wince but only for a small second as pleasure overtook her immediately. The prince thrusted hard and fast into her ass, stretching the rim of her hole every time he went balls deep. After the pain eventually disappeared, Kurenai let out a cry of pleasure through grit teeth.

"OH THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" While he pounded away at her ass, the prince planted a hard smack on her right asscheek, leaving an extremely visible red mark on her milky white skin. She let out a groan, which encouraged the prince to spank her more and more.

"Yes, YES! SPANK THAT ASS! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Showing clear amusement, Vegeta decided to indulge in her dirty talk.

"Indeed you have been, now what should I do for your punishment?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"FUCK ME DEEP!" Kurenai screamed. "POUND AWAY AT MY BODY UNTIL I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING CRAWL!" Vegeta's smirk soon after became a full on grin.

"Exactly what you deserve!" Suddenly, a yellow aura formed around the prince and in just a few seconds, he transformed into his Super Saiyan state. "Now the real fun begins!" Vegeta grabbed a fistful of Kurenai's hair right as he sped up his thrusts to an insane new level. His balls were now practically spanking her ass along with his hand with every move. His breathing soon became hoarse as time went on as did Kurenai's. After a few minutes, the prince's balls began to tighten once again and just like before, he immediately pulled out.

"I'm not done yet, I've got at least two more positions I would like to try." The prince said gruffly, he flipped Kurenai around once again, this time leaving her flat on her back as he got on his knees, resting her feet on his shoulders while he lightly gripped her hips, entering the position known as the "bicycle pump". Without wasting another second, Vegeta thrusted into her pussy once more while his fingers lightly dug into her sides. As her moans became more and more ragged, the shinobi stared at the prince with lust filled eyes.

"Come on baby, pound this pussy, make me yours!" Vegeta immediately picked up the pace of his thrusts and in just a few seconds, he was soon pounding away at exactly the same pace he was before, inciting more and more screams from Kurenai the whole way.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL GOING?!" Kurenai asked with a voice that contained mixture of pleasure and disbelief. Vegeta just gave off a light laugh.

"With a full sex drive, my Saiyan blood allows me to endure sex four hours longer than an average human." Vegeta said through a half-moan. Kurenai's disbelief didn't last for long as pleasure overtook her once more. As he continued to thrust into the shinobi, Vegeta lowered one of his hands from her hips and shoved two fingers into her pussy, proceeding to pump into her alongside his throbbing cock.

"FUCK!" Kurenai screamed, with every thrust, her juices began to spray from her body like an out-of-control sprinkler, completely covering Vegeta's shaft and splattering onto the very rooftop they were standing on. Vegeta let his eyes shut as the feeling of his cock pumping into her pussy became almost cathartic, allowing him to forget about the stress of Goku, Bulma and his home life. After a few more minutes, Vegeta felt the sensation in his balls again and pulled out once more. This time, it was Kurenai who started the action as she pushed Vegeta to the ground, leaving her on top, Vegeta just smirked.

"How did you know I wanted you on top?" Kurenai just let out a short giggle.

"I didn't, I just guessed." Before she lowered herself onto his cock, she gave it four or five good strokes, making sure that it was still standing tall. Soon after, she guided his shaft until it was balls deep inside her pussy, letting out a long drawn out moan as each inch was engulfed by her caverns. A few seconds later, she began to move, her ass clapping against his hips with every move.

"Uh, uh, uh, u- oh fuck, FUCK!" Deciding to give out more pleasure, the prince began to roughly fondle and knead her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs as he did so.

"FUCK YES!" She screamed out halfway through a moan. The prince began to pinch and pull at her hard nubbins as his breaths became more and more restless with every move that the shinobi made, sending her into a flurry of screams and expletives. He then lowered his right hand to her ass and gave it a hard smack, he then gripped the soft pillow-like flesh and proceeded to finger her ass once more with his middle finger, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. After a few more minutes, Vegeta suddenly sat up and lightly gripped Kurenai by the throat before proceeding to roughly kiss her with tongues once again locked in fierce combat. After a few seconds and without breaking the kiss, Vegeta took complete control and proceeded to thrust upward into her pussy, causing Kurenai to let out a small moan into the prince's mouth. The prince ejected his middle finger from her ass and soon wrapped his arm around her lower back. After a few minutes, Vegeta felt his climax steadily edging closer and closer and in no more than a few seconds after he learned this fact, he broke the kiss and with his hand still wrapped around her throat, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"What's my name?" He asked lustfully.

"Vegeta..." The prince just shook his head.

"Louder."

"Vegeta!"

"Louder!"

"VEGETA!"

"I'm sorry, I can't exactly hear you, I want you to let the whole world know exactly who the fuck I am!" It was right then and there that Kurenai's climax hit her with the speed and surprise of a freight train.

"VEEEGGGEEEETTTTAAAA!" With that scream, she came hard, her juices completely flooding Vegeta's shaft. The prince immediately felt himself being inches away from his own climax and pulled out. He then laid her down on the ground and soon after, he quickly edged his cock so that it was mere inches from her face, while furiously stroking the whole way through. After a few seconds, Vegeta let out a growl.

"URRAAAGGGHHH!" With a final three strokes, the prince emptied the entirety of his balls on the shinobi, the white substance spilling out over her face, hair, tits, and even some of her stomach. After a few more seconds, Vegeta powered down, his energy finally drained. He looked down at Kurenai, expecting her to have licked the cum off her face, only to find her sleeping peacefully on the cold ground.

"Goddamn." Vegeta thought to himself. "I definitely overdid it..." After about thirty seconds of silence, the prince let a small smirk develop across his face. "but those are my favorite types of endings." Vegeta immediately redressed himself, his gaze not leaving Kurenai the whole way through. Once he was fully clothed, he carefully wrapped Kurenai in what was left of her clothes and took off into the night, towards the direction of a lake in order to clean her off to avoid suspicion from Asuma or any of the other ninjas.


	14. Chapter 11: Queen Tyr'ahnee

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was requested by Lazy Object. (Had a lot of fun with this one as Duck Dodgers, the cartoon series that Tyr'ahnee was from, was a very memorable part of my childhood.)  
**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Tell me Vegeta, do you happen to... 'overdo' things quite often?" Beerus asked with curiosity, the prince smirked.

"Indeed, but that's just what happens when you're a Saiyan Prince." Goku just rolled his eyes at what he was hearing.

"More like what happens when you don't have self control." The Saiyan mumbled to himself, the prince immediately shot a look at his rival.

"What was that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with irritation, Goku quickly retracted his statement.

"Noth-nothing, Vegeta, I did not say anything." Goku said nervously, raising his arms up defensively, the prince kept his gaze on his rival for a few more minutes when Beerus changed the subject.

"How about instead of focusing on what some poor fool might've said to hurt your pride, why not continue with your tales?" Vegeta looked at Goku for a few more seconds before shifting his gaze to Beerus, he kept switching his gaze between the two for about a minute or two before he finally made his decision.

"Alright I'll continue, the next woman I slept with was... Queen Tyr'ahnee, the ruler of your galaxy's red planet Mars." Beerus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Tyr'ahnee, as in... 'tyranny', how idiotic must parents be in naming their child these days?" Beerus asked himself with a groan, Vegeta just ignored the God of Destruction and began his tale.

* * *

**_(This takes place two weeks after the encounter with Kurenai)_**

(_Space_)

"Space, yep that's pretty much all there is to it, just space... except for when you look deeper into it. The void of space along with the various planets that populate it contain a variety of villainous monsters and aliens plotting to destroy the Earth. The worst of these threats, the Martian Queen, otherwise known as Tyr'ahnee, who seeks to crush Earth no matter what, few have been able to stand up to his femme fatale and her trusted Martian commander X-2... I'm not one of those few. For I am the legendary hero, DUCK DODGERS OF THE 24th 1/2 CENTUR- wait a minute, this doesn't look like the 24th 1/2 century. CADET!" Yelled Dodgers with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll be-be-beuh-beuh-be on my way Captain Dodgers." Replied the cadet whose stuttering voice could just barely be heard from behind the door to the restroom, Dodgers let out a sigh of irritation.

"Great," He grumbled to himself. "just great, I'll just be stuck here for hours on end without any answers. Welp, guess I'll just admire my ship until he gets out." The duck visibly relaxed in his quarters and looked around at the interior of his spacecraft, he took in its dark turquoise interiors and watched as various lights, buttons and gizmos gave off subtle hums filled with life.

"Ah... you know, I never would've guessed that I would go from a water-boy to a starship captain back then in the... whatever century this is now but now that I am a captain, all I can say is that this life is good." Suddenly, a huge orb shaped spaceship dashed past the front of the cockpit, causing Dodgers to fall out of his seat from shock. It was right then that the cadet finally left the restroom.

"Well you-uh-y-y-youh-you see captain, each century kind of bleuh-ble-ble- looks the same...um, Captain Dodgers?" The cadet could do nothing but scratch his head at the sight of his friend sprawled out on the floor with stars in his eyes.

* * *

(_Mars_)

A pitch black mouthless woman with Egyptian garb sat at her throne, her fist resting against her head in utter boredom and irritation. This particular woman being the aforementioned Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee and the reasoning for her current state was because of the absence of one of her most trusted commanders and most importantly her boyfriend during a most dire time for you see, the queen was currently in heat and just like a Saiyan's heat cycle, Martians are known to be very aggressive when pursuing a suitable mate. Thankfully Tyr'ahnee was in control of her hormones but even so, she advised her guards to keep their distance in case of any possible issue that may occur.

"Damn it X-2," She grumbled to herself. "you just had to go off on a mission right when my heat cycle began." Being too wrapped up in her own issues, she didn't notice a tall, somewhat chubby looking green Martian with what looked to be a yellow beak peaking his head out from behind the entrance.

"Milady, there is someone here to see you." The queen motioned for the guard to let the person in. Vegeta walked through the door calmly only to have the same guard who helped him in lean in towards him in an aggressive manner. "You better not try anything fleshling." The Saiyan glared at the guard and held out his fist.

"The same goes for you too." Tyr'ahnee immediately brightened up at the sound of the familiar voice and was ecstatic to see Vegeta standing inside her palace.

"Finally I can get some relief!" She thought to herself with glee before turning her gaze towards the guard with authority in her eyes.

"Leave us..." She commanded, the guard turned his attention towards the queen and as soon as he opened his mouth, she gave him a death glare. "now." The guard gave one last look at the Saiyan prince before proceeding to move towards the door, grumbling to himself the whole way through. Once the door shut tight behind him, Vegeta quickly locked it, sealing off any unwanted guests. He then made his way up the tall room and towards the queen with a serious look in his eyes.

"You haven't called me here since the Saiyan race went down." Vegeta began, "Why call me here now?" Tyr'ahnee tensed up slightly, unsure of whether or not she should just directly reveal her plans to Vegeta.

"No," She thought to herself. "I will not be weak like this, just be direct Tyr'ahnee, I'm sure he will understand." Tyr'ahnee looked the prince in the eyes, the latter being unable to hold back a blush at the way her eyes almost sparkled in the light of the throne room. She then took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie Vegeta, this meeting was unplanned and its subject matter is quite... personal." The prince just crossed his arms and scoffed.

"So? Lay it on me." Tyr'ahnee took another breath, her body slowly relaxing as she exhaled.

"Vegeta, you know about how a Martian heat cycle works right?" The prince nodded in response. "Well currently I'm on night five and a little important thing to note about Martians when they're in heat, the cycle will not stop until they engage in intercourse with a mate that they deem suitable." The prince shook his head.

"Why call me over if you're in heat? Just go with that one buffoon you're with." Tyr'ahnee began to rub her arm as she looked down at the cold metallic floor below.

"Well that's just it Vegeta, I can't be with him." Vegeta's gaze snapped to her, curiosity filling his mind.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked inquisitively, his hand lightly stroking his chin.

"X-2 is currently off-planet and has been for three human months now with so far no signs of returning." Tyr'ahnee's tone steadily began to sound more and more angry with every word. "The worst part of this, he promised that he would be back way before my heat cycle would even begin and yet here I am STILL waiting for him." She looked at the Saiyan once again, her expression almost giving off a begging kind of vibe. "So I called you here to ask something of y-" Vegeta suddenly closed the space between them and pushed the queen against her throne, his left hand resting on her crotch. Shocked at how quickly he caught on, she began to question the prince only to hear his answer before she could even say anything.

"When you talked about a Martian's heat cycle, that became a dead giveaway." The prince said in a whisper but before he could begin, the queen spoke up.

"Wait, the guards will hear if we do this here, let's go to my chambers where it's much more quiet." Vegeta nearly let out a frustrated groan but he held his tongue, knowing full well not to risk losing the Earth over sex and instead gave her a nod of agreement. The two traveled down the halls quickly, narrowly avoiding every guard they saw without issue. After about a minute, they finally entered the room with Tyr'ahnee quickly rushing to seal the door. Unfortunately, the door jammed halfway through the closing process, causing the queen to mutter a curse under her breath.

"Damn it..." The queen quickly got onto her knees and ripped a golden panel away from the device, revealing a series of wires and switches that she immediately began to work and tinker with. Vegeta crossed his arms and examined his current location, the room was quite small but beautiful with its copper colored walls and the golden silk sheets and blankets of the bed giving off subtle reflections that would fool you into believing that they were glowing. Suddenly, the prince's gaze froze upon a very attractive sight, the queen's round orb of an ass that, while not too large, still aroused Vegeta greatly. Finally after a couple more minutes, the door shut tight and it was right at this moment that Vegeta removed his gloves and began to make his move.

"There that should do it." Said the queen as she stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow, completely unaware of the prince creeping up behind her. Suddenly, she let out a yelp and made a full 360 turn towards Vegeta, who had his hands on her waist and was looking at her with a hungry expression. Tyr'ahnee and Vegeta looked each other in the eyes, knowing full well what they were about to do. After a few more seconds, Vegeta crushed his mouth against the nape of Tyr'ahnee's neck, his hands quickly undoing her outfit soon after. Without breaking the union, Tyr'ahnee pushed Vegeta onto the bed, the silk easily molding around his muscular frame as he fell into the soft fabric. Not wanting to be outdone, the prince slowly lowered his right hand down to her crotch and proceeded to rub her clit, which incited a few surprised moans from the Martian queen.

"This... is exactly what I need right now." The queen thought to herself with a lustful grin as Vegeta continued his masterful work on her body, which was causing her arousal to pool into his hand in droves. After a few more seconds, Vegeta's rubbing began to pick up in pace, his fingers now stroking her G-spot with the ferocity of a hungry lion digging into their meal. The prince slowly moved away from her neck and without warning, turned her over on the bed so that he was on top and immediately dug into her breasts, Tyr'ahnee's voice started to become more and more hoarse with every moan, the pleasure very quickly coursing up her spine and overtaking her body. The prince licked and nibbled at her breasts with skill, his tongue tracing around her right nipple while his one free hand squeezed and kneaded the left. Sensing that her climax was bound to happen soon, Vegeta immediately began to pump his two fingers in and out of her pussy, his rubbing pace easily transferring over and in just one minute, Tyr'ahnee let out a cry.

"Fuck Vegeta, I'm gonna... AAAAGGGHHH!" With that one long cry of pleasure, the Martian queen squirted her fluids all over the prince's fingers with some of it staining the bedsheets due to him continuing to pump his fingers into her pussy. After a few more seconds, Vegeta slowly ejected his fingers from her caverns and looked the queen deep in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean of the substance, throwing his head back as he gave a satisfied gulp.

"Well then," The prince began with a smirk. "you seem to be enjoying yourself." Mouth or no mouth, Tyr'ahnee was visibly pleased by the admittedly surprising kind words coming from the prince. Without any more delay, Vegeta turned Tyr'ahnee over so that her ass faced him and gave a light smack to the pillow-like flesh, inciting another small moan from the Martian queen. With a quick check to make sure that she was still watching him, the prince quickly undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles, once again revealing his quickly hardening prick. Tyr'ahnee couldn't help but blush at the sheer size of it.

"Damn..." She thought. "he makes X-2 look extremely inadequate." Her thoughts were soon silenced however once she felt the prince easing himself into her caverns inch by inch. Once he was completely inside of her, the prince wasted no time in proceeding to pound away at her, his fingers slowly digging into her hips with every thrust.

"Ugh, ooh..." Moaned the queen as her nerves began to go numb with pleasure. The prince dug his nails deeper into her flesh, revelling in how soft her ass felt and how nice it was to be in absolute control. In a surprise move, the prince began to deal out some hard smacks to Tyr'ahnee's ass with each slap causing the flesh to have a slight red discoloration.

"Mmm... X-2 never did that with me." The prince couldn't help but let a smirk develop across his face once he heard this piece of information.

"So I'm the first... to play rough with you?" He questioned halfway through a moan. The queen only nodded, causing Vegeta's face to become a full-blown grin. "I think you deserve more then." The prince proceeded to deliver more and more slaps to her ass, which sent her into overdrive.

"Mmm... fuck, spank me baby, oh yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Her moans continued to get louder and louder with every slap, he continued on like this for a few more seconds before stopping and once he did, he immediately lowered his entire upper body down to her and proceeded to grope, knead and lightly slap at her breasts, which incited yet another moan from the queen.

"PLAY WITH THOSE FUCKIN' TITTIES, THEY'RE ALL YOURS!" Vegeta began to tweak her sensitive nipples, his fingers pinching and pulling at the nubs with masterful skill. After a few more minutes had passed, Vegeta began to feel his climax rapidly approaching and as usual, he was not ready to finish up just yet and so he pulled out of the Martian queen and before she could complain, he uttered out a simple command.

"On your fucking knees!" With a hungry look in her eye, Tyr'ahnee did as she was told and moved off of the bed and down onto her knees. Within the span of just a few seconds, Vegeta grabbed hold of her breasts and wrapped them around his throbbing member, he then immediately began to thrust his cock upwards inbetween her breasts, thus initiating the act of paizuri once again. Deciding to engage in her own fun, Tyr'ahnee lowered her right hand down to her pussy and proceeded to masturbate while she used her other hand to massage and cradle Vegeta's balls. The prince let out a low growl in response to the sheer pleasure.

"Fuck..." He grunted as his movements began to go at a much more vigorous rate, the tip of his cock nearly hitting Tyr'ahnee in the chin with every thrust. After about a minute, the queen moved her breasts away from Vegeta's cock and quickly wrapped both hands around his massive length. She began to stroke up and down his shaft, her hands moving in a circular motion as she looked up at the prince, who knew exactly where this was going.

"Do a good job and who knows, maybe you'll get that reward." With determination filling her eyes, Tyr'ahnee began to pick up the pace with her strokes. The prince could feel the pleasure beginning to trickle up his spine with every rub. After a few more minutes had passed, Vegeta's hips bucked and he soon proceeded to thrust into her hand while her strokes picked up in speed. The prince felt his climax approaching rapidly and without warning, he let out a loud roar right as a huge jet of cum launched from his cock. The stream hit Tyr'ahnee square in the face while some of it proceeded to cover her breasts and hair. The queen did not stop stroking until she was sure that he was completely finished and once he was, she immediately grabbed a small piece of silk from her bed and proceeded to wipe herself off but before she could finish, the prince immediately grabbed her by the wrists, pulled her to her feet and pushed her upper body face down onto the bed as he lined up his quickly hardening cock with her ass.

"Did you really think I was done?" He taunted as a yellow aura began to emanate from around his body. "If so then you're dead wrong for I still have one more trick." With a small grunt, Vegeta entered his Super Saiyan state right as he thrusted hard into the queen's ass and with little to no warning, he immediately began to thrust at his full speed.

"FUCK YES, UH, UH, UH, RIGHT THERE!" Exhausted and sensitive from cumming earlier, it didn't take long for the prince to feel the familiar tightening sensation in his balls and with a final few thrusts along with a loud growl, Vegeta pumped every last ounce of semen into her ass. The prince grit his teeth and dug his nails deep into her hips as he felt his balls continuing to empty into her tight puckered hole. Finally after a few more seconds, Vegeta pulled out and watched as some of the excess semen spilled out onto the floor below. The prince looked down at the motionless queen as one thought filled his mind.

"She's lost consciousness, how surprising." Vegeta said to himself as he proceeded to get dressed. Once he finished up with the gloves, he carefully picked up the resting queen and tucked her into bed. He then paused for a moment and with crossed arms, he looked down at the sleeping Martian with a face that was deep in thought. After about ten seconds, he carefully crept out of the building and towards the Capsule Corp. spaceship he traveled in.


	15. What's To Come

**Hey guys, just here to repost the list of girls that will be appearing in the next couple of chapters.**

**Ch. 12: Momoyo Kawakami from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (requested by The Kitsune Saiyan)**

**Ch. 13: Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail (one of Lil Knuckles' suggestions)**

**Ch. 14: Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach (one of Lil Knuckles' suggestions)**

**Ch. 15: Blaze The Cat from the Sonic series (requested by Kanye Yeezus West, may or may not humanize Blaze but I'll let you be the judge of that one.)**

**Ch. 16: Harley Quinn from the New 52**

**Ch. 17: Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan**

**Ch. 18: Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD (First appearance by a character from an actual harem anime.)**

**Ch. 19: Hawkgirl from DC Comics (requested by Herald, by the way man, if you can provide info on what exact version you want to be used that would really be nice)**

**Ch. 20: Nico Robin from One Piece (requested by The Kitsune Saiyan)**

**Ch. 21: Leica Crusade from Demonbane (requested by my guest)**

**Ch. 22: Jinx and Raven from Teen Titans (requested by Jacksonangelo105, didn't know what you exactly wanted man so I'm going to make it special for this is going to be a threesome)**

**Just added a few new additions that I hope you're excited for.  
**


	16. Updated Request Rules

**This will be the last announcement chapter for a while and the last one before the Momoyo chapter. Anyway, as you may have noticed last time, the list has been updated to include some of the most recent requests that I have gotten as of right now but the main reason for this update was to announce a couple of things.**

**First of all, I might as well announce right now that I will be taking a small break after the Momoyo chapter, it isn't a necessarily huge break like some may go on but still, I plan on taking maybe taking a bit of a three day break to at the very least regain my bearings and just so I can relax, this is also so that anyone who wants to post a comment (which by the way you can do at anytime you really desire so please people, don't be shy and just tell me what you think and/or any possible requests you may have, requests for this story that is.) can so please, if you ever were waiting for your chance for some reason to post then please do so.**

**I'm also here to announce a few new bits of information regarding how requesting women for this works and just overall providing a refresher for those new here.**

**1) You are not limited to just anime/manga for your requests, as my list shows, I am going to be making chapters for comic characters but not only that, I will also be taking requests for women from the following forms of media:**

**Western Animation**

**Live Action TV**

**Comics**

**Hentai**

**Video Games**

**OCs/Fan characters**

**My one rule is this, NO real life people or actors, that means no one like Danica Patrick, Jennifer Lopez etc. Now my exception to this rule is a character that a person may play, for example. I'm thinking of making a chapter for Kimberly Hart of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Kimberly Hart is played by real life actor Amy Jo Johnson but the character of Kimberly is fictional so I can use her without issue. The reason for this is due to the fact that FanFiction has a strict policy against real people being featured in a fanfiction so in order to follow those rules, I'm not going to be including them, it's also a very uncomfortable topic for me so please don't request these.**

**2) I'm fine with a few fetishes being requested and I may include some myself if I feel it to be necessary, with that said, I'm fine with the following fetishes:**

**Foot fetish (a change from last time I know but never mind that, I will only go as far as footjobs for this one, that's it)**

**Breast milk fetish (I personally find this kind of enjoyable as well so I'm fine with using this if you so desire for your request)**

**Rough and/or forced sex (Did this already for a couple of chapters so you already know that I accept this)**

**Okay now we move onto the stuff I will not do and that you absolutely CANNOT request under any circumstances:**

**Rape (I will do forced sex as long as the woman enjoys it, rape is just a big fat HELL NO to me)**

**Bodily fluids (This includes mainly scat and urine fetish as personally, I find these two fetishes to be absolutely disgusting and they really only gross me out and I'm sure it would gross the grand majority of you out as well)**

**Torture (Now this does include stuff like tickle fetishes as personally, I just find that stuff weird but really, the main subject I'm talking about is violence, stuff like punching, sticking needles under fingernails, the kind of stuff that just makes you cringe and visibly tense up in your seat. I will not be including torture with the sex as to me that is just disturbing)**

**Now for what is probably going to shock some of you...**

**Yaoi (Now before I get on with this, let me start off by saying that I personally do not mind yaoi nor do I consider it a taboo topic for fanfiction, same thing goes for yuri. However, I do understand that there are several people who do not like yaoi or are at the very least, uncomfortable with it so I understand, so if any one of you does have a yaoi request then I'm sorry to say but I will just politely decline it, I'm truthfully sorry if anyone is in fact disappointed but that's just how it's going to go, now there may be the possibility of a version of the story specifically for this on my Adult Fanfiction account, I just wouldn't hold my breath on that)**

**3) You are free to suggest a pre-sex scene idea for the story. Now a pre-sex scene is... exactly what it sounds like, a scene that takes place before the sex, for example. Stuff like Vegeta's battle with Sasuke, his meeting with Medaka, his time at the club with Panty, those are all what I classify as pre-sex scenes. There is really no rule for this one so have at it.**

**4) Not really a rule just something I might as well say now, how long this story will go on will purely depend on both my interest and yours, so far I have my sights set on 40 chapters but who knows, maybe if the spark is still there after I reach that many, I could possibly go on for 50, 60, maybe even 100 chapters if I really wanted to.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update, please comment and take care.**


	17. Chapter 12: Momoyo Kawakami

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was requested by The Kitsune Saiyan. (This chapter just so you know features a pretty long fight scene, I did this due to Momoyo's series mainly being about fighting much like DBZ. Also please keep in mind that I am not at all an expert on writing fight scenes so if you have any suggestions on how to make them better please do tell me. I also will warn people right now that this does include a bit of foot service, not much really, it's only a footjob but I thought a warning was indeed necessary so if you aren't into foot service, you may want to skip that section. Anyways, onward to the story.)  
**

**P.S. Grab some popcorn for this one, it's long.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"Interesting," Beerus said with a small smile. "I must admit Vegeta, the fact that you have been with so many women is quite impressive for even I haven't been with that many."

"I, the prince has beaten the God of Destruction in an unspoken harem size contest? Surely you must be joking, how many have you been with?" Beerus couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which caused Vegeta's smirk to slowly fade.

"Zero... the ones I have been with were so unruly that they were destroyed before anything serious ever happened, much like what happened with those dinosaurs." Beerus said with a loud hearty laugh, leaving Goku and Vegeta to stare at him in complete bewilderment. The cat continued to laugh for a few more seconds before he finally caught the look on the Saiyan's faces. "What? I am a God of Destruction after all, you know that I WILL destroy anything and anyone that angers me." Seeing Vegeta's face red as a beet nearly caused Goku to let out a giggle but thanks to his better judgment, he instead threw out a suggestion to the prince in an attempt to quickly change the subject.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you just continue on with the next girl, don't leave us hanging... dude." Vegeta's gaze immediately shot towards Goku right as he took in a deep breath.

"First of all Kakarot, please do NOT attempt to use modern terms again for you are terrible at it and second..." Vegeta paused for a moment and let a small grin develop on his face. "you're right, let us continue on with the next woman I slept with, Momoyo Kawakami, a woman that, to be honest, suits you a lot more than she does me." Goku rested his chin against his hand, his eyes looking at his rival with obvious curiosity.

"Why would you say that Vegeta?" Vegeta let out a small split second laugh and crossed his arms.

"You're about to find out right now..."

* * *

_**(This takes place about a week after the session with Tyr'ahnee.)  
**_

(_Kawakami City_)

Tournaments, events like this where it involved you beating the everliving hell out of someone for prize money had quickly become a favorite pastime of both Vegeta and Goku in one of the only three instances where the two actually shared a passion for something with the other two being eating and training and thanks to a week long trip that Bulma took with her parents with this one being for her father's birthday, Vegeta took advantage of the time that he had and went off to check out the very first Kawakami City World Tournament. After about two minutes of flight, Vegeta touched down in front of the building and stared up at it with a serious look on his face.

"From the way this looks, I have a feeling that I'm going to be disappoi-" His train of thought immediately broke and with a reaction time almost as quick as Cell's, he immediately caught the large rotund man that suddenly came flying towards his position, looking like he was knocked back by an unknown force of some kind. With a small growl, he turned the man around so that his eyes faced his, only for his look to change to one of boredom once he saw that the man was knocked out cold. Without a single hint of care, Vegeta let the man drop to the ground and instead made his way towards the tournament building, only to be stopped by a direct command, the voice sounding very much like a female's.

"Stop." Vegeta immediately halted his movements and turned his head towards the direction of where the man was launched from, his gaze quickly finding the source of the voice, a tall dark brown-haired woman stood before him, her age looking like it was at the very least set somewhere between 25 and 30. Along with these traits, she had dark blood red eyes and wore what looked to be a white dress shirt, a black miniskirt with three huge white stripes going across the front and black combat boots though what was unfortunately catching most of Vegeta's attention was her rather large H-cup breasts that were straining against the fabric of the shirt as clear nipple-like shapes were visible, indicating that she didn't wear a bra for this occasion. Without any signs of embarrassment, Vegeta looked the woman directly in the eyes and turned his whole body so that it faced her completely.

"So, what do you want?" The prince asked immediately with a gruff tone, the girl crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to say that catch was admittedly impressive," She began with no emotion. "I hope your skills are just as good." Vegeta's mouth developed into a smirk just seconds after she finished.

"Wait a second, don't tell me that YOU'RE entering the tournament," Vegeta said with a laugh. "just step aside girl and refrain from making a real fighter like me laugh." The girl let her own smirk develop on her face as her gaze shifted to the still unconscious man on the ground.

"I knocked that man out you know." Vegeta's smirk quickly began to fade.

"You what?"

"That man you caught, I knocked him out with a single punch, I didn't even use my full strength."

"Single punch eh, I guess you must think that you're the strongest now don't you?"

"And I bet you think the same, save your comments for the arena will you?" And with those final words, the stranger moved towards the entrance of the building with Vegeta following behind just seconds later. The first thing that Vegeta took note of when he reached the arena was how close it was to the look and feel of the World Tournament back in Hercule City that it almost could be considered plagiarism with the only elements that saved it from that result being the much darker charcoal gray tiles on the ground, the lack of any posters, fans and blimps advertising Hercule and the strange lack of any other fighters. Before Vegeta could comment on the look, the announcer's voice came booming out of the speakers that were located a few feet above him.

"GOOD MORNING KAWAKAMI CITY AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL KAWAKAMI WORLD TOURNAMENT!" Vegeta watched as the audience covered their ears in pain, their faces cringing and twisting. After about a minute of silence, the announcer's voice returned and this time the volume levels were a lot more subdued with the announcer still showing the horribly executed forced excitement in his voice. "TONIGHT WILL BE A FIGHT OF LEGENDARY PROPORTIONS FOR THE EXCELLENT PRIZE OF OVER 900,000 ZENI! SO PLEASE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET US WELCOME OUR FIRST COMBATANT, THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA!" Not a single person in the audience cheered for the prince which confused him greatly as they seemed to be doing this out of fear, he would've focused on it for a lot longer had he not been focused on the announcer's screams of false excitement that were still ringing in his ears.

"Will this fool just shut up?!" Vegeta said to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"AND NOW FOR OUR NEXT and unfortunately ONLY OTHER COMBATANT, EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR MOMOYO KAWAKAMI!" The sound of applause roared throughout the stands as Momoyo undid her dress shirt and let it flow in the wind to the back of the arena, which revealed a pitch black tank top with sleek white pinstripe detail running up the sides with one slightly thicker middle stripe in the middle of her chest. Vegeta's face showed a clear hint of interest as he eyed the fighter with such intensity, taking in her near perfect curves, her large mounds that were neatly nestled next to one another with perfect symmetry and finally, her beautiful crimson eyes that served as a perfect reminder about his night with Kurenai. Unfortunately this caused Vegeta's blood to boil slightly and his temperature to rise. Momoyo couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight of her opponent's obvious internal struggle with his desires, she then suddenly silenced herself once she felt something moist beginning to trickle down her inner thighs.

"Getting wet to a man? Well this is interesting." Her smirk soon broadened into a full on grin once a particular thought crossed her mind. "Let's see where this will take me." After a few seconds, she began to make her way down toward the center of the arena with Vegeta doing the same as soon as she even began to move. The two continued to move closer and closer towards the center before stopping right as they were just mere feet from one another with Momoyo immediately speaking as soon as they stopped.

"I'm going to be quite honest, from the moment I saw you here in this arena, I've gotten wet." Momoyo said bluntly, Vegeta just crossed his arms, turned his head towards his right and spat on the ground.

"That seemed obvious from the moment you seemed to squeeze your legs together, so what is it that you want?" Momoyo looked the prince directly in the eye, her red irises flashing a very slight hint of lust.

"I want to put out a wager." She began, "If I win this battle, I take the cash and leave as normal." The prince rolled his eyes.

"So? That's what I'm planning on anyway so what's in it for me?" Momoyo's grin grew just a slight bit larger as her left hand began to near his crotch.

"Well, if you win or at the very least show your worth..." Without warning, Momoyo immediately closed her grip around her target and proceeded to slowly drag her palm up and down his clothed length while her gaze was still locked on the prince. "I will let you do whatever you want with my body," Before the now blushing Vegeta could say anything, he suddenly felt something soft in the grip of his right hand and when he looked down, he saw the fighter with his right hand wrapped around her breast with his thumb just resting above her nipple. "so... are you interested." Vegeta immediately gave a positive nod as he lowered his hand back down to his side and with a simple gesture, the two backed a few feet away from each other and got into their fighting stance, waiting anxiously for the announcer to start the fight and in no more than 3 seconds, they got their wish.

"Just remember, who ever falls out of the ring loses so be careful, YOU MAY NOW BEGIN!" With a smirk on her face, Momoyo made the first move and rushed towards the prince at breakneck speeds without warning and thrust her knee upward into his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. Without any hesitation, she followed up her strike with a karate chop to the back of the neck, only to have her wrist grabbed by the prince.

"Lucky shot." Before she could react, Vegeta slammed her into the ground, reveling in what sounded like the cracking of bone and cement. He took only a split second glance at her body before slamming his fist straight into her face. This feeling of pride did not last for long however as Momoyo blocked his third strike and shot her leg up into his chest, causing him to stumble backward for a few seconds which gave her enough time to initiate one of her techniques.

"Kawakami Style..." She looked down towards the ground and raised a balled up fist high above her head, it was at this moment that Vegeta regained his bearings but before he could even question what she was doing, she immediately let her fist fall and slam into the ground with the force of what looked like a freight train right as she casually said the attack name. "Earth Splitter!" Instincts taking control, Vegeta jumped into the air and watched as the portion of the arena he was standing on a few seconds earlier shatter into what looked like a million tiny pieces.

"Damn," He thought to himself. "her power level is... almost as high as Kakarot's?! How could this be?" His expression immediately changed from surprise to scowl as soon as he saw the fighter charging towards him with her fist drawn back. "No matter, just focus on winning." He quickly jerked his body to the side right when the punch was just mere inches from his face and without any delay, countered with an overhead strike to her head which sent her careening down towards the ruin below. With a defensive maneuver that surprised no one, Momoyo immediately regained composure and landed safely on her feet. It was unfortunately right at this moment that the announcer decided to blab again and as far as Vegeta was concerned, he wasn't going to have it.

"AMAZING DEFENSE BY THE GREAT KAWA-ACK!" The announcer, who was a blond man with sunglasses very much like the one in Hercule City, began to blink wildly as his consciousness quickly began to fade. After no more than three seconds, the man passed out right as Vegeta drew his hand away from his stomach.

"I always hated announcers, now back to the fight." In a flash of blue light, Vegeta shot towards Momoyo like a bullet with a hand drawn back with the latter doing the same and in just a few brief seconds, the two fists collided with one another which caused a small shockwave to launch from their bodies, quickly destroying the arena around them and leaving nothing but the grass and dirt underneath their boots. The two exchanged glances for a brief second and shared banter.

"Well I must admit," Momoyo began. "you are indeed stronger than most." Vegeta immediately let out a playful scoff.

"Oh please, you haven't even seen a quarter of my power and yet you're praising me? You really are weak." The fighter let out a small chuckle.

"Hah, weak? I'm just getting started so brace yourself."

"Shouldn't I be telling YOU that?"

"Don't flatter yourself." The two broke their struggle with Vegeta immediately following up with a roundhouse kick that Momoyo quickly blocked. Excited with the battle, Vegeta once again launched another attack that was also countered. In just a few seconds, the two began to exchange a flurry of blows with the rate of successful strikes being once every fifteen counters which seemed to be happening every five seconds with how fast they were going.

"This one is definitely no pushover." Momoyo thought to herself with a smirk. "Definitely a welcome surprise."

"A battle like this only makes me remember the humiliation I tasted months or years before." Vegeta thought as memories of his fight with Android 18 began to flash through his mind with pictures so clear that it was almost like watching a movie. Now enraged, a yellow aura began to emit from his body while his strikes became more and more aggressive and in just a few moments, he ended struggle with a single well-timed blow to Kawakami's face which caused her to spit out a gobbet of blood onto the ground, the red fluid staining the dirt below along with part of her chin. She watched curiously as Vegeta began to glow.

"Prepare to fall fool! URRAAAAGGGHHH!" A flash of light enveloped the arena, blinding the small portions of the audience who dared to gaze directly at the light. After a few seconds, the light faded away and revealed a Super Saiyan Vegeta, standing tall with fists resting at his hips.

"This... just got interesti-" Vegeta charged towards Momoyo and interrupted her thoughts with a hard elbow to the chest which sent her careening towards the audience stands. The prince quickly followed up with an afterimage and appeared behind the supposedly helpless warrior only to be caught off guard by a nicely positioned dropkick to the face which sent him out onto the streets outside. Vegeta drew back in pain with his hands covering his face, only to lower them a split second later when Momoyo landed on the ground and charged toward him once again. With fury in his eyes, he charged for the warrior and with a loud roar, launched his knee straight into her face. Momoyo let out a grunt of pain right as Vegeta followed up with a fist that came crashing into her face as well but as soon as he thrust his leg forward in an attempt for a straight kick, Momoyo grabbed the leg and immediately slammed her elbow into his knee, causing the bones to break with a loud "CRACK!" right as his lower leg bent in the opposite direction ever so slightly though strangely, even though Vegeta let out a yell of pain, he didn't give up at all and instead punched Momoyo away from him before immediately grabbing his leg and with a loud scream of pain, he bent it back into position which caused a nice smirk to develop on her face as she wiped blood off of her face with her knuckle.

"Amazing skill, I've most definitely underestimated you." Momoyo said with a cross of her arms.

"Glad you're impressed but that's not all of my surprises." Right as he finished, the Saiyan prince drew his arms to his sides, his aura pulsing with much more ferocity. Momoyo watched in awe as yellow sparks seemed to fly out of his hands before turning into two large orbs soon after. Under the pressure, the arena began to crack and break apart with fans screaming and running for safety, it was almost as if the whole Earth was shaking itself. With a smirk, Momoyo drew her arms back into a familiar cupping motion that Vegeta knew all too well.

"Kawakami..." A large yellow energy ball began to develop in her hands which caused both interest along with the ever so slight hint of surprise to develop in Vegeta's eyes.

"So she can use a technique very similar to Kakarot's," After a few seconds, Vegeta smirked at the thought. "This will be a perfect opportunity to see if I've gotten any stronger since that initial clash many years before." Vegeta finally threw his arms forward and yelled out his attack. "FINAL FLASH!" The large yellow beam shot from his hands in one large out-of-control burst of energy right as Momoyo threw her arms forward.

"HA!" A smaller but equally powerful yellow beam launched from her hands and towards the direction of Vegeta's own attack. The two beams then collided with one another which caused the ground below to shake a lot more violently then with both the arena and the road breaking apart with a lot more ease than before. The two energies struggled, hummed and crackled with life with the two of them moving only about a inch or two before being immediately pushed back which kept them at a standstill. After a few more seconds, the beams began to crackle at a much more aggressive rate which caused the realization to strike the two that the struggle was becoming unstable and as soon as they did, they jerked themselves back and watched as the ball of energy suddenly flew up and out of orbit with a loud "BOOM!" being heard just moments later. The two looked at each other as they continued let out huff upon huff of breath with Vegeta powering down just seconds later. Without hesitation, the female warrior rushed towards the prince and jumped at him, her legs immediately straddling his waist as she planted a huge wet kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for at least 10 seconds before she pulled away and looked him square in the eyes.

"You won our wager, that's a first for any male that has ever faced me." With a devilish grin on his face, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her back and tore her outfit open just enough to where it was dangling loosely in front of her.

"Well I'm a Saiyan prince, I'm far more powerful than any mere human." Momoyo let a very similar expression develop on her own face.

"That you most certainly are," She lowered her head until her mouth was hovering a few inches away from his ear and whispered. "now shall we begin?" The prince gave a small nod in agreement before taking off into the skies above with Momoyo still in her grasp and began to frantically search the city for a private location.

* * *

(_Undisclosed Motel_)

The door to the motel room flew open to reveal Vegeta and Momoyo both locked in a vicious make-out session, their tongues battling for dominance. Without breaking the kiss in the slightest, Vegeta jerked his foot out behind him, kicking the door shut with a loud "THUD!" and just seconds later, he pushed Momoyo onto the bed. After about a minute or two, the prince finally broke the kiss and ripped what was remaining of her shirt clean from her body, thus exposing her large breasts to the cold air. After a few seconds of admiring the orbs, Vegeta immediately got to work with his hands and proceeded to roughly knead and grope the breasts which incited a few subtle moans from Momoyo.

"Oooh..." Momoyo moaned. With a smirk on his face, Vegeta began to tweak and pull at her nipples, his thumbs rubbing across the sides as he did so which incited a few more moans from Kawakami. Deciding make things easier for the prince, Momoyo eased her hands down her body until it was right at the hem of her skirt and with a mighty tug, she ripped the skirt from her body which revealed the last piece of fabric besides the socks and boots on her feet, a pair of pitch black panties that were just barely covering her vagina as the dividing section of the fabric was lightly pressed in-between her outer lips, she then tossed the skirt to the side and laid her head back against the soft pillows. A minute had passed when Vegeta had decided to change up his actions, he turned his attention towards Momoyo's boots and with a low growl, he ripped the boots and socks away from her feet with ease, which revealed a pair of well manicured toes with a small portion of black nail polish outlining each of her five nails. Without wasting any time, the prince grabbed hold of Momoyo and flipped her over onto her stomach, he then inflicted a nice hard smack on her rear which incited a small yelp from the fighter. With a hungry look in his eye, the prince locked his thumbs into the fabric and ripped a hole that was just wide enough to reveal her enticing entrances. Not wanting to rush the fun, the prince took his left hand, extended his middle and pointer fingers and began to slowly drag them across her outer folds as he lowered his head down to her ear.

"This is just a reward for being such a worthy opponent." Vegeta said with a whisper, the rubs soon became more and more vigorous, which sent Momoyo into a state of ecstasy due to his expert treatment of her clit.

"Ngh, fuck!" Grunted Momoyo through grit teeth as her body began to metaphorically melt in Vegeta's hands. After about two minutes, Vegeta was pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy with ease, the liquids coating the glove fabric with every move. At the same time, the prince gripped his pants with his free hand and pulled both of his lower garments down, exposing his quickly hardening cock to Momoyo, who just stared at it with awe. The surprised look on her face didn't last long once Vegeta's pumping soon picked up it's pace, which was driving her closer and closer to climax.

"How did this man get so good at this?" Momoyo thought to herself when suddenly, Vegeta applied another hard smack to her ass with his free hand, almost as if he was wanting her to focus on the pleasure instead of her questions. One minute had passed when Momoyo started to feel a familiar churning sensation in her stomach as her moans started to become nothing more than screams.

"FUCK I'M GONNA... AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" With that cry of pleasure, a fountain of girl cum spilled from her caverns and onto the bedsheets with some of it splashing further across the room due to Vegeta's nonstop pumping. Finally after a couple more seconds, both her squirting and Vegeta's motions had ceased with the latter pulling his fingers out soon after. He looked at the clear viscous fluid that was nestled on his fingers for a few seconds before proceeding to edge them closer and closer to Momoyo's mouth. Knowing full well what was happening, the warrior opened her mouth and sucked on the prince's fingertips, making sure to taste as much of her juices as she could while the Saiyan looked on with a pleased expression. She did this for a few more seconds before pulling away and with a lick of her lips, gave off a satisfied expression before immediately beginning her advance towards his hardened prick on all fours. Once she was close enough, she carefully wrapped her right hand around his hardened length, which sent a very slight shiver up his spine, she then proceeded to slowly drag her hand up and down his length, only stopping every once in a while to flick at the tip with her tongue.

"Ngh... quit stalling!" Vegeta growled, Momoyo just ignored him and continued with her teasing just to see what he would do. In just a few short seconds, the prince had grabbed her by the hair and pushed her all the way down every inch of his length until her lips touched the base, she let out a few gags but overall, she did alright. With a straightening of his posture, Vegeta began to thrust into her mouth with all of his might, his balls slapping against her chin with every move. At this point, what little sense in Momoyo's mind had remained was all gone with her urges now taking full control as she soon began to add to Vegeta's pleasure by dragging her tongue across his shaft with every thrust.

"Hgh, now there's a good bitch right there, now you take control from here." Said Vegeta halfway through a moan, his thrusts soon began to slow down to where Momoyo was able to breathe once more. She took advantage of her freedom and proceeded to slowly bob her head up and down his length, tracing the indentations the veins made with her tongue while her hand went to work on his dangling pouch, inciting a low growl from the Saiyan.

"Ahh, you're such a good servant." Momoyo continued to bob her head up and down his shaft while Vegeta got to work on removing his gloves and top and after a few seconds, he stood in his full nude glory. Momoyo continued her blowjob for a couple more seconds before proceeding to break away and turn her attention towards his balls.

"Fuck!" Vegeta growled, Momoyo proceeded to suckle on his balls while her hand jerked his length, which incited more than a few curses from the prince. After a few more seconds, Momoyo moved away from his balls and looked up at Vegeta with a seductive grin while she continued her handjob.

"I need you to fuck me, right now." Momoyo said bluntly as she slowly lowered her hand from his shaft, to which the prince immediately responded by grabbing her throat and flipping her on her back. With a low growl, Vegeta spread her legs to the sides and with his free hand, lined the tip of his cock up with her entrance. Vegeta took a brief moment to admire her body with Momoyo doing the same and without moving his gaze, he carefully locked his thumbs into her panties and ripped them clean off of her body. With a smirk on his face, he then tossed them to the side and grabbed hold of her thighs and with a slow agonizing grunt, he entered her but before he could begin his rhythm, he noticed a small stream of blood trickling from her vagina.

"First time?" Vegeta asked curiously to which Momoyo just shook her head.

"It's just... been a while since I've done this." Suddenly, Momoyo's smile turned seductive. "But that doesn't mean I want you to hold back." Vegeta gave a small nod before finally proceeding with his usual hard rhythm. "UH! UH! UH! OH YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" The prince lightly dug his nails into her soft flesh as he continued to thrust away at her caverns. Momoyo's nerves were on fire due to Vegeta's masterful skill and so she continued to let out a string of loud curses and moans. It was at this moment however that Vegeta didn't care about who would walk in and disrupt their night, all he cared about was making this girl scream. After two minutes of thrusting, Vegeta released his grip on her right thigh and lowered his hand until it was level with her puckered asshole and without warning, shoved his finger right into her anal caverns and proceeded to pump alongside his thrusts.

"Mmm... fuck, FUCK!" After about a minute or two, the prince's breaths started to become more and more ragged with every thrust, sweat was spilling from his pores and his climax was drawing near. Knowing full well that he would climax very soon, Vegeta pulled out of Momoyo and flipped her over onto her stomach, he then carefully lined up his cock with her ass and without any hesitation, entered her with one powerful thrust, his balls immediately slapping her ass upon entry. Momoyo bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a moan though her efforts were quickly made futile once the prince began to pound away at her ass.

"FUCK! OH GOD YES!" Vegeta pumped into her like a machine with no signs of stopping which drove Momoyo wild for the first time in three years. With the intention of spicing the moment up, the prince inflicted a hard smack on her ass, which in turn incited a loud moan from the warrior.

"Such a dirty slut, getting turned on by spanking." Vegeta said huskily.

"OH FUCK! YES! YES! YES!"

"Tell me, what do you deserve?"

"I DESERVE TO BE FUCKED DEEP! I DESERVE TO BE SPANKED ON MY ASS FOR BEING THE DIRTY SLUT THAT I AM!" In response, Vegeta began to inflict more and more slaps on her ass, causing the skin to slightly redden with every strike. After a few more minutes, a familiar feeling began to make its return known to the prince as his balls slowly began to tighten and as for Momoyo, a familiar sensation was beginning to return as well.

"What's my name?" Vegeta asked with a growl. When Momoyo replied, it was clear that the pleasure had clearly taken full control of her senses.

"V-Vegeta." Not satisfied with her response, the prince gave a good hard smack to her rear.

"I can't hear you, louder."

"Vegeta." The prince inflicted another smack.

"Louder!"

"VEGETA!"

"Good, now tell me, what do you want me to do with you?" Suddenly, Momoyo let out a scream.

"I WANT TO FUCK MY ASS! TO POUND AWAY AT MY BODY UNTIL I CAN'T EVEN MOVE! I NEED YOU TO FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR WONDERFUL CUM! I... WANT... YOU... TO... FUCK MEAAAGGGHHH!" Right at that moment and without warning, Momoyo's pussy exploded like a geiser as stream upon stream of girl cum spilled onto the sheets and Vegeta's thighs in droves, it was also right at this moment that Vegeta felt his own climax hit and with a loud cry of "OH FUCK!", his cock began to pump what felt like gallons of cum into her ass, almost in the manner of how one would refuel a car. His grip tightened on her asscheeks as he continued to pump more and more baby batter into her ass. About thirty seconds had passed when he finally pulled out, watching as the last few streams slightly covered her asscheeks and lower legs. Satisfied with his work, the prince was just about to reach for his clothes when Momoyo suddenly stopped him with a few surprise strokes of his cock.

"I don't want you to leave just yet," She began seductively, "there is just one more thing I would like to try." Momoyo's proposition caused Vegeta's prick to harden almost immediately, to which Momoyo couldn't help but let out a small giggle. After a few more strokes along with a kiss on the tip, Momoyo repositioned herself so that she was laying flat on her back and carefully wrapped her feet around his hardened sensitive shaft, causing the prince to let out a moan. With a small laugh, Momoyo began to slowly drag her feet across his cock, thus beginning her footjob. The prince let a small groan escape his lips right as he threw his head back in pleasure which encouraged her to tease him more.

"God...damn you're good." Vegeta said halfway through a moan as he tried desperately to keep from cumming, after a few more seconds, Momoyo increased her pace and continued to stroke his cock, regardless of how tired she was getting. Not forgetting about herself, the warrior lowered her right hand down to her crotch and proceeded to aggressively finger her pussy which in turn caused the fire in Vegeta's balls to light up more and more. Finally after about two more minutes, the prince let out a warning cry.

"Fuck, here it comes!" Almost as if it was on command, the prince unleashed his seed once more with every rope of the white substance wasting no time in covering Momoyo's body. The warrior threw her head back once more and with another cry, her sensitive pussy squirted the last of its juices into her hands and onto the sheets. Thirty seconds had passed when the two finally finished and in a strange twist of fate, the two of them ended up together on the bed with Vegeta watching intently as Momoyo's eyelids grew heavier and heavier until finally, she had drifted off into a much needed sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

"I overdid it again didn't I?" Vegeta thought to himself as he relaxed in the nice comfortable mattress. After a couple more seconds, the prince slowly began to doze off as one particularly appealing thought began to fill his mind.

"This is why I love being a prince."


	18. Chapter 13: Cana Alberona

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was an idea suggested by Lil Knucklez back when this story was only two chapters long. I won't go into the details but let's just say that if you want to know why I am very respectful to people, you have Lil Knucklez to thank for helping me more with humility.  
**

**Also on an unrelated note, someone asked this and although I did answer them, I thought it only seemed fair to give an answer to anyone that may have this question. You CAN in fact request women from Dragon Ball though my only request is that you please don't request Chi-Chi or Bulma, the reason for this being I already have plans for Chi-Chi so stay tuned for when that happens and as for Bulma, well you can probably guess.  
**

**Warning you now that Vegeta might be slightly OOC but please know that this was done to facilitate the set up to the sex scene. Also just so you know, Vegeta's outfit is the one he wore at the end of DBZ.  
**

**And one last thing before I continue with this tale, I know that the majority of you who read this story also have read Lil Knucklez's work and as most of you may know, Ultimate Harem has unfortunately been the target of several attacks and flames. So because of this and due to his "Fired Up" post which revealed a very nasty case of talking behind someone's back, all I have to say is that Lil Knux, this chapter goes out to you buddy, not just as a fulfillment of a request/suggestion but as a huge thank you for being a fantastic friend and an absolutely wonderful author that, despite shortcomings with writing and grammar, still pushed on with the idea of creating fanfiction and has since then not only become a inspiration for me but for several other authors who all got up the courage to finally start doing what they love and despite what various critics may say about their ideas, they push on and continue to create wonderful content for their fans and for their love of the craft thanks to you promoting a "never give up" attitude and that fanfiction should be fun and not a chore.  
**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Saiyan Prince.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"So... did you continue in the morning." asked Goku and Beerus simultaneously, Vegeta just shook his head.

"Nope, the next day I said my goodbyes and flew off," The prince right then and there smirked once his mind skimmed over a particular detail. "but not before she gave me a bit of pleasure with her mouth." Goku couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how Vegeta let his ego shine through with every word. Lucky for him, Beerus inquired the prince to continue the story right at that moment which blocked out his hints of laughter.

"So Vegeta, who did you sleep with next?" The purple cat asked.

"I'll tell you, the next woman I slept with was... Cana Alberona of the Fairy Tail Guild." Goku immediately perked up at the name of the organization.

"Hey I've heard of those guys!" Goku called out with glee. "I used to hang out with one of their members, Natsu a lot, man oh man does that guy have a great taste in food, in fact I remember this one time whe- OW!" Goku immediately snapped to rubbing his reddened cheek while Vegeta calmly rubbed the back of his hand.

"This is a time for adults Kakarot, it is not a time for your childish talk about meals, now how about you shut up and listen. Think you can do that?" Goku appeared to gingerly bob his head up and down in a "yes" motion which in turn brought a smile to the prince's face.

"Good, now let us begin."

* * *

_**(This takes place three days after the session with Momoyo)  
**_

(_Nondescript_ _Earth-land bar_)

"This hut is an absolute dump." Was all Vegeta could think about when he walked into a small quiet bar that was located just at the edge of Earth-land, a land that as far as Vegeta was concerned, looked more like something out of an RPG than an actual world though he kept his mouth shut once he thought about his travels to Namek, battle with Cell and the fight with Majin Buu, all three of which easily being much more strange than Earth-land could ever dream to be. The bar was mostly made up of several wood planks that looked like they were ripped apart by termites and rot with the few that didn't have this issue already showing minor signs of it. The bar itself was very much the same and the single server looked as if he murdered someone with the various scars and tattoos that were spread out across his body and his hands which looked to be permanently stained with blood. Paying no mind to the look, Vegeta walked over to the counter and sat on the stool in front, the bartender immediately cocking an eyebrow as soon as he sat down.

"Not from around here are ya?" asked the bartender with a gravelly voice as he cleaned up a glass. No response was gained which irritated him greatly.

"Hey buddy, I asked you a question!" Again, no response was heard.

"Are you deaf or stupi-" The sound of a door flying open and the sight of a particular customer shut him up immediately. This sound also caught the attention of Vegeta who shifted his gaze towards the stranger and almost immediately, he was taken aback by what he saw. The person standing in the doorway was a brown haired woman who looked to be at least 18 years of age, her figure was voluptuous with her large breasts and hips that, while not stressing against the fabric as much as Momoyo's, were still clearly stuffed inside garments that were quite form-fitting. Her clothes consisted of a blue bikini top, two dark armbands with light blue trimming, three blue rings at her wrists, dark red shorts with a loose fitting pink belt that looked far closer like a pair of yoga pants than anything else and black sandals. What caught most of Vegeta's attention though was what looked to be a small black tattoo that was out in plain sight on her midriff.

"The hell she got there, one of those so-called tramp stamps?" Vegeta thought. "Then again, she is showing a lot of skin so you never know." The woman stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before proceeding to slowly walk towards the bar, her face looking worn and conflicted. She grabbed a stool to the right of Vegeta and sat down, she stole a quick glance at the prince before proceeding with her request.

"Two cups of sake please." She asked with a voice that sounded as worn and tired as she looked. The bartender just scratched his head.

"Two cups, really, little light don't ya think?" The woman's expression didn't change a single bit.

"You know how I roll with this, I start with two and continue to drink more and more as I move along. I'm not feeling like playing this game today so please give me two cups... now and by the way, I'd prefer if you hand this man a drink as well." The bartender looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish.

"I sure as hell don't want to give THAT guy a drink and especially not after he was so unbelievably rude to me." He thought quietly to himself but just as he was about to move away, the girl immediately began to stand up.

"I guess you're not getting my money then." Almost immediately, the man grabbed three glasses and hastily poured a bottle of sake into them with most of it missing its mark and just staining the counter. Once the drinks were filled, the man moved away to tend to other matters, leaving the two alone in silence to their drinks. Vegeta stared at his cup, watching as the liquid ever so slightly bobbed and jiggled. After a couple of seconds, Vegeta looked towards the stranger.

"I thank you for the drink but why?" Vegeta asked, the girl then let out a loud sigh as she rested her head against her hand.

"Honestly I don't know why," She began. "maybe I just felt so bad for how the bar guy was treating you so I thought to help you out. Anyways, what brings you to this place?" She paused for a brief moment before continuing on with a forgotten formality. "I'm Cana Alberona by the way." Vegeta quickly downed his drink and practically slammed it down on the counter.

"I just came for some peace and quiet, like most other people and just so you know my name is Vegeta." Cana took a swig of her first cup before responding, reveling in the taste for a few seconds.

"A friend got you down?" She took another swig of her drink as she waited for Vegeta's response.

"Well if you can refer to bumbling antics by Kakarot as 'getting you down' then I guess that's my reason."

"Who is this Kakarot and what did he exactly do?"

"Kakarot, otherwise known by his Earth name Goku, is both my rival and friend, he didn't do much except annoy me with his typical 'happy-go-lucky' view of everything and his constant and I mean CONSTANT signs of idiocy." Not helping herself, Cana let out a small giggle.

"That sounds a lot like Natsu, one of my friends though he at least is somewhat smart and much more serious when the time arises."

"That isn't to say Kakarot can't be serious it's just that times he is are so few and far between that one might think he's just retarded." The two of them paid no mind to the bartender who right at that moment brought in a single massive barrel of sake and plopped it right in front of them.

"Well it isn't... that different from Natsu though again, he doesn't goof around nearly as much as this Goku." Without taking his eyes off of the mage, Vegeta refilled his cup before responding.

"Moving on, what are you in here for anyway?" Cana visibly froze in her seat and the bar soon became dead quiet. After a couple of seconds, she impulsively filled up her drink and scarfed it down all in one motion before slamming the cup down onto the counter, the item immediately shattering into several tiny glass shards upon impact. After a few more seconds, she turned toward the prince once more.

"Do you really want to know?" Cana asked to which Vegeta nodded in a "yes" motion.

"Well considering you're not irritating me yes I would actually like to know." Vegeta said in a serious tone. Cana remained silent with the exception being the fact that she took a long and calm deep breath.

"Alright so basically I had this one friend, this one... drinking buddy I used to hang out with called Macao Gunbolt, now I usually don't fall in love with anyone but let me tell you, this man was a caring and cheerful soul, the way I felt when around him was, in typical romantic terms, safe, secure, loved and wanted and all of these feelings came in very random sporadic intervals." Cana stopped for a moment not to fill up her remaining cup but instead pulled from what literally was thin air with her magic a tall empty glass bottle that she proceeded to fill up with sake, she then held the bottle out towards Vegeta as an offer though the prince politely declined with a simple hand gesture.

"Funnily enough he didn't exactly look to be of this type, in fact, he looked more like this hardened warrior that would probably treat every event like it was a war but nope, he enjoyed gossip, drinking and relaxing more than ever and once he became my drinking buddy, I was slowly being drawn towards him more and more, I even cut back once on my drinking when he asked which I never expected out of him since he usually can be so quiet when it comes to matters such as that and it was during some of those moments that I decided that someday I was going to ask him if he shared the same feelings and today, I had finally mustered up the courage to ask him." She took another swig of her sake, her demeanor changing rapidly from happiness to anger.

"Today is not exactly what I would call the happiest day as earlier this morning, I met up with Macao as I usually do at his home and was ready to pop the question about if he shared the same feelings for me when all of a sudden just seconds after I got there, he introduces me to who he called his new GIRLFRIEND!" She angrily downed her sake and gave the empty bottle a quick toss just as the alcohol was taking its toll, the bottle spun through the air and in under a millisecond, it had shattered against the head of the bartender, immediately knocking him out cold.

"I don't normally get jealous or pissed when it comes to things like this but think about it, you have this crush on someone that you love and respect and have on more than a few occasions shown yourself to be a valuable friend who cares for their well-being just as much as they care for yours. ONLY to have those feelings repaid with some random asshat, no good floozy who does not give a single FUCK about your life and all they want is your money!" Cana began to breathe heavily, the angry flush of red on her face slowly beginning to disappear after a couple of seconds. With irritation slowly creeping in, Vegeta began to open his mouth when Cana immediately continued, her voice this time sounding much calmer.

"I'm... sorry you had to hear that, normally I'm not this excitable or angry but... I just... I just had to get this off my chest, it was bothering me far too much. I-I-I" In a move that was completely unexpected, the prince leaned in towards Cana and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug that was much more representative of Goku than him.

"Don't be sorry, if there is one thing I hate more than a long drawn out story, it's someone who treats their emotions as a nuisance." Vegeta said in his usual gruff voice. At first, Cana was shocked by the Saiyan's sudden action but after about a minute or so, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. At that moment, all the mage could think about was how warm the skin felt, how soft his touch was and how despite his hard exterior, it was clear that deep down once you get past all of his soldier-like traits, there was clearly a man who, despite not having a heart of gold, clearly cared for life and all that accompany it. After a couple of seconds, Cana began to feel what felt like liquid trickling down her leg but she didn't care and through what she was certain was the effects of the alcohol, she suddenly planted a surprise kiss on the prince's lips.

"The hell?!" Was what would've flew through Vegeta's mind had he not been caught in the moment. Instead the prince kissed back with all of his might, his tongue slipping into the mage's mouth with ease. Without breaking the union, Cana used her magic to quickly clean the counter of any remaining glass shards and cups along with the barrel of sake and quietly pushed them onto a spot right next to the still unconscious bartender. She then immediately proceeded to jerk her legs back, intentionally knocking down the two stools in the process. Their kiss was long and passionate, not like most of Vegeta's other encounters, their tongues were locked in a series of graceful sways and twirls, much like two lovers at a dance. Though this was nothing new to the prince, Cana was on Cloud Nine, the way he touched her, the way he was holding her was enough to get her heart racin- no, pounding against her chest in such a way that not even Macao managed. Almost on command like it was a movie, the song "Love Me Like You Do" began to play from the bar's ceiling radio which set the mood almost immediately. After a couple more seconds, Vegeta slowly pulled away and looked at her with a subtle smirk.

"I think we should take care of that unwanted guest first wouldn't you agree?" Giving a small smirk as her only answer, Cana immediately and carefully stepped around the counter and grabbed the unconscious bartender, she then carefully hauled him towards the door and soon after, tossed him outside onto the grassy plains, using her magic to set him down gently as she quickly locked the door. Once the door was locked, she looked over her shoulder at Vegeta with a small seductive smile. The prince's "come here" hand motion soon after was all it took at that moment to cause Cana to break out into a frenzied run that ended with her jumping at the prince, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as soon as their bodies made contact. As soon as his back made contact with the wall, the pair's make out session continued with it this time being more in line with how Vegeta liked it. The prince grabbed hold of Cana's ass as their tongues became more and more fierce in their dance as they soon began to vigorously bump and grind against one another and once again on cue to the change in mood, the music quickly changed to "Animals" by Maroon 5, a band that both parties could care less about but due to the moment, they didn't have a single care.

"Damn." Vegeta thought to himself as the action continued. As the moment continued, his grip on the mage's ass began to tighten more and more and once it was tight enough, he quickly and effortlessly ripped the shorts off of her body in two halves with belt and all, which revealed a pair of tight maroon bikini panties. The cool air wasted no time in nipping at her flesh which nearly incited a small yelp from the mage though she quickly regained her composure before that could happen. After a couple more seconds, Cana suddenly broke the kiss and looked Vegeta deep in the eyes.

"Let go of me, I've got something to show you." She said seductively, her voice ever so slightly slurring from the alcohol. Smirking, Vegeta released his grip on her and almost immediately she loosened her legs from around his waist. Then with her magic, she changed the radio station to the R&amp;B channel, where it was just beginning to play "Ride" by Ciara and without hesitation, she immediately pushed Vegeta down into the only lounge seat that the bar had and continued to keep eye contact.

"This is something I always thought of doing for Macao, I hope you like it." With that last word, Cana planted a small kiss on Vegeta's lips before pulling away and proceeding to pull off a small show for the prince. With a small smile, she began by slowly swaying her hips from side to side as a warm up, her ass jiggling ever so slightly with the motion. With a small smirk on his face, the prince laid back in his seat and relaxed. After a few more seconds, she changed positions with a short twirl and began to move her hips in a small figure-eight motion, it was at this point that Vegeta could feel his body temperature beginning to rise with every move and it was because of this that a certain appendage of his was beginning to harden though in his mind, he could honestly care less at that moment about who saw or what was happening to him, all he cared about was the beautiful girl that was dancing right in front of him. Without pausing her movements, Cana looked back at the prince and gave a seductive smile.

"Enjoying the view baby?" She asked seductively to which Vegeta gave a positive nod of approval in response. Getting back into her groove, Cana then proceeded to slowly and sexily walk towards Vegeta, making sure to let her hips sway as much as they could with every step. Once she was close enough to the prince, she spread her legs out to the side and sat on his lap, her wet clothed crotch just barely grazing his length in the process.

"I see we're already a bit excited here." Cana said with a small giggle. Soon after, she began to grind her hips against his lap, the prince inciting a small moan every so often from the sheer pleasure of her skilled lapdance. Letting herself go at the current moment, Cana began to feel up the prince's body, her panties soon becoming more and more damp with every rock-hard muscle she came across. After a couple more seconds and without halting her movements, she stopped at the top edges of Vegeta's leather jacket and grabbed hold, she then slowly and carefully worked the jacket off of his body with her face soon looking on with awe at the sight of his lean muscular frame being revealed. Realizing what she was doing, she snapped back to reality and picked up the pace on her grinding, only to stop just seconds later once a very naughty idea came to mind.

"Hold on sweetie, I think you're going to love this." Cana then proceeded drag her right hand down Vegeta's body, stopping once she reached his belt. With a lick of her lips and with the help of her magic, she began to work the belt off of his body and once she finally unhooked it, she let the small strip of clothing fall to the floor below and without any hesitation, she unbuttoned his pants and grabbed hold of the zipper with her left hand. She slowly and agonizingly unzipped his pants, Vegeta desperately trying to keep from bending her over and fucking her right there as she did so. Once she finally reached the bottom, Vegeta's hard cock came rising up immediately almost as if it was saluting her. With another lick of her lips she slowly and carefully turned herself around and backed up until his cock was nestled rather snugly in between her asscheeks.

"Hope you're ready for this." Without any more delay, Cana began to slowly grind her hips up and down Vegeta's tall length, thus initiating a buttjob. Vegeta threw his head back right as the moans started rushing into his system and began to enjoy his treat. On the giving end, Cana could feel the sweat pouring from her body as her temperatures rose to immeasurable levels and thanks to the hard cock that was just barely rubbing against her holes, she let out a small moan as her panties soon became drenched in her fluids.

"Ahhh... just what I needed tonight." Vegeta said halfway through a moan. After a couple of seconds, the prince rested his hands against Cana's ass and began to lightly grip and knead the pillowy flesh. With a lustful moan, the mage reached back behind her and began to untie her top and in just a few seconds, the piece of fabric gracefully dropped to the ground and her breasts were finally free from their fabric confines. This continued on for two whole minutes when Cana decided to pick up her pace, her flesh now completely enveloping and practically jacking off his cock with small dribbles of pre-cum soon building up at the tip as a result.

"Ng, fuck!" Vegeta grunted, his right hand's grip soon loosened up and was quickly drawn back. Just seconds later, the prince swung his hand through the air and spanked Cana.

"God yes, I love it when you do that baby, spank my ass again!" said the mage through grit teeth, Vegeta happily obliged and continued to plant more and more smacks on her ass, the skin throbbing and reddening as a result. Wanting to increase her pleasure, Cana carefully took her left hand and carefully slipped it down her panties where she then proceeded to finger herself. After a couple more minutes had passed, Vegeta could feel his limit quickly approaching but just before he could say anything, Cana turned towards him with a hungry look in her eye.

"Cum for me baby, cover this nice little ass of mine." With this one sentence, Vegeta let his Saiyan urges overtake him and proceeded to thrust upward, his pleasure immediately increasing tenfold. Then with one long moan and one final thrust, wave after wave of semen launched from his cock and proceeded to cover Cana's skin from her ass all the way up to her lower back. With a devilish grin, Cana continued to grind her hips against his hard prick in an attempt to drain as much of his fluids as humanly possible. After about a minute, Vegeta finally stopped and laid back into his seat, exhausted from the experience. Cana slipped her hand out of her panties and looked back at the prince's handiwork, her face keeping its same grin from before once she caught a glimpse of the exhausted Vegeta, whose cock was still standing tall and twitching.

"I guess you're not done yet are you?" Almost immediately, the prince began to raise his head up, his eyes now showing strong signs of hunger. Without as much as a single grunt, Vegeta stood up from his seat looked down at the mage.

"Towards the counter, now!" Cana quickly did as she was told and moved towards the open bar that they were just sitting at seconds before. Suddenly just seconds after she made it, Vegeta grabbed her by the hair and roughly pushed her down onto the flat wooden surface. With the hungry gleam still in his eyes, he grabbed the panty fabric and lightly pushed it to the side, her sopping wet pussy finally coming into view. Vegeta then planted his hands onto her hips and gripped tightly as he began to push his throbbing cock into her.

"Ng, oh good god!" Cana cried out, she knew it was big but nowhere did she think that it would be THIS big. Once he was in all the way, the prince began to thrust into her at his usual pace.

"Mmm... oh that's it baby, right there!" Vegeta looked down at the girl with a devilish and dominant grin on his face as he proceeded to rip open his bright orange shirt, revealing the rest of his scarred muscular figure to the mage. He then balled up the loose fabric and tossed it to the side before gripping Cana's hips once more.

"Uh, uh, ooh, mmph, FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME YOU BEAST, OOOHH!" Vegeta continued to thrust into her with all of his might and with no signs of stopping. The mage couldn't help but scream at the sheer pleasure she was receiving which was almost enough to metaphorically break her apart. After about two minutes, the prince began to pick up the pace as a yellow aura developed around him, indicating that sooner or later, his Super Saiyan transformation will kick in. His balls were soon smacking against Cana's ass, thus causing the flesh to jiggle and bounce.

"NNNGG! FUCK! YES! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! OH YES!" Cana was sweating and panting in between moans like a thirsty dog, the pleasure was starting to become far too much for her. Knowing this, Vegeta suddenly stopped thrusting and pulled out, he then looked down at the mage with a devious smile.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said huskily, he then carefully lined up the tip of his cock to her tight asshole and with one powerful thrust, he entered her ass right at the same time his Super Saiyan transformation activated. Cana grit her teeth as a mixture of pain and pleasure snaked up her spine. Vegeta lowered his head down to her ear and spoke in a gruff whisper. "Now you will feel the might of a Super Saiyan." With that one sentence, he raised his head and began to pound away at her anus with quick, powerful thrusts.

"OH FUCK! FUCK MY ASS BABY! YES! YES!" Vegeta slowly began to dig his nails deeper and deeper into the mage's hips as the pleasure vibrantly coursed through his body, her screams of pleasure soon becoming music to his ears. The prince continued to move his cock in and out of her anal caverns at faster and faster speeds as time went on and soon, his balls were slapping against her cheeks once more and in turn were causing noticeable red marks to appear.

"Tell me, what's my name?" Vegeta asked with a low growl.

"Vegeta!"

"I can't hear you, louder!"

"VEGETA!" Vegeta planted a hard smack on her ass in response which incited a yelp from Cana.

"I still can't hear you, louder!" Finally the mage let out an earth shattering cry.

"VEGETA!" Visibly pleased, the prince decided to reward Cana for her compliance with something quite devious. With his right hand still on her hip, Vegeta slid his left hand down her thigh until it was level with her wet unattended pussy and slowly began to push his index and ring fingers deep into her caverns.

"FUCK!" Cana cried out. Without any hesitation or further delay, the prince began to pump his fingers in and out of her vagina, only stopping once every three pumps to rub her clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! YES! OH GOD YES, FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" As time went on, Vegeta's breaths were becoming more and more hoarse and to top it all off, he felt the insides of his balls beginning to bubble and churn with life, indicating his climax was steadily approaching. Not surprisingly, Cana was beginning to have similar feelings as well.

"Ng, ng, oh fuck, FUCK! I'M GETTING CLOSE! KEEP GOING! AH!" Vegeta's thrusts were now moving at a speed that a certain fictional blue hedgehog from one of Trunks' games would approve of, sweat poured down his face, his knees were going weak and yet despite all this, he kept going. Finally after three more minutes, Cana let out a cry.

"OH FUUCCCCKKKKK!" A fountain's worth of fluid poured from Cana's pussy and down onto the floor below with the some of it even splashing onto Vegeta's shoes and the legs of his pants. The prince had continued to thrust and tried desperately to hold on. However in just mere seconds, those attempts were proven to be futile.

"URRAAGGGHHHH!" With that one long roar, the prince couldn't hold it any longer as his cock practically exploded with cum launching from his tip and into Cana's anal caverns. Cana moaned as the white warm substance filled and completely coated her insides. After a couple more seconds had passed, Vegeta helped ease his cock out of her ass and proceeded to rub vigorously, watching as the last few streams of cum coated her ass and panties. After a couple of seconds to regain his composure and after powering down, Vegeta eyed the mage to see if she would move and was surprised to find her awake if a little worn out.

"My... god, that was amazing." Cana said out of breath. Satisfied with his work, the prince was just about to redress when the mage grabbed his arm. "Wait, I just want to say thank you for the awesome time, I really appreciated it." Her voice right then turned seductive and without warning she kneeled down to the ground and proceeded to stroke Vegeta's shaft which was immediately starting to harden once more. "But I don't think I want you to leave just yet." With a smirk, Vegeta pushed the mage away from her and sat back down on the lounge chair. With a hungry look in her eyes, Cana crawled on all fours towards the eager prince and once she reached him, she carefully wrapped her huge breasts around his length and proceeded to bob them up and down, once again performing the action of paizuri.

"Fuck you're quite the freak." Vegeta said through a half moan. Chuckling at the comment, Cana continued her action and began to push her breasts together, thus applying more and more pressure onto Vegeta's shaft. After a couple more seconds of the action, Cana began to lightly suck on the head every time it poked out the top of her breasts.

"Ng, damn it..." Vegeta soon moved her hands away from her breasts and began to knead and fondle them. Cana let out a few light moans as she continued her titjob, she reveled in every moan Vegeta released, in every curse he grunted, which was the complete opposite of her usual friendly good girl persona. After a couple more minutes, she released his cock from her breasts and instead grabbed hold of it with her right hand and proceeded to drag it up and down his shaft. She looked up at the prince with the same hungry look in her eyes that she had before.

"Come on baby, cum for me, cum all over this fucking face of mine, come on!" With every word that was said, Cana's rubs became more and more vigorous and soon enough, she was applying pressure to the shaft itself, making Vegeta's attempt to try and hold it in all the more difficult. Finally after a few more seconds, the prince couldn't take it any more and without any warning, he climaxed with stream after stream of cum staining Cana's face and hair. With a devious smirk, Cana continued to jerk away at his length and opened her mouth, just barely managing to catch the last few shots. Exhausted, Vegeta laid his head back and began to breathe heavily, only tilting his head forward just enough to see Cana wiping the excess cum off of her face with her top and what remained of his shirt as she swallowed.

"Mmm... that was delicious." Cana said sexily. After a couple more breaths, the prince stood up, tucked his spent member back into his boxers and zipped his pants back up while a satisfied but tired grin remained on his face. All was well and good when Cana let out a loud curse.

"FUCK! I knew I should've washed up in the bathroom, now I have nothing to leave in without looking indecent." Then as if a deity had heard her complaint, she noticed in her peripheral vision a leather jacket flying towards her. She immediately caught it and looked at the prince with a questioning look in her eye.

"You can honestly keep it." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I prefer my standard battle attire anyways." With a quick salute, the prince calmly approached the door and unlocked it. Surprisingly, the bartender was nowhere to be found but before Vegeta could question anything, he got his answer when he noticed a large winged beast flying several miles from his position.

"Heh, the bastard deserved it." Vegeta thought to himself before taking off into the cool noon skies and away from the bar, Cana stepped outside and watched the prince fly further and further away until he was nothing but a tiny blip. Smirking, Cana leaned back against the wall of the bar and silently thought to herself.

"Macao eat your heart out." She thought as she began to daydream about the Saiyan prince.


	19. Break and Reasonings

**Hello there everyone, now I know you're expecting another chapter but just to let you guys know, I'll be taking a small break to regain my bearings and to develop my DA career just a little bit. Though that's not all this announcement chapter has to offer because it isn't. No, the main point of this is to politely address a point that was made by the one known as Another Guest, who posted the following review:**

"I'll admit, the smut is decent, but the whole idea is kinda silly... then again, everyone has their own weird fantasies.'

** Now before anyone jumps the gun and starts slandering, bashing and just overall makes a jackass out of themselves, please know that I'm not in any way, shape or form hurt by the comment and that this dude does not deserve hate because despite how hurtful some can be (and to be fair this guy wasn't hurtful in the slightest and expressed his disagreement very politely) it is never okay to start slinging shit at another person because it makes you about as sensible as the guy you were replying to in the first place. However, what I might say here may or may not garner hate from outsiders to this story so just bear with me on this one.  
**

**I want to address the misconception that this story is an enactment of some deep-rooted personal fantasy to have sex with several characters of fiction and the answer to that is a very simple no. You see, the inspiration for this story came when I read Shadow's Big Harem 1 and 2 by Lil Knucklez along with his other story, Sonic's Ultimate Harem and as I was reading the three stories, I was looking at this and was thinking about other characters that could be put into this situation and when Vegeta came up, the two elements went together like peanut butter and jelly in its own crazy little way and I held onto that idea for a good two or three years until November of 2014 when I finally created this humble little account and decided to finally create this story. Vegeta is not as much of a representation of me as he is a representation of... well himself. **

**Now granted, me and him do have at least a little in common, we both have kind of short fuses, have a tendency to lash out at random times and we're both somewhat abrasive but besides that, I really can't see myself in him nor do I look up to him or have fantasies of being like him. (to be honest, my fantasy is to be someone like Optimus Prime who is loving, wise and is one of the most peaceful individuals in any cartoon series.) He's a character I like sure but not one I strive to be. I also don't wish to be a stud that is known for sleeping with several women in one night stands because that's as far from my wish as you can possibly get.  
**

**MY wish is to finally find that one person who's into what I'm into and loves me for who I am instead of for what I am not. I also don't care for what the shape of the body is because as many do say, it's what's on the inside that counts. Vegeta's "fuck quest" is something that I don't personally wish to go on and it was not an influence on this story's creation in the slightest, my main influence actually was ideas for events, just how would these characters from different universes with wildly different rules and environments actually interact with one another. My second influence was also of course, the smut but not in the way you think, I didn't just want this story to be Ultimate Harem with Vegeta stuck in it where everyone is kind of OOC for the hell of it (no offense was intended towards you Lil Knuckles or any Lil Knux fans), I wanted people to truthfully feel like these characters were interacting and having sex and that while I may dabble in OOCness here and there, it's only used when I feel there's no other way of progressing the scene.**

**Is this essay-like response ridiculous? Oh hell yeah it is and you are free to call it what you want but just know that this isn't meant to be that typical "FUCK THAT GUY! SEND ALL TEH HATREDZ!" response that a lot of new authors seem to do nowadays nor is it meant to be a "Fired Up" type post where I am venting my anger instead of moving on (again, no offense Lil Knucklez). This post was created because I felt that with that one review, it was made clear to me that I didn't really explain my reason for making this story all that well and so I felt that at the very least I could provide one.**

**And that's it! I hope you guys understand and I hope that you all will have a wonderful time.**


	20. Absence and Word for my Guest

**Hello**** everyone, this is Aspiring-Creator and no this is not a new chapter and there is a good reason for that. Now I was going to do this at the end of the actual chapter itself but I felt that it would be better to get this off my chest now instead of hampering the story's enjoyment with my woes so I hope you understand.  
**

**First let me start off with why I was so inactive as of late and guys let me tell you, I was planning on working on and possibly releasing the next chapter on July 12 and I was ready to do so after I played a quick round of SSBB... and that's when the news hit. That's when I found out that Satoru Iwata, the president of Nintendo, had passed away at the age of 55 due to a bile duct growth... this was by far some of the hardest news for me to bear as 90% of my childhood was dominated by Nintendo. On the night that it happened, I talked with my good friend and fellow Nintendo fan Lil Knucklez and we both shared our grief and words of kindness about Iwata and at first, I thought I would've gotten over it... as my luck would have it, this did not turn out to be the case at all.**

**At first, I didn't know what to think and I started to deny it for a bit but once I saw Nintendo's official statement on the matter, the reality just.. hit me for a lack of a better term and I felt that working on the Robin chapter was not in my heart at the moment so I decided to take time off to grieve, only logging on every so often to answer questions from my friend Jacksonangelo105. It wasn't until the day of his funeral until the depression, which had been slowly seeping its way into my system every day following his death, finally took hold and I was left feeling hurt, alone and weak and despite my strong emotions about the death being the main cause, the depression also was developed through the comments that I had seen by one specific person that I'll get to in a moment. **

**I had begun to question myself about if people really cared about me or if they just liked my stories and that the kindness was just a ploy in an attempt to get me to do more chapters... and after I started thinking about it, that's when I got really miserable. I was angry at myself, feeling that I was a truthfully incompetent creator for not being able to release chapters for one story with consistency and felt that I didn't deserve my fans. I kept feeling like this until a few people helped me heal and it is with a comfortable heart and great pleasure that I would like to thank Jacksonangelo105, Lil Knuckles and Kitsune Saiyan for helping me with this, especially Jackson since he was the original friend to actually ask if I was okay and if it wasn't for these people, I would've packed my bags and probably quit Fanfiction altogether thanks to this so once again guys, I thank you for helping to remind me of my "Never Give Up" attitude.**

**Now that we got that done, let's move onto something that I should've done but kept putting off for one reason or another. As you guys should know by now, I am not one to get annoyed or angry at something, in fact, I actually hate the idea that an author should push away questions or neglect comments and so I take the time to read every single one I get. Now of course, I don't necessarily reply to all comments, I just reply to the ones that I find worth replying to, usually stuff like questions, requests, anything that would require my own personal input. As those who look through the reviews may know, there is a specific someone that you keep seeing with reviews such as this:**

_"Here is a very awesome Crossover story idea that I think might interest you:_

_Note: This will be a crossover between Mario a Misc. Anime/Manga _

_Now Here is what the story is about : _

_We all know Bowser( Yes it is the Mario galaxy version of bowser / aka the one with star durability ) always fails Trying to kill Mario, Well , what if one day ,_

_After rethinking all of his fights with his nemesis , Mario , Bowser's Rage starts to boil over the top,_

_Sick and tired of all this ridiculous child's play he completely looses his mind entirely , now he is not just targeting Mario he wants the Entire Mushroom Kingdom including other worlds (Multiverses / Megaverses / Omniverses ) to Bow Beneath his feet and worship him as if he was a god among men ._

_But First He has to get his hands on some Ancient artifacts( Chaos Heart , Star Rod 7 Dragon Balls / Shadow Dragon/ This eternal dragon can grant 3 wishes instead of one /All Three Triforce Pieces ) and DNA ( From Both Goku and Broly when they were first born / meaning __bowser travels to the past to collect DNA samples from them/to inject into himself after wishing for both immortality and )_

_a human from / looks similar to Edward Cullen from twilight) , but as he Travels across different multiverses ( After gaining so much power) , he manages to catch the eye of certain someone ( Aka Nyarlathotep / Demonbane version being used here ) , who takes a liking to this handsome young man ( and No bowser will not abuse her / since he will have a very soft side for her ) , and wants to claim him as her new mate .)_

_Note: We will be going by Broly's galaxy destroying theory and multiply it's destructive power by combining super saiyan DNA ( Goku's DNA) with Legendary Super Saiyan DNA( Broly's DNA) and add the Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan ( Combination of Goku and Broly's DNA ) transformation , plus it will be tripled by the Kai Oh Ken move technique _

_Another Note: Bowser will also Force All 12 Gods including Bills and Whis to Train him until he fully masters all of his Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Forms ( Or else he will eradicate the entire Dragon Ball Z universe with click of his fingers/ Or His Mate Nya will do it for him ) ._

_And That's it !_

_Tell me your thoughts on that crossover story idea !_

_Thank you:)__"_

**I'm sure all of you are well-acquainted with comments like this for they are EVERYWHERE on this story and each one of them follow one of the following formulas:**

**1) Requests for stories about an incredibly sexy overpowered human version of a character who travels to the Demonbane universe and they end up pairing up with Nyarlathotep as shown in the example above.**

**2) Questions about their overpowered OC or the story and how destructive their character could be like this example.**

_"__Questions :_

_1\. What do you think about the idea of drawing Luigi ( My character who watches over every fiction including our world / which is contained in a single sand sized marble which he holds in his fingertip / _

_and that's only in his base form / Scary to think how powerful he is when he goes full power 0_0_

_( Plus this is in his true form / the form he used to be in before became a complete monster ) and Nyarlathotep( Demonbane) in a deep kiss/ no making out or anything ) _

_2\. Do you think My character Luigi may be the most powerful character to ever exist ._

_3\. Do you think Nyarlathotep ( Demonbane) would best fit my character Luigi ._

_4\. What are your thoughts on Luigi ( My character ) and Nyarlathotep ( Demonbane )being together ._

_5\. Which thread would be easier for you to do( explain ) :_

_1\. The what if Nyarlathotep ( Demonbane) meet my character Cornet thread._

_or _

_2\. Can Luigi Be stopped( Saved) by Nyarlathotep ( Demonbane) thread. _

_Please answer my questions with your thoughts and opinions .__"_

**And more that I could go over but these are the two most common and of course, as far as I can tell from Lil Knuckles and Kitsune Saiyan, some of you are most definitely not fans of these reviews and find them annoying, of course you may also be wondering what my stance on this is but before we get into that, I just thought I'd mention a little something that may be a bit important and that is the identity of this guest.**

**When they first came to me with a request, their name was UnicronFan and the request was for a story where Unicron from the Marvel TF continuity is sent to the New 52 DC universe where he, complete with a new sexy human body, falls in love with everyone's favorite crazy villain sidekick, Harley Quinn. Later on I did find him again under the name DemonbaneFan I believe and the request this time was for Nyarlathotep to be included in Saiyan Prince and now he doesn't put down any name so to make things easier for people, I'm just going to call him Guest with an uppercase G so that none of my other guest readers get confused on who I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, Guest was around at the time when this story had only a couple hundred views and maybe like two followers and I believe it was on either this or A Sorrowful Night that he decided to hit me up with a request. Now at the time, I was not big on taking requests, finding that the idea would lead to me taking on far more than what I could manage and that I just would be left without any real stories based on my own ideas. But if there was one thing that fascinated me about Guest was just the amount of enthusiasm they showed with the idea and let me tell you, one of the most pleasing sights you will ever see is a reviewer who is comfortable enough to just let themselves geek out over a story idea. After some thought on both the request and my own ideas, I finally decided to make the story and needless to say, Guest was pleased with all of what I had created and it was thanks to them and the resulting story Planet Destroyer and a Clown Sitting in a Tree that I decided to open myself up to requests and questions because after all, with the fun I had working on Planet Destroyer, I thought that it would be great to get my readers more involved with me on more of a personal level rather than just the simple relations between an author and a reader.**

**After this was done, I continued my career as normal and it was during this time that I noticed something quite interesting about Guest for you see, everytime a new chapter would come out for just ONE of my stories, they would come out on that chapter with questions and sometimes more requests which intrigued me and got me excited as just the idea alone of having a fan this passionate about my work sounded way too cool in my head and as you know, me and them had a pretty decent connection and I would continue to do their requests and as for Saiyan Prince, the requests I did for them were Nyarlathotep, Morrigan Aensland along with Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin and I loved working on them every second of the way through.**

**The times after those chapters though were when things started to go down South. Like I said before every time I updated a story of mine, Guest would pop up with a request, questions and sometimes they would tell me about their favorite pairings. Now as I also said before, I did not mind this and enjoyed reading them though I would be lying if I didn't admit that the amount of them was just a little bit more than I could handle but I didn't care at the time. Then there was when I made the conscious decision to put all of my manpower into Saiyan Prince and it alone in order to reduce stress from having to juggle many different stories at once and from I believe chapter 6 and onwards, these posts, to put it rather bluntly, were fucking EVERYWHERE and it was by like chapter 7 or so where I felt that the questions were getting to be a bit too much and so I told Guest in one of my replies to his posts that while I greatly appreciated the enthusiasm, the posts were getting to be a bit overkill and that I still had no real idea on their personal thoughts about the story.**

**I come back like a day later and the posts were still coming out, each getting I believe slightly more out there with every new release. This continued for another couple of chapters until chapter 8 where after plenty of replies telling Guest to relax with the questions, I decided that I needed to get a little bit more serious and so I left them this message after I finished replying to their recent questions:**

_"__Now we come to the point where I may sound like a bit of a dick but I truly mean well and that is my reply in regards to the constant questions, now as I have said to you before, I want you to post more criticism instead of questions because while I do appreciate your enthusiasm and the questions, they're getting quite overwhelming... however you clearly have not listened to me on this and so I must say this again but with a bit more bluntness._

_Stop with the constant questions, enough with the questions because to put it rather simply... they're of no use to me as far as improving my work is concerned and most of all... they're REALLY beginning to piss me off. Please forgive me if this comes off as me being harsh because I'm not trying to be but this needs to be said, I'm looking for constructive criticism and while questions are okay, the EXCESSIVE amounts that you keep posting are getting on my nerves to the point where I'm increasingly feeling more and more disinclined to work on your requests. Please read carefully and if you do respond, please try to understand where I'm coming from here.__"_

**Afterwards, Guest left me a reply that sounded slightly depressed and after posting my response, I felt like I had gone just a bit too far with the anger and so next chapter I left them another reply, apologizing to them for the anger and that they could post questions again but the catch was that they had to keep it down to two per chapter and so Guest returned and by the looks of the first review, they seemed to begin to follow the rule and so I layed off of them and just continued my work as normal.**

**After a little while, I found that Guest began to do the exact same thing all over again with the reviews this time going on about strange random topics unrelated to the story such as the old "Waluigi in SM64DS" rumor and onwards and the requests became increasingly more and more strange as the days went on and as I've just found out, they have decided to go onto both Lil Knux's and Kitsune Saiyan's stories requesting the same things that they request from me and just recently, they posted that one request about Bowser I showed you earlier and asked me more of the usual questions.**

**Now ever since I posted my original response I have been debating whether or not I would being this topic up in a public or private manner because again, I don't want to be perceived as a dick or anything similar. That was until I remembered how this situation mirrored a similar occurrence that Lil Knux had with a user known as Sonic GX and to add on to it, when I brought this up to Lil Knux, he mentioned that it's best that I set things straight soon otherwise this will not stop... and that's exactly what I'm going to do because this has been long overdue and this time, I do not care how I'm perceived and only hope that everyone understands where I'm coming from here.**

**Guest, I've told you once, you didn't listen, I've told you twice, you didn't listen and this recent comment where you completely ignored the personal issue I mentioned to you combined with the ten or so times where still did not listen has led to the point to where I just can't take it anymore. You are truthfully one of the most irritating people that I've EVER seen on this site, your random ass questions and complete lack of restraint has become DAMN near unbearable by this point and with how many times I told you to relax, you STILL won't fucking listen! Now it's no longer enthusiasm to me, it's just downright fucking creepy with the amount of these ridiculous unrelated random questions that just keep getting churned out left and right, thus keeping this charade going on to the point where I could use this as an example of insanity. I told you before that I would prefer regular criticism so that I can improve my work but instead, you keep throwing out the same exact crap over and over again. The requests, while okay at best, do not interest me in the slightest and you want to know why, they follow almost the exact same premise everytime and the characters are just uninteresting Mary Sues which as you know, are NOT allowed on my account unless I'm writing a PARODY about them and while this does not mean I hate the ideas, it just means I'm simply not open to requests like that and the reason why I wasn't replying as much was because I hoped that you would realize what the rules said soon but since of course, you didn't realize and so I got to break it personally to you and my readers once and for all that I do NOT write about Mary Sues or any overpowered characters of the sort! I've tried to tell you several times before that you needed to stop or at the very least relax in as nice of a way as possible and since you keep ignoring my words, allow me to make this as loud as I possibly can...**

**STOP WITH THE FUCKING REQUESTS AND QUESTIONS! I already warned you before and now, I'm not holding back for these ridiculous posts have only succeeded in pissing me off! Either you stop with this nonsense and actually think about listening to my words for once or just get the fuck off of my story! I've had it up to here with this ridiculousness and I'm not tolerating it any longer Guest so please for the love of god just STOP! Everytime I look at the review count, I'm just hoping to myself that you would finally listen but NOPE! Instead I find the exact same random shit that I should just expect by this point because you show no signs of stopping, just listen for ONCE and knock it the hell off! This crap is exactly why I am putting you on full goddamn blast for all of my fans to see because even if I did end it right here, you still wouldn't have listened so hopefully, maybe the words of my fans along with my own can FINALLY get you to open your damn eyes!**

***deep breath* To close this off on something lighter, a little later today, I'm making a poll for which Nintendo girl that you would like to see first on Saiyan Prince as a little tribute to Iwata and Nintendo in general. I would also like to take the time to explain something to you guys that I honestly didn't think about before until now.**

**If anyone feels that a guest or reviewer is being bothersome then please feel free to take care of it yourself. In fact, I would much prefer if people would do that as it would lower the amount of time I spend responding to reviews which in turn would allow me more time to work on a story, the only thing I would like to ask though is that you please keep comments respectful and don't respond to hate or anything that bothers you with hate. Another option is that you could at the very least if you have an account, PM me about the person so that I can deal with it myself, either way works, I just don't want to feel like I have to post something like this again.**

**My final announcement is a new rule for any guests wanting to ask me questions unrelated to the story. I will still allow you to do so but now you must know that I'm only allowing and answering two per chapter, anything more will be either left unread or deleted. This rule would go for people with accounts as well except for the fact that unlike the guests, these guys at least can get around this by sending me these questions through PM which I do prefer.**

**With all that said and done, I thank you for reading and I apologize for any offense I may have sparked and I ask that you please understand my reasoning for this. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope all of you have a good night.  
**

**EDIT: Guest... what the hell did I just tell you here, honestly, what the hell are you still doing here, it seemed like you were on the right track with that one harmless request for a Hyrule Warriors girl but then you decided to comment with the same exact crap, almost as if you completely forgot about this post in the first place so in that case, I'll tell you now...**

**Get the fuck off my story, just go away if you're going to send me this exact same random crap, I'm not kidding around here anymore so please just get out.**


	21. Final Announcement Before Robin

**Hello there everyone and welcome to the last announcement chapter before the long awaited continuation of Saiyan Prince which stars a pirate gal like no other, Nico Robin. My reasoning for this? Well I felt that some people really deserved to know what was going on with this story along with my future plans so without further ado, let us begin with news about this story.**

**Now guys... I do have to be honest with you, I'm incredibly sorry if I have disappointed you in some ways by not getting to this story as much as you wanted me to and I hope to change that soon. So, I decided from this day onward, Saiyan Prince will have a max chapter count of 41, no more and no less, this was done because this would significantly reduce my workload which would in turn, greatly reduce my stress. Next, I would like to announce a few new chapters that will be coming after Nico Robin.**

**Chapter 15: Blaze The Cat (requested by Kanye Yeezus West)**

**Chapter 16: Harley Quinn (New 52)**

**Chapter 17: Lucy (Bloodthirsty version from Elfin Lied, requested by drgonbllfrek3)**

**Chapter 18: Rias Gremory and Akeno (Threesome)**

**Chapter 19: Hawkgirl (requested by Herald)**

**Chapter 20: April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 version, requested by mechagigan2004)**

**Chapter 21: Gogo Tomago (requested by mechagigan2004)**

**Chapter 22: Cassie Cage**

**Chapter 23: Sailor Pluto (requested by vegetas lover)**

**Chapter 24: Akame**

**Chapter 25: Ruby Rose from RWBY**

**Chapter 26: Mileena**

**Chapter 27: Kitana**

**Chapter 28: Jacqui Briggs**

**Chapter 29: Lana and Cia from Hyrule Warriors (requested by Guest)**

**Chapter 30: Jade**

**Chapter 31: Chun-Li**

**Chapter 32: Shaundi from Saints Row**

**Chapter 33: Princess Snake (requested by TrunksFanboy)**

**Chapter 34: Lois Lane (Hey if Goku lost against Supes then how about we have Vegeta fuck his girl as a form of revenge?)**

**That's all I have for the moment so please continue on with your requests. Now lets move onto something that I wished I didn't have to do but apparently, since this was still continuing, I have to get this out of the way and that is what Guest did recently by disregarding my angry response and for that, all I have to say is this.**

**Guest, I am not tolerating this crap anymore and as you may have noticed, the review section has gotten significantly smaller. Thanks to your behavior, I decided to remove all of the posts that had nothing to do with this story in order to make this one message clear...**

**Guest, unless you actually are going to listen, just get the fuck off of my story because until you actually can understand how serious I am in order to actually follow my rules, you are not welcome here.**

**Now that we got that out of the way, how about we move onto something exciting and that is my list of upcoming fanfictions. Please bear in mind that not all ideas are final so if you would like to help with some of these then please feel free to hit me up.**

1) The Boy Who Was Raised By Kaiju (requested by Godzilla327 who also came up with the concept) Godzilla/Fairy Tail Crossover, rated T for violence, language and dark themes.

Description: "Years ago when Acnologia destroyed the Tenrou Islands, a small boy managed to escape captivity from a dark guild that had brutalized him for years on end with no remorse or even a care for his life. The boy, badly wounded, managed to escape using a small vessel to travel across the waters, only barely managing to last out at sea with the damage done to him and the nagging feeling of hunger with no signs of surviving... then out of the blue something big found him, a king along with a group of other monsters found the child as his life began to rapidly fade away. Feeling sorry for the young boy, the king gave the boy a small bit of his powers which led to some unforeseen side effects, now the boy had a tail along with large fangs and scales on certain portions of his body and not only that, his body was giving off radiation constantly and it was with this in mind that the king taught him how to control this power and years later, feeling that his job was done and that the boy had matured, the king left and it is with this new power that the boy felt that he should take his revenge on those who wronged him which soon catches the attention of Fairy Tail who wants to stop the boy in spite of the Magic Council's wishes, is this boy a monster or a hero?"

2) High School Romance is a Funny Thing (requested by Jacksonangelo105) Sonic/Fighting Games Crossover, rated M for language, violence, sexual activity and subject matter.

Description: "Sonic the Hedgehog, a lot of people love him, a lot of people hate him, that's just how life goes sometimes and this especially holds true when he finds himself as a teacher at a school which of course, incites a groan from everyone as it seems that past attempts of getting into a high school tended to leave a lot of people with a case of OOC behavior and it seemed almost that history was about to repeat itself with this one until he meets this one girl, this acrobatic happy girl who slowly started to take a liking to the blue speedster and little did he know, this interest would soon spiral into a love story that may have been seen before but it doesn't seem to stop surprising anyone."

3) Dragon Ball AF (A Three Part Series of my own ideas.) Dragon Ball, rated T for violence, mild language and possible subject matter.

Details: "A story that's been seen time and time again but never gets old, I will be doing Dragon Ball AF as a fanfic series but with my own ideas. My new icon shows off what Goku and Vegeta look like but as for the premise, it will consist of three sagas, the Xicor Saga, the Cold Family Saga and the Hell Saga. New forms planned so far are the obvious Super Saiyan 5 with not much else. The plan for this series is to keep everything in line with how DBZ was set up, meaning that there are no excessive transformations for the sake of having transformations unlike other series such as Dragon Ball Absalon and I plan on villains not being much rehash on one another and for that, I will need help for coming up with personalities for the following characters:

Xicor

Kuriza

Ize

Lila (Western Supreme Kai)

God forms will be featured as well."

4) Whis vs Superman (one-shot requested by drgonbllfrek3) Dragon Ball/DC Comics Crossover, rated T for violence.

Details: "In an alternate version of the events after Regretful Battle, Whis is angered by Superman's killing of the two Saiyans and decides to engage in combat with the man of steel in what may be his toughest battle yet, especially after a certain God of Destruction comes into the fray."

5) Batman: Lost Direction (A crossover of my ideas) Batman/Kill la Kill Crossover, rated M for violence, sexual themes and content, language and disturbing content.

Details: "After that fateful battle with Superman back in Gotham, the Dark Knight decides that with his new Robin being worthy enough to protect Gotham, he needed to move away from the carnage and instead settle down in another area and decides that Japan, with its' fascinating culture and set-up, was the perfect place to possibly settle down, hang up the cowl and maybe become a teacher somewhere down the line. Unfortunately as his luck would have it, he could never truthfully settle down as the school he taught at, known to everyone as Honnouji Academy, was seeming to have a much darker image with the murder of various students being conducted by what was known as the Elite Four and its' leader, Satsuki Kiryuin. With all of these pieces falling into place combined with the rescue of the girl Ryuko Matoi from being pummeled by the boxing club leader, Bruce Wayne once again dawns the cowl as he works to uncover the secrets of this hellhole of a school while simultaneously trying to contact his old friend Superman who is apparently having troubles of his own with the government that he works for. This is a sequel to an alternate version of The Dark Knight Returns in the sense that it completely disregards the existence of All-Star Batman and Robin and the travesty of a sequel to the original story known as The Dark Knight Strikes Again, meaning that the 'Crazy Steve' personality that Batman showed in those stories is completely gone and replaced with the personality that was seen in Batman Year One along with the original Dark Knight Returns story."

6) Goku and Superman: Peace Defenders (A crossover of my ideas) DBZ and Superman Crossover, rated T for language and violence.

Details: "You've seen them battle as enemies online, now how about we switch it up with something much better. Beerus, the God of Destruction, recently attended an event where certain powerful beings of the universe all come together to have a massive feast. The event started out rather smoothly with food flying off the table at speeds that mortals could not comprehend along with some much needed playful banter but unfortunately for our purple feline, things were not going well at all when somehow the villain Darkseid, ruler over Apokolips, manages to intrude on the festivities along with demands about a certain Kryptonian. With this villain's extreme rudeness along with the bad mood he awoke in earlier, the enraged Beerus now seems to have lost all sense of reason as he now sets his sights on Earth which also just so happens to also be the target of Darkseid. After the info has been relayed to Goku and the Z-Fighters by Whis along with King Kai, the tenacious Saiyan is then told to seek out the one ally that he needs to win this battle, the Man of Steel."

**Please make sure to post your thoughts and tell me what you think, thanks for reading and I hope you stay gold until the next chapter of Saiyan Prince.**


	22. Chapter 14: Nico Robin

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was requested by The Kitsune Saiyan.  
**

**Before I begin, I would like to give a very, VERY special thanks to my good friend drgonbllfrek3 (I hope I got that right.) who gave me the idea for this chapter and for all of you guys out there who are starving for reviews will no longer need to worry as drgonball will review a story or chapter if you request her to so if you want some good constructive criticism, I recommend sending her a PM.**

**I would also like to take this time to apologize for the severe lack of updates on this story, I've been very busy as of late with my DA career, one-shots and just overall spending time with some family and friends (one of whom has recently moved away and so I spent that last day I had just chatting with him.) but then again, this is why I am glad to have some of the nicest and most patient fans an author could ever ask for.**

**With that said, just sit back, relax and enjoy this long overdue chapter of Saiyan Prince but before I do that, I must apologize to drgonballfrek for the simple fact that I will not be able to meet her request for some BDSM action with Vegeta... however, I do have something interesting planned for this.  
**

**P.S. I apologize if some sentences seem a bit wonky, I'm pretty rusty on this so bare with me.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

As soon as he closed his mouth, Vegeta eyed his two listeners carefully, waiting for one of them to question his integrity but strangely, they remained silent to the point where not even a tiny peep was let out. Not willing to accept this idea as reality just yet, the prince continued to stare the two down, his only other move being him propping his head onto his right hand. Finally after a good two to three more seconds, Vegeta let his hand fall to his side with a smirk.

"Glad to see such patient listeners, now the next woman I slept with was... Nico Robin." Beerus' expression immediately shifted into a smirk before he finally opened his mouth.

"Oh Vegeta, I didn't know you'd be into dirty, scurvy-ridden pirates." Beerus said jokingly, "And up to this point, I thought you had standards." The God of Destruction couldn't hold it in any longer and in just a few seconds, he let out a long hearty laugh. Surprisingly, the prince took it in stride and instead of responding, he continued on with the tale.

* * *

_**(This takes place three days after his meeting with Cana)  
**_

(_Undisclosed Sex Shop_)

"I've been in a million battles and while it's true that some have yielded some... unpleasant results, at the very least I was able to leave most of them with my dignity intact but this... THIS is just degrading!" The prince internally screamed as he walked through the store aisles that were filled with items ranging from rubber phalluses to ball gags of many different shapes and sizes. Normally Vegeta would not bother with these stores and despite the fact that they did exist on Planet Tuffle before it was converted into Planet Vegeta. Saiyans from all around laughed off the idea that "playthings" would be useful in mating with his father even issuing the order that all "unsightly Tuffle possessions" be dumped out into the vacuum of space.

Due to it being said to him at an extremely young age, this idea has resonated with Vegeta from his planet's destruction all the way through his marriage with Bulma, to the point where he thought that the idea of using these toys would be an yet here he is now, looking through these items and it was all due to Bulma wanting to apparently... "get nasty" as she put it and that his thrusts and grunts just weren't going to cut it anymore. Grumbling and cursing under his breath the whole way through, he searched through item after item for what felt like hours, his mood slowly worsening with every passing moment. Frustrated, he stopped rummaging through the items for a brief second to take a look at the shopping list that the vixen had given him moments before he left, his eyes immediately widening upon viewing the scribbled handwriting.

"What the hell is a 'black lightning'?! Am I buying toys for my wife or a mental patient?!" The prince mentally screamed. After a few more seconds of looking, the prince crushed the shopping list until it was nothing but a crinkled paper ball and tossed it into the trash can behind him before continuing his trek down the aisle. Vegeta didn't even make three complete steps when he felt someone bump into him, the person making an "oof!" sound upon impact. With amazing speed and instincts, the prince immediately jerked his arm outward and grabbed the person by the hand, using his upper body strength just seconds later to bring them to their feet.

"You better be careful around here," Vegeta began with a growl as he turned his eyes towards the person, "others won't be as nice as I am if someone bumps into them." The person was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes, she wore a blue pinstriped shirt, a pair of black jeans that extended down to her knees and black high-heel shoes. Despite his rather rough warning, the woman just stared down the prince as her mouth curled into a small smirk.

"I would like to provide my most sincere apologies," The woman began as she slowly pulled her arm away from the prince, whose irritation was slowly beginning to fade. "it's just not often I explore these types of stores." With his nerves completely relaxed, Vegeta's eyes widened a bit once his gaze set upon a particular pair of... assets that the woman possessed.

One particular detail that Vegeta missed out on a minute earlier was that the woman's pinstriped shirt had what he considered one too many buttons undone as her breasts were practically threatening to rip out of the bra with how openly she was displaying her cleavage. Something in the back of the mind was telling Vegeta to get out but against his better judgment he continued to stare, only to be knocked out of his trance by a small chuckle followed by an outstretched hand from the female.

"You seem stressed, I'm Nico Robin by the way." In the blink of an eye, the prince's gaze immediately shifted upwards towards Nico's eyes, the latter trying hard to hold back laughter at the sight of the hardened warrior's rather noticeable blush. After a couple of seconds of nervous murmuring, Vegeta copied the pirate's hand gesture and proceeded to shake her hand, the blush still not fading much to his chagrin.

"So..." Robin began as she pulled away. "what brings a Saiyan like you to places like this Vegeta?" The Saiyan's eyes immediately widened with surprise.

"How the hell does she know who I a-" His brain had silenced itself once it skimmed across a particular detail that caused the hint of irritation to start trickling into his system. "Damn journalists." Unbeknownst to the warrior, he was so entrenched in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the pirate had ample time to examine and ogle his frame, taking great pleasure in the noticeable defined musculature and scars that were present all throughout his body. She could've stared at him all day... well, if the prince hadn't snapped his gaze towards her right then which he did.

"Well... if you must know," Vegeta began as a hint of red began to make its presence known on his face. "this little trip is for my wife Bulma for she insists that..." He stopped himself right as he let out a loud "GULP!", a sound that acted as an indicator that he had to swallow his pride for this little trip. "...she insists that I'm not exactly doing it for her in bed anymore and that I need to 'spice' it up, whatever the hell that means." Robin watched as the prince froze once again but just as she was about to open her mouth, the prince let out a loud yell right as he slammed his fist into the nearby shelf, causing the well-polished wood to shatter into a million pieces as toys and other objects flew about like they were pieces of rubble in one of his battles and while a sight like this would've incited a scolding from the manager or the employees, this event instead caused the workers to come bolting out of the building in fear as he witnessed in his peripheral vision, it was almost as if they had seen Majin Buu, though he didn't pay much attention and instead continued on with a rant.

"Though what is that dumb broad thinking?! Is a PRINCE just not enough to satisfy her?! A Saiyan such as myself can do more than these ridiculous toys could ever dream of!" Vegeta at that moment had grabbed hold of one of the toys that managed to fall right into his hands and the moment he gripped the huge purple phallus, he began to squeeze right as a yellow aura began to emanate from him. As all of this was happening, Robin just stood and watched him with interest, somehow despite his obvious violent demeanor and his insane power which could easily blast her into oblivion, she was strangely taking a liking to the prince.

"I'm not sure what to make of this," Robin thought to herself as she began to lightly grip her chin. "Normally I find angry men like this with a crazy amount of power to be somewhat frightening but this one... I just can't stop staring at now, it's like he has cast some sick charm spell on me." After his little psychotic episode, Vegeta's grip loosened on the phallus once his eyes came across a particularly humorous sight. The great Nico Robin, the once feared Miss All Sunday, was actually getting aroused by him, so much so that he couldn't help but take note of the clear liquid that was trickling down her leg and onto her boot the sight of which being so humorous, that the prince had to use every ounce of his energy just to keep from busting out laughing.

"I should be expecting this by now with my luck." Vegeta thought to himself with a grin. "But that doesn't make it any less hilarious." Then, almost as if the universe had knocked her out of a trance, Robin slowly began to lift up her pant-leg as she tilted her head downward, her cheeks immediately becoming overwhelmed with red as soon as the clear trail of fluid was spotted.

"Damn it," She quietly muttered to herself. "I should've known something like this would happen, I got to think of something and fa-" The pirate froze right as her mind skimmed across a particularly... shall we say... "juicy" thought, a thought that had made her face so much more red to the point where you might just mistake her for an overgrown tomato. At that moment, the prince couldn't take it anymore, now he just had to know about what her plan was.

"It's a good thing Kakarot taught me this technique, hopefully this works." With that one thought, Vegeta began to reach out towards Robin which both confused and slightly frightened the pirate for a moment until the point where he set his hand on her head. At first, she no different than when she first started talking to him until a few seconds later when she suddenly felt her mental barriers being broken through.

"Wait, this man can read minds?! Oh great." Thoughts like these only had a split-second to remain in Robin's mind before they were metaphorically poked and prodded at. This continued on for a couple more minutes with the pirate making no attempt to stop this the whole way through. When those few minutes had passed and after he obtained the knowledge he needed, Vegeta lowered his hand from her head right as a smirk began to develop on his face.

"Well..." Robin began with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "what did you find?"

"Oh, nothing much." Vegeta answered quickly as he examined the toys around him. "Mostly it was just thoughts of how you want to have what you humans call a 'kinky' time with me." Robin's eyes widened at the mention of the word kinky but before she could deny it, the Saiyan immediately brought a finger to her lips.

"Don't try to deny it, I know what I saw and if anything..." The silence was almost torture for Robin for there was no way for her to guess what the prince might say or do to her. She didn't know if he was going to just blast her into oblivion or maybe just leave her in a frustrated huff. But, much to her surprise and joy, she had gotten an answer completely unexpected of the Saiyan warrior.

"...I'm down for it." If her eyes could widen anymore, they would simply fall out of her head like small golf balls but for now, she had to settle for nearly stumbling to the ground as she scratched her head.

"And yes, I'm being completely honest with you." Vegeta said quickly, obviously taking note of her actions. "BUT! Before we get started, I thought I would lay down a few rules." As he listed off his requirements for her to meet, the prince began to pace around the pirate with arms behind his back in a manner eerily similar to a certain God of Destruction.

"Rule #1: I am the dominant and you are the submissive, if you can handle my actions then we will switch out one time and ONLY one time." Robin then found herself being stared down by the prince with a look that wasn't filled with malice but with how his eyes were piercing her soul, it might as well be that way. After realizing what he wanted, she quickly nodded, acknowledging that she would follow that rule which brought a small smile to the prince's face just moments afterward.

"Rule #2: There is to be no foreplay involving any of the following, urine and scat, as you can see, I don't have much else to be concerned about."

"Wow," Robin thought to herself. "his wife must be very, VERY happy with him if he's willing to go through almost anything." Suddenly, her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of Vegeta's booming voice.

"Rule #3! Our safe-word is Kakarot and you must say this if the pleasure is too much for y-you know what, fuck this, I want you right now." It all happened so fast and without warning. One moment, Robin found herself staring into Vegeta's eyes which were now inflicted with hunger and the next she found herself being roughly tackled to the ground... and loving every second of it. It was at that point that Vegeta was glad that he scared off the managers for the simple fact that they wouldn't be able to fathom what he was about to do to this wonderful gal right on their store floors.

"You're mine now." Before Robin had any time to react, the prince immediately cut off her breathing by crushing his mouth against her own in one devilish kiss that took only a second for her to melt into and in just a few seconds, their tongues were locked in a graceful, messy dance that was about as unkempt as their lovemaking was about to get. Robin at first, couldn't exactly keep up, she thought of herself originally as a master of using her feminine charms to get her way but now, she found herself in shock at just how wrong she was for Vegeta was nearly twenty levels above her in just about every way. From the way he pleasured her mouth to his light masterful pats on her ass, it became quite clear that, whatever she was in for, it was by no amateur. As they began to get more and more frisky with every passing moment, Robin couldn't help but begin to dig her nails into the back of Vegeta's shirt in a desperate attempt to loosen it from his body which at first, she thought would anger him greatly but much like how she was surprised beforehand, the prince with a smirk instead quickly broke the kiss and with a single tug, he brought the blue piece of fabric over his head and quickly tossed it to the side and it was at this point that Robin was left in awe at the sight of his body.

"Damn, and I thought Luffy was ripped." Vegeta's smirk only grew larger at his prey's little quip as he then stared down her body much she was doing to his.

"Glad you enjoy it, now it's time for me to see yours." Without warning, the prince immediately dove back down onto Robin, once again continuing their make-out session combined with his hands beginning to pull at her shirt to which the pinstriped fabric immediately tore from her body in no time at all which left nothing but strips lying on the ground which honestly looked more like colored paper than anything and you would think that Robin would be more than a little enraged at her possible thousand dollar shirt being destroyed but shockingly enough, she didn't care enough at that moment for it brought her much closer to touching this man in more ways than she could dream of. Right as the shirt came off, Vegeta wasted no time in rushing to grab and fondle her breasts.

"Ooohhh yeah... that's it." Robin said with a moan with Vegeta not halting his movements for one moment. The prince reveled in every moan and curse he heard from the woman as he began to masterfully rub the mounds of flesh with his digits just grazing the tips of the hardened fleshy nubs that were poking out oh so enticingly from under her bra. Without breaking his flow, the prince shifted gears and began to send a trail of several small kisses and nibbles down the pirate's neck which incited even more moans from her.

"Yes baby, come on, do it." Vegeta continued like this for a couple more minutes until a particularly devilish idea passed through his mind. Wanting to immediately act upon this, the prince quickly pulled away from her body and without warning, slid his thumbs under her bra and it was with a light "RIP!" sound that he popped the last line of defense from her torso which revealed her fleshy mounds in all of their glory. With a quick lick of his lips, Vegeta quickly pulled off his gloves and dug right back into his meal with his target this time being her wonderful enticing breasts.

"Fuck!" Robin blurted out right as the prince planted his face in-between her breasts with his right hand so sneakily reaching down to undo her pants. The prince began to lick up and down the tits in a manner very similar to a dog stricken with thirst which would've brought out a chuckle from Robin, if it weren't for the overwhelming wave of pleasure that had overtaken her just seconds earlier. The prince licked and sucked down on the round mounds, skillfully switching between them every couple of seconds. While this was happening, Robin then felt something else join the fray, something that had suddenly hit her from down under and it was with this motion that pleasure soon overtook Robin completely. Knowing his plan was working, Vegeta continued to lightly prod and poke at her soaking wet core while simultaneously keeping up his efforts on her breasts. Not wanting things to get stale for him, the prince then shifted his attention from simply the flesh to the hardened nipples that were metaphorically staring at him with hungry, begging invisible eyes. Without warning, the prince began roughly suck on the hardened nubbins with his skill not at all faltering.

"Fuck yes, suck on those titties, come on!" Vegeta's efforts immediately began to increase in both speed and technique with his sucking motions becoming more and more vigorous and filled with the intent of sucking her dry. Of course, that wasn't to say his motions down under were faltering for they weren't at all in any way. What started out as light stroking soon became ravenous rapid finger-fucking as the prince began to aggressively pump his two fingers into the pirate's clean-shaven pussy without any mercy.

"Fuck! FUCK! Right there, oh yes, yes, YES!" Robin felt her fingers beginning to claw deep into the hem of her lover's pants as her moans became more and more uncontrollable. Vegeta's efforts were picking up in speed with every passing second, his rubbing soon became near torture levels of pleasureful as he soon began to target her clit while his mouth began to lightly nibble on the tits in-between sessions of hard sucking. A few more minutes had passed when Robin began to feel something bubbling in her stomach, signaling that her climax was coming near but before that could happen, she felt something... viscous and liquid-like traveling up her breasts. As if it was warning him of the impending orgasm drawing near, the prince felt as wave upon wave of fresh breast milk began to fill his mouth. Now normally, the prince would take this as being disgusting but at that point, he didn't care and instead began to drink it down like a champ in a way that would put Hercule to shame, a motion that caused Robin to scream uncontrollably all throughout.

"OH YES! I CAN FEEL IT! I'M GONNA..." Suddenly without warning, Vegeta ejected his fingers from Robin's pussy and released his grip on her breasts with the remaining shots of breast milk just lightly staining his face in a fashion that made him look like a perfect candidate for the old "Got Milk?" advertisements. Before Robin could ask and/or scold him about what happened, the prince instead held his arms out.

"I just thought that since I turned down the S&amp;M offer, I would give you something far more special." Vegeta said with a smirk before suddenly letting out a hearty scream right as a bright yellow aura appeared around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Robin watched and felt as the ground below her began to shake right as Vegeta's hair began to change into a shimmering golden color. At first, she thought nothing of the idea of being banged by a mere Super Saiyan until she saw something that sent both a slight hint of fear and a whole lot of anticipation down her spine.

Vegeta's golden hair was beginning to suddenly grow and with one final scream, he completed his transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A golden light enveloped the room as quickly as it dissipated and when Robin could finally see, she was in awe at the sight of Vegeta's new form. Gone was his short hair with its replacement now being a long mane that stretched all the way down his back complete with emerald green eyes, a lack of eyebrows and muscles that now made Chopper look pathetic by comparison.

"You see pirate girl, I would've just given you my Super Saiyan state but then I thought, why not I try something different?" At that point, Vegeta had quickly threw his pants down to his ankles and immediately lined his hardening prick up to Robin's entrance in one quick and fluid motion.

"I hope you're ready for you are about to experience what a Super Saiyan 3 can do!" Without wasting anymore time, the prince once again crushed his lips against hers right as his cock entered her, a motion which, for lack of a better term, sent Robin into overdrive right as he began to thrust into her body.

"Mmmph, MMPH!" Was all she could get out as the prince began to relentlessly, hungrily pound into her like there was no tomorrow. If she had underestimated him before, she sure as hell wasn't now, the way his prick filled her entrance, the way his hands gripped and kneaded her asscheeks, it was like she had died and gone to heaven. Wanting her to snap back into reality, the prince broke the kiss and instead began to pump his middle finger into her asshole, a move that both shocked and pleased the pirate immensely.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! OHHH!" Vegeta was obliging to her demands without hesitation and began to increase his pace, his aura becoming more and more vibrant as he did so. What felt like hours began to pass as Vegeta continued to pound away at her hot caverns, his moves slowly becoming more frantic with every thrust. Suddenly, without warning, the prince began to grip at Robin's breasts right as he felt his climax steadily approaching.

"Say my name!" He demanded.

"Vegeta!" He immediately responded to her meager cry by roughly pinching her breasts.

"LOUDER!"

"VEGETA!"

"LOUDER! I WANT TO HEAR YOU CALL OUT MY NAME SO LOUD THAT IT'S EMBEDDED INTO YOUR MEMORIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" It was right at that moment that Vegeta felt a familiar tightening sensation boiling deep within his loins, signaling that his orgasm was imminent right as Robin let out her scream.

"VVEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEETTTTTTTAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Right as the last part of the name left her lips, the pirate couldn't take anymore for in just mere seconds, her pussy practically exploded with her clear juices staining Vegeta's cock, balls, lower abs and thighs which as expected, did a number on the prince himself who now was just inches away from releasing his load himself but as many should know, the prince wasn't so easily broken for he just kept going with his current pace with sweat pouring down his face, his balls slapping against her thighs at speeds too fast for the naked eye, he knew he was going out so he made his last few efforts his best and strongest until finally, after what felt like another hour, he let out a scream.

"UUURRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" With that last yell, every bit of semen he had saved came launching out of him like a fire hose with current upon current of cum just firing into Robin's sopping wet vagina like nothing else. After a few more seconds of this, the prince had managed to regain his composure for a few seconds, which was more than enough time for him to pull out with the prince soon watching as the last spurts of cum stained her lower stomach. Once he was finished, Vegeta calmly reverted back into his base form right as he began to gather his things, only stopping for a few seconds to admire his "handiwork".

It was thanks to his onslaught that he had officially, as humans called it, "creampied" the famous Miss All Sunday for there was not one part of that pussy that was just dripping with his white love juices and it was also because of this that she was noticeably, out cold.

"Oh well would you look at that," The prince said to himself with a smirk. "I did it again, heh, it feels good to be back." With those final words, Vegeta calmly lifted Robin up in his arms bridal style and quickly headed out the door right as one thought passed through his mind.

"Well, I guess trips like this have their merits after all."

* * *

_Author's Addendum_:

**First the obvious points for any new readers that may have stumbled upon this story whether it be from Regretful Battle or just by browsing this site, this was my second story which was inspired by Lil Knucklez and his Harem series but mainly, it was inspired by Shadow's Big Harem, since I love Anti-Heroes and with Dragon Ball being one of my absolute favorite anime franchises, I decided to make a harem for my favorite Anti-Hero of all time, the lovably arrogant Saiyan Prince Vegeta. This story does not reflect any personal fantasy of mine nor does it reflect my own views on sex or anything of the sort, I just liked the idea and I feel that as an author, I should get myself acquainted with all manners of genres, including smut so please don't take this seriously and even if you don't like it, please refrain from posting hatred in the review section and move along.**

**With all that out of the way, I would once again like to apologize to my longtime fans for taking so long to update this story and if you feel that you have been neglected then I'm sorry, this is unfortunately an issue that comes with having no set schedule for fanfiction and Writer's Block. I was going to try and get a chapter out by July but as you may possibly know from my post before, I took time off to grieve after Iwata had passed away and after that, I went through a bit of a depression that was thankfully lifted by the support of you guys and before anyone asks, no, I am not angry at the few of you that didn't try to help for it was impossible for you to know with my secretive nature, just know now that if you feel that I am being incredibly inactive, please feel free to ask me how I'm feeling or if something is going on and I may just tell you, there is no reason to keep anything secret from you guys since it is clear that you not only care about the work but you care about how I feel as well. And then a little while later, I find out that Wes Craven had passed away. Wes "Welcome to my Nightmare" Craven, the man behind one of my favorite horror franchises of all time, A Nightmare on Elm Street with possibly one of the most iconic villains in cinema with Freddy Krueger (Well there was also Scream which I liked but didn't care for anywhere near as much as Nightmare, please put the pitchforks down, this is just my opinion.). Basically, I had to take time off again to grieve but after that, I will admit there was some spectacular moments such as seeing Resurrection F in theaters, watching Kill la Kill all the way through and now, I'm watching Akame ga Kill and I plan to watch Deadman Wonderland very soon so overall, at the very least I've been having a kickass time after the depressing moments so there's that.  
**

**Next I'm going to bring out a couple of shout outs, the first goes out to someone you may recognize in the reviews section and the past couple of chapters who has created his own haremfic after being inspired by this story, it is with a large degree of humbleness that I would like to first bring attention to The Kitsune Saiyan and let me tell you my friends, if you enjoy Dragon Ball, harem series such as Highschool DxD or just great smut all-around then please do check him out and especially check out his story Saiyan God's Girls, a harem inspired by this with Goku as the star this time and while it is currently five chapters, the girls he has chosen for the story are so far very good and they do fit for Goku, with that said, I would like to bring attention to the fact that some scenes in the story are similar to my own and before anyone jumps the gun, please know that these were done with my permission and that shouldn't deter you from reading the story for it is a great one all-around and for an author's first harem, it's very good and filled with potential so please do check it out.**

**The second and final shout out goes out to someone that I am now proud to call my go-to person for fair reviews and that is my great friend drgonballfrek3, possibly one of the sweetest fans of DB that I have met to date. She is one that I trust to give her honest opinion about any chapter of my fanfiction and she is one I think all of you should trust as well. If you want great honest opinions about your story even though it isn't getting much feedback just send her a PM and she'll get to you as soon as she can. She's a great person to talk to and she isn't rude in the slightest so please guys, do check drgonballfrek3 out, you won't regret it.**

**That's about it, just know that while this story may not be updated as much as some, this ain't dead and it will still go strong. Thanks for reading, hope you have a great day.  
**


	23. Chapter 15: Rangiku Matsumoto

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was once again suggested by Lil Knucklez.**

* * *

(_Beerus' Temple Outer Fields_)

"You know Vegeta, ever since you started with these stories, something has been bothering me since the last three or four of them." Goku said with his arms outstretched.

"And what would that be Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You said before that you got messages from every girl you slept with and yet in all of these stories, you don't mention your phone at any point so I wonder how exactly do you keep in touch with everyone?" Vegeta looked his rival straight in the eyes and, in a shocking twist, was actually calm for this moment.

"You know what Kakarot, you're right, I didn't mention anything about that device, well to tell you the truth, I'm really just skipping the times that I did because they mostly happened during revisits and the few times that it did happen the first night are too few and far between. Honestly Kakarot I just wish that instead of looking for discrepancies that you'd just listen to the stories." Vegeta explained, Goku remained silent, indicating that he was ready to listen once again. Three seconds of silence had passed when Vegeta shifted his gaze towards Beerus. "Anything that you would like to say Lord Beerus?" The God of Destruction just shook his head in response.

"Nope, I've got nothing." Relieved at the fact he was spared from a long string of questions, Vegeta let out a long relaxed breath before proceeding with his tale.

"The next woman I slept with was... Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the Gotei 13 and before anyone asks, yes she is a warrior but not shall we say... the conventional type and Kakarot, please pay some extra attention to this for you may recognize these events."

* * *

_**(This takes place one day after his session with Robin.)  
**_

(_Capsule Corp. Gravity Room_)

In life, most people often have what they call a "comfort zone" or "comfort room" which are far different when compared to the metaphorical version you most often hear about. With these comfort zones, they're simply places that mean something to the person and thus it instills a sense of... well... comfort. For most people, their comfort zone would be their room, bed and or couch. As for Vegeta... he feels most comfortable when he's in the one room that was practically made for him.

The gravity room, a place where Vegeta was free to train for hours and hours on end, facing against the toughest of obstacles and preparing himself for the challenge ahead and as far as today was concerned, it was no different EXCEPT for the fact that another Saiyan was now sharing the room with him at the current moment, one that many should recognize from his jet-black spiky hair and calm, cocky features.

"HAAH!" Vegeta yelled right as he thrust his fist out towards his rival's face. With his smirk not faltering in the slightest, Goku quickly nudged his head to the side like he had been doing for the past couple of minutes now, a motion that admittedly was succeeding in two things, one was the most obvious and that was avoiding Vegeta's strikes while two was harder to pinpoint but not too difficult. With Goku's constant dodging and lack of actually fighting back, the whole experience was becoming increasingly more and more irritating for the prince which was most definitely apparent from his face which was slowly beginning to narrow and scrunch up more and more in anger until finally, after a couple more minutes, he just let it out.

"Kakarot can you please take this SERIOUSLY?!" Vegeta said with a growl.

"Ah, heh, heh. Sorry Vegeta." said Goku in his usual playful voice right as he grabbed one of Vegeta's fists. "I didn't exactly get the memo."

"Well, at least you got it n-" Before Vegeta could finish, he watched and felt as Goku's lightning fast fist came crashing into his face which sent him straight through the wall of the gravity chamber and onto the grassy fields outside. After the deed had been done, Goku was left watching through the hole of the building with beads of sweat slowly trailing down his head as he began to rub the back of it.

"Whoops... sorry Vegeta, guess I still don't know my own strength." Goku called out nervously. A few seconds later, the prince stood up, looking no worse than when he first started the training session though a few small noticeable differences were present. Dirt stains covered the front and back of his combat gear, small tears were seen on the jumpsuit all around and small scratches were present on his face though those weren't what Goku had his mind set on. Instead, it was his rival's expression which showed nothing but pure rage and it was this face that had Goku immediately backpedaling and activating his defenses.

"Now hold on just a moment Vegeta, I'm sorry okay, it was just... it was just a mistake I didn't mean t-"

"BREAKING NEWS NOW IN PROGRESS!" Both Vegeta and Goku immediately dropped the incoming argument and rushed inside the gravity chamber, where they found the small radio device at the top of the ceiling, a device that Vegeta staunchly disagreed with the creation of when Bulma first revealed it to him but then later grew to enjoy it for he found that the music actually helped to enhance the mood of his training sessions and thus it kept him dedicated to it.

"What do you think the news is about this time Vegeta?" Goku questioned. Vegeta merely ignored his partner and instead put all of his attention on the broadcast.

"ATTENTION ALL WEST CITY CITIZENS! We here at the Channel 5 newsroom would like to advise that you remain indoors for the next several minutes. Currently the city is under attack by these strange white mask wearing creatures who are currently murdering and eating their victims, I repeat, they are murdering and eating their victims so please whatever you do, just do whatever you can to stay sa-" The radio soon began to spout nothing but static soon after the broadcast was cut short, thus giving a clear indication about the danger of the creatures mentioned. Without wasting any time, the prince immediately dusted off his armor and shut down the chamber before making a dash towards the outside and taking off into the skies.

"So what do you think Vegeta, should we both..." Goku immediately halted his speech when he noticed there was no sign of his stocky compatriot. After he spent about a minute looking around, the Saiyan gave a small shrug right before he transitioned into his Instant Transmission stance.

* * *

(_West City, Streets_)

"No... no please I- ACK!" Was all one civilian could get out right before the dark creature's massive hands, for lack of a better phrase, squeezed the life out of them, thus sending what looked to be a fountain of blood and entrails pouring out onto the ground with some of the more meaty bits of flesh and organs being caught within the thing's fat black fingers.

"DAMIEN!" The monster twitched for a split-second before turning towards the source of the noise. The person who called it out was a short, black-haired woman with pigtails and while people like you and me may not have thought much of it, to these creatures, it was like the universe had decided to reward their patience with a gracious food offering from the heavens.

With motions that seemed to be ripped straight from a horror movie, the creature dropped the pile of flesh known as "Damien" to the ground without a care for it saw a much more... enticing option in the woman to its left. Knowing full well that trying to run was futile, the girl shut her eyes tightly, ready for the inevitable but much to her surprise, instead of feeling arms crushing the life out of her, she instead heard a loud "THUD!" that caused her eyes to snap wide open and see the carnage ahead.

The monster was indeed still around... well, if you count a lifeless corpse as being still around. The girl watched as the monster twitched for a few seconds in its gravel filled grave only to then fall limp though if she were to be honest, that wasn't what got her attention. At the feet of the monster was a short, stocky man with blond spiky hair that stuck up high almost as if gravity had simply given up. The man wore what appeared to be a jumpsuit and a pair of body armor that she, for the life of her, couldn't quite pinpoint the origins of. Before she had any chance to question the man, their gaze immediately snapped towards her in a move that sent her already fear-filled nerves into overdrive. With a loud scream, the woman ran off without as much of a second thought, thus leaving the prince to examine the damages.

"Well whatever these creatures were, they certainly caused a mess around here." Vegeta thought to himself as he crouched down in front of his kill. "Though thankfully, they weren't much of a hassle to take do-" Immediately, he halted his thoughts at the sound of a piece of rubble cracking against the ground, indicating that he wasn't alone.

"Well... my day is going well." Vegeta said to himself as he got into his fighting stance. For the next couple of minutes, his nerves remained one edge as he continued to frantically search his surroundings for who or whatever had stumbled across him.

"Come on show yourself!" He mentally shouted. What felt like an hour had passed with still no sign of any threat and it was at this point that Vegeta began to grow irritated at his target's cowardice.

"What are you, afraid?! Come on o-" Suddenly, the prince turned a full 360 degrees with arm out and ready to strike. At long last, Vegeta had gotten his target for when he spun around, he felt as the back of his hand made contact with something soft and fleshy. With this devastating strike, the unknown assailant was sent flying to the right into a nearby pile of rubble with their body making a rather noticeable indentation in the building's walls. Pleased that he had found his target, the prince immediately began to make his move toward the stranger, all the while relentlessly taunting them.

"Tell me, was that really the best strategy you had?" Vegeta began with a laugh. "Was your plan really to just try and blindside me without any consideration for my level of skill or strength?" As he continued to approach his opponent, the prince was able to get a much better look at who he had just hit. The person was clearly that of a male with short blond hair and slim muscular features though really, he looked less like a man and more like a teenager. The boy wore a pitch black robe with a white rag tied around the waist and what appeared to be a red piece of rope wrapped around his torso though honestly, that wasn't what caught his attention for toward the boy's right lay a gigantic sharp sword that, as Vegeta mentally joked, put the future version of his son's dinky little fairy sword to shame. When he was just inches away from the boy, reached out and immediately lifted him up by the robe with one tightly clenched fist.

"You made one massive mistake trying to attack me like that boy. You have no right to wield that sword if you think strategies like that would work on a Saiyan."

"I'm terribly sorry for my partner's brash stupidity." A voice rang out from behind Vegeta, who had lightly shifted his gaze towards the direction of the sound. The person the voice belonged to was an blond haired female who, if he didn't know any better, looked almost old enough to be the boy's mother. The woman had on garbs that were similar to the boy's with the exception of a few details.

For one thing, she had on a pink scarf that was tied very neatly around her neck with so sign of a red rope. While her weapon was a sword, it was only what appeared to be an average katana which honestly paled in comparison to the massive blade the other wielded. And as for the final change or "changes" the woman had her robe partially opened up at the chest area which gave Vegeta quite a good look at her cleavage and massive breasts which were so shamelessly being displayed that she might as well have gone topless.

"What the hell is with every woman I meet being so conceited about their looks?" Vegeta thought to himself right as he began to softly blush. "Not... that I'm complaining of course but still, it's quite odd."

"Yes, yes, I know that I look good, can you please hand the kid to me now?" Without warning, the prince felt as his jaw hit the metaphorical floor and his grip loosen which caused him to immediately drop the kid in the process, a moment that, in the girl's eyes, was comedy gold and she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Guess you're not used to hearing stuff like that are you?" She asked, desperately trying to hold in laughter. After a couple more seconds, Vegeta had managed to regain his composure long enough to ask at least one question.

"State your name and business woman and make it quick, I have a feeling those monsters aren't exactly going to be leaving us alone for much longer." Finally the girl couldn't contain herself and without any warning, she let out a loud hearty laugh, leaving Vegeta both completely dumbfounded and frustrated.

"Wha-what the hell is so funny?!" He asked with a slightly raised voice, only to watch as the girl kept laughing and she continued this for what felt like hours and hours on end before she continued on.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Phew... I'm sorry, it's just that... it's just that..." Not willing to wait through the girl's continuous snickering, the prince impatiently crossed his arms and let out a command that was both stern and forceful.

"It's just what? Spit it out already!" Finally, the girl had taken a deep breath which allowed her to continue on without any interruption, much to the Saiyan's relief.

"It's just that one moment, you were doing nothing except ogling my rack and now you're demanding my name like you're some sort of drill sergeant like, come on. Don't you find that the least bit funny?" Internally, the prince was desperately trying to keep himself from facepalming and taking off right then and there at the girl's surprising levels of immaturity.

"Though if you must know, I am Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the Gotei 13 division. I am a specially trained Soul Reaper from the Soul Society and I was just out to clean up the mess that the Hollows, the monster you took down, made here in this city." During her explanation, Rangiku noticed in her peripheral vision a small bit of rustling coming from the lump of robes by Vegeta's right leg, the sight of which bringing a small smirk to her face.

"And as for the boy you just took out with ease, that's Ichigo Kurosaki, my partner for this mission who's curre-"

"READY TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The angry teen shouted, cutting off Rangiku in the process. "I MEAN WHAT THE HELL MAN?! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE TO KILL ANYONE THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME LIKE THAT!" Both Vegeta and Rangiku watched as Ichigo continued to rant and rave like some crazed lunatic, the veins in his neck pulsating so much that they looked almost ready to burst. Not willing to listen to three minutes of his ranting let alone a few seconds, the prince calmly turned toward the boy and it was without warning that he gave him a light, quick chop to the neck which not only shut the boy up but it also knocked him unconscious once again. After letting out a small chuckle, Rangiku continued with her explanation.

"Like I said, THAT was Ichigo, don't let his brashness fool you, he's most definitely a great warrior..." Rangiku paused for a brief moment to look down at her compatriot who now had a noticeable bruise on his neck before continuing on.

"..but I'll admit, sometimes he just doesn't show it." Right when she uttered the last word, the lieutenant immediately straightened herself out and began to dust off her robes which from the looks of how much dirt and grime was coming off of the fabric, it certainly looked as though she had been fighting for quite a long period in this area.

"But enough about me, I told you all there is so now, tell me what there is to know about you big guy." Vegeta wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him but it almost sounded as though the woman was trying to flirt with him but instead of focusing on that, the prince instead began to tell her what she wanted to know.

"I am Vegeta, once the prince of a legendary warrior race known as the Saiyans..." Vegeta at that moment had crossed his arms with his voice then taking on a tone that sounded more like a low growl.

"..that was of course, until that bastard Frieza decided to wipe my home out but anyway. I came to the Earth with my partner Nappa in search of the legendary Dragon Balls, seven mystical orbs that could grant you any wish..." As the prince continued on with his tale, Rangiku began to tune him out in favor of sinking into the recesses of her own thoughts.

"How interesting, so first I get your average, run-of-the-mill patrol mission with Hollows that were far too weak to even be considered a threat that bored me half to death... and yet the ending has me meeting this incredibly hot, both in the head and body, man who was able to one-shot them with his bare fists. Out of all my missions, this was the most unexpected of them all and if the tingling sensation in my thighs is to be believed... I-I think I'm falling for him. What would the rest of the division think of this? I mean, I have to file my report soon and..." Halting her thoughts for a moment, she slowly looked down at Ichigo who was still taking his unplanned nap which gave her a flashback of how he was such a jerk earlier in the trip which helped to influence her decision.

"You know what? Fuck the report, I'm a grown woman who hasn't seen any action in years. Am I honestly going to throw this opportunity away in favor of going back to my boring life? No, if they're going to force me to come out here then damn it, they're going to wish they never did."

"Woman are you even listening?!" The prince's gruff demand had done little to shake Rangiku of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, he's still here. Well come on girl, if you're going to put your plan into action, you best do it now." At that moment, Rangiku had finally returned to the world of the living and for her first action, she looked Vegeta in the eyes with a lustful smile.

"Vegeta, I have a question..." She said, almost slurred in speech as she began to saunter towards the Saiyan while at the same time, making sure that her breasts jiggled and bounced every step of the way. Curious about where this would lead, the prince decided to play her little game without hesitation.

"So you were listening? Very well, what's your question?" During these few moments, Vegeta found himself being backed up against the wall by the lieutenant, whose devilish torture was starting to have an effect on him.

"On your planet... were there plenty of women?" She asked lustfully as she trailed a finger from Vegeta's abs to his chest.

"There were... there were plenty of women, yes, lots of different types." Vegeta said with a slight stutter which was music to Rangiku's ears for this was when she knew that Vegeta was falling for her.

"Was there plenty of...mmm... lovemaking on your planet also?" At that moment, Vegeta could feel as his pants began to tighten at the sound of the woman's voice for whatever tone or octave she was hitting, it was obviously arousing him.

"Yes there was, we Saiyans believed that populating was most important besides fighting and eating." At that moment, Rangiku knew she had him, just one more question, just one more sentence and she would have the time of her life.

"Tell me, do you know what I want from you?" Rangiku asked in a sultry seductive voice as she began to loosen up the top portion of her robes, an action that was slowly beginning to drive the strong-willed Saiyan mad.

"Wh-what do you want from..." The prince's voice began to trail off for a few moments before completely stopping in response to a truthfully marvelous sight. He watched as the pitch black fabric dropped to the ground, revealing Rangiku's clear lack of a bra which in turn, revealed her massive G-cup breasts to the cold air of the day, the sight of which had caused a familiar tightening sensation in the Saiyan's pants. While trying as hard as she could to not smirk, the lieutenant began to once again slowly ease herself towards the prince, with her mammaries jiggling and bouncing much more freely every step of the way. Finally, when she was just inches away from the Saiyan, she slowly leaned her head in close to the point where her mouth was right by his ear and it was at that moment where she spoke her answer in an incredibly low, seductive whisper.

"I want you." Those last few words were all that it took to push the prince over the edge. Just seconds after she had finished, the prince had gripped her by the arms and crushed his mouth against hers, thus beginning a long and sensual make-out session.

"Mmm... glad you caught on." Rangiku thought to herself. As far as the war of tongues was concerned, while it definitely was evenly matched in graceful movements, pats and slaps, it was still clear that Vegeta had the upper hand. In her mind, Rangiku was in heaven which was thanks in no small part to Vegeta's masterful technique. Without breaking the lip-lock, the Saiyan prince lowered his hands to the white piece of cloth tied around her waist and quickly untied it, letting it flow in the wind and onto the still unconscious Ichigo's peaceful resting face which revealed a small pink thong which upon seeing it, caused the prince's pants to tighten even more with how the garment just perfectly showcased her luscious ass and hips.

Without any hesitation, the prince soon afterward took his right hand and with his index and ring fingers, he slowly began to trace down from Rangiku's abdomen to her hips. Upon reaching the target, the prince inflicted a quick smack onto her rear before proceeding to slowly rub her crotch through her panties. On the surface, it looked as though Rangiku was holding out but inside, her nerves were going absolutely insane for constant waves upon waves of pleasure were beginning to overtake her senses. After a couple more minutes, the prince suddenly broke the union and stopped rubbing, a motion that would've angered the lieutenant... if it weren't for the sight she saw afterward.

Immediately after stopping the kiss, Vegeta quickly grabbed hold of his armor and pulled it over his head, blue undershirt and all, exposing his scarred frame to the cold air. Rangiku could feel as her panties started to become increasingly more and more damp in no more than a few seconds of ogling though obviously she continued to do so regardless of the issue. To most women in the Soul Society, since they are around muscular males for the grand majority of time spent there, Vegeta may not have been the most special but to Rangiku, who had men almost constantly rejecting her advances along with the fact that nearly every man seemed to look the same, the Saiyan prince was definitely MORE than just a little visually appealing. She spent what felt like hours on end just taking in the sight of the prince's body, every scar, every ab, his sharp defined musculature, to her, it looked as if the man's body was chiseled from sto-no, it looked as if she was staring at a god right in the flesh and that she was the lucky one to bed him. Noticing her stare, the prince let his face develop into a small smirk.

"I see you're admiring the view." He said in a low seductive growl as he moved towards her. Once he was inches away, he grabbed hold of the girl's abdomen and used that to slowly lower himself so that his head was perfectly level with her massive breasts.

"Now... let me admire you." Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle at the cheesiness that the line possessed but as her luck would have it, that chuckle lasted for little more than two seconds for in that length of time, the prince had wrapped his mouth around her nipple and began to lick all around the base.

"Oooh..." Was all the skilled warrior could let out in response. Knowing in his head how he had finally got her, Vegeta had begun to lick around the nipple in neat circles, an action that was driving Rangiku absolutely mad with pleasure. Despite not knowing much about the Saiyan race, she did remember once being told by her friend in Konoha, Kurenai that the race seems to have the sexual skills worthy of a god. Of course, her friend could've easily been exaggerating for the only other person that she truthfully did it with was Asuma but now, she was actually starting to believe her friends words a whole lot more. The way his tongue clung to her flesh, the gentle yet firm moments of pressure and his hands which were massaging any unattended breast at the moment, it was just amazing how there could exist a guy like Vegeta who could be so masterful with his movements with little-to-no failure.

After about two minutes or so of doing this, the prince had decided that now was the time to take the kid gloves off and get down to business for now, he saw a perfect opportunity to take his revenge on the woman for all the teasing. He continued to lick around the lieutenant's tit for a couple more seconds but as he was doing so, he slowly began to drag his right hand down the front of her once again, this time with his index and middle fingers outstretched. Once he reached the panties, the prince had a particularly devilish idea enter his system. Deciding to act upon it immediately, the prince slowly slid his fingers inside of the panty fabric and proceeded to rub her eager pussy lips.

"Ng..." Vegeta began to rub in a slow steady motion, making sure that his fingers just barely grazed the clitoris and that they went no deeper. If she wasn't already before, Rangiku was definitely in ecstasy now.

"God...damn you're good, ng..." Taking the compliment in stride, the prince both continued and increased the pace of his torture with both his breast sucking and fingering becoming much more vigorous. In just a couple of seconds, the once strong, somewhat immature lieutenant had now been reduced to a sweating moan machine, the sounds of which were quickly becoming music to Vegeta's ears and it only encouraged him to keep going. Deciding that he needed to switch things up, after about a minute of this, he began to lightly smack her wet snatch every ten rubs which sent shivers of ecstasy up her spine.

"Oh god Vegeta, don't stop! Please don't stop!" Rangiku moaned right as Vegeta's pace began to increase even more. They continued this for a couple more minutes with Vegeta's pace only increasing more and more and it was during the fifth minute when Rangiku felt a familiar sensation bubbling in her stomach.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! You keep this up and I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Vegeta continued to pump his fingers in and out with ferocity, the likes of which have never been seen since his original battle with Goku all those years ago except now, it was being applied in the sexual sense and not in battle. The prince's movements were so strong in fact that after three or four pumps at his max speed, he felt as his hand tore through the thin pink fabric and sent it out onto the ground, leaving Rangiku in her bare glory. After a couple more seconds of this and without warning, Rangiku let out a loud earth-shattering scream that might've pierced the heavens if it was any louder and in just under a second, Vegeta felt as a fountain's worth of girl-cum began to spill from her body which when combined with his rapid unyielding pumping, caused the fluid to be splashed all over his hands, the streets, his clothes along with other objects in small droplets.

"AAAGGGHH! AAAHHHH! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" Smirking, the prince continued to pump his fingers furiously with the intent of draining almost every last drop of her juices from her body. After a little while longer, his pumping soon began to slow down and eventually, it came to a halt, leaving the lieutenant with some time to let out some heavy, husky breaths. While this was going on, Vegeta carefully slipped his fingers out of her hot caverns and brought them to his face and sure enough, he saw huge blobs of girl-cum hanging off his digits, metaphorically staring back at him with enticing delight. Once the soldier was finished letting out her last couple of breaths, she carefully turned towards the prince right as he began to suck and lick her fluids off of her gloves, a sight that admittedly, managed to make her even more wet than she was currently. With a final lick of his lips and the removal of his gloves, the prince snapped his gaze towards the lieutenant.

"Mmmm... you taste delicious." Vegeta commented, his seductive tone still clearly emanating from his voice. In response, Rangiku felt as red began to flush her face as her lips developed into a smirk.

"Why, thank you. But now, don't I get a chance to taste you?" The prince said nothing, instead giving a small smile and nod of approval before signaling for the busty blonde to get down on her knees to which she obeyed without difficulty. The moment she knelt to the ground, she already could tell she was in for a massive treat once she was eye-level with the massive, throbbing tent in his jumpsuit.

"Well, heh, heh, we're excited now aren't we?" She said with a light chuckle before making the motions necessary to do the deed assigned to her. She carefully slid her fingers behind the hem of his pants, making sure that she was latching onto both the pants themselves and the boxers beneath them. Once she was sure that she had it, she quickly tugged the pants down to his ankles, eager to see what prize awaited her and to say that the length surprised her would be a massive understatement.

"My god he's huge!" She thought to herself, taking special note of how the organ seemed to lower for a brief moment when she lowered the pants only to shoot right back up as if to salute her. Grinning at the current situation, the Saiyan gave a small signal for Rangiku to proceed. With a nod of her head, the woman got to work, starting off by licking from the base of his length all the way up to his head with slow, agonizing strokes of her hand being added for good measure. Strangely enough, the prince managed to hold his composure with the only sounds coming from him being small breaths. Knowing right then and there what her plan was, after the first two or three licks, she did it again, this time taking a little while longer to slowly drag her tongue across every indentation that the flesh made, every nerve along with the clear line along the edges of the faintly pulsing blue vein. When she reached the tip, she took a brief moment to breathe before proceeding to lick around his tip in rapid circular motions and it was at this point that Vegeta was finally letting his composure go in a few small moans. Then, after a couple more seconds and when she was certain that he was lubricated enough, the busty lieutenant then inserted the tip of the hardened cock into her mouth.

"F-fuck..." muttered Vegeta once he felt the warm, tingling feeling of her breath making contact with his flesh. Once it was all the way in, Rangiku began to slowly drag her head up and down his massive shaft with her tongue slowly circling around the flesh with every move. As she did this, Rangiku used one hand to fondle her breast and another to slowly rub herself. Soon in just a couple of minutes, the lieutenant was bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace with moans from Vegeta being heard every couple of movements.

"Damn, your technique... ng... is amazing." Vegeta managed to let out before he returned to his strings of moans. Rangiku soon was taking in his cock like a pro with not a single gag or complaint. Soon, she moved the hand that was on her breast and used them to couple and fondle the Saiyan's balls, a motion that immediately caused the prince to let out a few groans of pleasure. After a couple of minutes and without warning, Vegeta slowly lowered his hands towards Rangiku's head and carefully but firmly gripped two fistfuls of her sweet blonde locks before proceeding to roughly thrust into her mouth, a motion that caught her off-guard at first for a couple of seconds and ONLY a couple of seconds for afterward she just took it in stride and began to enjoy the prince's violent throat-fucking.

"Goddamn your mouth is tight." Vegeta commented halfway through his moans. Rangiku of course, said nothing and instead continued to fondle his balls and drag his tongue along his meat as much as possible as she slipped into a pleasure-filled, drunken state that she hadn't felt in years. They continued like this for a long while and for every couple of minutes that passed, Vegeta increased his pace, so much so that both he and the lieutenant could feel as his massive prick began to hit the back of the throat. Time continue to pass as the two started to become more and more disheveled with Vegeta's motions once again increasing in pace. Realizing that if he continued like this, he'd blow his load too early, the prince continued to thrust down the warrior's throat for just a couple more minutes before slowly slipping his rod out of her throat, stopping only for a moment to slap it on her tongue. Before she could ask why, the prince spoke his command in a low, gravelly voice.

"Turn around and bend over." Rangiku of course, did as she was told and lowered her torso, holding the small bit of stable wall for support as she jutted her massive ass outward towards the prince's hard member, the motion of which immediately sparked an idea in her head. As he was getting ready to claim his prize, the lieutenant quickly voiced her suggestion.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like it if you could do it in my ass and after this, how about I end it with a titjob?" For his response, the prince couldn't help but grin at the idea as he voiced his answer.

"You definitely have good taste." He said lustfully. A couple seconds after the exchange, he calmly lined his cock up with her puckered asshole, stopping for a brief moment only to give her a quick smack on the ass and to spit on his hardened prick to use it as some form of lubrication. Once that was over with, the prince lightly gripped the plump flesh pillows as he began to slowly insert himself into her, making sure that every inch of his length was nice and snug within her anal caverns. Finally after a couple seconds, he felt as his balls ever so slightly pressed against her ass, signifying that he was completely inside of her. Then, without much warning, he began to thrust with a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh yes, right there, mmm..." Vegeta kept a firm grip on her as he continued to thrust though every once in a while, he'd let go just once to deliver a quick smack on her plump ass cheeks. During this time, Vegeta was once again reminded that just when he thought he had seen it all, there was always one another woman that was far better than the last with Rangiku being no different for she was quickly on her way to becoming his most favorite lay right next to his own wife. During this time, the prince decided to pick up the pace and began to speed up his thrusts to a medium speed level, during the motions of which Rangiku found herself to be moaning and panting like nothing else.

"Faster! Please, take this fucking ass!" She cried out to which the prince happily obliged and began to speed up his pace with ease. Along with this, his occasional smacks on her ass were soon becoming much more frequent and it was with every slap that they got much harder which in turn made the lieutenant that much hornier.

"OH FUCK! YES! SPANK MY ASS BABY!" Smirking at the situation, Vegeta decided to engage in some dirty talk of his own.

"Do you love that? Do you love it when I slap this wonderous ass of yours?!" He growled while continuing his unrelenting assault.

"OH YES! YES! I LOVE IT! I FUCKING... LOVE IT! BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE THAT FUCKING COCK!" Vegeta at that moment began to playfully raise an eyebrow.

"What's that you say? Sorry, I can't hear you, speak up."

"I LOVE THIS COCK!"

"Still can't hear you." Vegeta said as he continued to deliver more and more smacks to her rear.

"I LOVE THIS FUCKING COCK!"

"I almost heard that one, what was that?" At that point, Rangiku let it all out.

"I LOVE THIS FUCKING COCK! I LOVE THE WAY IT FILLS EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! I LOVE THE SENSATION OF YOUR HARD ROD POUNDING MY ASS! I'M YOUR SLUT TONIGHT VEGETA! TAKE ME!" During her screams, Vegeta began to feel a familiar sensation boiling from within his balls. Knowing that his climax was inevitable, the mighty Saiyan prince decided to finish strong with a form of dirty talk that never got old.

"Tell me, who am I?"

"VEGETA!" With a shake of his head, Vegeta inflicted a quick smack on her ass as a form of punishment.

"I can't hear you, who am I?"

"VEGETA!" At that moment, the prince decided to shake things up and so with some quick motions, he let go of her now reddened asscheeks and charged towards the loose breasts that were just flopping in the wind. Once he had a good grip of the flowing mammaries, the prince at that point began to loudly declare his demands.

"Who am I woman?! I want you tell me exactly who in the hell I am at as loud of a volume that you possibly can! WHO IN THE HELL AM I!"

"YOU ARE PRINCE VEGETA! THE OWNER OF THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS AND I AM YOURS TO POUND INTO WHENEVER THE FUCK YOU'D LIKE!" At that moment, the prince felt as his climax began to rapidly approach and so without any warning, he pulled out and turned Rangiku around. Before he could order her to, the lieutenant already was two steps ahead for she had already began engulfing his pulsating cock in her massive tits.

"Move, NOW!" With that one order, the lieutenant began to drag her massive mounds up and down the prince's hardened length, the actions of which were sending Vegeta into a frenzy. Despite how worn out she was, the soldier still made sure that the prince got the best of treatment by making sure to massage every crevice and inch of his member. After a couple of minutes had passed, she even began to lightly lick and suck on the cockhead every time it poked out the top of her rack. Vegeta at that moment couldn't help but thrust upwards towards her face for the pleasure was simply becoming a bit too much for him to handle. After a couple more minutes of thrusting and rubbing, the prince was desperately trying to hold out for as long as he can with each passing moment seeming to make this increasingly more difficult. Finally, after a couple more minutes, the prince let out a loud cry.

"FUCK! HERE IT C-AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" With that final yell and with the next three or four thrusts, Rangiku soon found herself seeing white right when the first jet of cum launched and completely covered her face. With a face full of hunger, the lieutenant wasted no time in continuing to milk the prince for all that he was worth, trying desperately to obtain as much semen as she could.

"Come on baby, give me that all that sweet batter of yours, come on!" She demanded as more and more waves continued to cover her. Finally, after about forty seconds, the jets were soon reduced to small spritzes until finally, it stopped. It was at this moment that Vegeta stopped for a moment to admire his "handiwork". With all that he sprayed, he saw as Rangiku's face, breasts and even some portions of her hair were absolutely drenched with cum, a scene that admittedly caused him to reminisce about his time with Maka way back then. At that moment, Vegeta began to pull up his pants but not before holding out a small piece of cloth for Rangiku to wipe herself with. In response, she simply shook her head and instead proceeded to gather the gobs of cum in her hands and slowly lick them clean, a motion that, had Vegeta not been spent at the moment, would've caused him to harden once more. Once she was finished, the lieutenant gathered up her robes and began to redress with what she had to work with.

"Wow... that was incredible." She said filled with pleasant surprise. "I mean, I anticipated that this was going to be enjoyable but damn... I think that shattered every bit of my expectation."

"Shattered what bit of your expectation?" Vegeta immediately jerked his head towards the source of the voice and much to his shock, fear and annoyance, he found his rival Goku, standing there with the still unconscious Ichigo in his arms.

"Kakarot what in the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked filled with embarrassment.

"Nothing much, I was just busy handling those other creatures in the area and I got to say, they were definitely not as strong as I was expecting." At that moment, Goku shifted his gaze towards the corpse of the Hollow that Vegeta had taken lot way earlier. "And as far as I can tell, you didn't have much trouble with them either. But then again, I met some others who did have some hassle so I won't judge too much, that was especially true with this one catgirl named Yoruichi who I got quite..." At that moment, Goku lowered his head right as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face "...acquainted with." At that moment, Vegeta felt as his jaw metaphorically hit the floor.

"Kakarot, you don't honestly mean that-" At that moment, Goku let out a small giggle before setting his hands on his hips, his face now having that usual trademark grin of his.

"I won't give anything away." While watching the scene play out, Rangiku only found herself thinking about both Vegeta, this new person named "Kakarot" and possible future events.

"So from the looks of things, this Kakarot is a Saiyan as well and if just one Saiyan is good..." Halting her thoughts for a brief moment, she looked up into the sky with a face full of curiosity.

"I wonder how two at the same time must feel like."

* * *

_Author's Addendum:  
_

**By the way, Kitsune Saiyan, if you're reading this, that Yoruichi line was a subtle nod to your fanfic, just thought I'd let you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. We're going to be undergoing a little bit of a schedule change here as now up next will be Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail with some surprise events for the pre-sex scene that I think some of you will like (here's a hint, it pretty much is a teaser for one of my planned Fairy Tail fanfictions.).  
**

**Also another thing regarding the chapter length, we're going to at least 45 and while I know some may not like that, if anything, with the fact that I now am writing down summaries for these plots, there have been less cases of writer's block and this story has got me pumped to write more.**

**With that said, a huge thank you has to go out to Lil Knucklez for this suggestion was just awesome so Lil Knux, my man, if you're reading this, you're just plain awesome for giving me these wonderful suggestions.**

**With that said, thanks for reading and I hope you all have an awesome time and take care.**


	24. Where To Find Me and News

**Hello there guys and welcome to another announcement chapter, where I will be informing you about what's to come for this story, news that has popped up and now, review responses so without further ado, let's not waste anymore time and jump right in starting with...**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: Thanks for the review man, I will definitely be adding Kaguya and Cthuga into the story, again, those are some fantastic requests. As for the exact date and time for your story request, well... I can't say for certain an exact date at this time, sorry man.**

**Lil Knucklez: Thanks for the two reviews and thanks for the compliment about how steamy the Rangiku chapter was, that really does help encourage me to go further with this.**

**maxigiampieri2012: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed Vegeta easily stomping the Hollow and being an alpha, those were my ideas and I just ran with them.**

**titan: Esdeath will definitely happen though I want to wait until I get through more of Akame ga Kill so that I can get her character down, I don't want to half-ass anything. As for Hawkgirl, she's definitely still in the pipeline so don't worry my man, she will come.**

**Jacksonangelo105: I'm glad you thought this was a wild chapter, I thank you for that compliment, I did try my best and I'm glad it's paying off.**

**As far as other reviews are concerned, there aren't much but I'm sure that will change as time passes and besides, I don't care about a lack of reviews. With wonderful people like you, that's more than enough to keep me going. Now that we got that out of the way, now let's get onto...**

* * *

**General News:**

**For one thing, I've now started to write down summaries of the basic idea I have for a plot before I actually write the chapter which hopefully means that I won't have situations like the Robin chapter where I just suffered from Writer's Block for a long, LONG while. Next, I want to point out a couple ways you can contact me and just overall where you can find me on other websites and various different platforms. And they are as follows:  
**

**PSN: WERESONIC**

**DeviantArt: AspiringCreator**

**Tumblr: theaspiringcreator**

**Twitter: David Williams AspiringCFFnet (Yes, David Williams is my real name but I prefer to go by Dave and hey, you guys are awesome enough as is and pretty close so why not tell you my name?)**

**Facebook: David Williams**

**Wattpad: Aspiring-Creator**

**YouTube: David Williams**

**Google Plus: David Williams**

**There you guys go, now this will go up on my profile as well just so more people can see it but for now, I think we're in good hands here, so if you want to possibly friend me so we can shoot the shit with some games, talk with me on other platforms or if you just want more ways to get to me, I'm more than happy to provide it for you.  
**

**That's just the general news, now lets move onto...**

* * *

**Story News:**

**Considering how long this story is going to be and knowing full well that some of you may not exactly be the most keen on that. I'm going to start making sure that each chapter hopefully feels unique in some ways like this most recent release with Rangiku and I'm also going to start making a few mini arcs or "Sagas" if you will for franchises I get more than one request for and so far, the Mortal Kombat Saga is only one planned but trust me, that won't be the only one out there.**

**I also have decided that if anything, I'm going to be doing more harems based on different fictional characters in the future with most of it being from Dragon Ball while others are a bit more unique.**

**First off, Trunks will be getting his shot after Vegeta in a story called "Patrolling Has Its Merits" which will take place after Dragon Ball Xenoverse where Trunks explains to the custom character the various types of events that he had faced when fixing up splintered timelines which includes his encounters with various women. Why I'm going for Trunks next and not Goku is mainly for two reasons. **

**1) There is already the Goku haremfic "Saiyan God's Girls" and I fear that through me doing my own so soon, the point of that fic will be completely lost and so for now, I'm waiting until a significant amount of time has passed.**

**2) Going for Goku after Vegeta is a bit too... obvious and I like doing things in a more unique manner.**

**That's all I have for now regarding haremfics and as far as other stories are concerned, well... allow me to explain this.  
**

**I don't have a schedule and I prefer to keep it that way. Granted, schedules are fine and dandy and they do have their perks but the problem is that they just give me far too much stress about deadlines, if I'm pleasing fans and many others. If anything, I want to make sure that my time is comfortable as much as I want to entertain you because you see, fanfiction is and always will be, a hobby for me. I don't have a schedule because honestly, that would remove the fun from the writing and I would have to treat it more like a job. That's why I don't tend to give away or tell people when a story will come out unless I'm absolutely sure that it will come out. It's why people like me and Lil Knucklez take such long breaks at times, it's not that we're trying to be dicks to you or anything like that, it's just that we have our own lives.**

**When I'm not writing fanfiction or browsing the internet, I'm doing other things. Playing games, spending time with friends and family, drawing, I do more than just write fanfics to relax myself and that's why honestly, you may not see me online so frequently, it's honestly why I haven't gotten to people such as TheMovieDoctorful or Guest yet with their requests, it's mostly because I try to balance this with my normal life and sometimes, me not getting to requests for a long time is just how the cookie crumbles. So again, I do apologize if I seem inactive or just flat out neglectful of you guys for I'm not trying to be, it's just that I'm only human and like almost every other human that exists, I have multiple different hobbies with fanfiction being one of them...**

**Though to be honest, I don't know why I'm even telling you this because regardless, you people are by far some of the kindest, most respectful fans that I have ever seen on here and you actually understand and are willing to listen to what I go through so if anything, even if I have my doubts, I know in my heart that there is no reason to be worrying.**

**With that said, thanks for reading, this is a new organization style I'm trying out for my announcement chapters and I want to know from you guys if I should keep using it or not. Again, thanks for reading, I hope you all have yourselves a good day.**


	25. Chapter 16: Seras Victoria

**DISCLAIMER: The subject of this chapter was requested by Guest.  
**

**This seems to happen a lot, I'm ready to go with one idea but then someone comes out with something incredibly interesting and I end up doing that instead. This is one of those times so just so you guys know, Erza has been pushed back but in its place, I have something more... interesting and before I move on with this story, I'll ask you guys a question.**

**Tell me, do you want to see Vegeta kick some Vampire Nazi ass?**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(_Beerus's Temple: Outer Fields_)

"And after that whole scene, Rangiku gave the both of us her number and said that we could call her at any time." All the way through his story, Beerus had been peering at the two Saiyans with a curious look in his eye which was no more apparent than after the prince had mentioned Goku's involvement.

"Well, well..." Said the God of Destruction with face still nestled rather snugly in his hand. "it sounds like both you and Goku had quite the adventure with that one." With a large, infectious grin, Goku immediately jumped up and began to speak in his trademark excited tone.

"Oh we did! I remember that now! Oh man that was a fun time with Yoruichi and all of those guys! Sure the fight was disappointing but my goodness was the sex INCREDIBLE! The things that cat-lady could do with her body were just unr- YEOUCH!" In just a few moments, Goku had gone from jumping in the air with excitement to collapsing to his knees as he rubbed his injured head, all the while Beerus was rubbing his sore fist, the sight of which immediately brought a smile to Vegeta's face.

"Thanks, you saved me a bit of trouble." In response to the prince, the cat just smirked with his rubbing not ceasing one bit.

"There's no need to thank me, I was just shutting up an annoying creature, erm... no offense Goku."

"No-None taken your lordship." Goku said in a voice still hindered by pain. Beerus gave the Saiyan a small nod in response before continuing on.

"Now Vegeta, who was next on this 'sex quest' of yours?" Beerus finished with his smirk still present, at the mention of the phrase "sex quest", the prince felt his face redden right as he began to continue on.

"The next person I slept with was someone unique, someone who had a much more tragic upbringing and I would like to advise that all of you pay close attention to this one for it has more shall we say... 'juicy' details than you think."

* * *

_**(This takes place a whole week after his time with Rangiku)**_

(_Unknown Mansion_)

Mansions, what was there to NOT freak out about with them? With their large size, dark eerie hallways and the unnerving silence that permeates all throughout, it's no wonder why they were usually chosen as the main location for a horror story though at the very least, THOSE tales were fictional, tales almost as old as time itself, maybe even older than the old legend of the deadly creatures of the night known to us more as... vampires which strangely enough, actually went hand-in-hand with mansions with their deadly fangs, predatory nature and worst of all, their pale, sparkleless, lifeless bodies that when seen, sent waves of fear down your spine for you knew that in the next couple of seconds, you were about to die a horrific, painful death that would leave nothing but your entrails stuck within the monster's teeth. But again, thankfully all were fiction, surely there weren't any real vampires right? RIGHT?

Unfortunately, in this one mansion, things were already going horribly, HORRIBLY wrong in a scene that looked like it was ripped straight out of a classic vampiric tale or a video game of some sort for one soldier was quickly finding himself to be alone against a seemingly endless army of undead fascists.

"Come and get some motherfu- GACK!" With a wide-open grin filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth, the monster had immediately clamped its unholy maw around the soldier's neck, thus sending blood gushing out of the wounds both onto the walls and into its needy throat which he gulped down like it was the best snack it ever had. As it enjoyed its meal, it was too distracted to notice three soldiers coming up from behind, armed with massive assault rifles.

"OPEN FIRE!" If they had remained silent, they possibly would've lived for soon after, the monster raised its bloodstained face and snapped its gaze towards its meal with a pair of frightening red eyes. Without any hesitation and with a sharp-toothed grin, the predator rushed towards its prey and into oncoming gunfire, letting the bullets pierce its body without a single care.

"I knew a couple of these fools would forget to bring specialized bullets sooner or later." The monster thought to itself. Soon, the creature was just inches away from the men and it was at this point that it made its move. First, they dropped to the ground and jerked their leg around, quite literally sweeping the pair off their feet. Without skipping a beat, the monster grabbed hold of the left's leg and with its monstrous strength, it slammed the full force of the fleshy body into the other with the bones snapping with a deliciously sickening "CRACK!" upon impact to which the monster grinned, as if it was music to its ears. Then, it propped the corpse that was in hand upward so that its grip was now nestled nicely into the crevice of the body's throat before then proceeding to thrust its free hand straight through the torso, gripping the heart in the process, the sight of which once again brought a grin to the monster's pale face.

"Would you look at that, for how weak this one was, the heart is healthy and strong..." After freeing its arm from the chest cavity, the vampire looked at its prize with a face full of hunger.

"Just my ty-" Right before it could finish, the monster's body suddenly began to stumble backward with loud "BANG!" sounds soon filling the room. With each step it took, the creature was losing more and more flesh with every passing moment, with every silver-lined bullet that pierced its body. After a couple of seconds, the monster was left hobbling for a brief moment, its wounds still smoking from the gunfire before slouching forward and falling flat on its face. At the opposite end of the hallway just a little ways past the lifeless soldiers, there stood a decorated woman roughly 19 years of age a military commander of sorts if the uniform and the few medals on her body were to be believed. She had bright blue eyes though in the shadows, they seemed to have a red hue to them, she also had short blonde hair that was styled into a flare cut along with a short but voluptuous figure. Though the attention wouldn't be drawn to that, oh no it wouldn't for in her hands, there was a single MASSIVE mini-gun, still smoking from when she turned the previously mentioned monster into a dead fleshy pile of swiss cheese.

"Nice shot Ms. Victoria." Seras turned her head towards the tall man behind her, dressed in red with dark crimson eyes and long silky black hair, looking much more suave than even the most well-groomed of men. Before the assistant had a chance to comment, the tall figure suddenly pulled a tall black pistol from his pants and fired one clean shot straight over her head and into the head of another undead abomination. With a grin that seemed almost sadistic, he watched as the creature's lifeless corpse hit the ground.

"But you missed a spot." In response, Seras just turned her head and continued to aim her weapon out into the ensuing darkness, her serious expression not changing.

"I don't care if I 'miss a spot' Master Alucard, I'm still taking down every single of one of these bloodsucking bastards regardless!" Right before she could finish the word "bloodsucking", she watched as several monsters poured down the hallway, looking noticeably more frenzied and rabid than before. Without any hesitation, Seras loaded up her weapons and opened fire with Alucard just watching from behind, the same grin not leaving his face. The incoming fire ripped through the undead army with relative ease, splattering their flesh and blood on the back walls along with various cracked picture frames and other objects. While this was happening, the lord of darkness suddenly did a full 360 turn and gripped a leaping creature by the collar before slamming it into the wall to his left with that grin never leaving him.

"I think I will never tire of seeing faces like yours twisting in such agony as I break you limb..." With that one word, Alucard dug his fingers into the creature's arm and ripped it clean from the body, sending both geysers of blood and eerie screams down the halls. "from limb." Without any hesitation, the Red King wasted no time in driving his hand straight through the monster's neck and grabbing hold of the exposed trachea, taking an extra bit of time just to have a good tight grasp around it before proceeding to rip it free of its fleshy confines. On the other end, Seras was quickly getting all the more agitated with the increasing amounts of undead that just kept pushing and pushing, like stubborn children warring with their parents. After finishing off the third wave, Seras stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath and she would've taken more but unfortunately, the moment was just that, brief for in just a few seconds, Seras's ears picked up the sound of hungry groans and the loud gnashing of teeth, to which the soldier couldn't help but let out a loud curse as she reloaded her weapon.

"Goddamn it! How MANY ARE THERE?!" She growled before proceeding to get into her usual routine of blasting away the oncoming armies. After foiling another poorly planned sneak attack, the Red King shifted his gaze towards Seras.

"Heh, the fact that you're still surprised regardless of your years of service amuses me." Alucard said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm REALLY not in the mood for any comments Master!" Seras responded in a frustrated tone, her gaze not leaving the undead in the slightest.

"Aww... is my dear Kitten getting all flustered about a few worthless runts of a litter? Honestly if you want me to deal with them, just give me the signal."

"Not going to happen Master, I can deal with this on my own!" At that point, Alucard's smirk began to grow even wider than before towards the end of that last sentence and he would continue to be like this through the rest of the conversation.

"Oh really now, you believe that?" Alucard quickly shifted his gaze back towards the doorway he came out of in search of any more vamps who wanted to try and be crafty. Luckily for him, the coast was completely clear, meaning that Seras would most likely be safe with this next move. "Well then, I guess I will be off now, I do have more important things to do than babysit someone after all." Right after the mention of babysitting, Seras's body jumped a small bit at the sound of shattering glass and the rough cracking noise that the ground made right as Alucard's feet hit the ground.

"Master's been acting quite strange lately," She thought to herself as she continued to fire away at the undead hordes. "he hasn't exactly been the most kind and fatherly person throughout this whole trip, something about this place must be hitting a little too close to home." Right as her thoughts finished and right as she finished off the fourth wave, the soldier felt as a loud clicking noise began to sound off from her weapon, signaling that it was time for another reload. With her mind on the mission, the soldier rushed to grab for another ammo belt, only to find that the one she had used last was the very last one.

"SHIT!" She cursed upon coming to this discovery. In only just a few seconds afterward, once again the sound of hungry moans began to travel down the halls, a sound that instead of inciting fear in the tomboy, only succeeded in pissing her off.

"Well... this is just bloody perfect." She said to herself right as she dropped the heavy weapon to the ground. With a crack of her neck and a face full of determination, Seras reached for a small holster on her boot and drew a large bowie knife from its brown confines before getting into her battle stance.

"Come on you undead freaks, show me what you got!" In a move that seemed almost like a direct response, the creatures let out a single unified roar before charging for the soldier at seemingly breakneck speeds. Without any hint of remorse, Seras took in a deep breath and shut her eyes for a few seconds. When they had opened again, her once blue irises had become a noticeable blood red and it was at that point that she made her move. The first of the beasts wasn't much of a challenge for her with its aimless swiping and lack of depth perception with their missing eye, not even three seconds had passed before the brave woman had jammed her knife straight into her attacker's skull and pulling straight down their body with a mighty heave, watching as its vitals spilled out of the two fleshy halves. Noticing that another was close behind, Seras immediately jerked her leg outward into the monster's gut, knocking the metaphorical air out of its lungs before quickly turning to slice off the top portion of some abomination's skull. After those series of movements, she found that only three had remained with one of them being the one she stunned prior to slicing the others head. At first, it seemed very likely that she would've been able to take them on for she quickly got into her fighting stance... BUT, that all changed when she saw the devilish smirk that decorated one of the creatures' horrific faces, later followed by a sickening bout of laughter.

"What's exactly so humoro-" Seras stopped herself halfway when she heard the sound of rustling bodies and deep, gravelly voices. In just a couple of minutes, she had watched as that small trio soon became an army of thirty, all of them looking large and powerful, having builds almost as great as a certain vampire hunter she saw on the news a few times before. At that point, the creatures once again began their horrible laugh once more with the one beast she had kicked soon speaking in that accented German voice that was filled with hate and cruelty.

"Children these days, always rushing to find out when a battle is over." Soon, the monster was staring at her with its horrific red eyes that seemed to stab into her soul. "Unfortunately for you my sehr geehrte Frau, the battle has only begun and you are prolonging the inevitable." Seras stood there, frozen in fear at the monster's response. With the sickening grin still being visible, the creature peered at her both out of curiosity... and unrelenting hunger.

"So what will it be? Will you continue to fight an uphill battle, or will you just be a good little girl and go out quietly?" The monster inquired menacingly. Seras continued to stare at the creatures for a long while as she quickly juggled the thoughts in her mind, taking into account the lack of back-up she had and the fact that Alucard was now nowhere to be found. Finally, with another deep breath and quick closing of her eyes, the blonde warrior stared at the monsters for a few more seconds before raising her knife and getting into her fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter how many you send at me, whether it be five, ten, twenty or even a thousand. I will continue fighting you wretched abominations to the bitter end, if only because I will NOT rest until at least three of you FUCKERS ARE DEAD!" Seras screamed, her eyes glowing with rage. The monster just stared at the soldier, the creepy expression still unchanged.

"So be it, I guess we will just have to work for that he-" Before either of them could react, a massive explosion soon broke out in the room with smoke and soot being sent all about. Acting purely on instinct, Seras quickly covered her mouth with her shirt to keep from breathing in the harmful substances whereas the monsters with the exception of the commander who put on their gas mask, doing nothing. After a few seconds, the smoke had finally cleared, both Seras and the creatures were left in shock at the sight of the massive, gaping hole in the middle of the room, the openings of which were soon being filled with the bright blue glow of the moon.

"Status report, what in the hell was THAT?!" The commander shrieked out, only to receive no response. "Well... DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAP-GACK!" Without a moment's notice, Seras had watched as a blonde armored, spiky haired male figure rushed towards the commander and thrust his fist straight through their chest and out their back with both pieces of broken spine and heart in hand with the sight of which causing almost all soldiers to be frozen with fear much in the same way as Seras from a couple of minutes before. The commander, being without their vitals, was soon transformed from a strong, frightening individual to a coughing, bleeding pile of scared flesh that was at the mercy of their attacker who had soon began to speak just a few seconds later.

"I'll tell you your status report..." The man began with a harsh gruff voice that began to send shivers down the commander's remnants of a spine. The creature stared at him, their face being filled with fearful anticipation to which the man, who had just noticed the change, gazed right into their lifeless eyes with his own bright blue ones, complete with a devilish smirk that remained on his face all the way through the end of his response.

"You're all going to die." With that cold remark, the man let the heart drop to the ground below before immediately grabbing both remaining halves of the spine like they were handles. Then, with a mighty heave, he lifted the creature up into the air, reveling in the monster's screams of pain and terror all throughout. Finally, after leaving him suspended in the air for a few more seconds, he tightened his grip around the bony handles and in a graphic showcase of strength, he jerked his arms out to the side, ripping the undead beast in two and sending geysers of blood spilling onto both him and the ground below. Once the man had finished, he immediately began to gauge the reactions of the rest of the monsters and was soon pleased to find that the creatures were absolutely terrified. With his smirk still apparent, the man casually tossed the pieces of flesh outside as if they were nothing but common trash, his gaze still being locked on the frightened undead army.

"Tell me my friends," He began with a voice full of mocking malice. "have you ever seen anyone in either of your lifetimes do that before? No? Well... guess what, what I did to that piece of trash you called a commander is exactly what I'm going to do to the rest of you right here and right now." Suddenly, the man's blonde color began to fade and in just a few seconds, the man's hair had changed into a simple pitch black color though his aura, which had gone from gold to a bright shade of azure, was still pulsing just as vibrantly as it was before. This sight only brought even more fuel to the fear that the monsters were already filled with and in turn, the man was pleased more than ever.

"Surprised? You just witnessed a glimpse, a fraction of what my full potential is..." The monsters continued to stare at him in utter fear though a few of them had noticeably gotten into their fighting stances, most likely due to the mention of the drop in power. "but as it turns out, I don't even need my transformation to take you freaks on. No instead, you're about to witness just what exactly Prince Vegeta can do in JUST his base form alone! But enough talk..." Suddenly, the prince had disappeared right before the army's and Seras's very own eyes and it wasn't even a matter of them running fast, Vegeta had literally just vanished into thin air without warning. Before the creatures could wonder for any longer about where he could be, one of them felt as a piercing pain filled their throat along with a lack of breath which led to a terrible constant hacking of blood. When the monster had shifted their gaze downward, all they could spot was a bloodied gloved hand grasping what remained of their throat and just before they could try and scream, he had heard a single chilling whisper.

"Let's fight." Right at that moment, Vegeta had pulled his hand free of the creature's throat cavity with the vital still in his hand and watched for a moment as the monster began to violently hack up blood, they continued like this for a couple of seconds before falling into the pit below with their body hitting the ground with a loud "THUD!". At that moment and as he had predicted, the monsters began to charge towards his position, ready to take vengeance for their fallen brother.

Without any second thought, Vegeta took his bloodied, vital holding hand and shoved the fleshy piece straight into a creature's mouth followed up by a quick Ki blast through the chest, vaporizing their heart and killing them instantly. The next monster came running immediately and in a move that was as seamless and elegant as a graceful dance, the prince immediately dropped to the ground and caught the monster with a sweep kick so devastating that it cleaved their legs from the ankles upward straight off before following that up with an uppercut to the head that sent both the top portion of their jaw and the lifeless corpse flying straight through the ceiling.

The next two monsters both came in swinging though to no avail for Vegeta was just effortlessly avoiding the attacks through a series of sidesteps and jumps and he continued to do so for a few seconds before ending his last jump with a violent dropkick that once again, cleaved both arms from their bodies. As he listened to their screams of pain, Vegeta used the momentum he had gained from bouncing off of the arms to direct himself towards the creature on the left and when he had the target in sight, he immediately swiped his arm to the side and in just a few seconds, a massive, razor sharp wave of Ki came crashing through their body, slicing the front portion of it clean off.

With a face full of horror, the creature watched as its comrade's front and the loose vitals just fell into the pit below, leaving nothing but a lifeless rag of flesh before his eyes. Thankfully for them, they didn't have to look at it for that long for a knife came crashing through their skull just seconds after they had spotted the husk. Immediately, Seras withdrew the knife from the lifeless corpse and with little to no remorse, she quickly kicked it down into the pit below, a move that Vegeta had taken immediate notice of and was quite pleased by.

"Good to see that not every person on this Earth is a sniveling coward." Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to fly in the air towards another one of the vampires. Once the creature was in his sight, the prince had quickly brought himself to the ground and caught the monster off-guard with a brutal uppercut that sent the head careening from its shoulders into the abyss with the rest following soon after.

In his peripheral vision, both Vegeta and Seras had spotted the remaining monsters rushing for them with the clear plan of attacking them all at once. Without a second thought, the prince and the soldier charged towards the army and proceeded to give it all that they had. With a quick brutal motion, the prince had gripped two monsters by the throat and then without warning, two massive energy waves had materialized from his hands, obliterating both the two in his grasp and the five that were following close behind. Immediately using one of the falling burnt corpses as a stepping stone, Seras had leaped into the air with knife in hand towards two of the beasts and with a combination of her own strength and skill, she sliced straight through both their throats with a deadly spinning slash that was quickly followed up by her tossing the weapon straight into one of the creatures' skulls.

Seeing that as his chance, the prince rushed towards the monster at breakneck speeds and gripped the monster by the chest before drawing his fist back. With a mighty cry, he thrust his fist forward towards the exposed knife handle in a brutal punch, knocking the weapon straight through the cavity and through the heads of at least three more monsters before being caught by Seras mid-flight with which she quickly turned to one creature and stabbed them in the stomach and jerking it across the flesh, watching as all of its bloody entrails spilled out onto the floor below. Spotting the monster ready to strike the girl from behind, the prince quickly held his hand out and fired a small blue energy ball towards them, watching as the blast took the attacker's head clean off in a gruesome but beautiful display.

In his peripheral vision, the prince noticed one monster charging from behind in an attempt to sneak-attack him in an eerily similar way to Ichigo from the week before and much like that battle, it was clearly to no avail for Vegeta had quickly grabbed hold of the monster's face and with a mighty heave, he slammed them into the ground with ease, reveling in the sound of bones shattering into millions of indistinguishable pieces before lifting the battered body out in front of him. Vegeta then decided to take the time to examine his environment, scan the room for any remaining attackers of which there were quite a large amount, an amount that he didn't exactly feel like dealing with at the moment.

"Hmph..." grunted the prince, his face now carrying that signature frown that he was known for having. "how pitiful, it wasn't even a full couple of minutes and yet I have already grown bored of this little charade, and if you want to know what happens when I get bored..." Suddenly, the prince's blue aura began to vibrantly pulse outward, almost as if he was overflowing with power. Immediately, the monsters once again froze in fear, a sight that brought great pleasure to the prince for when he unleashed his next attack.

"Well... just watch, AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" With that mighty yell, the prince's Ki launched from his body in one massive blue sphere that was just about large enough to cover almost the entire room but not far enough to reach Seras who had immediately moved into the adjoining room to escape the blast radius. In no more than a few seconds, the vampires felt a rippling pain tear through their bodies, a pain FAR worse than anything they could've imagined, worse than gunfire, worse than holy water, they were left in complete total agony as the bright powerful energy began to eat away at their flesh and bones, leaving behind nothing but clouds of dust. Finally after about a minute had passed, Seras was finally able to lower arm from her eyes and what she saw astounded her greatly. Vegeta, a complete total stranger, had just obliterated a whole army of vampires with his bare hands single-handed, without as much as even a scuff on his cheek.

"I-Incredible!" She loudly whispered to herself. "The only other person that I have seen wipe out so many that fast was Master Alucard but even then, that was only when he wanted to for he usually took his time but this man, THIS man just comes in and destroys them all with just a few moves." Soon after she had finished, the girl felt something small and dense come into contact with her foot and when she looked down to inspect the object, she was shocked to find a small Mauser C96 pistol that had somehow managed to survive all that had happened moments before. At that point, Seras's expression changed from that of shock into that of determination, granted the idea of trying this plan when faced with someone like Vegeta sounded insane and idiotic but at that point, Seras couldn't care less. "I must get some answers." A few seconds later, the soldier rushed out with the firearm in hand and pointed it towards the prince who had, upon taking one glance at the small weapon, scoffed at it and crossed his arms.

"Really?" He asked. "After what I went through, you seriously want to arrest me? Save your breath." Seras immediately straightened up her stance.

"Tell me exactly who the hell you are and what allegiance you have right now." At that point, the prince couldn't help but let out a small laugh and continued to do so for a few more minutes before speaking.

"You can't be serious. A weak feeble-minded human with a gun is going to try and order around a Saiyan Prince? Honestly, you can't be this stupid." At the comment, Seras felt her rage starting to boil up. With what she had been through and the things she had seen, she felt that this stranger had no right to talk to her in such a disrespectful manner.

"Watch yourself for you're not dealing with a human." She said with a small growl. The comment had definitely succeeded in peaking some interest in the prince who had soon brought one hand to his chin and had begun to ponder over what she meant by "not dealing with a human.", only to figure it out in just under a minute and when he did, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, so you're one of them eh? Then why didn't you attack m-" Vegeta's sentence was quickly cut off with the sound of a discharging firearm and a bullet whizzing by his cheek. When Seras saw that the bullet didn't even puncture his skin, she felt as her body began to fill to the brim with fear and despite her best attempts to hide it, Vegeta immediately took notice of it and continued on.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I wasn't allowed to ask questions." Vegeta said with a mocking tone before letting out a small frustrated sigh. "But if you honestly must know, I am Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyans, a powerful warrior race that lived for battle. I am the son and namesake of the legendary King Vegeta, an incredibly brutal but well-meaning leader who paved the way for us to become some of the strongest warriors in all of existence. Originally, I did not care about your home-world for I saw it as being nothing but a good source of profit but due to some... prior experiences with a fellow Saiyan known as Kakarot, also known as Son Goku and a blue-haired woman named Bulma, I have grown far more attached than I ever thought I would and have since dedicated my life to both protecting anything and anyone and to becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe, one far stronger than what Kakarot could dream of." Soon after he had finished, Seras was still left staring at him with a face full of shock and fear. After what felt like an hour's worth of silence, the prince turned towards the woman with a face full of curiosity.

"Well, I told you who I am, it only seems fair for you to tell me about yourself." Immediately, Seras had straightened herself up, stammering like a complete fool for a couple of minutes before explaining herself in full.

"Um, um, um, ri-right." Before beginning, she took in a deep breath, one that would hopefully relax her nerves for the rest of the explanation. "Well, I am Seras Victoria of the organization known as Hellsing. I'm the assistant to one of its many leaders, Alucard. Our purpose is to track down and eliminate every villainous creature of the night that we come across and before you ask, no, I am not exactly considered a monster... in fact, throughout my whole life, I have dedicated my whole life to using these newfound abilities to make sure that no harm comes to anything and anyone from these monsters and I would gladly give my life if it resorts in the destruction of those undead bastards." At that moment, Seras stopped herself to take a quick glance at the worn down pistol she still carried, clearly still concerned about Vegeta's true allegiance. After a couple of seconds though along with a small gesture from the prince, she slowly holstered her weapon as she continued with her explanation.

"I would like to take this time to give my sincere apologies for being so brash in my judgement of you, considering the horrors both you and I have faced in our lifetimes, it would only seem fair to assume that we both follow by a rule that calls for us to trust no one correct?" In response, Vegeta simply nodded his head in a "yes" motion. "Then you must've known why I originally pointed that gun at you, I wasn't sure if you were just clearing out the beasts just for the sake of being a hero and with a man as strong as you are... well... let's just say that I felt I had to be cautious." At that point, Vegeta brought his arms down to his hips and let his features soften a bit until they showed that of a small smile.

"Well then, that explains a lot, thanks for telling me what I needed to know Seras and I have to say, out of almost every person that I have met, it was a pleasure to see someone like you with such great fighting potential." Vegeta complimented. As soon as it ended, Seras couldn't help but blush a bit at the prince's courteousness.

"T-thank you, you know, you're quite skilled yourself to be honest which brings me to my next question." At that point, Vegeta had rolled his eyes but just when he was about to open his mouth, Seras immediately cut him off.

"I was wondering, would you like me to buy you a drink? A-as a token of my gratitude for saving me, regardless of if it was intentional." Vegeta's eyes had widened at the generosity being showcased by the soldier though to be honest, the age was quite off-putting to him but once again, before he could ask, Seras was already on it.

"Don't worry, I may look 19 but I'm actually 23, being a vampire does have its perks you know." At that point, Seras held her right hand out in a handshake gesture. "So, what do you say?" When Vegeta looked into her face, he saw a smile that admittedly, despite his hard exterior, was just far too adorable to pass up and before he could even think of it. He had already taken the hand and flew off into the night sky with her in tow as one thought resonated in the back of his mind.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

(_Bloody Tears Bar &amp; Lounge_)

"This place was a favorite of the guys back in my group and I think you may enjoy it as well." Seras said with a much lighter, happy voice as she led Vegeta inside who immediately was aurally assaulted by the sound of loud nineties metal and was greeted with a sight that he would've NEVER expected from a girl as small as Seras. The bar was definitely polished, way more so than the bar he met Cana in awhile back with its simple but elegantly clean wooden tables and stools and the lighting that definitely gave the place a "comforting" atmosphere. However, that wasn't what caught his attention, no, what his eyes were primarily locked on were the bulky men and women that were strewn about the place, covered in studded leather jackets, tattoos of many different shapes and sizes and piercings of many kind. Though the bikes outside should've been a dead giveaway, the prince was shocked that of all places Seras liked to hang out at, it was a biker bar which from what he heard, could get pretty ugly on the inside if nothing was kept in check. At the sight of the prince's stunned face, Seras couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"If you're wondering about why I hang out here, well, I don't but I thought that this would be a nice way to honor my former squad-mates." Seras said as she sat down towards the front of the bar. After a couple more seconds of standing around and looking dumbfounded, the prince merely shrugged and headed towards the seat right next to Seras before being stopped by a big studded man with a long black beard and messy black hair.

"Sorry amigo, that's my se-" The man's eyes suddenly widened as if he had seen a ghost and was left staring at Vegeta in complete utter silence. Right at that moment, the prince raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by the situation.

"Umm... can I help you?" Vegeta questioned to which the man just simply shook his head.

"Say, you aren't V-Vegeta are you?" Now it was Vegeta's turn to be surprised once more for it was shocking to have someone so far from home recognize him.

"That I am, your poi-" Suddenly the prince found himself being lifted up by the large man and being plopped down in the seat right next to Seras, who was looking just as shocked as he was, before slamming his fist down on the bar-top in front of the bartender.

"Give him the best damn stuff you got Trevor, for a man of royalty like him, he rightfully deserves it." He ordered with his gruff tone before slamming the money down on the table. With a smile, he then turned towards who Vegeta assumed to be his biker brethren and watched as he proceeded to give out a small speech.

"Simon, Sypha, Van, Richter, everyone listen up for we have a true leader here in this humble little bar we call Bloody Tears and that man is the one I know for being one of the true heroes of the Cell Games or at least, a much truer hero than that worthless cunt they call Hercule!" At the mention of Hercule's name the crowd erupted into a small series of boos and thumbs down motions before they were quickly silenced by whom Vegeta had now guessed was their leader with a simple hand gesture.

"That hero's name is Vegeta and you BETTER fuckin' remember it 'cause tonight, every drink is on the house because with all the crap that this man has been through, I think we should repay him and his little date here with all the drinks they can stomach!" At that point, the prince's drink had finally arrived though really, he couldn't be bothered to spot it for his attention was purely centered on the small gang in the back that was now acting almost as if they were a fan-club for the prince though, if he had to be honest, with every passing moment he found the idea to be more and more exciting for it was one of the first times that he could recall ever being recognized by ANYONE other than a another famous name for now, it was just a random group of citizens. After looking at the gang's celebration for about a minute more, the prince then had shifted his gaze towards Seras who upon locking eyes with him, had brought up the obvious before he could.

"Is that the first time you've been recognized?" She asked.

"N-N-No but it's the first time that someone random had recognized me." He responded with a voice that still was filled with shock. At that point, Seras had decided to take a sip of her drink before continuing the conversation and strangely, had found that the vampiric cells in her body seemed to have given the drink a much more, addicting, delightful flavor than what she would've expected. Not wanting to drink herself silly just yet, she turned towards the prince, who had just raised the glass to his lips, with a mischievous smile and look in her eye.

"Tell me Vegeta, are you feeling up for a night of fun?" Vegeta found himself immediately downing the alcohol upon hearing what Seras just asked of him and was just about to turn towards the soldier, ready to question her to see if he was dreaming when suddenly, his thoughts began to run rampant.

"What in the hell am I doing? No really, WHAT am I doing? Am I seriously going to let just ONE little question bother me enough that I can't enjoy a night of fun?! HELL NO! I've been through enough these past few days with sex shops, flesh-eating monsters, Kakarot's stupidity and most recently, vampires! If anything, I feel like I've been to hell, that I've swam through something called the River Styx and punched in the gut by Broly over twenty times, I deserve at least ONE break! So... fuck it, I'm taking this chance." For his final answer, the prince gave Seras one large grin before turning towards the bartender, who was currently busy wiping down a large glass.

"Hey, Trevor if I got that right, give me the hardest drinks you can dish out." The prince demanded right as he slammed down a stack of $100 dollar bills. "And don't you ever stop until I say you can." Upon seeing the large stack of money just laying before his eyes, the tender wasted no time in stopping what he was doing to grab and fill up as much glasses as he can with Vegeta just sitting there with a large grin on his face as the biker crowd cheered him on.

After that moment, everything following it seemed to take hours and hours to go on but in that time, both Vegeta and Seras were having the most enjoyable time of their lives. Now the prince never really considered himself much of a "party person" per say, in fact, he often times found most parties to be incredibly boring with little to say or do with the exception of watching drunkards make complete idiots out of themselves. But for whatever the reason, this one seemed to stick out to him, out of all the bars he had been to, none have made him just completely lose it as much as this one did and what was even stranger was despite the large amount he drank, he never seemed to get drunk or at the very least, he never got as drunk as some of the others that were hanging around.

At the start, Vegeta was completely opposed to the idea of "drinking it up" as humans called it and yet here he found himself now, engaging in drinking contests, downing more than three shots a minute, chugging alcohol through a funnel, if anything, if his father could see him now, no words would be able to describe the complete shock and utter disappointment that he would be feeling right at that current moment but regardless, at that bar, the prince had quickly gone from prince of all Saiyans to prince of all booze in no more than a few seconds. Towards the end of the party, Vegeta had soon found himself making an even bigger fool out of himself with the conversation he was having with Seras whom, despite her vampiric qualities, clearly was NOWHERE near as experienced in handling her liquor as the prince was for she had significantly gotten a lot looser.

"And that's why working with Hellsing can be such a bitch, especially with Alucard, holy shit, do NOT get me started on that pompous, self-centered motherfucker, the man takes so much pride in murdering, SO MUCH pride that he hardly is ever a leader and more comes off as just some asshole in a cheap red drape." Right afterward, the prince had cracked open another bottle of Hennessy and began to chug it down, reveling in its somewhat bitter flavor before giving his response.

"Well look on the bright side, at least HE doesn't sparkle." At that moment, Seras had nearly fallen off of her stool right as the laughs came flying from her mouth, the hilarity of the joke only being amplified by the alcohol running through her systems. Strangely enough, if he was more sober, the prince at this point realized that he would've shut her up by now and yet with alcohol, he found that he was actually way more patient than he was normally which he found quite strange but instead of questioning it, he just continued to sit quietly and wait until the soldier was actually calm enough to speak coherently but before she could, Vegeta just continued on with his little gag.

"I mean seriously, no offense to the people who enjoy those books BUT if they honestly saw how vampires behaved in real life... they would be thinking twice about becoming their 'little spider-monkey'." In response, the blonde-haired soldier slammed her head down onto the bar right as she let out another hardy laugh while her fist just went to town on the wooden top. Thankfully for the prince, the fit was significantly shorter for it wasn't even a whole minute before Seras had lifted her head from the desk and ceased her laughter. Though when she did lift her head, the two locked gazes with the feeling this time being completely different when compared to their previous encounter.

"To meet a woman this strong, this caring and to actually be able to have fun, i-it's quite a rewarding experience." Vegeta thought to himself right as he began to prop his head up with his hand, on the other side, Seras was very much feeling the same way though her thoughts were a little... different when compared to his own.

"You know, it's strange really, this is a man who resembles Alucard both in how brutal and uncaring he is when it comes to combat and overall with just how powerful he is and yet somehow, he is strangely a kind caring man when you really get down to it whereas with Master, you're never sure if he is truthfully on your side or not." Suddenly, Seras halted her thoughts when she instinctively tightened her legs together in response to something trickling down her leg. "And yet somehow, I find myself actually ATTRACTED to this man. I, Seras Victoria, a respected soldier for Hellsing, am falling for a complete utter stranger who I have never met until now and shares no ties with me. And yet... I-I actually don't mind. Heh, heh, if Alucard could see me now, he would never let me live this down." The two continued to silently stare at each other LONG after the bar had closed down. The bikers had all gone home, the sound of revving bikes quickly filling the room and leaving just as fast. Only the tender remained for he was seriously contemplating about whether or not he would actually force them to break this beautiful union and leave. Trevor stood there for what seemed like three whole hours, washing a cup and stroking his chin at the sight of the two obvious lovebirds being so incredibly infatuated with one another. Finally, after a couple more minutes, the tender made his decision, he simply shrugged, set down the cup and left, only stopping to make sure that he could lock the door and in those few moments where the door creaked shut, with every sound the door made, it seemed to act as a countdown of sorts for what was about to transpire for the two of them were soon struggling with what was slowly boiling on the inside.

"I-I-I have to... I must..." Seras's thoughts were soon cut off when the door finally shut with a loud "BANG!" which seemed to set off something... far more predatory than what she could've imagined. It all happened in seconds, before the prince could possibly react, the soldier immediately stood up, kicked her stool to the side and grabbed Vegeta by the arms before pushing him right up against the wall in one fluid motion, an action that surprised him greatly.

"Seras... what in the h-" Vegeta found himself lost for words when the woman set her small gloved finger right on his lips which immediately silenced him. When she was certain that he would remain quiet, Seras lifted her head and locked eyes with the prince once more though this time, her eyes were a dark crimson instead of the light blue they were before.

"Please... don't question anything." She said with a sultry whisper as she lowered her hand from his mouth. During that moment of silence, Seras took her sweet time tracing from the mouth down his chest and abs before stopping at his crotch. "I just want some fun." Before the prince could say anything, Seras quickly leaned in and slipped her tongue into the prince's mouth, a motion that caused his eyes to severely widen and in turn, drop what remained of his drink. Without skipping a single beat, Seras immediately flattened her palm against the prince's crotch before wrapping her fingers around the clothed length and proceeding to slowly rub up and down. The prince's thoughts were running wild with shock and questions about what exactly happened but on the outside, he didn't care and soon, he felt as his instincts began to take over and he soon began to kiss back with all his might.

The tongues were locked in not a war, but a sweet graceful dance that was filled with lust and anticipation for with every bit of contact that they made, they slowly began to lose themselves in the moment. While before, their meeting might've been filled with tension for different reasons, here, it was clear that it was nothing but pure unadulterated lust at its sheer finest. At this point, the prince would've simply changed positions and started fucking the woman right there but strangely enough, he actually was feeling far more comfortable just letting Seras continuing on and taking the lead.

"You know what, I've taken control a lot lately, usually it's with women who aren't exactly strong enough to take the lead but here, with how skilled she proved to be and with how she bought me those delightful drinks, who am I to deny her this chance. This is her night and I'm not wasting it." He thought to himself before shutting his eyes and losing himself in the kiss even more. During the experience, Seras could feel as one hand lowered to her ass and squeezed, a moment that would've made most women yelp but instead, that only encouraged her to continue stroking the now enormous tent that was developing in Vegeta's jumpsuit. The kiss was beautiful, far different than what Vegeta had ever experienced before with any other woman which mostly ended up as being unkempt but here, it was different, the kiss was slow, sensual and passionate which sometimes, were better than quick, messy make-out sessions. The prince reveled in the taste of her mouth, finding the combination of both her arousal and the alcohol aroma to be extremely intoxicating to his senses, even more so than the booze running through his system. The lip-lock continued for what felt like hours on end with both parties not wanting to stop, it was that perfect. Finally, after a couple more minutes, Seras began to slowly pull away from Vegeta, leaving a small trail of saliva that connected their mouths for only a second.

Afterwards, she again stared into the prince's eyes for a few seconds before letting a big grin develop on her face.

"If you don't mind, I would like a small... taste of you." The prince simply gave a slow hand gesture, signaling for her to drop down to her knees to which she immediately obliged and dropped until she was at eye-level with the massive throbbing manhood that was covered only by the stressed blue defenses. With a lick of her lips, Seras decided not to rush and instead had something far more devious planned. She slowly leaned her head in and stuck out her tongue which already had Vegeta sweating with anticipation. With a lustful grin, she slowly began to lick up his clothed hardened length while her hand began to fondle his jewels. The prince at that moment let out a long groan right as the girl's tongue made contact with the blue fabric. Not wanting to waste time, the prince was just about to grab hold of his armor and pull it over his head when Seras had stopped licking.

"Please, keep the armor on, I think you look hotter with it." She said with a lustful voice. With a small grin on his face, the prince slowly lowered his arms right as Seras began to continue her teasing. After a few more licks, she felt that she was ready for the main event and began to lightly dig her nails into the hem of his pants before proceeding to slowly, agonizingly drag the blue fabric down his waist. A few seconds had passed when Vegeta bit his lip in anticipation at the motion, the wait was becoming far too long for him to bare to the point he may just blow his load right in his pants. Finally, it was over as the pants finally had made it past his crotch and soon, his massive pride and joy was revealed to both the cold air and Seras's hungry face.

"My, my, what a big present you have for me tonight." Seras said as she began to slowly stroke up and down his length whilst paying no attention to Vegeta's small grunts. Soon, she had brought her face closer to the tip for examination and began to lightly poke the hard organ with her free hand.

"In fact, I'm not sure if I can even fit all this in my mouth." She exclaimed playfully before letting a smirk develop. "But... it's nothing I can't handle." With that final word, the blonde vampiress began to flick at the tip with her tongue, a move that was sending shivers of pleasure up the prince's spine. Then after a few seconds, she began to circle the cockhead in order to lubricate it. With every moment, with every little delay, Vegeta could feel as both his frustration and anticipation were rising far beyond comprehension. He had been with some experienced women in his life but never, NEVER had he felt so well taken care of as he was now. Through those small movements on such a minuscule part of his anatomy, he felt his body heating up far beyond the level that any simple blowjob could've brought him. Seeing his reactions along with the deep blush on his face only pushed Seras to do more. Finally, after a couple more seconds of circling, she pulled away for a brief moment to take in a deep breath. She held on that breath for a few seconds longer than Vegeta would've liked but when she exhaled and showcased that devilish smirk, the prince never would've guessed what was about to happen. Not content with gradual progression, Seras instead challenged herself by immediately proceeding to shove the whole thing in her mouth which it did so with relative ease minus a few stray gags.

"F-Fuck!" Vegeta blurted. After a few more seconds of letting the organ sit in her mouth, Seras then began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft both skillfully and gracefully. At that moment, the prince simply rested one hand on her head and proceeded to lightly rub her blonde hair, for the first time in his years of sex, the woman was the driver this time and he was loving every second of it, to the point where Vegeta just threw his head back and shut his eyes, reveling in the pleasure that rippled through his body. Despite how she looked, it was clear that Seras definitely studied a LOT about sex for her blowjob was damn near on the level of a porn star with how she expertly took in the massive cock without as much as a single gag. As she continued her act, the blonde soldier couldn't help but notice her own body getting increasingly hotter with every passing moment.

"Oh, don't think I neglected you." She thought to herself. With her free hands and without pulling her mouth off, she quickly unbuttoned her jacket and lightly pulled the top portion of her shirt down just enough to reveal her right breast. Then, in the same fluid motion, she quickly jerked her hand down to her skirt and hiked it up just enough to get to her panties which were already quite moist with her fluids. Then, with a careful hand, she slowly pried the piece of fabric to the side and began to bury her fingers deep within her exposed pussy while her other hand massaged her breast. If Vegeta wasn't already aroused by this point, then the sight of the soldiers breast and cooch had pretty much sent him into overdrive but instead of taking it out on her through rough thrusts, the prince instead continued to let her go at her own pace and take her time, which was proving to be both a good and bad idea for his pleasure was quickly becoming too much for him to handle.

"O-Oh god, that's it, suck that fucking cock..." blurted Vegeta in a hoarse whisper, his rubbing of her head soon becoming a bit more rough which seemed to tie in perfectly with the slight increase in pace. After a couple of minutes, Seras slid the cock from her mouth and turned her attention towards Vegeta's package. With another lick of her lips, she leaned her head in close and proceed to suckle on and kneed his balls while her hand had moved from her breast and proceeded to stroke his large shaft. The prince felt his legs tighten a bit right as her mouth went to his most sensitive area but in just a millisecond, he just melted into her touch. Seras kept a nice and steady rhythm going, switching between each ball with every ten to fifteen sucks while her hand worked his aching cock like she was polishing a long fleshy rifle with Vegeta loving every second of it. Finally, after a couple more seconds of this, Seras had pulled away from Vegeta's pride but kept her hand on his hard shaft as she stood up. The moment she was straight, the two had instantly gone back to kissing again with Vegeta using his free hands to both clean the counter of any unnecessary objects and to pull down more of her shirt so that her breasts came into full view. Without breaking the union, the prince used his titanic strength to quickly prop Seras up on the bar counter with one hand nestled firmly on her thigh. After a couple more seconds, Vegeta pulled away with Seras soon releasing her grip on his cock right as she felt his hands prop her legs up on his shoulders. From the view they had, both Seras and Vegeta were staring down at each other with the most lustful grins imaginable with their voices matching the expression incredibly well.

"By the way, please don't go easy on me, go as fast as you please." Seras said in a husky voice with the prince giving her his trademark smirk in response.

"Alright then but please know that if you ever want me to stop, you just call out alright?" Seras simply nodded and then spoke in a playful tone.

"Just shut up and fuck me." With the smirk now even larger, the prince quickly lined up his cock with her wet entrance, stopping only to pull her panties down and off of her legs entirely before propping them back up on his shoulders. With cock in hand, he then began to guide himself until he was lightly pushing against her wet entrance before proceeding to slowly push in which caused one long husky breath to be released from her. After a few seconds, Seras gave him a small gesture for him to continue to which he happily obliged and began a slow and steady rhythm of pushing in and out of her body.

"Oooh..." She moaned with ecstasy as the hard pulsating length began to fill her caverns. The prince's grip on her legs slightly tightened as he proceeded to slowly pick up his pace with his gaze not at all leaving the woman's face which as far as the two of them could tell, both of them were drunk just off of each others' scents alone and that was all that they needed to keep going. Even though he wasn't going at his full speed, EVEN with the events that transpired earlier, Seras had quickly found herself in heaven, the way his cock filled her, the way it rubbed against her clit, the way it just shook her sense of being, it was almost far too much for her to take and was possibly the hardest thing she had to endure. At this point, that nervous but brave girl was now gone and in their place was a grown woman who was losing herself in seemingly endless pleasure, all of her doubts were gone, all of the pain she had felt before, gone, any worries about Alucard's thoughts were gone and all she cared about at that moment was having the best time of her life. Deciding that now with him being at medium speed, the prince took his chance and leaned down so that his face was just a few inches above Seras's face and once more, began to passionately kiss her hard on the mouth while one hand lowered to her pussy and the other grasped her breast.

With some quick devious movements, the prince soon began to slowly rub Seras's exposed clit with one hand while roughly fondling and kneading her breast with the other. With this massive attack on all her most sensitive private areas happening all at once, Seras found herself raising higher than cloud nine and ending up on the seemingly impossible to reach cloud ten for the prince now was proving himself to be not just a master but a god by touching her in ways that probably her soldiers have only dreamed of. With the prince's rapid pace, Seras soon found herself quickly wrapping her legs tightly around his back in a desperate attempt to keep herself stable. Finally after a couple more seconds, Vegeta broke the kiss and stared into Seras's eyes once more.

"Tell me, did you enjoy that?" Vegeta whispered seductively to which Seras, who was currently being torn apart with moans, could only nod her head in response. Once he saw it, he then leaned in close until his mouth was hovering just a little ways above her ear.

"Then you are going to enjoy this." With that said, the prince then retracted his hand from her breast and lowered his head down until it was centered with the massive orbs. Then, with a small smirk and a hungry look in his eye, he immediately buried his head deep within her breasts and proceeded to roughly suck and nibble on them, a motion that caused her legs to wrap around him even more.

"Oh Vegeta, FUCK!" She squealed. Vegeta's treatment of her was proving to be masterful with the way he expertly nipped at the tits while always making sure that not one went untreated. With his hand now free, he slowly lowered it down until it was level with another inviting hole before proceeding to slide his middle finger slowly into her anal caverns, a motion that was quickly proving itself to be too much for the soldier to handle.

"Oh yes, right there baby, YES!" These actions continued for what felt like an eternity with no signs of stopping along with no signs of skills faltering. After awhile, there wasn't even a single second where the air wasn't being assaulted with slews of profane language and heavy breaths for the pleasure that both were receiving seemed to keep building and building, like it was leading into an inevitable climax. Speaking of climax, after a couple more minutes, Seras could feel a familiar sensation beginning to bubble from within her stomach which caused her to cry out.

"Holy... FUCK, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Vegeta immediately stopped what he was doing and lifted his head from her breasts, his expression being filled with that of lust and agreement.

"I'm... a-a-almost there too, there's no use in holding it in anymore, let's cum together!" With a nod of their heads, the prince and the soldier began to go at it with everything they had as they tried to push themselves to climax. Finally, after a couple of seconds, their wish was granted as they both let out one single combined yell.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Right at that moment, both Seras's and Vegeta's juices had exploded outward in a wondrous display and were soon mixing with each other right then and there with Seras's toes even curling tightly right in her boots. Despite this, the prince continued onward, still thrusting at his full speed when finally, after at least three more powerful thrusts, he had collapsed right on top of Seras, worn out from the experience. Finding this to be a well-deserved rest, the blonde soldier soon did the same and fell into a deep sleep, with Vegeta's body still pressing against her. Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain man in red had calmly phased through the door and proceeded to pick them up and carry them out into the cool night air. As he continued to walk away, Alucard paused for a brief moment and turned his head back towards the bar, his gaze lingering on it for a few more seconds. After those seconds were up, Alucard let a small smile develop on his face and continued his trek down the path as one thought filled his mind.

"Out of all the things that I've seen, never would I have expected you to engage in that sort of contact by dear Seras. My, my... even I am shocked at how much you've grown, I'm proud of you my dear, I shall not speak a single word of this to the organization for you greatly deserved this."

* * *

_Author's Addendum:_

**Now what did I tell you, wasn't that chapter awesome? No... no... okay, if you didn't like it that's fine. Either way, to put this bluntly, I had a fuckin' BLAST making this chapter for Hellsing is one of my all-time favorites with Seras being one of my favorite protagonists and for anyone who hasn't seen Hellsing, I will tell you right now that this chapter doesn't exactly do the series complete justice so please, just WATCH IT, both the original and Hellsing Ultimate are sure to have your blood pumping and your dick rock h-oookay I should really stop trying to make lewd jokes.  
**

**All kidding aside, let's move onto to a few review responses shall we?**

**Guest: Again, thank you SO MUCH for this request, it was quite badass and I had so much fun writing it. Oh and as for your other requests, all of them are accepted.**

**Other guest: Alexis from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX? I will definitely do that since I myself used to be and still am a longtime Yu-Gi-Oh! fan and so my friend, no need to gather the Dragon Balls, your wish has been granted, your request has been accepted.**

**As far as the other content is concerned, I just thought I would inform you on a little something, something regarding my recent changes to this story's chapters. You see guys, as I mentioned before, a lot of the stuff I'm getting into now is uncharted territory, meaning that I have not seen much of these series beforehand, meaning I have to research information in order to portray them accurately. Of course, that doesn't mean their interactions with Vegeta are COMPLETELY realistic but hey, people tend to exaggerate certain parts so really, who cares if it's exactly realistic, you knew full well looking at the title that you were going to be reading about two things.**

**1) Vegeta being a badass.**

**2) Vegeta having sex with multiple women.**

**Again, I apologize if I'm not exactly the quickest with updates but just know that it's for a good reason. With that said, I am going to wait on doing some of the Fairy Tail chapters until I've seen a good chunk of the series and so unfortunately, Erza will have to wait for her chance BUT, just know that next chapter is something special, something that someone has requested two times and I just thought that now was a great time to do it.**

**The next chapter is going to be of Hawkgirl from DC Comics or in other words, the version I know which is the version from the Justice League animated series since they didn't exactly specify which version. This was requested by titan so again my man, no need to gather the Dragon Balls, your wish has been granted.**

**Now let's move onto the references in this chapter.**

**The ways in which Vegeta murdered both the commander and one of the mooks may seem familiar to some of those who play video games and more specifically, games of the fighting genre, that's because the methods Vegeta used are homages to the fatalities for both Sub-Zero and Liu Kang respectively in MKX, adapted to fit the environment and Vegeta's fighting style. Why did I do this? Well, if there is one thing to be said about Hellsing, it's that they do not hold back on ANY of the gore featured and since Vegeta is known for being let's be honest, one brutal bastard, I thought it would be cool to have something like this in a chapter since it would make this chapter more fulfilling with both a kickass fight scene and an awesome sex scene.**

**Also as far as the "Vampire Hunter" I was referring to, well, that's a small subtle nod to Simon Belmont of the Castlevania series of games, a series that while I'm not fond of, I still enjoy the characters and story. In fact, there were a LOT of references to Castlevania here with the names such as Trevor, Richter, Simon and Sypha and the name of the bar, Bloody Tears, which is the name of a popular Castlevania theme that if you haven't heard already, please go out and give it a listen for it's a kickass track.  
**

**Speaking of the bar scene, that was done because realistically, Seras and Vegeta have BOTH been through so much shit in their lives that they really do deserve time to unwind and as far as the scene itself was concerned... well, it would've been awkward to have some vampire murdering only to cut straight into some fucking and so I felt that the bar scene was the PERFECT transition I needed to facilitate everything.**

**Finally, yes... there were quite a few Twilight jokes in there and before anyone asks, yes they are relevant now since the author is releasing a new book... that's just a gender-swap of the first. I-I will let that sink in...**

**Anyway, no offense to any fans of Twilight, if you like the books and/or the movies then that is fine, I'm just here to have fun.**

**For my final word on this chapter, I would just like to take this time to thank you guys for all the support you have given me.**

**Over 12,000 views, 14 favorites and 11 followers, just... damn. Even if those numbers are small, it still amazes me to see that people do enjoy this story and that they want to see it continue. The fact that people accepted this story and were willing to enjoy it for what it was is truthfully a marvelous sight to behold. I will admit, before I posted the Robin chapter, I was ready to cancel the thing right then and there, seeing no use for it... but then, I decided to read your comments and it was with that along with Ultimate Harem's return that showed me just how much I might've taken the reviews for granted for what I saw was just so much support, so much love, so much positivity, sure we had a bad egg there with James the kid but even then, you guys didn't try to respond with hatred, a moment that I am extremely proud of since it shows that my fans are not just good on the outside but also, they're just fantastic human beings in general who have shown themselves to be willing to stay with this journey no matter what happened and for that I say this.**

**Thank you all, just thank you all for every little bit of support that you have given me for those numbers I know aren't just by needy fans looking for a quick wank but by passionate human beings who have compassion and are willing to put up with almost anything and guys, let me tell you, you are the true driving force behind my work and without you there to support me, I don't think Saiyan Prince would've made it that far and I don't think that Regretful Battle would've existed.  
**

**So to close this off, I would like to thank you all, this especially goes out to Jacksonangelo105, Lil Knuckles, drgonbllfrek3, Godzilla327, The Kitsune Saiyan and Guest, I mean this from the bottom of my heart that if it weren't for your support, this story wouldn't have gotten as far as it has currently.**

**You guys are some of the nicest fans a writer could ever ask for and I definitely hope you all have an excellent night and that you stay tuned for the next chapter. If you have any requests then please post them in the reviews section and if you have any extra ideas then please tell me those as well.  
**


	26. New Story Announcement!

**Hey guys, Aspiring-Creator here, sorry there's no new chapter, I've been busy with a few other projects and also, I just want to make sure that Hawkgirl's chapter is entertaining, I don't think it will top Seras but we'll see. Anyway, I just came on here to mention mainly a new story that I've been working on that's currently three chapters long and how I would really appreciate it if you could check it out since it is a new endeavor for me and before I reveal the story, can you tell me which franchise has these famous catchphrases?  
**

**"ZOINKS!"**

**"JINKIES!"**

**"Well gang, looks like we got another mystery on our hands."**

**"Let's split up."**

**If you guessed Scooby Doo then congratulations, you earned yourself an internet cookie. Scooby Doo has been and still is one of my most cherished cartoons from my childhood. I loved the originals, collected most of the Direct-to-DVD specials (P.S. Zombie Island is my favorite.) and I just love this franchise to death, cheesy humor and all. Also, oddly enough, Scooby Doo just so happened to be my introduction to Friday the 13th with the Robot Chicken skit "A Scooby Friday" where the gang investigates Camp Crystal Lake and are later killed off one by one by the psychopathic Jason Voorhees and ever since then, I've gone back and watched the movies and became a fan of that as well but I'm getting off-topic here.**

**Basically, I've been a huge Scooby fan and have seen this series go through its ups and downs and of course, like most franchises I like, I have looked at and read a variety of Scooby Doo fanfiction... with none of it really appeasing me except for a select few. Most of the fics were either terrible parodies, hatefics and/or really badly written shockfics that tried WAY too hard to be gruesome. Though as I mentioned, there were a few gems, there was one ShaggyXVelma fic I liked and there were the two crossover fanfics Curse of Crystal Lake and Nightmare on Elm Street which as the titles suggest, mix Scooby Doo with these famous horror franchises... and they are damn awesome since they FEEL like an episode of the series and are able to balance the horror and comedy elements really, REALLY well and it's these two in particular that inspired me to create my next major story-driven fanfiction titled...**

**Scooby Doo and the Curse of Heavenly Host, a crossover between Scooby Doo and the OVA, video game, manga franchise known as Corpse Party.**

**For those who don't know what it is, it's a horror themed RPG centered around a group of high school kids who decide to tell ghost stories during one rainy night after a festival for their school, Kisaragi Academy. After this, one of the girls suggests that they try out a charm called Sachiko Ever After in order to calm one of their friends who is going to leave for another school very soon. Unfortunately, this charm has some... unfortunate effects and soon after, they end up in Heavenly Host, a school filled with spirits ready to murder them with one of those spirits being the vengeful Sachiko (who by the way is voiced by the same actress as Pikachu... you can thank me for any nightmares you have tonight if you have played the game and/or seen the series). As of right now, the OVA is due for a North American release this January and you can purchase and play the game on your PS Vita if you do own one... and this just served as a perfect franchise to cross Scooby Doo with I mean, come on, the gang is facing off against real vengeful specters, what is there not to like?**

**So I decided to do this fanfic which just so happens to be my first foray into horror related material. So I urge you all here today to please check this out for I think you may enjoy it. Also while I have most of the story outlined both in a document and my head, I would still greatly appreciate any ideas from people since the more I have the merrier.  
**

**Either way, thanks for listening, I will see you next chapter.**


	27. News and Request

**Greetings and salutations everyone, this is Aspiring-Creator once again with another announcement chapter for Saiyan Prince but please don't click out yet for this one is going to detail several changes that are going to be coming to this story along with a massive request that I hope the majority of you will be able to fulfill.**

**To start this off, let's move onto both some good news and some bad news starting with the bad. Unfortunately due to a lack of ideas, I will have to put the Hawkgirl chapter on hold for now so for those who were excited I'm terribly sorry to announce that it simply will not be next...  
**

**What is the good news then? Well I've decided to take the initiative and swap out that plan with something that I'm sure will be easier for me and that is the very first saga/special portion for this story and what will these chapters be dedicated to you might be asking?**

**Well... I was originally gonna go with Mortal Kombat but then I thought of something much, MUCH better. Something that I am sure will cause a lot of people to... raid the night.**

**That's right my friends, the next couple of chapters are going to be ENTIRELY dedicated to the women of my current favorite anime series, Akame ga Kill! **

**Vegeta won't just be sleeping around with Night Raid, it will be the entirety of the Jaegers including Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu and not only that but I might include some special surprises as well. I will be holding a poll that will ask about which woman you will want to see first and trust me my friends, I am incredibly excited to be bringing this to you and I think this will be something you will most enjoy.  
**

**Moving on from this piece of news, I would like to now take this time to ask a favor from the majority of you. As many of you may know, I have mostly kept my focus centered on my new story Scooby Doo and the Curse of Heavenly Host which has been going along quite smoothly so far. Unfortunately, I've now hit a bit of a rough snag where I have very few ideas for how this story is gonna go and so I would like to ask that all of you, if you have read what is out currently, please try your best and give me the best ideas you can come up with since the more help I have on this the better it will be.**

**Thanks for listening to this short little announcement, I will see you very soon next chapter of Saiyan Prince so don't go anywhere guys and stay tuned.**


	28. Chapter 17: Leone (AGK Pt 1)

_Author's Note:_

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first part of the Akame ga Kill! saga of Saiyan Prince where from Chapter 17 all the way up to Chapter 26, Vegeta will be sleeping in with beauties ranging from pink-haired snipers to busty ice queens. This is one that I've been so fucking pumped about and it's one that I am READY to bring to all of my wonderful fans.**

**Before I begin though, a huge, HUGE thank you goes out to my best friend Lil Knucklez for he was the one who provided the ideas for each and every chapter and needless to say, god... DAMN did it pay off for his ideas were some of the most badass that I have read and are absolutely perfect for the Saiyan Prince so my man, I just have to say that I thank you for all that help that you've given me and just for being a badass through and through.**

**Finally, I would like to give a sincere apology to those who took part in the poll which was as you might've noticed, closed quite early. This was mainly due to the fact that prior to creating it, I had not received Lil Knux's ideas and needless to say, they were already in the perfect order and so, with that in mind I have created a new poll that will go up very soon and that is for which saga do you think I should tackle after this of which there are five choices that you will soon discover in the poll itself.**

**With that said, let's not waste another second and jump right in.**

* * *

(_Beerus's Temple: Outer Fields_)

"So let me get this straight, you flew off, just so happened to find yourself in a situation that involved vampires, fought alongside this blonde girl named Seras who then took you out to a bar where you then had sex with her?" Right at that moment, Vegeta began a slow clapping motion right as his mouth curled into a sarcastic grin.

"Oh would you look at that, Kakarot for once in his life actually listened, he ACTUALLY listened, that is such a rarity to hear sometimes that I was just about ready to write you off as brain-dead, great work my friend, GREAT work, it's good to know that you're not a COMPLETE moron!"

"It was just a comment Vegeta," Goku began right as he crossed his arms. "no need to be a jerk about it." Surprisingly, the Saiyan just sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together, not bothering to respond to Goku's comment and it was with that the prince carried on with his tales.

"Now that we got THAT out of the way, let's continue on shall we?" Soon after finishing that last word, the prince's face soon shifted into that of his trademark smirk right before he continued. "Now sit back and relax Kakarot, these next couple of tales are going to be focusing on this one portion of the world for awhile which begs the question. Have you ever heard of the Imperial Capital?" Goku proceeded to lightly grasp his chin and search through his mind for anything referring to an "Imperial Capital". For the next few seconds, he rubbed his chin and slightly shifted his legs as he continued to search through his thoughts only to give up with a shake of his head.

"Sorry Vegeta, I actually do not know of this Imperial Capital. I haven't exactly traveled to very many parts of the world you know." Welcoming this surprise, Vegeta's smirk grew much wider than before.

"Then that just makes this whole tale that much more exciting to tell for I slept with nine women in this very location." Right as he finished, the orange-clad Saiyan's eyes shot open almost to the point of them popping out his skull right as his hands flung up to his front and right as he jumped to his feet.

"WHAT?! YOU SLEPT WITH NINE WOMEN AT ONCE?! GOOD LORD VEGETA HOW THE HELL DID YOU HANDLE THA-"

"NOT ALL AT ONCE YOU BLASTED IDIOT NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed in response and just as quickly as it started, Goku slowly but calmly lowered himself back into his seat all the while the prince continued once more albeit with the slight hint of irritation still being present.

"Now... for the first of these women, I slept with... Leone and trust me, this tale was a bit of, as you humans would call it, a doozy." With that last word, Vegeta's two listeners (well one now since Beerus by this point just fell asleep though the prince could care less.) sat forward in their seats and prepared themselves for what he was about to say.

* * *

_**(NOTE: This takes place a whole four weeks after his night with Seras.)  
**_

(_The Imperial Capital_)

After dealing with monstrous evil souls, a sex shop and the living dead, Vegeta was absolutely sure that his next adventure would top that and it is with this thought in mind that when he first came to the Capital, he had a complete, almost military sense of awareness of his surroundings and he was always watching in case some bizarre creature would dare to meddle with the legendary Saiyan Prince which of course, naturally concerned the locals since the man always had a look of either a stern warrior or a pissed off troublemaker who if you as much as glanced at him wrong, he would immediately grip you by the arm and break it in twenty different places but he could care less for currently, his focus was on finding a worthy challenger to practice with no matter how strange and needless to say, when he heard of trouble brewing in the distance, he wasted no time in rushing into battle... only to be disappointed when that "trouble" was just a painfully average purse-snatcher who was so incredibly incompetent that the prince didn't even try when he stopped him and despite the prize money he gained, he was still left EXTREMELY disappointed.

"Well... this is new." Vegeta said to himself as he looked at his bag of gold. "I mean, I've faced off with Frieza, Cell and hell even vampires so what does the world give me for my next challenge? A pathetic petty criminal that should've gotten more slaps by his mother." This thought not leaving him, the prince still took a moment to look around and examine his surroundings and at the very least, he could admit that the mundane task fit the boring if somewhat annoying setting. Of course, the prince still admitted that the Capital was at least, nice to look at upon arrival with tall buildings, a great sense of scope and a pretty landscape, to the point where he could actually picture taking a vacation there with his family at a later date but when he really got down to it, he saw absolutely nothing that stood out which was ESPECIALLY apparent when compared to the city he lived in.

To him, the Capital was just painfully average which to him was sometimes WAY worse than being horrible looking. To most people, they would probably scratch their heads at the prince's way of thinking... until they realized the kind of person he was. Almost all his life, Vegeta virtually NEVER cared for the idea of beauty when it came to cities and almost always looked at it with the idea that a beautiful city was mostly just the leader's way of covering up the horrific acts that might truthfully go on there.

He viewed beauty as a sham, a facade, something that while he may appreciate from time to time, he never found himself getting truthfully lost in it and that seemed especially apparent for the Capital for the first thing he noticed when touching down at the location was not its shimmering green rooftops, blindingly white structures or extremely diverse culture... but rather it was the poor, poor corpses resting at the very top of certain structures, their crucified broken bodies just dangling around, most likely as an example of what happens to those who dare to cross the path of the city's leaders and with that in mind, Vegeta knew in his heart that his time there might go on for a bit longer than he thought.

With this thought constantly remaining with him along with the fact that he was a trained warrior and killer, he knew that his first order of business was to just simply examine his surroundings, to get a feel of what the environment was like and so with that, the prince just decided to take a walk down the streets, minding his own business all the while passerbys continued to stare at him, most likely as a result of his battle attire the thought of which the prince could care less about. After a few minutes, needless to say, the prince was getting rather bored by the serene surroundings.

"For a city that has corpses lining its walls, it sure as hell is peaceful." Vegeta said to himself. "Maybe a little... too peacef-" Suddenly, almost as if the universe was waiting to answer his call for action, the prince's reflexes immediately kicked into overdrive and with that, he quickly jerked his arm outward right as a brown-haired fleshy body came flying out of the small doorway to his right and stopped it dead in its tracks, all the while a screaming voice was spouting out of a man standing in the doorway.

"THERE'S A DEPRESSION GOIN' ON, I ALREADY HAVE MORE APPLICANTS THEN I CAN HANDLE SO DO YOURSELF A FAVOR KID AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" A few seconds after the voice had finished, the man quickly grabbed hold of the door and slammed it shut, all the while the prince's face was showing a massive amount of irritation.

"Well, that was something." The prince commented. "A man screaming at young boys, something tells me this is fairly common around here." A few seconds later, the prince just set the boy down on his feet with his grasp being set on the boy's shoulders with the latter being the first to speak in that moment of time.

"I'll have you know that I'm a skilled swordsman, not a pathetic boy! I just got thrown out all because they wouldn't give me a higher position more suited for my talents." The boy yelled out in response.

"Your... talents?" The prince responded with a raised eyebrow to which the boy nodded.

"Yep, my talents. I am a skilled swordsman who is going to raise money for my village by earning a job in the Capital which is what my two best friends and I were thinking of for awhile." Soon after he had finished, Vegeta slowly raised his hands off of the boy and entered his usual crossed arms look though his gaze did not leave the boy's own.

"A valiant selfless effort... typical of fools like you."

"Why thank you for the compl-wait what?!" The boy screamed in shock to which the prince simply scoffed.

"Did you not hear me? I said that although it's a valiant effort and that I would support it, it's simply a fool's errand. What's your name boy?"

"Tatsumi." The man said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Well Tatsumi, here's a word of advice to you, having overconfidence like that will just doom you to fail. If you REALLY want to help your village you should mainly have a degree of humbleness or else..." Hearing the prince's sudden cut-off caused Tatsumi to raise one of his eyebrows out of confusion.

"Or else wha-OOF!" Before he could even let out a breath, the prince had jerked his knee upward straight into his stomach, sending a huge wave of pain throughout his body that was only slightly nulled by his armor.

"Or else you will get blindsided like that." The prince commented coldly, all the while Tatsumi was down on his knees, coughing up a combination of saliva and blood onto the ground.

"*cough* What the *cough* *cough* *cough* hell man?!" The boy said with a mixture of shock and anger.

"I just keep forgetting how fragile some humans really are." Vegeta thought to himself as he rolled his eyes before continuing on with his real response.

"You see boy, if you can't even stand up to a knee in the stomach. Do you REALLY think that you're going to be able to earn money for your village?"

"Well my day is certainly picking up." Vegeta immediately turned his head towards the source of the very chipper feminine voice with Tatsumi doing the same just seconds later and it is here where the differences between them all came down to reaction since while Tatsumi's face was full of shock and was clearly suffering from a small nosebleed, the prince's reaction remained its usual stern look at the sight. The source of the voice was a female as expected with short blonde hair with a pair of dark golden eyes and a scarf around her neck which was pretty normal as far as he was concerned though that wasn't what had Vegeta's attention though for the rest of the woman's attire was VERY revealing, not to the level of some of people that he had met prior but definitely close. She mainly wore a black tube top, a normal pair of boots and a pair of "pants" if you could call what she was wearing pants since in reality, it was two large pieces of tan fabric that were attached to a belt at her sides with their only purpose seemingly being to just show off her clothed crotch and ass.

"Not that I'm a fashion expert or anything but what the hell am I looking at, a circus performer?" Vegeta thought to himself as the woman came closer with Tatsumi's gaze clearly being locked on her large breasts which the former noticed with ease.

"Hey buddy, eyes up here." She said playfully with the boy immediately listening to her and standing straight up right as the former brought her hands to her hips.

"So who are you guys? A bunch of tourists? Brothers? Lost explorers?" In response the prince just shook his head and was the first to respond.

"Neither, I'm just a warrior looking for a challenge and honestly, if I was related to Kakarot 2.0 over there, I would constantly be feeling the urge to vomit." In response to the prince's comment, the girl let out a small giggle though Tatsumi wasn't exactly as amused.

"HEY! Who the hell do you think you are anyway, royalty?!"

"As a matter of fact I am, I am Vegeta, the prince of an alien race known as the Saiyans of which I am the last of them with only three pure-blooded warriors remaining, myself, Kakarot and Tarble though he's currently on the other side of the galaxy." Silence immediately filled the air soon after Vegeta had finished speaking with the former soon receiving long dead-eyed stares from the two as a result. After a short little while of impatient foot tapping, the boy still remained silent but sound soon filled the air and that sound was a loud bombastic fit of laughter that was being let out by the blonde woman, an action that noticeably irritated the prince.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Seriously, you're an, you're an, AN ALIEN?! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Do you really think that you should be laughing at royalty little brat?" The prince said with a low growl but despite his attempted threat, the laughter still continued and it went on like this for what felt like hours even if in reality, it was just a few minutes or so. Finally, the laughter soon came to an abrupt halt when the girl seemed to spot something on the two of them which caused her to shut herself up.

"Sorry about that." She said as she wiped a tear from her face. "I was a little rude there, my name is Leone." She said as she outstretched her hand which Vegeta reluctantly took and shook for a brief moment.

"Now what's your name little guy?" She asked, shifting her gaze towards the boy who was still somewhat dumbstruck by what just happened moments before.

"Hmm? Oh! Shit, sorry. My name is Tatsumi." The boy said as he held his hand out to shake, only to be somewhat surprised when Leone instead held up one hand with an extended index finger.

"Considering I know Vegeta's story, let me guess, you just ran from the countryside in search of fame and fortune didn't you?"

"How did you know that?!" Tatsumi asked with a voice full of shock.

"Maybe she has lived here long enough to see every type of person that comes here." The prince commented right as he rolled his eyes which caused Leone to develop a small smile.

"You're exactly right prince, people like you Tatsumi are extremely common to the point where spotting a new face is almost second nature to me." The prince couldn't help but blush in response to the woman calling him prince for the feeling was still unbelievably strange to him.

"Forget Tatsumi being Kakarot 2.0." He thought to himself. "This woman is pretty much the annoying fool with a different set of genitalia." After a few seconds, the subject soon changed again.

"You know, I have a tip that can get you into the Empire super quick." She mentioned casually to the boy, whose face lit up with shock.

"Wait REALLY?!" Leone simply nodded as her gaze slowly shifted towards Vegeta, whose position had not changed one bit.

"Well?" She asked calmly and playfully to which the prince just scoffed.

"I have absolutely NO interest in being a part of the Empire, I am ruled by no one." He responded with his usual gruff tone which surprisingly enough, didn't change the woman's expression one bit and all it seemed to do was make her giggle.

"Alright then." She said with a nod before turning her attention back towards Tatsumi. "Now do you really want to know the secret?" The boy was shaking his head up and down like a mad man, almost as if it was a military exercise of some sort. Seeing as he was very willing, her smile grew even wider.

"If you really want to know, the first thing you've gotta do is take me out for a drink first." Right as she finished her sentence, Leone immediately turned back towards the prince, who was still in that exact same position.

"Hey tough guy, you look pretty parched after the long trip here, would you like to join us?" Leone asked with her cheerful voice, all the while the prince just stared at her, letting his thoughts take over.

"First I arrive here and deal with some pathetic bandit, then I end up catching this sword-wielding moron who was flung at me by some yelling idiot who just wouldn't shut up and now I'm being offered drinks by strange blonde women who dress about as modestly as your average hooker." The prince thought while his gaze lowered to the bag of money hanging by his pants. "When a day goes by this smoothly I just KNOW that there is some trouble afoot." After a few seconds, Vegeta's gaze quickly shifted from the ground towards the blonde in front of him whose expression hadn't changed one bit. "But it is just a drink and I have to admit, she is quite hot. Did I seriously just... ah who am I kidding, I'm a Saiyan Prince who has a liking for the female form and if there is one thing I enjoy on this planet, it's the alcohol and I've already had a boring day today so..." Right before his thoughts finished, the prince let out a small sigh and let his voice do the rest of the talking.

"Fuck it, I'm in." Her smile growing much larger, she soon began to push Tatsumi along towards the direction of the nearest bar with Vegeta following close behind though he was noticeably cautious in his movements which reflected the current tone of his thoughts perfectly.

"I swear though, if this woman turns out to be one of those swindlers, she better pray that I give her a quick death."

_Meanwhile, at the bar..._

Both the prince and Tatsumi could only stare with amazement as Leone continued to chug down what was quite possibly her sixth large cup of alcohol for a few more seconds before slamming it down on the table which was soon followed up by the prince quickly downing his shot of Tequila which seemed to surprise the boy even more due to the fact that the drink was the former's TENTH and yet he still wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy.

"WOOOO!" Leone called out with delight. "There is never a bad time for some hooch am I right? I bet Vegeta knows what I'm talkin' about." The Saiyan nodded his head.

"Agreed." Soon, his eyebrow raised a slight bit out of curiosity when he spotted Tatsumi just blankly staring at him.

"Can I... help you boy?" The prince questioned.

"I-I just wonder..." Tatsumi began with a low quiet tone before suddenly raising it into a near-yell. "HOW in the hell are you not even drunk yet?!" The prince immediately proceeded to respond to the boy all the while a full glass of whiskey was set down in front of him.

"Trust me kid, I've been drinking for WAY longer than you have and when combined with my different metabolism, alcohol just doesn't affect me as much as it does you humans." With that said, the prince immediately raised his glass and chugged down its contents in a matter of seconds before slamming it down on the wooden table surface, the sound of the glass hitting the material seeming to cause something to spark within Tatsumi for he then raised his hands and slammed them down soon after, all the while his voice held a degree of seriousness.

"What the hell are we doing?! You said you would tell me how to become an officer! Don't tell me you're lyi-" Before he even had the chance to react, once again the prince caught Tatsumi off-guard with the strike at this moment being a quick elbow to the stomach that knocked all the wind out of his lungs.

"I'm only going to say this once boy." Vegeta began with a low gruff voice as he unsheathed his elbow from the crook of the boy's abdomen. "Will you please just shut the hell up, sit down and have some goddamn patience!" Tatsumi had no response and before the prince could push for anything more, he just watched how the boy's unconscious body just slumped forward, his face slamming into the table top.

"Well, well." Leone began with a small giggle. "I guess all that stuff about you wasn't made up was it?"

"Good to know that you see the truth." Vegeta said with a smirk as he sat down, his attention now being directed away from the boy. "So Leone, how long have you lived here?"

"For a couple years now." Leone responded as she raised another glass. "Like I said, I know this place inside and out by this point. How long have you lived here?" Vegeta slightly re-positioned himself in his seat before continuing.

"I've been here for a few years, granted I haven't spent as much time in the Capital as you have but still I've been here on this planet nonetheless."

"So what you said about looking for strong opponents to fight, was true?" Leone asked a little bit after she finished her drink.

"It is, being a Saiyan I've almost always been on the lookout for some of the strongest warriors that could test my strength. Of course due to my mastery of Ki control and my various superhuman feats, needless to say finding opponents has been rather frustrating on my end."

"Oh really?" Leone said with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I just end up finding worthless freaks who go down in only one or two blows and are usually so unbelievably pathetic to the point where I don't even have to try to beat them."

"Well if you're looking for opponents then why are you spending time here in a bar?" Leone asked right before downing another cup, all the while Vegeta just stared at her.

"You see... I enjoy drinking and I mainly do it when my day has been... let's just say... less than spectacular. First opponent of the day was just some boring bandit who was easily knocked away with one hit and while I did get this prize money for it." Vegeta paused himself right as he dropped the large bag of gold onto the table which noticeably got Leone's attention though he didn't care enough to spot it. "It just doesn't interest me, especially if the reward was given for a worthless payoff." A few seconds of silence had soon filled the room and it was in the span of those few seconds that the cranks in Leone's head began to turn all the while her gaze was still locked on the money bag and after a little bit more time had passed, she soon put her idea into effect.

"Interesting." She began with her usual cheerful voice before having it shift into something more... seductive as she lowered her head slightly. "Tell me, were there any women during some of your adventures?" Now of course, most humans would've at LEAST cocked an eyebrow in response but considering he has had this question asked a few times before, Vegeta wasn't exactly very shocked.

"Plenty of women appeared on my travels yes, there's not much to go over I mean, you see people of all genders so there's really no point." Not giving up one bit, Leone's voice still remained in that sultry tone for the next couple of minutes.

"Were any of these women... attractive in any way?"

"I'm a male who constantly is training and thus has a large amount of blood and testosterone pumping through his body so needless to say, I have noticed some attractive women with of course some obviously being more attractive than others."

"I just want to know, do you think I'm attractive?" It was at this point that Vegeta finally cocked an eyebrow but it was only a slight amount in comparison to how others may have reacted. After taking a short little while to process the question, Vegeta slowly nodded his head.

"I'm no liar so I will admit that yes, you are beautiful. I don't know why you're exactly asking me this but you are beautiful." In response, the blonde couldn't help but let out a small giggle right before she continued onward with her hand now easing towards the money while the prince's gaze was still locked on her.

"I appreciate the honesty." She said with a small smile. "Do you like the fact that I offered you a chance to come along for this drink?"

"I could care less honestly," Vegeta said with a scoff. "I can usually find the bars very easily without assistance but I will admit, it was nice to have someone offer me a drink instead of having to track the place down for myself." Before she knew it, Leone's hand was just mere inches away from the money bag which got both her heart and mind racing.

"That's right prince," She thought to herself. "just keep on talking." Unfortunately for her, that last bit might've either come out slightly too loud or something along those lines for soon after she had said that, the prince's gaze lowered towards the money bag and with that, his eyes widened at the act in progress. Suddenly, in a moment that seemed to occur in a fraction of a second, Vegeta pushed his chair out and stood up, his face and tone showing that of pure rage.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing?!" He said with a growl. Despite her now slowly growing fear, the blonde decided to just stick with her plan and see if she could turn the situation around.

"I was just going to pay for our drinks, is that so b-"

"Don't you DARE try to lie to me!" Vegeta growled right as he snatched the money away. "I know exactly what I saw! You were trying to swindle me out of my hard-earned cash, do you know what happened to the last person who tried that?!" Leone just shook her head in an unknowing fashion while Vegeta raised his fist and pointed towards his knuckles. "I had to wipe what was left of them OFF of these fists and from the looks of it, I need to teach you a lesson as well." It was at that moment that Leone found herself frozen in place all the while regretting that she even laughed at the prince in the first place and while her brain rushed through several different ideas.

"Come on girl think, THINK! You have a raging man ready to possibly splatter you against this counter, you have to think fast, what's an offer he might just consider." Leone began to cycle through her thoughts in a matter of seconds and in a moment that was just as fast, she came upon one particular thought that caused her eyes to widen slightly before soon having her expression change into a mischievous grin.

"Wait Vegeta!" She called out with arms outstretched. "I'm really sorry for this, I really am but look we don't have to do this, how about I make you an offer?" Despite the fact that he was still incredibly angry, the prince's eyebrow immediately raised out of curiosity for what this offer might be. After a little bit of thought, Vegeta let out a sigh and let his hand rest on the table.

"This better be really damn good." He said gruffly to which Leone simply nodded.

"How about this?" She began as she slowly eased herself toward the prince all the while checking out his muscular frame. "Since you are attracted to me and I've been a bad girl." When she stopped at his front, she then slowly began to trace one finger from the bottom of Vegeta's armor, up to his chin which she lightly grasped with one hand while resting the other on his waist all the while her face leaned in towards his ear where she then spoke with a low sultry whisper.

"How about you give me some... punishment?" Vegeta's eyebrow immediately raised once more right as his eyes slightly widened.

"You want me to have sex with you?" Leone slowly nodded, her sultry expression not leaving her face.

"So what are you going to choose?" asked Leone as she began to turn a full 360 before bending over one of the chairs, causing her ass to jut out towards the prince. "I'm sure there is no way you can resist this ass." Despite the very tempting option, the prince still took his time to ponder over this with one hand lightly rubbing his chin.

"I have to admit, she is attractive I will give her that but I'm not sure." He thought to himself. "Does she seriously think that I'm just some man-whore who will sleep around with anything and anyone? Does she really think that she'll get off that easily?" After a few more seconds of looking, the prince just crossed his arms. "I'm just not sure of this..." The prince continued to stare at her for a few more minutes, all the while his mind remained silent though the waiting was just killing Leone.

"Um Vegeta?" She asked, the prince continued to remain silent for a few more seconds which seemed to hint towards the fact that he didn't want this. But before she could stand up, she felt something slap her on the rump which caused her to yelp and jump up onto her feet. When she turned toward the prince, she noticed that his hand was resting on her ample cheeks, all the while his expression was way more calm. Before she could say anything more, the prince immediately used his strength to pick her up bridal style before proceeding to make his way towards the door.

"Tatsumi is going to be just fine, he'll wake up eventually." Vegeta commented. "All that matters now is that you're going to point me towards the nearest hotel and the rest will just go on from there." With that final word complete with a blushing nod from Leone, the Saiyan Prince soon made his way out the bar and took off into the skies above. Right as the boy began to shift ever so slightly.

"Uugh... that definitely didn't feel good." said Tatsumi as he began to straighten out his shoulder before noticing just seconds later that there was no sight of Vegeta which nearly sent him into a panic.

"Wait... WHAT just happened?!" He screamed right as his hands shot up to grab his head. After a few seconds of waiting and rambling to himself, Tatsumi once again passed out, this time out of fear with the bartender soon expressing with a sigh.

"This is going to be a LONG night."

* * *

(_Undisclosed Hotel Room_)

The door to the room jerked open violently, revealing the prince who was slowly lowering his foot back down to his side before making his way into the room and using that same foot to shut the door and in that same time-frame, he lightly tossed Leone onto the bed before turning to lock the door. Once that was done, the prince turned towards Leone whose expression had noticeably changed from that of a fearful civilian to that of a lust-filled slut who was ready to have the night of her life if her "Come and get me" motion and smile combination was to be believed.

"I'm all yours now." Leone said with a low sultry voice. With a smirk, Vegeta decided to have a little fun with the woman before proceeding.

"You've been a bad girl Leone." He began as he proceeded to slowly make his way towards the blonde.

"Indeed I have been, I've been a very, VERY naughty girl." She responded as she proceeded to rub her own breasts.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls like you?" During this whole action, the prince was calmly pacing back and forth at the edge of the bed, his expression looking MUCH more horny than what it was at the bar. "They get punished."

"In what way?" Leone asked through a half moan due to her hand finding its way down her panties. With a smirk, the prince decided to turn his attention towards the woman and lean in so that his face was easing ever so slightly towards hers, all the while he continued on.

"In erotic ways, they get smacked on the ass, they get forcefully kissed, they get bent over tables and fucked up the ass before being covered with a load of cream that will spew from their cock because naughty bitches like you don't deserve to be clean." With every wor-no, with every single syllable the prince added a small hint of playful malice which needless to say, was causing Leone to become wetter and wetter with every passing second. Never in her life has the blonde ever found herself to be so horny and what was even stranger was the fact that the prince's spiteful words were almost pushing her to the edge and it was just a voice, there was absolutely no thought in her mind beforehand that someone could be this good and it certainly was echoed in her tone.

"Are you going to punish me Vegeta?" The prince paused for a moment to look Leone in the eye.

"Punish you? Oh no my dear, I'm not going to punish you." A few seconds later, the prince suddenly used his strength to roughly push the blonde down into the bed with one hand now resting neatly around her hips while the other was lightly grasping her chin and it was in this position that the prince's voice lowered into that of a seductive perverted whisper.

"I'm going to ravage you." With that last word the prince then crushed his mouth against hers, locking the two of them into an aggressive make-out session that neither of them were ever going to forget in the years to come. Internally on both sides, their nerves were screaming with pleasure with Leone's in particular being MUCH more apparent for never in her life has she ever experienced something like this. Her body was in ecstasy, her tongue was locked in an aggressive battle with Vegeta's in a display that looked somewhat similar to Vegeta's battle with Goku after being controlled by Babidi in that the two were evenly matched which made it even more fun for the prince. During this aggressive sweaty union, the prince wasted no time snaking his fingers down to her "pants" and soon proceeded to unhook the fabric from the belt before jerking it off of her legs in one fluid motion. Without skipping a beat, he then moved his appendage towards her crotch and proceeded to rub her folds through the thin black fabric of her panties which was causing her to start moaning into his mouth. The two continued like this for a couple more minutes when Vegeta broke the union for a few seconds before staring down at the woman who was left slightly out of breath.

"Damn, you're good at this." Smirking, the prince then proceeded to lower his arms towards the tube top all the while he continued his playful mocking.

"Oh don't tell me you're done now. We've got a long way to go." With that last word, the prince locked his fingers underneath the black top and with a little help from the blonde, he quickly worked it up and over her head before proceeding to toss it to the side, revealing her wonderfully plump mounds to him and it was all without having to remove a bra of any kind.

"I hope you don't mind." said Leone. "I usually wear bras but sometimes I like letting them just roam free in my shirt with this being one of those occasions." The prince just looked directly into Leone's eyes, his playful smirk not fading one bit.

"I don't give a shit what your wardrobe preferences are, all I care about is punishing you right here and right now." Right as he said that, Leone immediately took notice of the now extremely noticeable bulge that was twitching in Vegeta's pants which gave her a naughty, NAUGHTY little idea.

"You know, I did cause you so much trouble, why don't I make it up to you... orally?" Without any hesitation, the prince just pointed towards the ground and quickly sat down on the bed.

"If you want to do so then get on your knees and suck that cock!" Vegeta ordered with a growl to which the blonde happily did as she was told and slowly dropped to the ground. During the transition and before she dropped down completely, she engaged in a short little make-out session with the prince all the while her hands worked at his pants and with a little help from the prince, she aggressively worked both the pants and boxers down to his ankles which gave her a good long look at Vegeta's massive, throbbing member. With a lick of her lips, she proceeded to slowly work her hand up and down the shaft, stopping every once in a while to rub her thumb across his slit to gather some of his pre-cum before proceeding to use it as a form of lubricant for the shaft. After a few minutes, she found that she was at long last ready to embark on her main quest and with that she proceeded to engulf the prince's cock in its entirety, a move that incited a small groan from the prince.

Before she moved on, Leone simply waited there for a few moments, letting the cock just sit idly in her throat, twitching and throbbing with some small gag sounds being heard every so often. After a little while longer, she started off by proceeding to twirl her tongue around the tip of the prince's erection, making full revolutions every couple of seconds. During this time, the prince just looked down in awe at the woman servicing him and overall, he just melted into the pleasure, letting his muscles relax as the woman took her sweet time to tease every inch of his hard meat. She continued to this for a little while longer, stopping every so often to stroke the shaft on occasion before coming to a full halt and pulling herself from the cock, her stroking not ceasing one bit.

"Am I doing well master?" She asked with a low sultry voice.

"Indeed you are." replied the prince. "But what the hell are you doing stopped, get down there. You're a big girl, you can take it." With this order in mind, the blonde took in a deep long breath before proceeding to dive back down onto the prince's cock, engulfing it all the way down to the base which sent waves of pleasure up the prince's spine.

"Fuck." Vegeta grunted which led to Leone letting out a small muffled giggle. With that all said and done and after a few more seconds, the blonde began to bob her head up and down on Vegeta's shaft with a slow and steady rhythm, at long last giving him that oral make-up that he desperately wanted and if the prince had to be honest, it was way better than he could've ever imagined. The way her tongue caressed his flesh, the small cute gagging noises she let out every time she went down, the way her tongue seemed to trace along his veins, this was quite possibly one of the best blowjobs the prince had ever experienced in his entire life. Letting out a small groan and all the while kicking back and relaxing, the prince lightly rested his hands on the woman's head in order to make sure that the magic would continue with no slip-ups. Feeling a little hotter under the collar, after a few more seconds, the prince quickly worked his armor up and over his head before letting it drop to the ground where it remained alongside the rest of the removed clothes. Then without skipping a beat, Vegeta did the same with his shirt and tossed it to the side before finally reaching his gloves. At long last, the prince's scarred muscular frame came into view after a few more minutes which seemed to encourage Leone to speed up her pace.

"Oh goddamn, yes... service that cock." Vegeta said huskily as he continued to lightly grasp Leone's hair. After a little while, the blonde began slurp on his cock very much in a similar style to how one would use a straw. Normally, Vegeta would find sounds like this somewhat odd and maybe not too arousing but at this moment in time, he could care less about what he heard as long as Leone continued her wonderful blowjob. During the next couple of minutes the blonde just worked his cock like a pro, knowing exactly where to rub and what to lick. Every so often she'd even pull the shaft from her mouth but not just to catch a breath but so that she would also proceed to lick from the base of the appendage all the way up to the tip with the process being slow and positively agonizing and once she'd reach the tip, she'd then go back down again to pleasure his balls, rolling them around with her tongue and lips, causing the prince to moan even more before going back down again.

"Goddamn! Keep sucking that fucking cock! Oh yes!" Vegeta growled as his grip on his partner's hair began to tighten which just encouraged her to move faster as a result. After a few more minutes had passed, Leone soon decided to take a small break and began to pull herself free from the long and hard shaft and once it was out of her mouth, she watched on with a slight bit of awe as a trail of saliva lingered, connecting her lips to his cock. After a few more seconds, she then went back down though this time, she had a small little surprise and that was the fact that as she began to bob her head up and down once more, she used her two hands to rub around the shaft at a steadily increasing pace which was slowly sending Vegeta into overdrive.

"Fuck! AGH! Don't you fucking stop!" The prince growled right as his grip tightened even more and soon after, he just couldn't help but thrust upward into the blonde's mouth, feeling as the tip proceeded to hit the back of her throat. With this action in particular, Leone just felt as both her body and mind entered into a state of pleasure that she never thought she'd ever reach before, a state of pleasure that caused her eyes to start rolling into the back of her skull, all the while Vegeta's rapid thrusts continued to pound away at her mouth. After a few more minutes of this along with various groans and moans, Vegeta could feel a familiar sensation brewing from within, signaling that this time may come to an end.

"Oh hell no!" Vegeta exclaimed as he pulled Leone free from his cock, the lubricated reddened tip exiting with a loud "POP!" "I'm not done yet!" Realizing what he may want, once the prince lowered his hands from her head, the blonde immediately got to work and with her strength, she grabbed hold of her massive mounds and proceeded to sandwich his throbbing shaft in her warm hot flesh. With a grin, she couldn't help but look up at the prince and let out a very lewd comment.

"I bet you can't wait to cover this naughty face with all that hot cream you've got built up in there huh?" She said with a voice that was DEFINITELY smitten with arousal. Giving a small smirk back, the prince just looked down at her.

"You've got that right but please, just shut up and work this pole you naughty little slut." He said with a low seductive hiss. With that in mind, Leone wasted no time and began to drag her breasts up and down the prince's well-serviced cock and much like the blowjob from earlier, this titjob was equally if not MORE satisfying. Despite how sensitive he was at the moment, Vegeta was trying his damnedest to hold out and used every ounce of his strength to assist in his little predicament.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to make you cum sooner or later." Leone thought to herself after noticing the prince's changing expression. With that in mind, the blonde began to press her massive melons into his shaft right as she picked up the pace, inciting even more curses and moans from the prince.

"FUCK! YES! COME ON! AAGH!" The blonde continued to grind her breasts even more into his hard cock after a couple more minutes with the very noticeable intention of draining him completely. With his instincts overtaking him at a rapid pace, the prince had a very sneaky idea and soon proceeded to reach down and without interrupting her movements, he began to lightly tweak her nipples with his fingers, a move that incited a yelp followed by moans from the blonde.

After a few more minutes, Leone couldn't help but notice as Vegeta's cockhead began to poke out from the top of her breasts every so often which gave her a very, VERY sneaky idea. A few seconds later, the blonde lowered her head towards the consistently appearing cock and proceeded to suck on the tip, all the while her hands began to assist in wrapping more and more of her breasts around his shaft. It was at this point that the prince absolutely could not take anymore for he then proceeded to thrust his hips upward, causing his cock to travel deeper into Leone's throat. A few more minutes had passed and the prince was looking extremely disheveled along with Leone, feeling like he was just seconds away from bursting at any moment especially when the sensation in his balls went from a light tightening to feeling like something was just choking the life out of them, something fleshy and plump.

"Oh... fuck! FUCK! Leone I'm gonna..." With that one word, Leone immediately pulled her mouth from his shaft and began to talk dirty.

"It's alright baby, cum all over me, cover these tits and my face. Cover me like the whore I am!" With that last word, that was the last straw. The prince thrusted upward for a few more seconds, trying desperately to remain calm when he let out a loud cry of pleasure

"OH FUAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Right before Leone had any time to take a breath, she watched as jets upon jets of Vegeta's hot cream came bursting from his cock, causing a noticeable ripple effect around his slit that she would've seen if it weren't for the waves that absolutely drenched her face, hair and breasts all in white. It was almost like taking a shower except that shower was hot and sticky. After a short little while, Leone pulled her breasts from his cock and quickly wrapped her mouth around it to catch the last few spurts before proceeding to suck on it for just a bit longer. Finally after a couple more seconds, she slowly pulled away from the spent cock before looking up into the prince's eyes and opening her mouth, showcasing all the cum he sprayed before proceeding to swallow it down, the sight of which seeming to cause his appendage to come rising up again which surprised her greatly.

"I see we're not done yet are we?" Leone said playfully.

"Oh we're most DEFINITELY not done," Vegeta said with a grin as he stood up. "I'm not stopping until I feel completely satisfied with your punishment."

"I think I like that idea." Leone said in a low sultry voice as she leaned in towards the prince who immediately closed the space between them.

"Good, now let's get on that bed shall we?" Not even a few seconds had passed when the prince grabbed hold of Leone and pushed her against the bed, all the while proceeding to make out with her even with her cum covered face. During this short session, the prince immediately locked his fingers around the small dividing point of her panties and pulled it to the side before proceeding to line up his erect cock with her hot folds. A few minutes later, he then broke the kiss and thrusted into her, inciting a groan from the blonde. With a smirk, the prince leaned in to her ear and spoke in a seductive whisper.

"This is exactly what you get for trying to take my money earlier, get ready for the might of a Saiyan Prince!" With this smirk still remaining, the prince wasted no time and proceeded to pump his shaft in and out of her hot caverns at a steady rhythm, the force of which was causing their flesh to smack against one another. With every move that the prince made, Leone could feel her body rocking against the bed, moving sheets and whatever was present along with her, it was like she was experiencing sex with a god.

"Oh fuck yes. YES! Come on Vegeta, fuck me baby!" With a seductive grin, the prince continued with her request and started to tease her every ounce of the way. With every stop he made, he switched off with different moves whether it be slapping her on the ass or simply rubbing and gripping her hips, either way the prince was making damned sure that Leone knew exactly who she was messing with when she tried to swindle him out of his cash. After a couple more minutes, the prince decided to switch things up a little bit after he noticed the blonde's perfectly shaped orbs just bouncing freely and without restraint.

"I can't let those tits go to waste now can I?" The prince said with a grin before immediately reaching his arms outward and proceeding to roughly grip and knead her breasts and when combined with the rapid thrusts, it was causing the blonde to moan like nothing else. Leone already thought he looked good but this, THIS was definitely something she never would've dreamed of in her entire life, to be plowed by a prince from beyond the stars, one that was SO good that she was reduced to nothing but a moaning, sweating freak and if she had to be honest, she felt like she was in heaven, ESPECIALLY with the prince's treatment of her breasts. Vegeta knew exactly which buttons to push, which section to rub. He was massaging and tweaking her mounds in ways that she NEVER would've been able to on her own and as for the pleasure she was experiencing, it was almost unreal.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! OH YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES!" She continued to scream stuff like this for what felt like hours on end with not a single pause which would be annoying to most but to the prince, it just encouraged him to pound her even more. Soon after a few more minutes, Vegeta found himself increasing his pace, his thrusts becoming MUCH faster and MUCH more hard-hitting than ever before which was soon beginning to drive the blonde absolutely insane with pleasure with more moans soon filling the air. With a smirk, the prince decided to be a bit more of a tease by continuously slapping Leone on the ass every so often which was inciting more crazy groans from her which just encouraged him to do it more and more with every passing second now being filled with nothing but the sound of smacking skin and moans of both the male and female variety.

"UH! UH! OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! OH GOD! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! OH FUCK!" Feeling her pleasure steadily reaching its breaking point, Leone began to reach down with her hand and proceeded to aggressively rub her pussy, the sight of which gave Vegeta EVEN more incentive to continue on and not switch positions. A few seconds later, the prince both watched and felt as lubricant exited from Leone's crotch, covering his cock and the bed as a result which he knew was just her orgasm hitting her. After a little while longer, the prince was a sweating, grunting mess of a Saiyan with his thrusts soon becoming just as aggressive as he looked and in just a few more seconds, the prince could feel as his breaking point was about to be reached once again which he wasn't ready to accept just yet even after hearing the blonde's cries.

"OH FUCK! I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA CUM!" Hearing his cue, the prince slowed down his thrusts before proceeding to pull out of the woman, which left her in quite an odd state of being for that moment since she was confused as to why Vegeta would deny her that chance.

"Why, why did you sto-" Before she could finish, the prince then flipped her over with his titanic strength until she was flat on her stomach before proceeding to line up the tip of his cock with her now gaping pussy. Once he was in position, the prince then leaned in and said with a whisper.

"I told you, I was going to punish you for your bad behavior and so I'm going to be doing that, got it?" With that final word, the prince thrusted into her once more which immediately sent her into overdrive and caused her crazy moans to return in full force. Hell, the pleasure overtook her SO much in fact that she soon had her tongue just flopping about like a happy dog which brought a smile to the Saiyan's face. Then for the next couple of minutes, their sex would continue with the pair every so often changing out positions and actions.

First: The position was the same as what was just described with Vegeta pounding away at Leone's pussy this time from a more doggy style-esque position. Every so often in-between the fast thrusts, the prince would lean into her body and reach up to grasp and fondle her breasts which succeeded in inciting more moans from her.

Second: The prince had Leone back on her back again, this time with his hands raising her tall legs as he continued to pound into her and every so often when he was sick of holding them up, he would prop them up on his shoulders and would proceed to pump his middle finger in and out of her ass.

"OH GOD YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU BEAST!" She screamed with the prince simply picking up his pace in response.

Third: The prince was laying on the bed with Leone and had her right leg raised as high as he could, all the while he continued to pound her pussy with just as much passion and hard hits as he was before. Feeling the pleasure overtake her, Leone felt as her eyes just went rolling into the back of her skull and her tongue just pushing itself free from her mouth until it was flopping about once more.

Fourth: The two were locked in the familiar but still incredibly sexy 69 position with Leone once again downing the prince's cock like a pro all the while he returned the favor by expertly licking and fingering her pussy with the occasional middle finger pumping in the ass added in as a small little bonus.

"THE WAY YOU'RE USING YOUR... OH GOD YES! YES! FUCK!"

Fifth: Vegeta had a firm grasp on Leone's tight ass and was now locked in the famous doggy style position with his cock continuously filling her pussy with more and more pleasure with every thrust just increasing in effort. Occasionally, the prince would even get in a free smack or two on her ass which would cause her to let out a small yelp of pleasure.

Sixth: The prince had Leone pressed against the wall of the room with her legs straddled around his waist, all the while he continuously thrusted into her pussy, the strength of which were causing noticeable dents and even slight cracks in the wall but the pair could care less for all they cared about was the ridiculously pleasureful sex that they were having right then and there.

Seventh: Vegeta is laying flat on the bed with his arms behind his back, relaxing as Leone is just lowering and raising her hips, causing the cock to come pumping in and out of her pussy.

"Hold on a moment, now I want to try something a bit different." said Vegeta after a few more minutes, before she could even ask, Leone found herself being thrown down on the bed once more with the prince now pushing his cock into a very... different spot.

"Oh wait, my ass! You can't plunder my..."

"I indeed can and I will now shut the hell up and be a good bitch for me!" With that one yell, the prince inserted himself deep within the blonde's ass, stopping only to regain his composure. After a few more seconds had passed, the crazy sex continued with at least three more positions.

Eighth: Vegeta had Leone laying flat on her back with her legs wrapping around his waist all the while he had her hips raised in the air and as he continued to pump into her anus. The initial pain now subsided, the blonde now at long last felt free to scream and moan once more with the pleasure somehow being even GREATER than what was going on with her pussy moments before and with that, she once again had her tongue sticking out of her face and her eyes rolling into the back of her skull once more.

"OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES! YES! FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

Ninth: The prince was laying flat on his back with Leone's pussy right above his face and as expected, he was eating it out like it was the best meal he ever had, stopping every so often to finger it. A little while later, the prince began to deliver a few slaps to her ass before proceeding to stick his middle finger into her anus once more, which after a few more minutes was the last straw.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUMMMMM!" With that extended cry, Vegeta felt waves upon waves of clear love fluid enter his eager mouth and being the trooper that he was, he was just lapping it up without any hesitation or complaint.

Tenth: Vegeta once again was laying flat on the bed with Leone this time facing towards him all the while he continued to thrust upward into her eager pussy.

"OH YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"Tell me!" Vegeta began. "What's my name?!"

"Vegeta!"

"What the hell am I?!"

"You are... you are..." Not wanting to settle for Leone's failed attempts through moans, the prince immediately began to slap her on the ass.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I?!"

"YOU ARE A PRINCE! YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF ALL FUCKING SAIYANS!"

"That's right, I am the prince! The prince of all Saiyans! The single ruler of an advanced warrior race! One who was destined to rule the universe even! I came here for one thing and THAT!" Vegeta felt his balls beginning to twitch.

"WAS!" His thrusts slowed down in pace, the focus now being directed towards sheer power.

"TO PUNISH!" His balls twitched once more.

"BITCHES LIKE... YOUUUAAAAGHHHHHH!" With that final cry and a final few thrusts, the prince began to fill Leone up with every ounce of his seed of which there was an insane amount which shocked and pleased the blonde greatly and she watched as the white substance began to bubble out of her folds, felt as it sent shudders up her body and screamed out right as her own climax came crashing in like a fashionably late party guest, causing her love fluids to be sent bursting from her crotch and onto Vegeta's hot spent pole. After a few more seconds of thrusting, the prince was left a heavily breathing, sweaty mess. With a smile, Leone slowly and carefully ejected the prince's now flaccid cock from her caverns and took her spot right beside the prince in bed, pulling the blankets over them in the process.

"That was... incredible." Vegeta said through husky breaths.

"I'd agree, that sure was." Leone responded with a small giggle before realizing something special. "Hey listen, Vegeta, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, I'm listening." The prince said, his voice sounding noticeably more tired.

"Before I give you my number, I would just like to let you know that I'm not just a local here, I'm actually an assassin working for a group called Night Raid." Vegeta's eyes slightly widened.

"Night Raid? Assassin? Well that makes things more interesting." Leone smiled though her tone was somewhat hushed and a little bit serious, possibly due to the subject at hand.

"And we're mainly working towards bringing down the Empire since as I'm sure you have noticed, it isn't exactly as calm and serene as you would think."

"Well personally I think with ANY empire I'm not willing to believe that they're calm and heroic, with cities that look too good like this, I'm gonna call bullshit right from the start." Letting out a small giggle, Leone leaned into the prince's body and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I'm also going to ask that boy Tatsumi this as well but I just thought I'd ask you first. Considering your amazing ability and strength, I was wondering, would you like to jo-"

"Yes." Vegeta said, cutting off the blonde mid-sentence which left her somewhat confused.

"Wait what? You're not even going to bother listening to the consequences? You're really going to help us?" Vegeta said nothing for a good minute or two before he turned towards the blonde again, his face possessing that of a small smirk.

"Look, if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have fucked you now wouldn't I? And besides, I used to be an assassin in my early days with a friend of mine who was also a Saiyan and if anything, I will GLADLY take up a job if it means reliving my glory days while also remaining a hero AND fighting strong opponents." In response, Leone couldn't help but just let a big dumb grin grace her face right as Vegeta finished the last half of his talk.

"So how strong is Night Raid anyway? Will they need some training?" With a smirk, Leone just gazed into the prince's eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough when you meet them. Anyways, shall we get a little bit of rest before the big day tomorrow?" After a few more seconds of silence had passed, the prince turned towards Leone, his signature smirk still remaining.

"Of course, every good warrior needs their rest." And it was with that last word that Vegeta and Leone, both with their arms around one another, drifted into a nice peaceful slumber, a perfect bookend to the day and its activities.

* * *

_Author's Addendum:  
_

**Holy FUCK this took awhile to make... eh, doesn't matter for I had a friggin' BLAST making this. Next up is someone you may know already and I'll just leave a hint.  
**

**Their Imperial Arms is a sword that can poison anyone through any cut.**

**Either way, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the saga. Again, a HUGE thanks goes to Lil Knucklez for the set-up he gave to me and also for the inspiration since the chapters of his stories that I read to get me into the mood for this are the Cana and Lucy chapters from Hedgehog and his Fairies and the Blackfire chapter from Ultimate Harem and as you can see, as a SPECIAL thanks for this, I decided to make this possibly the LONGEST lemon I think I ever wrote so again my man, thank you so much you're an AWESOME creator and are possibly one of the BEST most kickass friends an author could ever have.**

**Thank you so much everyone and I will see you again very, VERY soon!**


	29. Chapter 18: Akame (AGK Pt 2)

_Author's Note:_

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the Akame ga Kill saga of Saiyan Prince where we continue off from where Vegeta joined Night Raid. Again, HUGE thanks to Lil Knucklez for the ideas of these chapters which I'll be sure to put to good use.  
**

**With that said, let's not waste anymore time and jump right in.**

* * *

(_Beerus's Temple: Outer Fields_)

"Wow... how long did that sex go on for?" Goku asked, his face showing a large amount of curiosity.

"Well..." Vegeta began with one hand on his chin. "I didn't exactly time it but if I had to make a guess, I'd say it was..." Right before he finished, the prince's face went from a pondering neutral expression to a wide smirk.

"About a half-hour long." Goku's eyes shot open with shock.

"Whoa, Chi-Chi isn't even willing to go for ten minutes with me. That's insane Vegeta, I have to say that I'm impressed." Despite his clear distaste for him, the prince couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of Goku's wide-eyed surprised look which very much reminded him of how Trunks used to act whenever he would watch him train. Despite this small little moment, the prince knew in his heart that telling the stories were more important and so he moved on with the next woman.

"This next woman I slept with Kakarot was the first assassin I slept with once I joined up with Night Raid and that woman was the lovely swordswoman... Akame." Hearing the name, Goku just sat back in his seat, a small smile gracing his face the whole way through.

"I don't know this person so all I have to say is... fire away Vegeta."

"With pleasure." Vegeta said with a smirk and it was with that his tale had finally begun.

* * *

_**(NOTE: This takes place a few days after his session with Leone.)**_

(_Night Raid HQ: Training Grounds_)

When Vegeta took up Leone on her request, he essentially did it without ever considering what he was in for. Of course that wasn't to say he didn't think about who he might meet and/or how strong they were going to be but to put it in rather simple terms, what Vegeta was expecting was simply a rag-tag team of foolish kids who try to play assassin when their parents are away. Unfortunately for him, that was seeming to come to pass when he saw the group with their wildly different color combination and odd taste in weapons which despite how dangerous they looked, the prince found himself being more reminded of a cheesy spandex wearing super-team more than he did a group of trained killers.

But in a turn of events that was both shocking and pleasing to the Saiyan's eyes, during their first mission which was to take down a psychopathic rich girl which culminated in them meeting and recruiting Tatsumi, he got to witness firsthand a prime example of the old phrase "never judge a book by its cover." and as for this book, the contents were WELL worth looking into. Almost every move they made was near perfection, every strike and strategy was clearly planned and properly laid out, their skills were incredibly refined and well deserving and despite not being an assassin in the sense that they were silent and deadly, the ways in which they dispatched the several soldiers on the battlefield was INCREDIBLY impressive, especially for mere humans.

Needless to say, if Vegeta had known beforehand that his boring day would lead him into something like this, he would've gladly gone over to the Capital in a heartbeat and without any second thought. Of course, not everything was exactly the greatest for while his interactions with the group so far have been smooth and without failure, there were some clear problems he felt he may have to iron out which was especially apparent in regards to their strength. While the warriors were certainly capable of taking down hordes of enemies without any sort of hassle, what really caught Vegeta's attention was the fact that physical strength and pain tolerance were among their many shortcomings. Not only that but also the complete lack of Ki manipulation was something that, while serving mainly as a pet peeve to the prince and not much of an issue, was still very apparent ESPECIALLY after learning about just how powerful some of these "Imperial Arms" could actually be. With that in mind along with the fact that his insane strength and fighting prowess gave him the edge though it lacked in control, meaning that even if he succeeded in knocking the Empire down a couple notches, his uncontrollable power and rage was definitely most likely to serve as a major detriment as the civilians would just live in fear once again which would just cause the whole cycle to repeat.

With all of this taken into careful consideration, it was then decided by Najenda, the leader of Night Raid that the prince was better suited as a trainer, a tracker and a last resort trump card in case anything got way too rough for them to handle though he admittedly was free to jump in at any time. It was these orders alone that brought him where he was now, standing right in the middle of a grassy arena with both the muscular black-haired man known as Bulat and the boy Tatsumi staring him down all the while he returned those stares with his signature crossed-arms look.

What felt like hours passed on by as the three just stood in their spots, still as a board with the only movement being their blinking eyes and their hair flowing slightly in the wind. Their expressions were serious, determined and full of what seemed like years of preparation, like almost every battle they had been in was leading up to this moment. With how long they continued this, it seemed like that all they were going to do was stare at each other when a single rock from a tree in the distance dropped to the ground a few seconds later and it was with that the battle began.

"HUAAAGGGHHH!" Bulat shouted out before proceeding to come charging for Vegeta with Tatsumi following suit with a similar battle-cry with the former's fists drawn back and ready to strike while the latter had a wooden sword. His position unchanging, just when the duo was just inches away, the prince immediately performed a well-timed afterimage, causing their attacks to miss and just hit the ground with Bulat's strength in particular sending dirt and grass into the air. Using the dirt clouds as his advantage, just as the two began to look for the prince, he immediately charged into battle and without making a single sound, he caught Tatsumi off-guard with a furious punch to the face which sent him flying into one of the nearby walls which he followed up with a rapid-fire roundhouse kick that was quickly deflected with a well-timed punch by the much larger Bulat who was pleased to see that he had the prince stumbling backward a slight bit.

"Rule #1 of any fight: Always make sure to be as unpredictable as you can." The muscular man said with a grin all the while Tatsumi was busy straightening himself out. In the cloud of dust, the two could faintly see the silhouette of the Saiyan with his head raised high into the air as a result of the punch.

"We've got him! Come on bro let's do this!" Tatsumi yelled right before breaking off into a high-speed run towards the prince. A few seconds after hearing this though, Bulat was left in shock at the thought of what might've truthfully went down.

"Wait Tatsumi! I don't think he's..." His attempts to stop the young boy soon proved to be fruitless and way too late for he had already raised his wooden weapon into the skies and had brought it back down, aiming for the prince's head ready to knock him out cold. Then much to everyone's surprise and Tatsumi's utter horror, the strong stick just shattered into a million shards in the split millisecond it made contact with Vegeta's left shoulder and not only that but it was clear that Bulat's punch didn't even leave a scratch. Lowering his head a few seconds later, the prince slowly shifted his gaze towards the boy who was still frozen in fear the sight of which caused a small smirk to grace his face before he spoke.

"Rule #2 of any fight..." Right before either of them could even react, the prince wasted no time and gripped Tatsumi's shattered weapon before proceeding to rip it from his hands. Once the flimsy piece of wood was tossed to the side, the Saiyan immediately jerked his leg outward, once again hitting Tatsumi in the stomach with his brutal foot.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Vegeta finished before following up his blow on Tatsumi with a brutal uppercut that sent blood spurting from his mouth. Before the prince could do anymore, he took notice of how Bulat was just charging from the corner of his eye. With his guard up and his combat senses working overtime, the prince quickly shifted his attention away from the boy and towards the hulking behemoth of a man that Bulat was and before he even had a chance to strike, he quickly countered his comrade with a brutal fist to the stomach which served as a perfect stunning move but what he did next was somewhat shocking. Before Bulat could retaliate, he suddenly felt as his stomach began to burn up slightly and when he looked down, he noticed a blue light developing within the prince's hand and before he could even question it, he found himself being sent straight out of the arena and onto the field outside, all the while being carried by a vibrant blue energy ball. Before the prince could admire his own skill, the boy immediately charged towards him from behind with fists up and ready to strike which he immediately countered with relative ease complete with a lightning fast punch of his own that went straight into the boy's skull followed up by another that hit him in the stomach and ANOTHER that hit him in the shoulder but thankfully, Vegeta wasn't using anywhere NEAR the amount of power he possessed so the two were able to get back up with relative ease.

A few seconds later, the prince watched with a smirk as the pair leaped back into battle almost immediately and with that their session continued on with Vegeta now matching the two assassins blow for blow, all the while two warriors watched from the distance, one of them being the blonde and beautiful Leone and other being a long black-haired girl who wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie complete with a matching belt and skirt cover along with long black socks, shoes, gloves and dark red gauntlets. With this one by her side, the two women were just sitting up in a branch of a nearby tree, watching the sparring session.

"You see, what did I tell you Akame? Isn't this guy impressive or what?" Leone said with a voice full of glee.

"I have to admit, he is impressive." Akame responded as she raised her hand to her chin. "Most impressive, but are you sure we can trust him?" In response, the blonde just shut her eyes and set her arms behind her head.

"If I didn't feel like he'd be such a good asset, I would've never told him about it, it's like he said to me during that night, if he didn't trust me then he never would've bothered to go with my plan." The black-haired assassin just continued to watch the fight at hand, her crimson eyes carefully following the ensuing carnage that had gone on for about three minutes now though her eyes weren't exactly following all fighters but just one and he was the most dominant one of the fight, the Saiyan Prince.

"I must admit that you're quite the impressive one." Akame thought to herself, her hand still rubbing her chin. "But I must see for myself if you really are that powerful." With that thought in mind, it gave the assassin an idea, an idea that she definitely wanted to act upon.

"Leone?" She said with a turn of her head, causing the blonde's eyes to shoot open.

"What's up?" The blonde asked.

"I think I'm gonna go join them, alright?" The swordswoman said which brought a smile to Leone's face.

"Good luck with that!" She said with a wave of her hand right as Akame dropped from the tree. "Their battle is winding down so I think you may have a chance!" With all that said and done, the swordswoman made her way towards the base and through the door where sure enough, the battle had just concluded with the Saiyan Prince being the only one who clearly hadn't broken a sweat while Tatsumi and Bulat were left sweating and battered, their clothes making it look as if they had been through a war.

"I've got to... hand it to you Vegeta... Leone made the right... decision bringing you along." Bulat said in between heavy breaths.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi chimed. "I mean... I thought you were... just some jerk in the street but wow... that really was something el-" The boy suddenly stopped himself when he noticed the black-haired assassin from a few nights before make her way through the door with Vegeta and Bulat being the only ones who weren't surprised.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Akame said with her usual emotionless voice which strangely enough reminded the prince mostly of the androids but he shrugged it off quite easily.

"Out of everyone here, strangely enough she is the only one who has the proper attitude of what I expect an assassin to be like. How interesting." Vegeta thought to himself all the while Bulat began to speak in his usual bombastic but friendly tone.

"Not at all Akame, me and Tatsumi were just finishing up a sparring match and needless to say, I have to hand it to Leone, she knows how to pick 'em with Vegeta and Tatsumi here." He said to which Akame simply nodded.

"Actually that's why I'm here," Akame began with a serious look on her face. "I want to see how strong our new recruit actually is." After a short couple of seconds, Bulat simply shrugged.

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble but I don't think he will be up for anything more and I'm not sure what his policy is on fighting women, I know some people have weird rules like th-"

"First of all," Vegeta interjected. "I don't have any qualms with fighting a woman, I don't care about gender in terms of a fight and second, I appreciate the challenge so when do you want me to begin?" With that, the Saiyan Prince wasted no time in getting into his fighting stance, his trademark smirk remaining the whole way through but much to his surprise, the girl simply shook her head.

"While I would like to see a more complete showcase of your abilities, I've already seen bits and pieces with this last mission and your sparring session so sorry, I haven't come here to test your strength in that way." In response to the crimson-eyed girl's words, the prince had a face full of surprise for a brief few seconds as he returned to his neutral stance but the time was just that, brief for he soon realized exactly what she meant by a showcase.

"I get it, you want to see me charge up to maximum which would give you an idea just how much power I'm carrying correct?" Impressed by the prince's smart correct guess, Akame couldn't help but crack a small smile right as she nodded which gave the prince all the incentive he needed to continue on.

"Alright, here goes." Vegeta started off by slowly crossing his arms over his body all the while his eyes closed. He then took a deep and long breath, one where he inhaled for several minutes, a motion that left no one but Tatsumi completely confused. After a few more seconds, he let his mouth then develop into a smirk and the moment he exhaled, he thrusted his arms out to his sides right as he let out a small grunt and in just a split-second, a large blue flame-like aura launched out from his body, causing his skin to seemingly glow ever so slightly and despite how simple it was, it did its job INCREDIBLY well for the three assassins, especially Akame, were left completely in shock, almost as if they could just feel the heat and weight of his power.

"Well?" The prince asked soon after noticing the expressions. "What do you think?" Akame was left at a loss for words with her mind being the only one to do the talking for her.

"Leone was out with someone like HIM? How is this possible?" She thought to herself. "No person I have seen has EVER been this powerful. The boy next to him, Tatsumi was more what I was expecting but THIS?! This is just both frightening and wonderful on a whole new level. He looks like he even puts most Imperial Arms to shame." With this thought in mind, Akame slowly began to look back toward Leone who as far as she could tell from the long distance away, looked to be just as dumbstruck as she was. After staring at her for a few seconds, she then slowly turned her head back towards Vegeta, who was still clearly awaiting an answer. "This... this just changes things, I have to do something about this."

"What's the matter?" Vegeta said with his usual cocky tone. "Did you go mute or somethi-"

"No I didn't." Akame interjected quickly. "I just was... thinking about... I was..." As she struggled to try and get the words out, her face was clearly being stricken with a blush that the prince, Tatsumi and Bulat all immediately noticed. After taking in a deep breath, the assassin then looked towards the prince with a nervous expression.

"Just come and visit me in the forest in an hour okay?" The trio were all very surprised with Vegeta being the only one to vocalize it and it was right as Akame was about to leave.

"Why do you want that?" Vegeta asked with crossed arms, causing Akame to stop and slowly turn towards him, her face still being stricken with that blush.

"I-I-It's just for a private training session, like you know? One-on-one?" Confused but still excited by the prospect of training, the prince simply nodded his head after a few seconds of thinking. With her nervous smile still present, Akame finally left the HQ and began to make her way towards the forest all the while the three were left to discuss what just happened with Bulat being the first to say anything.

"Well that was a first." said the big guy with his hands on his hips. "Never have I seen Akame act so nervously around someone."

"Maybe Vegeta's power scared h-"

"Highly unlikely." Vegeta interjected. "Seeing her both in battle and how true fear looks, if she was truthfully afraid she wouldn't have been able to speak."

"Well Vegeta..." Bulat began. "Are you going to follow up on this?" After a second long breath and a little bit of time to power down, the prince turned towards the big guy with a small smirk on his face.

"How could I not deny a training opportunity?" Feeling his smile return, Bulat gave him a small nod of respect with Tatsumi being the only one still in shock. Seeing this, the prince decided to quickly change the subject after noticing the sun rapidly dropping.

"Well, I think our training is done." The prince began right before turning towards the two. "Go on and make yourselves comfortable, I should be back in a few minutes or however long it may take. Either way don't be surprised if I'm not exactly quick in getting back to you." After giving one another their final goodbyes, the prince took off into the skies and looked around at the wide area that surrounded him.

"I have at least an hour so... might as well take some time to explore." With that said and done, the prince took off towards the city, all the while waiting for his moment and as thoughts filled his head.

* * *

(_The Forest_)

It was near pitch black outside when Vegeta touched down in the forest about a minute earlier than what was assigned and immediately, he had already begun his search for the black-haired assassin.

"Akame?" Vegeta called out, only to hear his echo a few moments later with no response. Realizing he'd have better luck if he was on the move, the prince did just that and began to walk down the tall dirt, tree covered path all the while he continued to call for the girl.

"Akame? I know you're out here." He said with two hands cupped around his mouth. "There is no need to hide, I'm here for that training session you promised me." A few seconds later, there still was no answer which caused the prince to get somewhat annoyed but at the same time, he decided to take this chance to examine the forest around him and needless to say, there wasn't much to look at or listen to. In fact, if the prince really had to be honest, the forest really didn't look that much different from the forests he visited back in Nevada and the Hidden Leaf Village with the last one in particular only being somewhat interesting if only because his opponent used the environment to his advantage. A few more minutes had soon passed and there was still no sign of the woman which was starting to irritate the Saiyan greatly.

"I don't want to be a quitter." Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to look around. "But if she doesn't turn up soon, I'm just going to go straight back and jump right into bed." With that thought in mind, the prince stopped himself in place and crossed his arms as he decided to think up a small idea for the next plan of action. Finally after a few more seconds, one sprang to mind.

"I'll call for her one more time and if she doesn't show up then, I'm leaving." With that the prince was raising his hands to his face, ready to call. Soon, he began to take in a long and hard breath and held it in for a few seconds.

"Here goes." He thought to himself.

"AKAM-OOF!" Right before he could say anything, he watched as a shadowy figure immediately charged forward and pushed him back with the surface of a close-by tree being the only thing stopping them. Feeling somewhat angered, the prince was ready to strike when he saw that the figure was none other than the swordswoman herself who still had her obvious blush.

"Akame? What in th-"

"I'm sorry if I was late." The assassin interjected. "I had to deal with a few Danger Beasts on the way here, that hampered a bit of my progress." With that explanation out of the way, the prince let out a sigh.

"It's alright, at least it's a reasonable explanation." Vegeta began before proceeding to look into Akame's eyes. "Now are you ready to train?" After just a few seconds had passed, Akame simply shook her head.

"This is not a training session, I left my weapons back at HQ before coming here." She said in a low, serious if slightly nervous tone.

"You're kidding me." The prince said with a cocked eyebrow before proceeding to look into the assassin's eyes where he saw that unfortunately, that was the truth. A few seconds then passed when the prince looked away from the woman and back towards where he had come from.

"I don't have time for this." Vegeta said right as he was ready to walk away, only to be stopped by Akame's arm outstretched in front of him.

"Wait, Vegeta, this isn't a worthless meeting, I did actually call you here for something."

"You called me here for nothing." Vegeta said in a serious frustrated tone. "You should know that I don't like being lied to and I especially don't like my comrades doing so to me." Feeling a slight hint of regret, the swordswoman let her head lower towards the ground.

"I know and I'm extremely sorry for that." She said. "I-I just felt it was the only way I could get you to come out so that you can solve this little... issue I have." At the mention of this, the prince immediately turned towards Akame, his interest soon peaking.

"What do you mean you have an issue?" Vegeta asked with crossed arms. Clearly nervous and maybe somewhat embarrassed, the black-haired assassin began to mess around with her fingers and gloves for a little bit, all the while her blush became way more noticeable.

"Come on." The prince said in a slightly calmer but still authoritative tone. "Spit it out, what's ailing you?" Realizing that she needed to be strong, the woman then took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling and with that, she began her explanation.

"I... heard about what happened between you and Leone." During Akame's explanation, she noticed how the prince's eyes widened slightly with shock. "All of it."

"She told you every bit of what happened?" Vegeta asked after taking a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Yes, yes she did." Akame said with a nod. "She told me everything about how one moment you were angry about her trying to swindle you out of your cash and the next moment you had her screaming your name along with a series of pleasure-filled moans and curses, she told it all to me."

"I can't believe this." Vegeta began. "I can't possibly believe this. I thought that moment was supposed to be a secret and yet HERE she goes blabbing her mouth off to everyone! I should've known that I couldn't trust that woman."

"Don't worry." The assassin began as she set a caring hand on his shoulder. "She only told me."

"Yeah? So what? How do I know you won't tell anyone else?" Vegeta asked rather angrily.

"Well unlike Leone, I don't have loose lips like she does to begin with and even if I did, it's for this reason alone I called you out here."

"You seriously called me out here to talk about how your friend revealed a secret to you?" Akame slowly lowered her head and let her gaze settle on the ground for a moment, all the while her blush glowed a slightly brighter shade of red which gave the prince the hint that there was more to her summon than he thought.

"What is it Akame?" The prince began. "I can tell you have more to tell me so come on, explain." After taking a little bit of time to regain her bearings, the assassin finally began though her voice still had a slight hint of nervousness to it.

"You see, I originally did not care much about this info when she told me..." As she explained herself, her blush became much brighter than before. "...but then I saw you in action, I was watching you spar and later on, of course you..." During Akame's attempts to try and get the words out, the prince felt as the smell of something extremely... musky and sexual hit his nostrils with the scent being ESPECIALLY noticeable with Akame.

"...you showed me your full power and that's when I felt something just... go off within me." Before she continued on, the assassin eased herself into the prince, all the while proceeding to undo her tie which sent a few mixed signals to him in the process. "I felt... aroused by you and after hearing about what happened between you and Leone, I've had this question eat away at me for a little while with no signs of stopping and so I felt that in order to truthfully settle things, I had to call you out here and ask this." Before the prince could react in anyway, the assassin quickly and lightly grabbed hold of his hand and placed it on her crotch which incited a small moan from her and an eyebrow raise from the Saiyan who despite the fact he was wearing gloves, he could still feel exactly how damp she was down in her lower regions and it was in the few seconds that passed after this that the assassin finally asked her question with a low whisper.

"Is it possible that you can show me... the same type of pleasure that you showed Leone?" It was with that last word that Vegeta's eyes widened with no particular emotion being tied to it. He wasn't angry, shocked, happy or anything, he was just plain conflicted which especially showed in his voice.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Vegeta asked to which Akame just repeated her question.

"Can you show me the same amount of pleasure if not more than what you showed Leone?" She asked again, her voice having a slight hint of pleading to her tone. The prince was left in shock, granted he agreed to show Leone pleasure and he had done the same with plenty of other girls in fact but he just had no idea about how to even react to this. Now if this were Bulma, it would of course be very different and he would waste no time in pouncing her and the same would possibly go to a woman he especially liked and knew, but in the case of Akame, it was a bit different.

Aside from her skills, the prince had NO idea who Akame was nor did he know about the kind of person she strived to be. He did not know where she came from, where she gained her sword and he especially did not know of her likes and dislikes so the idea of giving into this request was very strange which is why he was just about to say no at that moment when Akame simply pushed him against the tree just a bit more.

"Please Vegeta." She pleaded. "I understand this is an odd request to make, especially since you have no idea who I am but look at it this way. I'm an assassin, I can't have an emotional attachment with anything or anyone, I can't be romantically involved with a person and hell, I can't even harbor sexual thoughts. I made sure that I was completely detached from my emotions so that I don't have them interfere and yet here you come in and suddenly, my hormones are going crazy, like I'm back in puberty again so please, I'm pleading for you to just accept this one request." After listening to what she had to say, the prince took in a deep breath and held it, letting his thoughts sort this one out with Akame watching him with hopeful crimson eyes. Finally after a few more minutes, he exhaled and Akame watched as his mouth was still in that same neutral expression.

"Vegeta?" She asked. "What do you think?" She patiently waited for an answer for a grand total of two minutes and the prince was still quiet. Finally, just when she believed that he was about to deny her, the prince wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her straight on the lips, causing the assassin's eyes to widen for a split-second only for them to slowly close as her own arms wrapped around the Saiyan. Their kiss was slow and passionate and was held for at least a few seconds before breaking away with the prince looking her in the eyes soon after with his grip still firmly being on her waist along with a smirk that graced his face.

"If this is truthfully what you want, then I'll be happy to provide it." Vegeta said with his smirk still being present. Feeling her primal instincts take control, Akame immediately wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck and pressed her mouth against his, thus continuing the kiss they shared a little while before. Not wanting to be outdone, the prince immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to undo her red belt which he did in a manner of seconds before letting it drop to the ground. At first, their kiss was slow, soft and passionate, more in line with what you'd expect from experienced lovers which would make sense since by this point, Vegeta and Akame were quickly shedding away their Saiyan and assassin personas which in turn, was making the union less and less about the two different worlds they lived in but rather, a simple matter of love between a male and a female. During the kiss, the prince decided to lower his hands down towards Akame's nice round rear where once he had a good spot, he proceeded to lightly grip the flesh which incited a small muffled yelp from the girl in response before soon shifting into a small moan.

Of course, the prince did take note of the fact that her ass was a bit smaller than Leone's but he could care less for as he had seen before, bigger isn't always better. After a few more minutes, the two then began to deepen the kiss, pushing their bodies more and more into one another, all the while the tone began to change as the slow sensual dances their tongues were locked in were steadily becoming a thing of the past, instead being replaced with a slightly more aggressive and fitting instinctual battle which was slowly beginning to ramp-up in aggression as time went on. As the kiss continued on, the assassin slowly moved her hands away from the prince's neck and instead brought them to her dress where she then proceeded to tug and tear slightly at the black fabric and it was after a little bit of fiddling along with help from the prince himself that the dress finally came off, revealing her glorious breasts, covered only by a small but adequate white bra and it also served to reveal her matching white panties which were noticeably much more damp just from looking at them when compared to the pitch black pair that Leone had.

As time continued to pass, their kiss began to deepen more and more, all the while becoming far more erotic. Gone completely was the gentle graceful dance of tongues and in its place was an aggressive, primal battle of hormones that looked possibly MORE aggressive than any of Vegeta's past battles. With this change in tone, the two were also caressing one another in as positively agonizing of a fashion as they could with Vegeta making sure to admire and feel all of the assassin's wonderful curves all the while she did the same with his tightly wound muscles and it was with these motions that their nerves were just lighting up with pleasure and thus was causing the two of them to let several muffled but nonetheless pleasure-filled moans. During his bouts of rubbing, the prince felt as his hand slightly glided across the assassin's clothed ass and the moment he did so, he immediately gave it a light smack, inciting a small yelp from the girl before soon being replaced with more and more moans.

Despite how long they wished they could stay in it, their erotic lip-lock soon came to an end when Akame pulled herself away and it was there where due how tight it was, they noticed a small stream of saliva connecting their lips before it quickly dropped to the ground.

"Damn." Vegeta commented. "Aren't you a great kisser, way better than Leone." In response, the hardened warrior just couldn't help but blush at the compliment, feeling that it was well-deserved. Though if she had to be honest, that was only the second thing that made her blush, the first was actually the hard pole like object that was ever so slightly poking at her exposed milky white thighs and considering her arousal was at its peak at the moment, she just looked the prince in the eyes and said what she wanted.

"How about I show you some other things that I can do better than Leone." With that final word, the woman immediately dropped to her knees with Vegeta's gaze slowly following her. With a small smirk on her face, the assassin immediately got to work on the blue fabric prison that was keeping Vegeta's pride and joy locked up and carefully locked her fingers into the top while also making sure to get the boxers as well. With one fluid motion, Akame immediately tugged the pants down to his ankles, his large hard cock nearly hitting her in the face right as it came rising up to salute her.

"Wow..." She said as she began to wrap her hand around the hard appendage. "I was told this would be huge but... damn! This is almost as big as my arm!" Despite the challenge this presented, the woman didn't cease her hungry eyeballing one bit and instead was gladly ready to take the challenge. A few seconds later, she took in a deep breath, all the while she began to slowly stroke the hard shaft. Finally, after about a minute, the woman exhaled and with that, she looked up into the prince's eyes and said in a low seductive voice.

"Thank you so much for this, you won't go unrewarded." With that final word she shifted her gaze back towards the massive cock and once again began to eye it hungrily. Deciding to start off with a warm-up exercise, the assassin began to work her magic by starting off with a simple but effective handjob with her hands slowly dragging up and down every inch of the prince's shaft all the while she made certain to caress every vein and muscle she came across. Clearly enjoying his time, the prince just let himself lean back against the tree, all the while making sure not to interrupt Akame's movements. A few minutes later, the assassin then decided to add something different to the mix when she began to pick up her pace, her hand now making small revolutions around the hard shaft with every couple of seconds, a move that proved to be most pleasureful to the prince who soon started to let out a series of low groans during the whole experience. Feeling her confidence build significantly after a few more minutes, Akame continued even FURTHER with the teasing by now having one hand carefully fondling his balls all the her strokes continued to pick up in pace which was quickly sending the prince even more into ecstasy.

"Goddamn..." The prince moaned. "Leone definitely didn't do this to me." After letting out a small giggle, Akame just continued her strokes when finally, after a few minutes, she then stopped only to begin another action soon after before Vegeta could even notice. With a grin, she carefully lowered her head towards the side of the prince's massive cock and proceeded to slowly drag her tongue along his shaft while once again making sure to caress every inch the whole way through, a motion that was causing Vegeta to let out one continuous groan. Once she had then reached the tip, she then proceeded to lightly engulf it in her mouth and then began to twirl her tongue around and around the eager head which needless to say was starting to drive Vegeta somewhat crazy with pleasure for he soon had his hand just carefully resting on the girl's head all the while one thought flew through his mind and that was just simply how much more arousing this was when compared to the much dirtier, much more unkempt action he had seen with Leone.

After a little bit more teasing, the assassin decided to get on with the show and with a smile, she then carefully engulfed half of the prince's hard cock, her constant tongue twirling not ceasing one bit. Then after a few more minutes worth of suckling and moans, Akame continued onward with the blowjob and proceeded to bob her head up and down the prince's eager shaft. With the pleasure quickly taking control, the prince's muscles were relaxing even more with his back burying itself into the tree even more, all the while more and more moans and hoarse breaths left his mouth.

"Oohh... right there Akame, you got it." After a few more minutes, the assassin stopped for a brief moment when she was just inches away from the base and with that came a small bit of gagging and a little bit of coughing all the while his cock continued to twitch and throb within her vocal caverns. After a few more seconds of waiting there, Akame immediately pulled herself from the prince's cock, his tip popping free from her lips with an accompanying sound and with that another stream of saliva appeared and this time it was connecting the girl's bottom lips to the prince's tip. Not wanting to cease the pleasure however, the warrior immediately lowered herself towards the prince's dangling pouches while one of her hands reached up to lightly lift his shaft. Once she was in position, Akame then began to suckle on his balls, using her tongue and lips to roll the orbs around in her mouth all the while her hand was stroking his eager unattended cock.

"Ngh, fuck." Vegeta cursed right as his hands began to tighten into closed balled up fists behind his back. The assassin continued to fondle his sack like a pro, making sure that not one ball was ignored or unattended to and that his shaft was as lubed up as it needed to be. After a few minutes, Akame then began to tighten the friction around his balls by actually sucking on them, causing a small tightening feeling that was pleasureful but very different to the orgasmic variety before then having a moment of release when she let go of it, causing the jewel to just drop and dangle freely as it had been prior and she continued to do this for a few more minutes when she then pulled away, lowering his cock at the same time so that his tip was pointing towards her mouth before then proceeding to give a small comment to the prince.

"The kid-gloves are coming off, I'm going to suck you dry." With that last word, Akame then gave off a small smirk before she proceeded to dive down onto the prince's length and this time, she wasn't holding back for she continued to fill more and more of her mouth until she was right at the base of his shaft all the while letting out small gagging noises that the prince found incredibly hot for he soon once again had his hand resting in the assassin's long black hair, prepared to push down if need be. After a few seconds of letting the cock just linger within her mouth, the assassin decided to continue onward by proceeding to bob her head up and down his length at a much faster pace than before, causing Vegeta to let out a small series of moans.

"Fuck! Fuck! Right there, oh yes! Suck that fucking cock!" During this period, Akame could feel as her own arousal was now just pooling within her panties with no signs of stopping which gave her a dirty idea. After a few more seconds, the assassin stopped for a brief moment to re-position herself with her legs now being spread out in a crouching position which gave the prince a much better look at her wet, aching clothed pussy which due to the white fabric was faintly showing through. Afterwards, Akame then looked to her hand and quickly spit on her fingers before going back down onto the prince's shaft and it was during that motion she lowered her hand into her panties and set it right at her aching folds before proceeding to rub her clit. A few seconds later, she continued her blowjob once more, both her movements and the prince's experience now being enhanced with both the pace change and the assassin's muffled moans from pleasuring herself.

"GODDAMN YES!" Vegeta exclaimed, his instincts now having completely taken over with the fact that his grip was quickly tightening around the woman's black hair and his erratic thrusting. For the next couple of minutes with Vegeta's cock hitting the back of her throat combined with the skillful work of her own fingers, Akame was in complete ecstasy, she was on cloud nine, she was now experiencing a level of pleasure that she had never thought was possible and it was all thanks to the prince gladly accepting her request. For the next few minutes, both the assassin and the Saiyan found themselves going into overdrive with the former's head now bobbing up and down the long shaft like there was no tomorrow with the prince's thrusts pretty much mirroring it despite the different action.

"OH! OH FUCK!" Vegeta groaned as a faint blue aura began to develop around him with his thrusts becoming even faster and more intense. A few minutes had passed and Akame could feel the pleasure slowly beginning to drive her insane with her eyes soon finding their way into the back of her skull but not before she took the time to carefully undo her bra and let it drop to the ground below with her other free hand now quickly moving to her loose one of her loose orbs. Soon after, a few more seconds had passed when the prince felt a familiar tightening sensation in his balls.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Akame... I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Before he could even get the word out the prince gave one last final thrust and with that came a MASSIVE tsunami of cum that burst from his folds like a water pump, the feeling immediately causing his body to shudder all the while the assassin tried her very best to catch every bit of it but to no avail for due to the sheer amount, some of the white batter began to drip from her lips and onto her breasts, the ground and hell, even some of her clothes weren't safe from the white fluid. After a few more seconds along with a last couple of spurts, Akame began to slowly unsheathe the massive cock from her mouth and once she did, she watched as a small last jet of cum hit her straight in the face, covering her nose in the process. Being the trooper that she was though, Akame looked into the prince's eyes as she used her finger to wipe off the remaining splotch from her nose along with the few drips on her breasts and once she had it in her hands, she immediately stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean, a move that the prince just couldn't help but comment on.

"Despite your looks, it seems like you really are a freak deep inside aren't you?" The prince said with a playful tone to which Akame simply nodded her head before proceeding to stand up, ready for her next order which Vegeta happily gave without issue.

"Push your hands up against that tree if you please." The prince said with a growl with the assassin following it without hesitation seconds later. While making sure that her moves were as slow and erotic as possible, she carefully pressed her hands against the hard surface of the bark and slowly bent over, jutting her ass more and more towards the prince's still throbbing length. Without hesitation, the prince wasted no time in grabbing hold of the black fabric and jerking it down to her ankles, causing the girl to yelp slightly once the cool night air lightly nipped at her flesh. With a smirk, the prince carefully raised one of his hands up to his face and quickly spat on his fingers proceeding to lower them down to her pussy and lightly rub it, inciting a couple of moans from the assassin.

"As a bit of punishment for that blonde bitch telling you everything." The prince began, his rubbing not ceasing one bit. "I'm going to make sure you get DOUBLE the pleasure she got now tell me, how does that sound?"

"That sounds... great." Akame said through grit teeth, causing Vegeta's smirk to grow even wider and his free hand to lightly stroke himself.

"Now tell me, how badly do you want this cock?" Vegeta asked with a low seductive growl.

"I-I need it." Akame said halfway through moans. Not taking that as an answer, the prince's rubbing began to pick up the pace.

"I can't hear you, how badly do you want this cock?" Vegeta growled, his tone slightly raising.

"I-I, I want your cock!"

"Louder!" Vegeta bellowed, his rubs once more picking up in pace.

"I want your cock!"

"Louder!" The prince screamed, his teasing now increasing to the level of light pussy smacks.

"I NEED YOUR COCK!" Akame screamed, feeling like she was going to break apart at any second. Not taking this, the prince then stopped stroking his cock and moved that hand up to her ass and once he was in the position he wanted, he slowly and agonizingly shoved his gloved thumb down into her pleading anus.

"LOUDER! SCREAM IT OUT LIKE THE FUCKING WHORE YOU ARE! IF YOU WANT THIS FUCKING COCK! YOU HAVE TO BEG FOR IT!" Finally after a few more seconds of pure torture, Akame finally screamed out in a display that seemed very similar to a certain meister that the prince encountered all those years back.

"FUCK MY PUSSY! I WANT THIS CO-NO! I NEED THIS FUCKING COCK! I WANT YOU TO FILL EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING AND SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH OF A SLUT I REALLY AM!" Finding that the answer was better than anticipated, the prince immediately got to work and unsheathed his thumb from her ass and instead used that hand to guide the tip of his cock until it was just lightly resting against her folds and it was during this time that he noticed a few bits of dangling black hairs from her crotch which he remembered spotting during the blowjob. Noticing that herself, the assassin then proceeded to let out a small sigh.

"Sorry I didn't shave, I planned on it later tonight but I guess I forgot about that." She said with an apologetic tone to which the prince grinned.

"Don't be sorry for it." Vegeta said. "I don't give a shit about how you are, all I care about is how much I'm going to pound this pussy of yours!" With that last word setting Akame at ease, the prince wasted no time and got to work by proceeding to push into her caverns with as much force as he could, all the while he listened to Akame's screams of pleasure the whole way through. Finally after a few more seconds, he was completely inside with his balls resting rather neatly against her crotch and after taking a small breath, the prince finally entered his usual steady rhythm with his shaft pumping in and out of Akame's caverns and due to the pleasure she had experienced earlier, the assassin had possibly the largest, goofiest smile on her face as the prince began to pound away, a smile that vaguely reminded Vegeta of his rival but he quickly pushed that thought from his head and instead focused on the lovemaking.

"Holy fuck it's even better than I imagined!" Akame yelled as her body began to rock which was due in no small part to the sheer force the prince possessed. Of course due to the pleasure he already endured earlier, the prince had to take a brief moment to shake free any loose thoughts all so that he could concentrate on his powerful thrusts. During this time, Akame found herself thinking back to every single pleasureful time she had in her life and found that out of all of them, there was absolutely NOTHING that held a candle to the prince's skillful pounding of her body. The way his cock filled her core, the way his playful dirty talk repeatedly played back in her head, the way he caressed her ass as he straightened himself out on occasion, all of these were brand new one-of-a-kind experiences that Akame had never felt in her entire life and yet with how they were, she just loved every second of it and found herself wanting more. As the sex continued onward, the assassin began to moan with passion, every nerve in her body was completely aflame with pleasure as were Vegeta's, to the point where if you listened closely, you could hear them scream out with glee with every passing second.

"UH! UH! UH! THAT'S IT VEGETA! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! SPEED UP! COME ON!" After a few more thrusts, the prince happily obliged and began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, the sheer force soon causing their skin to make loud slapping sounds along with small ripples along the ass with every thrust which in turn gave Vegeta a very, VERY naughty idea for he then raised one hand seconds later before bringing it down right on her cheek which incited a small yelp from Akame along with an order.

"YES! SPANK MY ASS BABY! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" She called out.

"Wow, you really are something else." Vegeta began. "You're calm and quiet most of the time but in the sack, you're just a naughty little sex freak who loves to be fucked deep aren't you?"

"YES! YES! I'M A HORNY LITTLE SLUT WHO LOVES TO BE FUCKED DEEP! COME ON VEGETA! SPANK MY FUCKING ASS!" The assassin screamed to which the prince couldn't help but let a small smirk develop on his face.

"With pleasure." He said with a grin before proceeding to continuously slap her ass, her skin slowly turning a small shade of pink with every well-timed strike. As time went on, the assassin's moans were increasing by the second, her smile was wide, goofy and lust-filled and it was only getting more and more prominent as time went on. Gone was the serious swordswoman and in her place was a moaning sex freak who constantly screamed and cursed to her heart's content and yet surprisingly, she still was trying to restrain herself as much as she could. With his smirk growing wider, the prince began to pick up the pace on both his ass-slaps and his thrusts with his main intention being to drive Akame as insane as humanly possible which was working at a very steady pace.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! OH YES! OH YES! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME YOU SEXY BEAST!" A few more seconds had passed and the air was soon filled with nothing but lust-filled moans of both the male and female variety with the prince soon losing himself in the act with every passing second. After a long while of being pounded, the assassin couldn't hold back the freak within her anymore and just let loose, letting her eyes roll into the back of her skull all the while her moans came at full force.

"OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME VEGETA! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" With an almost sadistic grin, the prince decided to switch things up with a few additional actions for he then used his legs to spread Akame's out just a bit further and slid both his hands off her ass. Afterwards, the prince then leaned in and grabbed hold of the assassin's breasts all the while he proceeded to suckle on the nape of her neck which was positively driving her nuts.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK! COME ON! THAT'S THE SPOT! YOU GOT IT! YES! COME ON VEGETA! FUCK ME LIKE A PRINCE!" With that final word, the prince picked up the pace even more, his thrusts being so strong that his hips were practically spanking her ass while the fondling of her tits became noticeably rougher and in turn, it caused the assassin's tongue to come flopping out of her mouth and her face to become completely flushed with red. A few more minutes had passed with this action continuing onward when the two of them felt a familiar sensation bubbling from within their stomachs.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Akame shouted with Vegeta simply picking up his pace in response. A few more seconds had passed, the slapping of skin had become far louder as did the screams of pleasure, the pair's senses had all but left them as the sex picked up until it was at an insane rate of speed. Finally after a few more thrusts, the prince finally just couldn't take it anymore.

"URRRRRAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The two screamed in unison right as their climaxes hit. Akame cried out as waves of girl-cum spilled out of her body, covering Vegeta's cock and a little bit of the ground below and at the same time, the prince could feel as the first jets of cum launched straight into the assassin's womb with the prince quickly pulling it out soon after and stroking it like crazy, covering a bit of her ass and back with his hot cream. After a short few minutes of strokes, the prince felt his body relax and watched as Akame dropped to the ground, worn out from the experience all the while the prince devised a devious little plan.

"Phew... that was incredible, I thank you for tha-" Before Akame could finish, the prince had dropped down to her front and spread her legs with his head being at eye-level with her pussy.

"Wait, you're still not done?" Akame questioned to which Vegeta simply looked her in the eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to make certain that you had even MORE pleasure than Leone?" Before Akame could even answer, her nerves went back to being set aflame with pleasure the moment the prince's tongue entered her caverns.

"Oh god yes! Eat me out! Come on!" She moaned. The prince began to expertly clean her out, knowing exactly where to lick and where to prod with Akame moaning the whole way through but that wasn't the only action they did for just like Leone, every couple of minutes the two would change out their actions to keep the sex all the more interesting.

First: The position was exactly the same as previously mentioned with Akame lying flat on her back with legs spread apart all the while Vegeta proceeded to lap away at her aching pussy, the feeling of which was quickly sending waves of pleasure coursing up the assassin's spine. After a few more minutes of the action and especially when the prince started hitting the G-spot, Akame immediately reached down to push his head deeper and deeper into her snatch. A few more minutes later and mostly due in no small part to the fact that she just climaxed, Akame's pussy was extremely sensitive to touch which was more obvious with the fact that after a little while longer, she found herself screaming out as her second orgasm hit with her juices spraying into the prince's mouth which he gladly swallowed without hesitation.

Second: The prince was on his knees, holding Akame over his hips as he continued to thrust upward into her pussy at a blinding speed. After a few more minutes of thrusting, the prince then paused for a brief moment to flip the assassin around so that she was facing towards him where she then immediately wrapped her legs and arms around his body to steady herself, all the while her eyes rolled into the back of her skull once more which was due in no small part to the prince proceeding to suckle on her exposed breasts along with the rough gripping of her ass.

Third: The two of them were locked in the reverse cowgirl position with the prince roughly thrusting upward into the assassin's pussy while she had her arms tightly wrapped around his legs in an attempt to steady herself.

Fourth: Using his titanic strength, the prince had Akame lifted up by her thighs and pressed against the tree with his thrusts not ceasing one bit all the while she had her arms and legs wrapped around his body and not only that but she was also locked in a hot, vicious make-out session during the whole experience.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Akame moaned with a voice that was just stricken with pleasure.

Fifth: The prince was laying flat on his back with Akame on top with her knees slightly spread out and down by his thighs along with her hands pressed against his chest to keep herself steady as she bounces her hips up and down, covering his shaft in all of her juices with every move. A few minutes later, the prince soon found himself reaching up towards the girl's wonderful flailing breasts and proceeded to fondle and tweak them, all the while she continued to cry out the usual strings of moans and expletives.

Sixth: The prince laid flat against the tree with Akame slightly off to the side with her hips slightly raised along with her shoes being off to the side and it was with her amazing strength that she proceeded to jack the Saiyan off with her bare milky white feet, thus performing the kinky but nevertheless sexy footjob to which the prince just set his arms behind his head and enjoyed the show.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA... AAAGGHHHH!" Vegeta screamed after a few more minutes of the action and in just a few seconds, jets of cum came launching from his cock and onto the assassin's ample feet along with his own legs.

Seventh: The prince was standing up straight, resting his back against the wall, watching as Akame began to grind her bare ass against his hardened length which he recognized as a buttjob. A few minutes in however, that was when things really got interesting for the prince soon found himself planting several smacks on the girl's ass as she continued this action, inciting more and more moans from her as a result. Then the big one came a few more minutes later when the prince turned Akame around and pressed her against the tree.

"I think you're going to enjoy this." said the prince as he began to line the tip of his hardened cock with the assassin's eager asshole which upon getting a quick glance, she immediately began to prepare herself for the pleasure that was coming. Without any warning the prince just grabbed hold of her cheeks and with a single powerful thrust, he pushed deep into her ass.

"FUCK! YES! YES! POUND MY ASS! COME ON!"

Eighth: The prince was now entering a steady rhythm, pounding away at Akame's puckered anus all the while he continued to have a tight grip on her cheeks. With the pleasure she endured through earlier, the assassin was in complete and total ecstasy with her tongue just being left to flop from her mouth as the prince continued to pound away at her for as long as he could.

Ninth: Akame was laying flat on her back, moaning and cursing every second of the way with the prince's head right in her breasts, constantly suckling and teasing her tits which was sending her into overdrive, especially when he every so often slapped them. After a few more minutes, the prince then had a devious little grin and proceeded to suck on Akame's sensitive nipples which was causing her to let out more and more screams.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I THINK SOMETHING'S COMING! I THINK... YEEEEAGGGGGHH!" With that scream, the prince was taken aback a little bit when he felt a long stream of fluid hit him in the back of the throat but only for a little bit for he soon returned to sucking on her tits like nothing ever happened.

Tenth: The prince had Akame laying flat on her back with legs pointing straight to the sky as he continued to pound away at her eager aching pussy with moans and curses being heard every step of the way through. A few minutes later, the prince then switches holes by quickly unsheathing his cock from her pussy, only to reinsert it into her ass and he would do this every so often to switch things up and every time it would always succeed in driving her nuts.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! YES! YES!"

Eleventh: The prince was laying flat on the ground with Akame laying on top of him in the famous 69 position where she wasted no time in sucking off the Saiyan Prince with the exact same amount of effort as she used earlier all the while Vegeta proceeded to eat out and finger her pussy which incited several screams from the assassin as a result.

Twelfth: Akame was laying flat on her stomach with her face resting in her arms all the while the prince was looming over her with his hands by her sides. During the next few minutes, the prince was absolutely reveling in the assassin's screams and moans which only encouraged him to pound her ass more and more.

"FUCK! YES! YES! YES! AGH!"

Thirteenth: Akame was down on her knees with her ass jutted out towards the prince who immediately took his chance and gripped her hard on the ass before proceeding to repeatedly thrust in and out of her anus with the extreme pleasure causing the woman to moan like nothing else with every passing second. After a couple of minutes had passed, naturally the prince wanted to shake things up and so with that in mind, he began to spank the assassin on the ass, starting up a steady rhythm that caused her to scream out.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME! COME ON! AAGGH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I should be back in a few minutes or however long it may take. Either way don't be surprised if not with the rest of you soon." These words were constantly replaying in the back of Tatsumi's mind from the very moment he heard them spoken and of course being that Vegeta was clearly both older and more experienced than he was, he had absolutely no problem with listening to it as did Bulat who was absolutely certain that there was almost nothing that Vegeta couldn't handle with his insane power. With that in mind, the boy was just laying in his bed, finally at peace with nothing to fear and so he tried his hardest to try and get to sleep.

Of course as his luck would have it, life just wasn't going to be that easy for he was soon called in by Najenda to go out on a search mission NOT for Vegeta but for Akame who apparently had been heard screaming bloody murder outside in the forest for over thirty-five straight minutes with no signs of returning and when combined with the fact that every other member of Night Raid was busy resting up for tomorrow, that left Najenda with no choice but to send him, the new guy out on a search mission that could get him killed or far worse.

"This is ridiculous, how am I supposed to find someone out in the middle of nowhere, Vegeta most likely is with her anyway." Tatsumi said as he continued to travel down the dirt pathway.

"I mean, this is Akame we're talking about, she's a freaky chick with a sword that can poison people, what could possibly cause her to scream ou-"

"YES! YES! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH!" In response to the sudden noise, the boy jumped a few feet into the air right as he drew his sword.

"That sounded like Akame." Tatsumi thought to himself, his expression shifting into something far more serious. "It sounds like she's in danger, don't worry, I'll save y-"

"OH YES! OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME VEGETA! COME ON! GIVE ME EVERY INCH OF YOUR HOT FUCKING COCK!" The boy just stood there in complete shock for a good couple of minutes, almost as if his brain had just completely shut down for a brief moment until he finally processed what exactly he just heard and quite frankly, he wished he didn't hear that at all.

"Umm... what the hell?" Tatsumi continued to stand there for a few more seconds, taking his time to process his next move. Finally, after those few seconds had passed, the boy felt he knew what he had to do for he just turned towards the opposite direction, sheathed his sword and broke off into a frantic retreat, all the while pretending that he didn't just hear sex moans in the forest.

* * *

(_The Forest_)

While Tatsumi was busy screaming and running away like a little girl, the Saiyan Prince and the assassin were still continuing on with their moment together. Hell, they were so unbelievably loud that they actually drowned out Tatsumi's worried screams, meaning they never even knew the poor fool heard something and instead just continued to bask in their moment with these final few positions.

Fourteenth: The prince was sitting back against the tree with his arms wrapped around and lifting up Akame's legs all the while he continued to thrust upward into her sopping wet pussy with each thrust causing her to cry out with pleasure.

Fifteenth: Vegeta had Akame facing upside down with her head and part of her back resting against the ground while her ass and legs were raised high into the air. It was here where with a grin, the prince had used his strength to spread her legs outward if only to make room for his throbbing cock which was currently pile-driving into the woman's puckered asshole which needless to say, was DEFINITELY driving her rabid, especially with how the prince would occasionally begin to furiously rub her pussy.

Sixteenth: The prince had Akame's face lightly pushed down into the ground while her ass was sticking straight up into the air and it was with this position that he took advantage and proceeded to pound away at her anal caverns once more with the assassin screaming like a banshee the whole way through.

"YES! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Seventeenth: Akame was back down on her knees as she began to furiously suck down on the prince's throbbing member in a desperate attempt to milk him dry. Feeling his instincts overtake him, the prince had soon grabbed fistfuls of the woman's hair and proceeded to thrust deep into her throat at lightning fast speeds. At this point, Akame's eyes had gone wide, her moans were becoming far more ragged, her body was twitching with excitement and pleasure as she waited for the prince to finish. A few minutes later, the assassin felt her self getting somewhat worn down and with that, she simply rested her hands onto Vegeta's bare thighs and took her moment to relax. Seeing his chance, the prince's thrusts soon became far more furious, his speed was unmatched, in just a few seconds, the prince was absolutely dominating Akame's throat which was especially apparent when he watched as her eyeballs began to roll into the back of her skull. Despite how tired Akame felt, the prince felt like a rock-star and was absolutely full of near boundless amounts of energy. If he could, he probably would've continuously fucked that assassin all the way into next morning though of course, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end and the prince could tell, the end was indeed coming when he felt that familiar tightening sensation in her balls.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! Hold out for just a little while longer Akame!" The prince growled right as he kicked into high gear with his grip around her hair tightening and his speed increasing dramatically. On the receiving end, Akame was just barely able to keep herself awake for the constant orgasms had now tired her out and left her extremely sore all over but being the trooper she was, she certainly wasn't going to quit. A few minutes later, the prince felt as his limit was about to be reached and quickly pulled his cock from the assassin's mouth and before he could touch it, the woman immediately wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to pump it up and down at a furious speed all the while she voiced her comment through grit teeth.

"Come on baby, give me all your fucking cum, cover me with that sweet baby batter you've got boiling in there!" With those last few words, the prince felt his body rapidly losing the will to hold out for he soon found himself resting against the tree with the only movement in his body now being his constantly thrusting hips. Finally after a few more seconds and one last powerful thrust, it finally happened.

"UUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Akame watched as the last batch of cum came firing out like a huge cannon and in a huge glob which hit her square in the face. The prince's final moans came out extremely hoarse as his body shuddered in response to the massive amount of energy spent and all he could do then was watch as his seed covered Akame's face, eyes, hair, breasts, there basically was not one small bit of her body that wasn't drenched in white. Finally, after a few more seconds along with a few more spurts, the night had finally ended with Akame, now being completely exhausted, being ready to pass out onto the ground but not before she handed the prince a small card that when he looked at it, contained her number and a small portrait. When he looked back at the woman a few seconds later, he saw as the girl was just sprawled out on the dirt, naked and in a peaceful slumber.

"Heh, I guess she isn't used to going on for that long." Vegeta commented as he pulled up and readjusted his pants and boxers all the while keeping his gaze on the passed out assassin. After he redressed himself, the prince just found himself staring at the woman, either looking to see if she ever would wake up from her slumber or if he should just do so himself. After a short little bit of debating however, the prince made his decision when he gave the resting Akame a small smile before proceeding to gather up her clothes.

"I think you deserve your rest." After a few more minutes of struggling and constant fiddling with fabric, the prince wrapped up the now clothed Akame in his arms and took off towards Night Raid HQ while one thought was present in the back of his mind.

"This is what you get when you share secrets with others Leone, let this be a lesson to you." And with that thought in mind and after a few more minutes, the prince had easily made it to HQ and was currently tucking Akame into bed while also proceeding to wipe away all the cum. Once that was finished, he was just about to make his way out the door when he stopped himself to take one last look back at the sleeping assassin which gave him an idea.

"You know, I think I'll do this for you as a little bit of an extra gift." The prince thought to himself and in just a few seconds, he quietly closed the door, eased his way into Akame's bed and soon, he found himself drifting into a deep sleep, a sleep that he felt the both of them had earned.

* * *

_Author's Addendum:  
_

**And there you go, as you can tell this was longer than the Leone chapter in some regards... okay a lot of regards but that's only because Akame is my second favorite character in this entire series and I will be sure to give the same amount if not more effort for Najenda and Esdeath when we reach them later on down the line.  
**

**Anyways, a HUGE thanks once again goes to Lil Knucklez for his wonderful ideas which honestly, I think made this chapter. Of course, I decided to add a few tricks of my own with Tatsumi hearing the sex only to bolt off running and Akame actually tiring out after awhile but hey, that's just my own personal flair.**

**So next time we meet, the prince is going to be hanging around with a pink-haired sniper... I'm sure you can guess who that's going to be.**

**Either way, I would like to thank everyone for reading this chapter and I will see you again very soon on the next part of the Akame ga Kill! saga so stay tuned my friends and don't go anywhere.**


	30. Chapter 19: Mine (AGK Pt 3)

_Author's Note:_

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen and once again I welcome you all back to the Akame ga Kill saga of Saiyan Prince. Last time we left off, the prince of all Saiyans slept with Akame and now, we're going to move onto the next member of Night Raid and one that I know a lot of people (including me) like so let's not waste anymore time and jump right in.**

* * *

(_Beerus's Temple: Outer Fields_)

"HOLY CRAP! That was even longer than your time with Leone! Jeez Vegeta I knew you could hold out for long periods of time in battle but sex as well?! How did you get like this?!" Goku called out with shock. In response, the prince both said and did nothing but let out several small chuckles to his rival's surprise.

"Honestly Kakarot, there is no secret to it, almost all Saiyans are born with a naturally higher sexual ability than humans and while you haven't had sex very often, due to all the times I've spent doing this, I can go on for whole days at a time if I wanted to." The prince said with a smirk. Despite Goku's urge to question him further about this, the Saiyan instead decided to move onto his next question a few seconds later.

"Interesting, well here's my final question before we get on with your stories." Goku began with a curious look on his face. "What was Akame's reaction to you sleeping in her bed anyway?"

"She surprisingly took it well and said that if anything, she didn't mind one bit." Feeling satisfied with his answer, Goku let out a loud sigh and decided to let the prince continue on.

"Thanks for answering me, so who did you sleep with next?" Goku asked to which Vegeta's smirk just grew even larger.

"Well after Akame I slept with Night Raid's main sniper and one that I respect the most aside from Najenda... I slept with Mine and needless to say Kakarot, this was an... odd one to say the least." With all that said and done, the prince kicked back, relaxed and told all about his tale.

* * *

_**(NOTE: This takes place two days after his session with Akame.)  
**_

(_Night Raid HQ_)

After unfortunately getting a listen in on Vegeta's and Akame's "private session", it was clear that Tatsumi was doing everything he could to avoid the prince with the reason for this possibly being that he was worried that the Saiyan would just kill him on the spot. While the Saiyan didn't have a clue on why the boy was being so distant, he also didn't care and instead went about his business as usual, constantly training to get stronger all so that he could defend the Earth and also possibly reclaim his title of prince and needless to say, Night Raid was VERY helpful and supportive of this task for every mission and sparring session brought their own various challenges that the prince greatly appreciated which was no more apparent than this last encounter which saw the entire team having to face off against several threats that had found their way near HQ and it was here where despite how pathetic the soldiers were, there was one thing that kept him going and that was simply the team of Night Raid.

While not everyone obviously was to his liking for some members were clearly more serious and/or talkative than others, he overall never found himself getting too irritated with it all. He enjoyed the playful banter, loved how strong everyone strived to be and how even those who were way less into it were still willing to take their comments down a notch when the road got rough. One of his fondest memories from that moment was extremely simple but great nevertheless. During one particular situation, one of the soldiers was trying to make a hasty retreat back to whatever hive they came from after they figured out the location of HQ. Not wanting that to happen obviously, the sniper Mine had her weapon locked and loaded, ready to take the man down with ease. However, while her back was turned, someone decided to quickly take their chance to try and silence the woman for good and he was ready to do so too when suddenly, in that short split-second before Mine got struck. The prince came charging right out of the forest and shoved his fist straight into his head with the force being SO great that he ended up knocking the skull straight out of the man's flesh and straight into the escaping intruder's own with the impact apparently causing internal bleeding to the point where he just died right then and there and when the prince touched down on the ground, he couldn't help but notice Mine's little piece of headgear which looked like a near EXACT replica of the scouter he wore coming to Earth which he couldn't even help but comment on in that moment of time.

"You know, I used to wear a scouter when I came to Earth and it looked almost identical to yours." He had said with a smirk and crossed arms. Surprisingly in that moment of time, the woman just looked at him in shock with a small blush on her face and replied with.

"Heh, I'm not surprised, you've probably seen how Earth has a knack for stealing ideas." He couldn't exactly put his finger on why he enjoyed this so much but he did and it led to him somewhat having an appreciation for Mine in general since as far as he could tell, her personality seemed to mirror his own in some ways. Brash, slightly arrogant while also being caring along with a constant strive to get stronger and had he known what was awaiting the two of them much later down the line, he would've probably wanted to interact with her sooner but alas, he didn't know and instead on the next day, he got into what was a pretty standard routine. He'd get up, get dressed, have a nice hearty breakfast and would go out to train with this one session being with one who he expected not to like but ended up becoming fast friends with, the lovably optimistic and hot-blooded Bulat and currently on the battlefield, the prince was showcasing to him how he exactly manipulates Ki.

"So let's see if I got this right, Ki is a natural energy source in your body that you can feel all throughout your body and that if you practice enough, you can actually weaponize it?" Bulat asked to which the prince nodded.

"Yes but there's more to it than that." The prince explained. "There are also three components to this natural source in your body and I know you already have seen and heard of the energy component so I'm just going to skip that and discuss the other two, courage and mind. Basically, if you want to use your Ki, you need to make sure that your body is completely at peace and that your mind is completely cleared of any hindering thoughts."

"Let me guess," Bulat interjected. "I have to clear my mind so I can visualize and direct my focus towards the energy right?" Vegeta nodded.

"Exactly right and once you have a grasp on how that works and follow all steps to learning this, you can then move onto the next stage of the process which is learning how to build up your own Ki or in other words, you learn how to charge it up into your body which is what I did when I showcased my full power to Akame two days earlier."

"Interesting." Bulat began as he proceeded to grasp his chin. "Before I always thought the only way to get stronger was through Incursio and that while I was strong, I also had a clear limit that I could never break and yet here you're telling me that it's possible for me to shatter this limit and become stronger?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The prince said with a nod. "And considering I'm staying here for a long time, how about I give you a demonstration of one of my techniques." Right after he said that, Vegeta began to spread his legs and slightly crouch down before bringing his arms back and slightly tilting his body upward, stopping only to give one last bit of explanation.

"Now during this, I want you to watch my hands closely and take mental notes on how the energy develops in my hands alright?" In response, the warrior simply smiled and gave him a small positive nod.

"You got it!" Bulat yelled with enthusiasm. After giving him a small grin, the prince then began to focus on the task at hand and took a deep breath, holding in the air for an extended period of time. After a few minutes, right as Vegeta exhaled, Bulat watched as suddenly, a large purple aura enveloped the prince but unlike the blue aura he showed before which was calm and flaming, this one seemed to be unstable and ripe with energy with what appeared to be electricity coursing through it every few seconds. Despite this already impressive showcase of energy, the warrior was somewhat disappointed in the lack of an energy ball and was just about to question the prince about it when he saw a flash of lightning in between his two hands before it soon shifted into that of a large purple orb.

"I don't believe this." Bulat thought to himself. "This is almost like the energy attack he used on me during that sparring session but it's way different and a WHOLE lot more powerful." After examining the prince for a little while longer, the warrior couldn't help but grin at the sight right as his thoughts finished. "I've said it plenty of times and I'll gladly say it again, Leone ABSOLUTELY made the right decision to bring him on." Right as his thoughts came to a close, he heard the prince beginning to shout out either an incantation of some sort or the name of his attack but either way, he certainly was putting a lot of effort into it.

"Galick GUN!" The moment the prince said "gun", Bulat watched as the orb soon became much larger while Vegeta's feet began to burrow into the ground slightly and as for the final detail he noticed, the expression on his face had changed from being calm and cocky to determined and serious which gave him a MASSIVE hint and/or theory as to how he exactly was doing this.

"I got it!" He mentally exclaimed. "Ki production can also be increased or determined by emotion so the more calm you are, the less you'll produce while the more serious you are or the more danger you're in, your body essentially becomes a walking fleshy power battery. It's like Mine's weapon Pumpkin but loaded into a person." Finally, after a final few more seconds, the prince was ready to showcase his attack.

"FIRE!" With that final word, the Saiyan thrust his arms outward and in just under a millisecond, Bulat watched as a single MASSIVE purple energy wave came flying out of Vegeta's hands and into the blue sky above which needless to say, was such a spectacle to see.

"Holy crap." The warrior said with a gasp. Taking notice of his comrade's interest, the prince decided to keep his hands outstretched for a few more minutes and let the beam continue on. Soon after those minutes were up, the prince brought his hands back down and watched as the beam quickly shrunk down to where it soon became a single thin line of purple and a few moments later, it completely disappeared. Due to the amount of energy he used, the prince took a moment to regain his composure all the while Bulat began to approach him.

"That... was amazing!" He exclaimed right as he slapped Vegeta on the back. "I've seen impressive attacks before but my goodness, that was something I never thought I'd get to see in my entire life! So from what I can gather, Ki is also tied to emotional state correct?" Being somewhat surprised that his friend actually noticed that, the prince slowly turned his head towards him and proceeded to stare him directly in the eyes all while possessing a small grin.

"I'm impressed to see you picked up on that." Vegeta began. "Yes, Ki can also be tied to your emotional state or the amount of danger you're in since Ki is also tied to adrenaline in some regards but know this. Despite the fact that your emotional state can affect your energy, you absolutely CANNOT try to force yourself into a certain state to try and use your energy for that simply just doesn't work, you have to naturally achieve that state first before you can even bother. Now..." Right before Vegeta continued, he turned his entire body towards the man in order to face him.

"in case you're wondering, we'll start practicing techniques with Ki at a later date but right now, I think I want to spar a little bit to test your martial arts." The prince said as he got into position with Bulat following soon afterward.

"Heh, fine by me." With that final word and after a few seconds had passed, the two warriors gave each other knowing smirks before proceeding to charge towards one another, ready to begin their fun... with heavy emphasis on the word "ready" for the moment their fists were just INCHES away from each others' faces, they immediately stopped when they spotted a large yellow energy beam breaking through one of the HQ's walls which caused the two of them to pause what they were doing with Bulat being the first to comment.

"Welp." He began as he set his one hand on his hip and the other over his head to shield his eyes. "It looks like Mine has woken up on the wrong foot again, looks like someone ESPECIALLY pissed her off this time. Hey Vegeta are you getting any of th-" Bulat stopped himself once he noticed that the prince was completely absent from his current spot without a trace. Despite how worrying this would've been to some, the warrior simply shrugged, realizing what the prince might've been doing.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the HQ...  
_

"HEY! Is there some kind of festival going on?" Leone called out after she both felt and noticed the shaking that was occurring all throughout the base and while she could've probably guessed exactly who or what was causing this, she still liked asking just to make sure.

"She's really going all out." The purple-haired Sheele commented right as she lifted her head from her book and it was at that moment that Vegeta burst into the room with Leone immediately jumping with fear.

"Crap! He might still be angry about that one thing I told Akame! Better make myself scarce!" With that one thought, the blonde immediately turned towards the opposite direction and began to hightail it out of there. Not paying much mind to the fleeing warrior, the prince instead turned his attention towards the eye-patch wearing Najenda, who was currently sitting peacefully with Sheele all while she had a smoke from a long black cigar.

"Why hello there Vegeta," Najenda began with a friendly tone after taking her puff. "I take it you've noticed Mine going ballistic?" The prince nodded.

"Indeed, I was just outside ready to spar with Bulat when all of a sudden we saw this large yellow energy wave just shatter through one of the walls and so I came in here to figure out what the hell caused this." After letting out a small chuckle, Sheele immediately closed her book and turned towards the prince with a friendly but apologetic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to hear that," She began. "you see, Tatsumi was scheduled to be training with Mine today and he was up early and ready to go but unfortunately, he got a first glimpse of what Mine usually has a habit of doing and that is sleeping in late." As he was listening to the explanation, the prince couldn't help but think about his son and how he would do the exact same thing to him but before his mind could focus on that, he quickly cleared his mind and directed his attention towards the swordswoman.

"I then offered to wake her for him and apparently, he became really impatient for he just barged into the room and caught Mine in a very... sensitive position. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes." The prince said with a nod. "That explains it, I shall go back to my training now." With that all said and done, he had just turned towards the direction of the door and was about to take the first step when he heard Najenda call out.

"Not so fast Vegeta." She said with a smile, causing the prince to turn towards her.

"You need anything from me?" The prince asked as he crossed his arms.

"As a matter of fact..." Right before Najenda continued, she set the cigar once more into her mouth and began to inhale deeply. After a few more seconds, she released the small object and exhaled into the air before turning to face the prince once more. "we do actually. You see, this training mission is in actuality a simple shopping trip and the training actually comes in the form of how he and Mine get along with one another and as you can tell, that clearly isn't going to happen anytime soon and so I'm wondering. Would you be up for accompanying Mine on her little trip into the Capital? You're free to refuse at anytime." Upon being questioned, the prince set one hand up to his chin and lightly grasped it before proceeding to juggle his options.

"Well this is interesting." Vegeta thought to himself. "I've been asked to accompany someone on a small shopping trip and this someone just so happens to be one I actually do like and appreciate." During his little mental moment, the prince then directed his attention back towards the entrance to the outside. "But at the same time, I do know that I'm not a fan of trips like this and I'm certainly not anyone's butler if that's what Mine would have me as." A few moments later, the prince then directed his attention back towards the entry way to everyone's rooms and it was at that point he ended up making his decision.

"Well?" Najenda asked with a smile. After a few more seconds, the prince turned his towards the two ladies and gave them an agreeing nod.

"I accept," He said with a smirk. "now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make sure Tatsumi doesn't get shot to death." With that last word, the prince wasted no time and rushed towards the hallway where sure enough, he saw SEVERAL massive holes in the wall and heard a screeching female voice along with a cowering male one. After giving a small shake of his head, the prince began to make his way towards the room to both see what was up and also break the news.

"LOOK MINE, I'M SORRY!" Tatsumi cried out right as he dodged yet another shot from the angry sniper who was currently in nothing but a pink pair of bra and panties.

"SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH YOU PERVERT!" She growled right as she cocked her weapon once more before unloading three consecutive shots. Thankfully due to his combat training, the boy was lucky enough to dodge the first two but as for the third, it was fired just as the prince was inches away from the entryway and it was here where with his insane reflexes, he quickly swiped his hand to the side and ended up backhanding the blast into the far right wall.

"Forget him Mine," The prince began with the sniper soon freezing at the sound of his voice. "you're not going with him, Najenda's orders now state that I'll be accompanying you to the Capital so hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting for you outside." Mine just stood there in complete silence with no idea about what to say or do. Seeing his chance, the frightened Tatsumi immediately picked up his things and hightailed it out of there while the prince still stood there with crossed arms and a serious expression.

"Well?" He began once more. "Didn't you hear what I just said? The orders have changed now, I've been assigned to accompany you to the Capital and so I expect you to get dressed immediately, I'll be waiting outside." Snapping back into reality, the woman immediately gave him a quick nod and proceeded to rush towards her clothes drawers, all the while the prince simply just walked towards the hole and the wall and took a leap out into the outside.

* * *

(_The Capital_)

When he first realized what he just signed up for, the prince was pretty much all set to curse himself for making a stupid decision and why wouldn't he? As far as he was concerned, shopping trips were by FAR the absolute most boring, worthless part of his life and it was one thing that he absolutely HATED with every fiber of his being, especially when Bulma was involved since she would ALWAYS force the prince to come along regardless of what he was doing whether it be training, watching TV or occasionally having fun with his son so needless to say, he was NOT looking forward to spending time with Mine that day because despite how much he may like her, it would never be enough to convince him to do things that he wouldn't usually do.

And yet, surprisingly enough when the two actually started their trip, it wasn't even close to how he imagined it being which was quite the shocker to him. Sure the trip was long and somewhat tedious as most shopping trips tended to be but unlike Bulma, at the very least Mine was a very decisive person who knew exactly what she wanted and wouldn't bother to look at anything else if it was something she didn't need which was an issue that his wife to this very day, STILL had a serious problem and it was due to this problem that simple runs for food or clothes that should've taken at least a few minutes would instead take up to what felt like HOURS on end which was spent the grand majority of the time looking at the most worthless, situational overpriced pieces of garbage that no one would ever consider buying whereas with Mine, it was the exact opposite and when combined with Mine's likable personality, the fact that they were able to rescue a little girl AND the delicious meals they had along the way, it served to make the trip at the very least a smidgen more tolerable. After spending a good portion of the day just doing whatever in the Capital, the two finally decided to take a rest and took a nice comfortable seat at one of the many outdoor dining areas.

"Isn't just great having an entire day to goof off?" Mine questioned with her usual happy tone all the while the prince just sat there with a small cup of coffee in his hand calmly relaxing and taking in the fresh air.

"Actually," The prince began with a small smile. "I must admit that it sometimes is nice just having an entire day to yourself, especially when there's no bastard out there wanting to destroy the planet."

"I can definitely agree with you on that." Mine responded with a giggle. "I also must say that nothing makes me happier than a wonderful pink dress which I must thank you for helping to pay this off prince Vegeta." Upon hearing his title, the prince's gaze immediately snapped towards Mine right as a blush developed on his face.

"Erm... yes, n-no problem." Vegeta quickly replied before proceeding to chug down his coffee and chuck it to the side off the railing with the whole action causing Mine to let out yet another giggle. After having a few seconds to regain his composure, the prince moved onto another subject that he wanted to discuss.

"Though I think should let you know right now," The prince began. "I only carried your bags because I was just being nice and not because I was your servant which from what I can tell is how you're treating Tatsumi." In response, the sniper just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I could very much tell that you're not one for that 'being someone's servant' nonsense which to be honest, it's one of the things I respect about you." Mine said right before taking another sip of her drink. "You see, the only reason I treat Tatsumi so terribly is mainly due to the fact that he hasn't done anything worthwhile yet and overall he just lacks the spine to stand up to anyone and so I use and abuse him because hey, at some point he has to stop letting people walk all over him wouldn't you agree?"

"That I do." The prince said with a nod. "But while we're here Mine, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself." Immediately, the woman leaned in and propped her head up with her hand.

"We're rushing into that eh? Alright let's see here, I clearly have a love for the color pink, I use a gun and I fight for Night Raid, is that good enough for you?" Knowing full well that it was a joke, the prince just stared her straight in the face which now showed a serious frown. After a few moments, the woman just leaned in a little more and let out a sigh.

"Alright, I can clearly see you're not in the mood for joking so... here goes." Right before she began, the woman took in a long and hard breath for a few seconds for she knew that her story was not exactly the happiest one around and even took the time to look Vegeta deep in the eyes with the prince simply nodding, indicating for her to keep going. After a few more seconds of staring, the sniper let out a small sigh and begun her tale.

"I was born into one of the foreign tribes on the western border of the Capital which meant that half my blood was foreign. Due to a major stigma that was around back then and still is in some forms, I was CONSTANTLY ridiculed and discriminated against." Upon hearing this small bit of news, the prince's eyes widened ever so slightly right as memories of his own past began to fly through his mind at a breakneck pace which gave him one question.

"Did you ever give up due to this?" In response, Mine just silently sat there and didn't say a word. After a few more seconds had passed, she looked directly into the prince's eyes while her face possessed a small smile.

"No, I did not." She began. "I would never dream of actually giving up that easily. The whole experience just left me with a purpose, a will to fight! So when the Revolutionary Army first started allying themselves with the west, I took my chance and joined in if only because I don't want to see the children of my race go through the same ridicule as I did! Forgive me for sounding somewhat angry and being loud but it was this type of bigotry that just pissed me off to no end!" The prince just sat there in total silence with not a single clue on what to say. Of course, he could relate to her somewhat due to the fact that his own Saiyan race was often RELENTLESSLY ridiculed by Frieza and his men when he was working under them but as for the whole "mixed race" issue, he couldn't exactly connect due to the fact that the hybrids he had seen from his own race were VERY much accepted into the world without issue. After a few more minutes, the sniper seemed to take something from this silence for she slowly lowered her head with her voice being a bit more somber and apologetic in tone.

"I'm... sorry you had to hear me act this way." She began. "I know you're probably not in the mood for hearing about anyone's sob story and would more or less just want to know how strong I am so please, if I am bothering you just tell m-"

"You're not bothering me." Vegeta interjected, causing the sniper's eyes to widen in shock right as she looked up.

"What?" After letting out a small sigh, the prince just looked the woman in the eyes with a serious but friendly expression.

"You're right that I usually don't give a damn about sob stories." He began. "Especially when I can't relate to them but in this case Mine, in this case it's very different. While I may not exactly know of how much pain you went through with being ridiculed for having half foreign blood, I've still lived through that same ridicule with my time on my home planet ESPECIALLY when it came to being an underling for a horrible tyrant." Seeing that Mine's eyes were widening just a bit more, Vegeta then decided to change the subject which he signaled to with the change of his serious blank stare to a much lighter smile.

"But you see Mine, if there is one thing I hate more than a sob story it's when someone tells me how they gave up at the very end of it, when they tell me that they just quit right then and there and NEVER bothered to fight for anything and that is where everything changes for unlike those stories, YOU actually stood up and did something about it! You actually gave enough of a damn to rise up and continue to fight even when people told you to step down and grovel at their feet! Instead of constantly whining about what you should've done, you instead took up arms and actually decided to do something about it! And let me tell you Mine, that's the heart of a true warrior and it was as a friend told me once. A warrior just fights for himself and always quits when the road gets way too steep while a true warrior fights for others against seemingly impossible odds every single day and needless to say Mine, you are a true warrior. One who is truthfully independent and willing to do the right thing even when the world is almost completely against you which is why I am proud to not just call you my comrade... but my friend as well." Now it was Mine's turn to be at a loss for words for she was just left blankly staring at the prince for what felt like hours on end when in reality, it was only about a minute or so.

"V-Vegeta I... thank you." She said with a small smile. "You have no idea how it feels to finally hear something positive from someone who actually does sympathize with me."

"What about your other friends?" Vegeta asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Don't they care about this as well?"

"Oh of course they do." She said quickly. "If they weren't then I would've already packed my bags and left by this point but you see, I only hear praises from them and them alone and aside from the very rare kind word thrown out by a villager who recognized me, I mostly only get weird looks and sometimes even glares from most. Also the majority of my friends haven't been through the same things as I have and only sympathize with my reasoning because they aren't naturally prejudiced people but as for you... it's a bit different since aside from my own friends from the tribe, almost never have I seen an outsider who has gone through similar issues and to see one now who is not only that but similar to me in some ways it's just... it's just refreshing to see and needless to say, hearing that person actually respect what I've gone through is what helps to keep me going." With a small smile on his face, the prince nodded.

"The same goes to you too." He replied. From that moment onward, the two just sat there, staring at each other with the occasional small talk being made every once in awhile but other than that, the both of them didn't really have anything to say since there was no interesting conversation topics with the exception of one... one that Mine was holding back from the prince but if only because she was afraid it would destroy their friendship.

"Come on girl." She thought to herself. "Don't chicken out, Vegeta's an understanding guy, he saw you already in a private moment there is no need to fret come on!" Throughout those next couple of minutes, the sniper was locked in what possibly can only be described as a mental argument for her thoughts were constantly locked in a back and forth about the right course of action. Finally after a few more minutes and with a small sigh, the sniper just looked up at the prince.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes Mine?" Taking a few seconds to let out a quick breath, the sniper then proceeded to continue on in as calm of a manner as she could despite her mind's constantly screams.

"You know how I was late to my mission all because I overslept?" The prince nodded.

"Of course, Sheele told me all about it." He said as he crossed his arms. "I saw you remember? You were standing in your bra and panties constantly shooting at Tatsumi and you looked slightly... how would I exactly put this... you looked slick, like you were literally drenched in sweat."

"Oh..." Mine began as she lowered her head. "so you noticed." In response, the prince just cocked an eyebrow.

"Noticed what? Is there more to this than you're letting on?" After a few more seconds of silence, the sniper let out a quick sigh before beginning.

"I'm sorry to have kept this from you for this long." She began. "You see... I did oversleep but it wasn't because I was lazy..." Making sure that she was completely composed, the woman immediately raised her cup and quickly gulped down all of its contents before lightly setting it back on the table all while Vegeta looked on in anticipation. "You see Vegeta, my reasoning for sleeping in is... is..."

"Come on Mine," Vegeta said. "what exactly was your reason?" After a few more seconds, the sniper took in another deep breath and voiced her answer in a lower tone than before.

"I was pleasuring myself to you last night." Upon hearing this information, the prince's eyes slightly widened all while a blush appeared on his face which was due in no small part to the unfortunate lewd thoughts that entered his mind.

"What?" The sniper simply nodded.

"It's true, after dinner last night I just couldn't help but think about what you said and how much of a help you were and before I knew it something just... went off."

"That's pretty much the same thing that Akame said, it looks like some minds just think alike." Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to listen to her story.

"When I tried sleeping, I just felt this aching feeling in my crotch that I tried my hardest to ignore but no matter how much I tossed, no matter how much I turned and regardless if I had a pillow down there or not, I just couldn't get ANY rest with this and so after a little while, I did what most younger women with hormones would probably do and just... well, pulled my panties to the side and began to rub away and when I saw you later on that day staring at me like that I just... I just felt this feeling return once again and now... I don't even know what to do with it." Realizing what the sniper might be alluding to, the prince wasted no time and pushed his chair out before proceeding to walk towards the pink-haired warrior.

"Which brings me to this," She began. "I know this was just a normal trip through the Capital and that you probably have a sweetheart somewhere so I don't want to push you but I was wondering if maybe you could assi-" Before she could say anything more, she looked up at the cause of the sudden shadow that was cast over her and saw the Saiyan Prince, standing with his hands by his side and a playful smirk which left her in shock.

"Vegeta, what are y-"

"I just want to let you know that your request is accepted." Vegeta interjected right as he held his hand out to her. "You're a good friend Mine and if this is what you really want then I'll be happy to do this for you." Feeling a blush develop on her face, the sniper slowly began to reach out and when she was just inches away from the prince, she immediately took his hand with the moment his grip clamped down on her mitts being the moment her heart began to go aflutter with excitement. With his smirk still present, the prince wasted no time and wrapped the warrior up in a nice warm hug with arms around her hips before staring her in the eyes.

"Now come on," He began in a very seductive tone. "let's find something much more private for this moment." With that final word, the prince wasted no time and took off into the skies above and towards the nearest hotel he knew which was the same hotel where he laid down the punishment on the blonde swindling Leone and it was during the entire experience that the pinkette's thoughts were left to go wild with speculation on just what exactly the prince might do to her.

* * *

(_Undisclosed Hotel Room_)

A few seconds into the night, the door flew open with the wood violently smacking against the wall with a loud "SLAM!" right before the sniper used her foot to kick it back into position. As she began to lock the two of them inside, the prince decided to prepare for the inevitable and immediately got to work on removing his combat armor and gloves, letting them both drop to the ground by the edge of the bed the moment he removed them. Once everything had been secured, the prince took a seat at the edge and watched as Mine slowly turned to face him.

"Alright, we should be fine n-" The moment she had laid eyes on the prince's bare upper body, Mine could only feel her jaw drop open for she was frozen in place. She had seen Vegeta in action and saw how tight the jumpsuit was so she knew right from the get-go that he was one muscular warrior but NEVER in her life would she expect such a night and day difference with how the prince looked clothed and unclothed which was so massive and striking that she just had to take a few moments to ogle every bit of him.

"My god..." She thought to herself. "Bulat still has him beat but still." For the next several minutes, the prince just sat there, reveling in the attention as Mine's eyes began thoroughly examine every muscle, every scar and every joint. Feeling her arousal hit a new all-time high, Mine felt as her panties began to dampen so much more than before and as her knees began to go weak but at that moment, she didn't and couldn't care for she knew that from that moment onward, she was in for the night of her life.

"I see you're impressed." The prince commented, shaking Mine from her thoughts. "Now come here so we can get this show on the road." Hearing that playful taunt, the sniper felt as all her doubts disappeared with the blink of an eye and as her arousal began to take over.

"With pleasure." She said with a smirk and in just a few seconds along with a lick of her lips, Mine quickly broke off into a brief run and leaped into the bed, pouncing on the prince before proceeding to crush her lips against his, locking them in a vicious tongue battle for supremacy. With both their hands caressing each others' bodies, the two were locked in a wild showcase of passion with their tongues locked in a battle to the death that was quickly getting to become a much closer match than how most of the prince's kisses seemed to go. Locked in the intensity of the moment, the prince soon began to work his magic and proceeded to use his strength and skill to strip off any and ALL bits of Mine's dress with each pink layer quickly being sent to the floor and onto a messy pile next to his armor in just a few seconds. After a few minutes and once she was completely stripped down, the sniper quickly broke the union and looked down into the prince's eyes.

"I apologize if my body isn't exactly as developed as you would've hoped." She said with a look of regret. "I know you probably would've preferred if my breasts and/or ass would've been much more hefty." With a small caring but still ever so cocky smirk, the prince just shook his head.

"Don't bother loathing yourself, I think you look rather beautiful." He responded. "A woman doesn't need big breasts to get into my pants, they just need to be likable which is a mold you fit quite nicely." Feeling her self-confidence returning once more, the woman gave a small friendly nod a few seconds later.

"Thanks." She said with a smile before beginning to slowly lean down until her lips were inches away from Vegeta's own. "Now where were we?" Without any hesitation, the two then picked up where their aggressive make-out session left off and thus continued their pleasureful trek. As time went on and as their battle of tongues continued, Vegeta right then and there took notice of the sniper's ass and it was there when he felt a naughty idea enter his head.

"It may not exactly be as large as some but it's good enough for me." With that thought in mind, Vegeta immediately began to reach down towards the sniper's clothed ass and once he was in the perfect position, he wasted no time and proceeded to grab a good handful of the flesh, inciting a small muffled shriek by the warrior which was soon replaced with nothing but moans. Several minutes had passed and in that span of time, the pair's kiss was reaching near insane levels of passion for now, if anyone were to walk in on them, they would see not humans making out but two sweaty animals who were out to rip each other apart. Their union soon became slightly more aggressive with Mine practically clawing at the prince's clothes in vain attempts to remove them and finally, after a few more seconds had passed, she had managed to kick the Saiyans boots off and at the very least his pants which revealed the pair of black boxers beneath it all. Not wanting to be outdone, the prince immediately sat up and roughly gripped at the sniper's top and wasted no time at all in tearing it from her body which exposed her moderately sized breasts to the cold air of the room. Letting his urges take over, the prince immediately dove down into the woman's breasts and wrapped his lips around her left nipple all while his hand proceeded to rub and tweak the right.

"Oooh..." Mine moaned as she quickly undid her ribbons, letting her pink flowing locks drop down to her back. While this was happening, the prince was showing no mercy to her breasts with his treatment being that of what she considered damn near perfection. From the way his tongue coiled around the pink nubs to how his hand properly massaged her mounds, the sniper was in ecstasy the whole way through and felt as her arousal began to pool more and more into her panties. A few minutes into the action and the prince had soon gotten himself into a steady rhythm where after a short period of time of suckling on one nipple, he would switch off to the opposite and provide as much pleasure as he could to that as well and needless to say, all of this was driving Mine ABSOLUTELY insane as her instincts were steadily taking control.

"Mmm... oh god yes! This is even better than what I imagined!" She cried out with glee which just encouraged the prince to keep going with this. Finally after a few more minutes had passed, the prince had pulled away from her breasts and instead moved right back into another make-out session with the woman soon pushing the prince down onto his back in the following seconds. After a few more seconds had passed, the sniper soon pulled herself away and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes all while a massive smirk appeared on her face.

"I say we fuck the foreplay and get right on with it wouldn't you agree?" She asked with a seductive voice.

"Whatever you say, it's your night after all." Soon afterward with help from the prince, Mine slowly slid her dripping wet panties down her waist with her letting out a surprised yelp right as the cold air nipped at her aching pussy. A few seconds later, the prince then proceeded to lightly set one hand on her thigh while his other quickly went to work in fishing out his quickly hardening member from his boxers. Once everything was in place, the sniper then took two fingers and reached down to spread her outer lips apart all the while the prince was slowly easing her down towards his throbbing cock. Without any further hesitation, Mine quickly pushes the shaft inside of her eager caverns all while her face slightly winced with pain. Then, once it was completely inside, the sniper decided to take a small moment to breathe and get used to the feeling which caught the attention of the Saiyan.

"First time?" He politely questioned.

"I-It is." The sniper said in response. "I never felt anything like this in my entire life."

"And yet Akame and Leone didn't react like that at all when I slept with them." Vegeta thought. "Makes you wonder just where the hell they've been." After a few more seconds, Mine felt her nerves finally getting used to the sensation and felt that now was the time to continue on. With this in mind, she slowly began to lift and lower her body in a steady peaceful motion all while letting out an occasional moan or two though for the most part, she was still feeling a small bit of pain which Vegeta could sense in her voice.

"Here, let me." The prince said after a few seconds before proceeding to immediately crush Mine's mouth against his own. Realizing what he was doing, the woman's hips began to bounce with a slightly quicker rhythm as the pain began to quickly fade away with pleasure immediately coming in the moment it left. After a few more seconds and moves, the pain had completely subsided, at long last Mine was able to enjoy the full extent of the Saiyan's might.

"Mmph, MMPH!" Feeling his instincts take over, the prince wasted no time and reached down towards the assassin's ass and gave it a nice hard squeeze all the while he used his titanic strength to bounce her up and down his body which incited several muffled moans from the woman. Then after a few more minutes of kissing and once she felt completely comfortable, she immediately broke the union and sat straight up once more with her hands now both resting on and caressing Vegeta's bare chest.

"OH YES! YES! YES! YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! FASTER! FASTER!" She moaned. With a devilish smirk, the prince answered Mine's request with flying colors for he then proceeded to repeatedly thrust upward as hard and as fast as he could with the assassin screaming out every passing second.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! YES! YES! YES!" Hearing those screams of delight coming from this calm and innocent looking girl was almost unreal to the prince who was finding it extremely hard to believe that one moment the two of them were discussing about how they were prejudiced and then the next he was pounding her like the two of them were star-crossed lovers for years. That wasn't the only thing he noticed however for the moment he entered the girl, the first thing he took a mental note of was how unbelievably tight she was compared to Akame and Leone nights before though he quickly chalked that up to the fact that not only was she way younger than those two but also the fact that this was apparently her first time and of course because of this, the prince knew in his mind that he wasn't exactly going to go too crazy but at the same time, he knew that he was not going to skimp out on anything and that he was going to make sure that she had the time of her life no matter what the cost was and that seemed to be working since a little while later, the assassin had now grown accustomed to screaming out his name.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! COME ON VEGETA! FUCK ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Letting his instincts take complete total control, the prince sat straight up and once again dove back down onto the assassin's enticing tits right as his thrusts began to increase in pace.

"YES! SUCK ON THOSE TITTIES BABY! COME ON! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE!" As the prince began to absolutely ravage her body, Mine could feel as every single part of her body was screaming out with delight with every passing second all while thinking back to the beginning of this session and how she never expected to escalate this far. When she first came into that room, she mainly had the idea in her head that the sex would be somewhat slower, much more simplistic and maybe a bit more boring for her and yet what she got moments later was DEFINITELY a surprise. She never would've guessed in her life that her first time was going to be with a prince from another world, one who looked exactly like a human and was so extremely powerful and yet to her, this was by FAR the greatest surprise she could've ever asked for.

Several minutes had passed and the two of them were still going at it with the only difference being something that had to deal with the famous assassin that was currently screaming her lungs out. Several minutes into the sex, Mine's mind had drawn a complete blank, her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull, her tongue was flopping about, just about every bit of Mine's sense and reason had all but completely left her body with her lust now being the sole driving force behind it all and the one thing that had caused her to keep going for all this time. A few more minutes had passed and the prince was just slamming it into her, trying as hard as he could to hold out for the familiar tightening sensation was beginning to return in full force.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE BEAST YOU ARE! COME ON!" After a little while longer, the prince decided to switch things up and so using his titanic strength, he immediately flipped things around so that Mine was now laying flat on her back all the while he was on top. Feeling much more in control, Vegeta the proceeded to plant his hands down firmly on her breasts all the while he proceeded to pound into her with everything that he had.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'M GONNA... I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!"

"Me too Mine!" The prince began with a smirk. "Let's finish together!" At that moment, Vegeta kicked into overdrive and proceeded to pound Mine like a jackhammer on steroids. The assassin's screams were steadily becoming louder and louder as were the prince's grunts and moans with the both of them just BARELY being able to hold on. Finally after a few more minutes and with a final few thrusts, the two just, for lack of a better term, let it all go.

"UUURRRAAGGGHHH!" With that final, earth-shattering roar, a single massive geyser of cum launched from the prince's cock and splashed straight inside of Mine who at the exact same time, was screaming her head off as entire waves of girl cum launched from her body with some of it mixing with the incoming semen while most of it just covered Vegeta's cock and some of the bed sheets. All throughout the experience, the only thing the two could do at that moment was lovingly stare into each others' eyes all the while bodies shook and shuddered as a result of their orgasm. Finally, after a few more seconds had passed, the two were finally done with the prince slowly pulling out, leaving Mine panting like crazy.

"Holy... that was amazing." She called out as the prince began to redress himself .

"I'd agree." He said in response. "My apologies if I didn't get to do everything you wanted, I wanted to go somewhat easy since this was your first time."

"Regardless... I thank you so much for doing this." replied Mine with a happy and somewhat tired voice as she began to lean on the prince's back. A few minutes afterwards, the two were completely dressed and heading out the door of the hotel room and into the beautiful sky, all the while one attendant was left dumbfounded by the massive mess in the room.

* * *

_Author's Addendum:_

**And that was Mine. It wasn't necessarily a very long sex scene I know but that was just for the sake of switching it up and also since Mine is the type of girl that I think would probably be more fitting for this type of sex than anything else. But don't worry, I'm mainly just saving everything up for the next few chapters.  
**

**So next time we meet, the prince finds himself in a... private meeting with a certain eye-patch wearing, cigar smoking leader of Night Raid.**

**Thanks for reading, I will see you next chapter.**


	31. Status Update and New Story

**Hey there guys, here is another one of those... announcement chapter things and I'm here pretty much to inform you about what exactly is going on.**

**First, let's cover the obvious, this story is on hiatus. I feel that I kind of pushed myself a bit too hard with the previous three chapters and just had a massive burn-out and so I want to take my time and recuperate. Don't worry though, in due time, the Akame ga Kill saga will continue in full force.**

**In other news, allow me to explain what I'm doing currently. So if everyone has checked out my page, you probably are already aware of this but for those who aren't, I have a brand new story out called "Star Wars: Darkened Ice", a crossover between the great Akame ga Kill and my FAVORITE sci-fi series of all time, Star Wars and more specifically, I'm talking the sequel trilogy that has been kicked off by the EXCELLENT return film, The Force Awakens and I am highly urging you, DO check it out. Even if you may not be a massive Star Wars fan, I think this fanfic will appeal to you. It's one of the first times that I've actually taken the time to make plot outlines for each individual chapter instead of going in blind.**

**Seriously though, I think you will really come to like this story. Now I think I will take this moment to answer some questions that I received.**

**To Guest: Well that certainly is an interesting question, it has been awhile since you've sent me something like this and honestly, I don't really know the answer to it. As far as your question about my opinion on how the plot would go is concerned, well... conceptual stages or not, I don't really like discussing the plot with people to be honest. I'd much rather have them be completely surprised by what I put out.**

**Overall, I hope you're not too disappointed by this update. Again, this story will be continuing eventually and the same goes for Curse of Heavenly Host, I am just currently putting all my manpower into Darkened Ice and again, I do put a lot of effort into this stuff so please, do check it out and leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	32. Discontinuation and Reasons

**Hello everyone, so I'm sure every single one of you saw the description of this and are wondering what's going on with me and if it's possible that this is some kind of practical joke. In fact, I'm sure a good number of you are very much hoping that it is since I know this story does have its fans and for that I'm eternally grateful. However I'm sorry to inform you that everything you see in that description is Prince is in fact being discontinued and before any of you ask. No this isn't because of any sort of outside sources or anything like that. This is purely done by my own hand as I simply lack the desire to continue it any longer and I feel with how many delays I put on this thing and the amount of times I told myself I'd complete it, unfortunately that will not come to pass. For those of you wondering why this is, here's the short version.**

**Saiyan Prince was my second story and oh BOY does that show in the first few chapters and despite them being written when I had more experience, even the later ones and overall I am unhappy with the product I produced and as such, I feel continuing it is rather pointless.**

**However, that does not mean this story's concept will go to waste.**

**I'll explain, this story will in fact stay up as it is with its original title and everything for a good while just with all the announcement chapters removed and maybe an added portion in the AN of the first chapter explaining some more details about this. However when the time comes, I will remove it and replace it with a brand new version that is up to the standards that I have now. To all those who have put in requests, I'd also like to mention that there is nothing to worry about since all requests are accepted automatically for this new version. In fact, you can still leave your requests here as they will be picked up for the second version of this tale. All requests are welcome with my only prerequisite being that you follow the rules I gave out... except for one. For those who want Yaoi, you are very much free to request that. To those who don't like Yaoi, it's perfectly fine. Just remember both that this is my story and that this is essentially a collection of one-shots and so if you don't like a certain choice, do be aware that there's always next chapter or even the previous one.**

**I also want to let it be known that while this is optional, by all means do tell me the set-up for the scene you want as it helps me to craft the chapter to your liking and it saves me some energy from always having to go on a massive hunt for info in order to make the chapters as good as can be.**

**And finally to those who said my dialogue is cringey, know that not only was this only my second story but that this story isn't meant to be taken seriously and that it is just fantasy. It's not intended to mimic real life nor is it meant to be considered a serious narrative. This is a story I did purely for fun and if it's not to your liking, I'm perfectly fine with it.**

**With all that said, I apologize to everyone who has been waiting so patiently only to be let down again and I'm very sorry if I've not been keeping up with this tale. None of these stories have a schedule and sometimes I unfortunately burn myself out on it. With that said though, thank you all for your support and sticking with me to the very end. You guys are really some of the absolute best fans that a guy like me could ever have.**

**So until we meet again, please do stay gold.**


	33. Chapter 20: Najenda (AGK Pt 4)

_Author's Note:_

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen and once again I welcome you all back to the Akame ga Kill saga of Saiyan Prince. Last time we left off, the prince of all Saiyans gave Mine a first time she would never forget and now, it seems as though his talents have not gone unnoticed for now he finds himself in a steamy encounter with the leader of the whole operation.  
**

**With that said, let's not waste anymore time and get this started.**

**Also for those wondering why this is continuing and where I've been, there will be an announcement chapter that explains this, thanks in advance.  
**

* * *

(_Beerus's Temple: Outer Fields_)

"Well..." Goku began with a sigh. "that was disappointing." Frowning, the prince just crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry Kakarot but not all of them can be winners." He said with a low growl.

"I know Vegeta," Goku responded. "it's just that... you spoiled the hell out of me with the two prior stories which if I go by your word were quite possibly the longest accounts of sex that I've ever heard of and so with Mine, I was expecting something a bit more. Sorry if I reacted the way I did it's just how I feel." The prince remained both perfectly still and silent, his face still showing that frown he had from before. Finally, after a few more minutes had passed, he let his features soften a bit and spoke once more.

"I understand, I do wish that story could've been longer and more in line with the previous two but of course, you do understand that this was the woman's FIRST time right? I didn't want to just ruin everything for her and not only that but her frame looked way too fragile for the type of sex I usually have."

"I can understand that." A few seconds later, the prince couldn't help but notice as his rival's face slumped forward, the expression looking a bit more disappointed. "That's not the only problem I have though."

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked with a roll of his eyes. "Alright then, spit it out. What's your other big issue?"

"Let's see, how should I put this..." The prince watched as Goku was constantly shifting in his seat, poking his chin, seemingly trying to search for words that would hopefully not offend the man, a thought that he always mentally chuckled at. "it's the exchanges you have with these women, they all sound far too, now how should I put this? They're far too cringey and unrealistic." The prince's eyes widened with bewilderment. Surely he had misheard him.

"Come again?"

"You heard me right. I mean, I know that some friends like to spice their tales up but even then there's a limit and unfortunately, these talks have reached that. Everything that you've told me sounds so forced and so unbelievably hammy and just going off of what you've told me, they completely go against what these guys actually act like for the most part." It took every fiber of strength to keep himself from just decking the low class buffoon in the face right then and there. Up until that point, Vegeta was certain that Goku knew his focus was clearly being set on the sex and the lead-up to it, not the realism of it all. Was the dialogue as he described it ridiculous? Of course it was, he knew or at least hoped that no one in their right mind would ever talk the way he or anyone else did in his little tales but then again, so were the little pieces of dialogue he read in the few pieces of erotica he could scrounge up in Bulma's room when he was bored from long sessions of training.

And to see that Goku, his best friend and rival who possibly has seen his fair share of tail before due to his instincts and heritage, had not a single clue and only now was deciding to bring it up caused a great deal of irritation to fester from within which showed with his tone.

"Kakarot, weren't you the one who asked me to tell these tales?" Goku nodded. "And wasn't it you that decided you were going to spend most of your time listening to me tell said tales? Wasn't it you who I told that questions would come after the story?

"Well yes b-"

"But nothing!" Vegeta interjected. "For once, just for ONCE, I would appreciate it if you would just shut up, stop trying to disprove these tales and listen to me! I don't care if you believe all this is fake, you were the one who already agreed that they'd only talk about this after everything was done and over with so from now on, I expect you to keep your trap shut and let me tell the story I want to tell, understand?!" Surprisingly enough, the Saiyan's face didn't show a single hint of fear and/or anger. In fact, it instead showed something that was very typical of the man.

"I do understand," Goku said with a nod and a small smile. "Sorry for asking Vegeta, now back to the stories. Who did you sleep with next exactly?" Taking a moment to give Goku his typical smirk, the prince paused himself for a few seconds before continuing onward.

"Well this one you're not going to believe, I'm sure of it." Vegeta began. "For I then had sex with the legendary leader of the whole operation... Najenda." Upon hearing the name, Goku's eyes just shot open with disbelief almost to the point where it looked like they were ready to fall right out of his skull.

"Wait, WHAT?! You moved from the sniper to the LEADER?! How in the hell does one go about that?!" In response to his usually extremely giddy rival cursing, the prince couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh my, it looks like this might've broken you." The prince began. "Anyways I'd recommend you to just sit down and listen since this one is a little bit more lengthy than previous tales." And with all that said and done, Goku just remained silent as Vegeta began his tale on how the legendary Najenda was seduced by him.

* * *

_**(NOTE: This takes place several days after the prince slept with Mine.)  
**_

(_Night Raid HQ_)

After the night with Mine, business was back to being the usual for the prince with the only surprise being the next assassin mission where Mine was nearly caught off-guard by one of the strongest soldiers in the Empire. Of course, that title of "strongest" would immediately be proven wrong by the Saiyan himself who with deadly precise, calculated blows and lightning fast movements, utterly destroyed the man in a matter of seconds and it was due to this that he not only earned the respect and friendship of Mine but now the entire group was in on the whole thing to the point where even Tatsumi, despite being scared away by the actions that took place a few nights before, still came out to express his gratitude for both what the prince had done and just how much he helped the mission in general.

And it was at that moment that the prince made possibly one of the most noteworthy decisions in his entire life, one that surely would stick with him as a very, VERY fond memory of his.

He decided that from that moment forward, he was going to completely dedicate his time to assisting the assassin group in taking out the Empire and that he will not leave until the group was at the very least severely crippled both physically and financially. After making that promise to himself, the prince then showcased how serious he was by going onto inform Bulma through a private phone call and much to his surprise, his wife was actually incredibly moved by his decision to scrub out corruption at this large of a scale and mentioned that it was a definite sign that despite being a warrior with a cold, angry exterior, he still had a heart of gold that knew exactly what to do which the prince would usually argue with but considering that this was one of the first times he had received so much praise from his wife, he decided that it would be wise to just keep his mouth shut through the whole conversation.

For the next several days, the prince was out training every single day with Night Raid but unlike his previous sessions, it no longer consisted of just sparring. In a surprising move that was extremely generous, the prince decided to train each and every member all forms of martial arts that he had used in his long prosperous career, escape techniques to even the extremely difficult subject of Ki control which he had started with Bulat a few days ago and in just two days, the man was already showing progress and was now able to fly and fire basic energy waves, something that the prince was both shocked and pleased by. Of course, he wasn't just dedicated to the "fighting" side of things for on special occasions, the prince would occasionally stop by one of the female's rooms and right then and there, would give them another ride of their life if they so desired. Mostly he did it with Mine but eventually, both Akame and even Leone were given action as well which surprisingly enough, also served as a major spirit lifter as the days that followed showcased them as being much more responsive than ever before in training sessions which not only served to please the prince but it also caught the attention of a certain silver-haired commander, dressed in a rather dashing suit and was mainly known for being outfitted with both an eye-patch and an absolutely massive prosthetic arm.

One night, the HQ was left in a complete peaceful silence to the point where you could hear a pin drop though that would be an exaggeration since there was one faint sound and that was the muffled battle cries and grunts of the various members of Night Raid who were currently engaging in a massive sparring session with one another to test out their new abilities, all with the exception of one. Considering that he was a full-fledged member now, it was made quite clear to Vegeta that this meant he had to follow all of Najenda's commands with her soon explaining that despite this, he was free to ignore an order that he felt was unlawful and that the only reason that this was how things were was not due to her not trusting him but it was to insure that the Empire was taken down since as he has proven now, he was extremely effective in taking out Imperial targets in a quick, quiet manner. Surprisingly enough, despite his hatred of being ordered around, it was due to his respect for Najenda and what she did that he actually agreed to this and with that, his first mission was to investigate one particular individual, an Imperial Arms user with a weapon that apparently gave them the ability to predict actions... and that was admittedly when things started to become rather odd for the commander to digest.

For anyone that had ever served alongside Najenda or even talked to her would know that she definitely was not a sexual person or even one for those kinds of thoughts with this mainly being due to the fact that despite her keeping her human side in check, the soldier still wanted to keep as much focus on the task at hand as much as possible and thought of sexual attraction as being more of a distraction and more often than not had mentioned that despite how much good people may think it does, it does nothing in a battle and more often than not more served as a way of getting you killed and from the beginning of her stint in the Empire to her taking command of Night Raid, she had always followed by this rule and never deviated from it... until now.

Sitting at her desk with her head resting against her hand, many could tell that the commander was definitely not feeling like herself, especially when it came down to the noticeable blush on her face but what many could not see was what exactly she was pondering over and for certain green-haired males, this would be considered a saving grace as her current thoughts were, to put it bluntly, some of the lewdest shit that one would ever see.

"Oh yes, yes Vegeta, right there, right there!" Ever since the prince had first started to train and assist the group, thoughts such as this one were flying through Najenda's head in the form of daydreams that, as time went on, became more and more detailed and erotic to the point where it almost felt like it could be real which would always be met with disappointment once she would snap back to reality and realize that it wasn't, especially when she noticed how wet she got since some moments even went as far as to nearly make her orgasm and she would always seem to snap back just mere minutes before she did and currently, this was quickly becoming one of those moments.

In her mind, the prince had her pinned against the wall with one arm wrapped around her torso holding her breasts up while the other had her prosthetic pulled way back, all while he furiously pounded away at her ass at blinding speeds which was causing her to let out several torrents of curses, moans and screams that she would've never said in her entire life and yet in that little world inside her mind, the imaginary prince was just too much for to handle and thus caused her to let these out.

"Oh god! Yes! YES! VEGETA! I'M GONNA C-" Suddenly, a loud "BOOM!" rang out from outside, jolting the commander from her daydream in the process. Quickly realizing what just happened, the silver-haired beauty wasted no time and proceeded to carefully reach down towards her pants and the moment her fingertips touched the fabric, she let out a sigh for she was completely drenched.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself. "And that was a good one." In the few seconds that followed, the warrior's mouth formed into a large frown before proceeding to raise her prosthetic into the air and slam it down on her desk.

"What the hell am I saying?!" She yelled. "Did I not train myself to be above this?! I'm a woman in my mid-20s and yet somehow, some way I have these thoughts just rushing back to me without warning?!" After a few more seconds, she then let out a sigh as she began to reach for her cigar along with her lighter and as she began to light it up, she just let her thoughts do the rest of the talking.

"That was the second time I've had a thought like that today," She mentally began. "and to be honest, I still don't know why this happens to me. All my life I have trained myself to be above these thoughts, I literally trained myself for years to ignore anything like this so that I could be a great soldier, a great leader with absolutely no distractions to stop me." At that moment, the commander slowly looked down at her drenched pants again with one hand lightly grasping her chin.

"Yet here I am now, several years later sitting at my desk with pants so drenched in my fluids that the uninformed would assume I lost control of my bladder." After staring at her pants for well over a few minutes, the commander turned her attention towards the window where she saw Bulat, joyfully practicing his energy attacks all the while Lubbock was just barely getting the hang of his flight ability. "The strangest part about this is mainly the fact that despite people like Lubbock and Bulat being in the group, I have still YET to feel any real lust for them. But Vegeta, from the very SECOND he showed off his impressive abilities, I have been left a daydreaming, sexually deprived wreck of a woman with absolutely NO way of stopping this..." Taking her time to relight her cigar, the warrior then looked down at a little souvenir pocket watch she once bought from a market at the Capital and saw that it had been over nine hours since the prince had left which seemed to cause her to let out a sigh of frustration.

"...But then again, can I really blame myself? By far out of everyone that I have seen come and go, Vegeta is possibly one of, if the not THE strongest warrior that I have ever seen in my life and certainly he is the strongest member of Night Raid. Every move he makes is near perfection, every maneuver is done with careful timing and precision and with the fact that he's now training everyone in his various skills, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing an end to this war very soon... and maybe, just maybe that's the cause of all this and if it is then I feel more honored than ever." A few seconds later, the sounds of fists and energy blasts clashing suddenly halted, which gave an indication to Najenda that her troops should be moving in soon enough and it was during that moment that she simply flipped the watch close and put it back in her pocket, all while one thought appeared in her head with this thought in particular causing her facial features to develop into a serious expression.

"Regardless of how I feel, I absolutely NEED to get rid of this as soon as I can." Right as this thought finished, she both watched and heard as the door to the base flew open, revealing the tired but nevertheless excited faces of Night Raid.

"I haven't trained that hard in ages!" Lubbock commented right as he threw his arms behind his head.

"I'd agree," Bulat began with a smile. "I mean wow... I thought Incursio gave me so much power already but after practicing with this whole Ki concept, I just can't help but feel as if this new nation is ACTUALLY going to happen!" Seeing the heavy amount of optimism present in the room was enough to give the commander goosebumps since not even her BEST motivational speeches came close to bringing about the level of happiness present. A few seconds later, Najenda looked up at all of her fine friends with friendly eye.

"I take it you've had an eventful sparring session?" Najenda asked as she took another puff of her cigar to which her friends nodded.

"Indeed we did!" Tatsumi began with enthusiasm. "Thanks to Vegeta, I don't even think the strongest of Imperial Arms can get to us now!" Letting out a small chuckle in response to the boy's confidence, the commander just continued to stare at the group, all the while one thought filled her head.

"I know this seems odd for me but this might be the only way." With this in mind, the woman stood up and crossed her arms but not before calmly rubbing out her cigar onto the ashtray beside her.

"I'm glad to hear this, as your commander it does calm my soul to see that each and every one of you is not only accepting our new comrade with open arms but working under them as well to hopefully better your skills and to that I say it's a job well-done." A few seconds after that last word, the woman then set her hands behind her back right as her face became much more serious. "However, as much as I would love to let you rest this night, I'm sure you also know that when there is a job to be done that you will do it regardless of how you feel and so for this next order, I am sending you all on a mission."

"Whatever you say commander." Tatsumi said right as he slammed his fists together. "Just tell us the objective and we'll be on our way." In response to the boy's positive response, the woman couldn't help but smile as she continued onward.

"This mission is quite simple," She began as she pulled out small portraits of what appeared to be various Imperial members and proceeded to hand them out to the group. "this will both be an assassination run and a supply run, meaning that once you are done with taking out the assigned targets, you are to also gather as many supplies as they can and if you have to, this also includes looting the bodies of the targets themselves. Now I must warn you right now that these targets are some distance away so please, don't be surprised if it takes you way longer to complete this task than others. Do I make myself clear?" Almost immediately, the group gave her a combined salute before proceeding to rush out the door and into the skies above, all except for Lubbock who mainly just decided to travel on-foot due to his current status with flying being absolutely terrible.

Several minutes after that moment, Najenda was back to doing what she usually did, filing reports and planning battle strategies all the while smoking her signature black cigar and it was during this time that the door flew open SO suddenly, that the warrior immediately jumped into a battle-ready stance, only to stop when she saw the Saiyan Prince standing right in the doorway with arms crossed.

"I take it we're a bit on-edge today miss?" Vegeta questioned with a single cocked eyebrow all the while the commander just stood there with an embarrassed blush.

"Erm... yes." replied Najenda as she lowered her arms to her side with her thoughts singing a completely different tune.

"Come on, this is your perfect chance, don't lose it!" With this thought in mind, the woman took in a long and hard deep breath before continuing on.

"Vegeta," She began with a friendly voice. "I would like to have a... private meeting with you in my office if you don't mind." The moment she noticed the prince's slightly wide-eyed expression, she quickly finished her request. "It's mainly so I can learn more about you."

"Alright then, I guess there's no problem with tha..." The prince immediately stopped himself when he noticed that the woman had already completely vanished. After a few seconds had passed, the prince simply began to make his way towards the room all while one thought filled his mind.

"Just what is it she wants from me exactly? It's not like I purposefully left out major chunks of information when I was officially inducted into the crew and even if I did, you'd think that with how they don't come anywhere near my strength that they'd be too afraid to ask. Just what has gotten into the commander?" After thinking it over for a few moments, rejecting possible ideas of treason, distrust and something that was quite... lewd, the prince shrugged and started to follow Najenda's Ki trail.

"Whatever it is, I have to get to it."

* * *

(_Najenda's Office_)

"Have a seat." The commander said right as the prince entered the room. Once he was completely situated, Najenda wasted no time in lighting yet another cigar before silently inquiring to Vegeta if he wanted one to which he declined with a shake of his hand.

"So to start off," She began as she took a puff of her cigar. "how was your mission?" Feeling his muscles slightly relax at the normal question, the prince just set his arms down on the desk right as he began.

"A bit more difficult then I had anticipated I must admit." He began. "At first I thought it would be extremely easy due to the fact that this one wasn't putting up much of a fight but once I saw just how accurately he was able to predict my attacks, it was then I realized I had to stop holding back and get into the real fight." Vegeta looked down at his open palm, his disappointment clearly showing. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get the Imperial Arms in time and ended up destroying the fool instead along with the weapon." At the mention of this unfortunate news, Najenda was left filled with a slight hint of shock... for only a few seconds for she almost immediately transitioned back into being calm and collected.

"Well... that's unfortunate but I understand some occurrences just can't be helped, especially for a man of your power lev-"

"Forgive me Miss but spare me your pity." He interjected with a scoff. "Regardless of what you think, a failed objective is still just that, failed and us Saiyans don't exactly look kindly upon squandered opportunities like that one." Najenda at this point was trying her absolute hardest to keep it together but was quickly finding it to be nearly impossible, especially when she saw the light scratches and scars that the prince suffered through but much like all soldiers, she just kept on going for as long as she could or at the very least until she couldn't take it.

"I see..." Najenda began right as she took another puff of her cigar. "Why is it that way though?"

"Let's just put it this way. On my planet, if you failed you were left with two options, one being bad and the other being torturous. The former being that you'd be personally executed by either a soldier or my father who'd even on occasion take the time to make an example of them in the throne room."

"What kind of examples were they?"

"The kind that would haunt you fleshbags for months at at time. In fact, there was not a single moment where I didn't see at least one speck of blood being wiped off my father's knuckles... which usually would be the only bit that's left of the fool." Despite her well-documented history and very frequent involvement with some of the most truly disturbing events ever to take place on this planet, a stray shiver snaked its way down the commander's spine so suddenly that her lit cigar nearly came tumbling out of her mouth when she jolted in her seat.

"Wow, alright then..." She began with slight hesitation. "So what was the second option?"

"Imagine this, you're assigned one of the most important assignments ever to be given to any Saiyan, the kind that high and low-class alike would truly kill someone just for the chance of getting it. Not only that but the king sees you off before you take off and gives a vague explanation of how the consequence for this is incredibly severe, all while giving you one of the most intense, coldest expressions of his life. Of course being that you're his subject, you salute, give the king your word and move on." Pausing for a moment right as a largely dormant childhood memory started playing back in his mind, the prince's voice then became so much more dark that it was almost to ominous levels. "Then imagine having to return with your head lowered as you have to tell the king that you failed and that instead of the usual punishment, he promptly stomps right over to you and proceeds to make you feel such horrific pain that by the end of it, you're one blow away from a relieving demise but instead of getting it, you're instead having your pathetic sack of broken bones dragged all the way to a prison cell where you're left to just rot and that every day, you're forced to undergo further punishment that's just hours of enduring the same torture your king put you through except by multiple people. Does that answer your question?

Najenda was completely speechless but even with that and her jaw agape, Vegeta seemed to read her mind right at that moment as the impromptu response he gave was dead-on to the question she had on the mind.

"Unfortunately, when the Saiyan race was being led around by the bastard known as Frieza, I was forced to endure that at one point. In fact, I still have some of the scars to show for it." At that moment Vegeta, pulled back his sleeve and what Najenda saw in the bare tissue fascinated her quite a bit. While it was incredibly subtle, the various bits of discoloration she saw seemed as though they had years of rich, albeit slightly disturbing history attached to them following the story. Of course, if she was in a better standing than she was currently, she most certainly would've dug a little deeper as the idea an alien race like the one Vegeta was a part of would treat its subjects in a manner so similar to, if not almost the exact same as the Empire they currently were facing was so very fascinating.

Though again, that would be the case if she was in a better standing but as she was right now, she was far from that. In fact, it was taking almost every bit of her self-control to keep from either sticking her hand in her pants to do her business or pouncing onto the warrior and the process only became so much harder once she saw the arm since while the scars had her intellectual side's attention, the now highly aggressive animal side was paying a whole lot more focus to how impeccable his muscles looked, how he looked as though he was chiseled from stone and how rough he was to the touch, it all nearly drove her mad which was why she quickly changed the subject the moment her mind started going over how the "rest" of the warrior might've looked underneath all the armor.

"Well I sure am glad to see you're doing so much better." She began with the flick of her lighter. "Speaking of which, I just would like to take this time to thank you for all the help you have given us. It's really quite a wondrous occurrence to see just how much my allies have improved with the new abilities you taught them." The mood immediately changing the moment his mouth curled into a smirk, the prince shut his eyes for a brief moment to let out a small chuckle at his friend's praises.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do for you. Especially after witnessing firsthand just how far this Empire's reach extends and if your story's to be believed, they certainly look as though they're preparing to branch out to other areas." The moment Vegeta finished was a moment that Najenda took to put out her cigar.

"Well I can assure you that everything I've said so far has been completely true and that I wouldn't tell a fib in any way and if you need more proof, you can ask the others when they get back, they know from experience."

"Speaking of experiences," The prince began. "is it too much trouble for me to ask how exactly you got to lead Night Raid? After all, it only seems fair after I went through a little bit of my tale." Shutting her eye for a moment both to take a small breath and to tighten her legs together, Najenda decided to lean in a little bit more so that she could get a better look at the prince.

"It's not a problem at all." She began. "Of course it has been a little while since then and there are far too many events that occurred for me to go over in just a few minutes or an hour so I'm just going to give you a shortened version that contains the core details. Basically, I started out as a general in the Empire who went on many missions and I lived a very enjoyable life but later on, after I noticed how corrupt the regime became, I left to join the Revolutionary Army and a little bit afterwards... well, as you can tell by my appearance, I didn't get off scot-free but I managed to pull through and since then, I've been leading this group for well over a few years now." With that last word, the commander then leaned in just a bit more and rested her chin in her hands.

"Now that I've told you my story, would you like to share more of yours? From your time before Earth I mean." The prince shook his head, much to Najenda's disappointment.

"Maybe another time but currently, I don't have any interest of thinking back to that festering hellhole of a past." Noticing his discomfort, the former Imperial quickly changed the subject and with that, the pair continued down a different path. As for the talks themselves, they were pretty standard even by most military standards with most of them ranging from discussions about the various members of Night Raid to just some humorous moments that occurred to them but if there was one thing that remained unchanging, it was Najenda's rapidly growing arousal which had now become nearly unbearable and unbeknownst to her, it reached levels so ridiculous that even the latter could actually SMELL her arousal though he kept to himself out of respect. Of course, the leader tried her damnedest to ignore every bit of it, she tried her absolute hardest to continue to push on... but after five minutes of dealing with this, it was just becoming unbearable.

"What am I gonna do?" Najenda thought to herself. "I thought I could just drag this out until it went away but it's just getting worse and worse." Finally, after a few more minutes of thinking to herself, the commander at long last realized what might be her only ticket of getting rid of this issue of hers and with this in mind, she let out a mental sigh.

"Vegeta," She began with a sigh. "I have something to admit to you, this meeting isn't just about your progress." Crossing his arms, the prince cocked his eyebrow and said nothing which left the leader with more than enough time to continue. Before she moved onto what she was about to say, the woman slowly stood up in her seat and planted her hands down on the desk, all the while keeping her gaze locked on the prince. She then took in a long and hard breath, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling.

"Now I know this may sound completely insane but..." Taking another moment, Najenda calmly lit her cigar and took a nice and slow puff of it before continuing on. "I actually have been thinking about you ever since you first came in." The prince's expression remained unchanged.

"I don't get why you would tell me that." He began. "It's fairly common for a leader to think about a recent recru-"

"Not like that. I mean I've been thinking about you in... 'other' ways." Najenda interjected. "Like... sexual ways." The prince's eyes slightly widened in response and he soon found himself standing up on his own but before he could speak, the leader just continued on but not before having yet another smoke.

"Allow me to explain." She began. "You see, as a soldier I was never one to think about anyone in a sexual manner as I've always held the firm belief that thoughts such as that should be kept only to oneself and that should they ever be thought about, it's during private, secure moments." Right before she moved on, Vegeta took notice of the fact that her knees began to press together and that her voice was cracking ever so slightly almost as if she was either about to break down or pass out.

"For years I've been able to keep up with this but this time... this time has been VERY different for me." She continued onward. "Ever since you've got here and showcased your abilities, I have been constantly and I mean CONSTANTLY daydreaming about you for several days and nights, doing several things to me that I never would expect to come out of my mind. Of course at first, I just tried my best to ignore it but it has just been getting worse and worse and with how much you've been doing for the group now, I have to use EVERY ounce of my strength to keep from pouncing whenever I see you and needless to say... I... I..." Stopping for just a moment, she was about to have another puff of her cigar but just when it was inches away from her mouth, she simply put it out in the ashtray towards her right and continued onward with her gaze still locked on the prince.

"I just can't take it anymore. So you see Vegeta, I called you in here for a special request, one that you don't have to accept. I w-" Realizing what it was she wanted and with the scent having already driven him up a wall, the prince immediately pushed the desk to the side and in just a few seconds, he pinned the silver-haired beauty against the wall, his face now looking far more hungry and seductive. Slowly, the prince then began to look up into Najenda's eye and as he did, he slowly revealed a small grin, signaling to the warrior that he knew exactly what she wanted and was happy to provide it but just in case she didn't get the hint, the prince then spoke out, his voice low and very seductive.

"You don't even have to ask," He began. "your request has already been accepted." Before she even had a chance to nod, Vegeta wasted no time and proceeded to crush his mouth against hers, causing her eye to widen with shock but only for a brief moment for she then melted into the aggressive kiss with her hands dropping down to wrap around the prince's waist. Their tongues were once again locked in a brutal battle for supremacy with their series of holds, slaps and slams that occurred in their small little game of tonsil-hockey. As the kiss went on, the prince felt his instincts getting the better of him for he soon slowly lowered one of his hands down towards the commander's wet crotch and was just about to rub it when she broke the kiss.

"Wait..." She said in a small pant and with a hungry look. "I know that the rest won't be back for awhile but I don't think they want to walk in on us wouldn't you agree?" Realizing exactly what she meant, the prince nodded and looked into her eye.

"Just lead the way." The prince said with a smirk. Returning the expression, the commander immediately nodded and with one hand around Vegeta's own, she led him out of the office and towards a place that was much, MUCH more suited for their activities.

* * *

(_Najenda's Room_)

The entrance to the peaceful purple bedroom was thrown straight open, only to be closed and locked moments later by Najenda but as easy as that sounded, the goal was just BARELY able to be accomplished as during that time, the commander currently had her legs straddling around Vegeta's waist, all the while the two were locked in an aggressive make-out session, once again locked in that vicious tongue battle from before. A few minutes later, the prince soon used his titanic strength to pin the commander against the bed with the make-out not being stopped one bit. During their union, the prince soon decided to tease Najenda by reaching down towards her ass and proceeding to roughly grip it, inciting a moan from the hardened warrior. Their kiss was long and needless to say, EXTREMELY rough with neither Vegeta nor Najenda loosening up one bit rather, they just gave it their all without a single pause in between.

After a few more minutes, the moment between the pair started to get FAR more erotic when the prince had decided to pull a very, VERY lewd trick. As the kiss continued on, Vegeta proceeded to slowly lower one of his hands from Najenda's ass and slowly dragged it up until it was at the very least slightly below her breasts and it was right then when he proceeded to drag his hand all the way down to her clothed crotch which he then proceeded to rub with a slow and steady rhythm, making sure that only the outer lips were clearly being grazed which incited several more muffled moans from the commander for her nerves were now being set aflame with overwhelming amounts of pleasure.

Throughout the entire experience, Najenda was absolutely appalled at the fact that she didn't consider even masturbation at one point in her life because with just Vegeta's hot breath and his fingers working her clothed crotch, she felt like she was in heaven. Of course, her not exactly taking part in sexual activity didn't mean that she was completely clueless to it. It was the exact opposite in fact since she ended up reading about almost every single piece of information regarding sex just to make sure that if the time ever came where the war ended and she settled down, she would be able to please her love in the best ways possible and it was only due to the trouble that the Capital proved to be along with her injuries that she never was able to test them out.

That was, until now and needless to say, she felt EXTREMELY pleased with the whole thing.

After a few more minutes had passed, the prince slowly broke the union with the pair then immediately taking their chance to gather some oxygen. Then, in the next few seconds and with a smirk on his face, the prince looked down towards the commander and without warning, he dove down onto her neck and proceeded to kiss and nibble the exposed flesh which in turn, incited more moans from her as a result.

"Vegeta..." She breathlessly let out as she proceeded to tighten her grip around the prince. At this moment, the woman calmly but quickly loosened up her legs to quickly kick off her shoes before returning to her previous position in the span of a few measly seconds. Despite the change in position, Vegeta's skill was still clearly showing with how he just ravaged the commander's neck with relentless amounts of kisses, suckling and nibbling that were succeeding in sending several waves of pleasure up her spine. After a few more minutes had passed, despite the extreme urge to continue like this, Najenda calmly began to push the prince off of her.

"I think that's enough..." said Najenda in a seductive voice as she got off the bed with Vegeta soon moving into a sitting position at the side. "Now it's time for me to show you what I can do." Before the prince could even ask anything, the commander immediately dropped down to her knees, all the while her prosthetic proceeded to grip the blue fabric of his pants. Taking notice of that, the prince was immediately about to speak when Najenda, in a act that echoed back to what the former did moments before, quickly interjected with the answer he was seeking.

"When I realized I would have to live the rest of my life with these handicaps, I knew I had to prepare for everything." In response, the prince's look of surprise soon became a full grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you were a Saiyan in disguise."

"Heh, I guess you could say that." Najenda replied, chuckling. "Now, shall we continue?" The prince gave her an approving nod and soon in just mere seconds, the commander's attention was once again back on the growing, increasingly enticing bulge. A few seconds later and with a quick but careful pull in order to not tear any bit of fabric, the commander quickly dragged both the pants and boxers down to the warrior's ankles which at long last revealed his rock-hard cock to her with the sight of which causing her to both blush and pause for a moment to admire the organ.

As it was explained before, the first and ONLY time that Najenda had even gotten a glimpse of something like this was in her research on how sex worked and needless to say, the pictures she saw were absolutely NOTHING to go crazy over and were just average. With the prince on the other hand, it was definitely a case of having to see to believe it as she was just in complete shock at the sight of his extremely large man-meat. The way it bobbed and twitched, the way she could see faint hints of blue and red with the veins that ran up the shaft, the way his tip was already glistening with the small dollop of pre-cum that was just poking ever so slightly from the tiny slit, the entire image looked so incredibly delectable to the hardened soldier whose mind right then starting trailing off to a certain green-haired friend of hers.

However, after a few seconds of staring, the woman realized how unwise it would be for her to keep the fighter waiting and quickly shook her head free of those thoughts and started this session of fun off by slowly wrapping her one normal hand around his massive shaft, the entire experience sending slight shivers up his body as well as her own though of course it was for different reasons since while Vegeta was clearly enjoying the pleasure and release of it all, Najenda was still not able to grasp that this was her first time truthfully handling this part of a man and considering who it was attached to along with how massive it was, she had to admit she felt somewhat spoiled. A few moments later, once she finally got used to the feeling of handling the lumpy organ, she then proceeded to slowly drag her hand up and down his length, only stopping every so often to gather some of his pre-cum to use as some form of lubricant. After letting out a small amount of groans and a few minutes, the commander then stopped and began to slowly look up at the prince with a seductive gleam in her eye.

"I hope you're ready for this." She began. "This is my first time but don't worry, I read enough about this to know how to satisfy you."

"That's fine, just as long as you don't bite i-" Before the Saiyan could even finish his sentence, Najenda had already turned her attention back towards the massive pole it was a few seconds later where with a small lick of her lips, she then proceeded to slowly lower her head down onto the tip, stopping only when it was just barely in her mouth. Confused, the prince was just about to inquire when the commander then proceeded to twirl her tongue in small little circles around it which succeeded in inciting a few small moans from him. As this was going on, the prince saw his chance and began to quickly strip himself of the rest of his garments, starting with the gloves before immediately moving to the armor and top portion of his suit which he pulled off all in one go before calmly chucking them off to the side, leaving them on the nicely polished floors. A few more minutes had passed when the commander then at long last decided to finally move on with the main event and so after taking a small breath, Najenda soon began to sheath the shaft in her nice hot mouth, a move that she performed at a speed so unbelievably agonizing that the prince let out a small curse.

"Fuck." Stopping for a moment to let out a small muffled chuckle, the commander continued to force more and more of the massive length into her mouth and with absolutely ZERO gags, which surprised the prince greatly due to how she apparently had never done this before and yet here she was, taking in his cock like a pro. As for the other side, once again she was dealing with her own bit of surprise though in this case, it was over the taste of the appendage and how despite it having a strong, almost to the point of overwhelming salty flavor to it, it quickly became so incredibly addictive, possibly even more so than nicotine.

Following this thought and after a few more agonizing minutes, she had finally reached the base with her lower lips ever so slightly grazing his balls and it was right here that the woman decided to quickly take the time to undress herself and in just a few seconds with one single heave of her prosthetic arm, she ripped the top portion of her suit off her body along with her bra, revealing her nicely shaped breasts to both the cold air and the prince.

"I have more suits," She thought to herself right as she tossed the torn fabric to the side. "I don't have any reason to worry." Soon after this was done, Najenda then began to drag her head up and down the prince's length with every second seeming to incite a few small moans from him. Taking a small moment to revel in the noise, Najenda then proceeded to bob her head up and down the throbbing shaft at a slightly faster pace all the while her fleshy hand was cupping and fondling the balls.

"That's it." Vegeta moaned as he set one hand on her head. "Suck that cock." With those few words said and done, Najenda immediately began to pick up the pace with her mouth soon engulfing every inch of his length with every bob. With this steady speedy rhythm in place, the prince found himself beginning to slightly grip the woman's hair as waves upon waves of pleasure began to shoot up his body.

"Goddamn and to think this is your first time at this too." A couple more minutes had passed and Najenda was not ceasing her movements one bit and instead was just steadily raising the pace every few seconds all the while Vegeta's grip remained firmly planted in her short silver hair. As time went on, the prince let his head recede more and more into the pillow though his grip didn't loosen even for one tiny moment and the only sounds he continued to make consisted of either moans, easily thwarted attempts at forming a coherent sentence and of course, the dozens upon dozens of muttered curses.

A little bit later, the commander soon started to pick up the pace once more with her head sliding up and down far more speedily, to the point where she was slobbering all over his length which elicited one hearty, surprised "OH FUCK!" from the prince which only encouraged her to go even faster. Then, after a few more bobs, she paused for a brief moment once she was at the base and let the cock sit at the back of her throat, her intent being to get used to the experience while also giving Vegeta some breathing room. Though fortunately for him, the break didn't last long as before he knew it, the girl soon proceeded to slide up to tease the head with her tongue twirling round and round the head which caused Vegeta to throw his head back.

"Oh fuck that feels so good." The prince said halfway through a moan, his pleasure now at an all-time high with the way that Najenda was just expertly treating his meat with her tongue showing a surprising amount of tact and perfection as it massaged every crevice and bump in just the right way, the kind that would make most lesser men cum right then and there. Noticing the prince's pleased expression, the commander then felt encouraged to continue further and started another short burst of bobbing with her head this time twirling itself around the engorged member during the motions which sent Vegeta into an pleasure overdrive so great that had his tail not been sliced off, one would've mistaken him for being midway through a transformation into the mighty Oozaru.

A few moments later, the gal stopped once more and pulled free from the prince's reddened, twitching, begging member and quickly spat on her hand which she followed up by using that same hand to rapidly stroke him which was all done before the prince even had a chance to complain.

"Tell me, are my services adequate?" The commander questioned, her intense gaze locked with the warrior's own.

"Adequate? I don't know about you but that's way too little credit. What you're doing to me isn't just adequate. Fucking masterful is what it is." With a blush on her face from the prince's very blunt but sweet compliment, the gal couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before then moving on with her next present for the Saiyan which was yet another bout of exploration with his mouth all the while she continued with her handjob. As time went on and as he continued to stare down at the pale, fleshy hand pumping his member like it was one of those bottled milkshakes, the prince couldn't help but wonder to himself about how exactly anything like this could keep happening to him. Of course, he wasn't complaining about it but never would he have expected in his lifetime that the moment he came to Earth would not only be when he'd meet some of the greatest friends a man like him could ever ask for but that he'd have a full-fledged harem that would put even his partner Nappa's and even his own father's to shame. It all was so odd, it all was so jarring.

It also quickly became his second favorite activity to engage in right next to training non-stop in the Gravity Room.

After about a minute or two, the prince decided right then and there that it was finally time to cut the crap and get right into the action and before Najenda knew it, the man was already kissing her back with a force unlike any she has ever seen in her lifetime with the surprise being so great that she actually halted her handjob and instead put all her focus in the one-sided power struggle between two pink wavy bits of flesh which looked not like a dance as some other moments with Vegeta have but rather, it was as though two ticked off pythons trying their best to strangle the life out of one another, a sensation that Najenda was absolutely REVELLING in.

The feel of his tongue struggling for dominance against hers, the way his hands caressed every curve and bump. All of it was like fine wine, it was so delicious and intoxicating that it left the gal actually wondering if at any other time he decided to engage in this, it'd be far more disappointing than lovely. In fact, she actually wondered if maybe she made a mistake in indulging in the best for her first time. Then in a move that made it look as though he had sensed these thoughts, the commander was rewarded with one swift slap on her ass by the mighty warrior which brought not only a sudden yelp out of her but it also served as a reminder for the real fun she was ready to have and after a few more minutes, she made sure when she pulled away to let the prince know with just her seductive smile that the kid-gloves were off.

A few moments later and following the sound of rustling zippers and the pulling aside of fabric, Najenda was left sweating profusely from her brow the moment cold air hit her aching, yearning pussy which was hovering just a few inches away from what was sure to be one of the most pleasureful but daunting experiences that she'd ever go through. In contrast, the prince was completely calm which seemed to be ever so slightly out-of-character for him as normally, he hated someone who stalled on delivering the pleasure he wanted to him but considering this was the commander of an organization who was indeed going through her first time, the prince surprisingly managed to keep a lid on things and actually gave the gal some encouragement.

"Don't worry too much. So long as you slide down slow and let yourself get used to the feeling, you'll be fine." Feeling a little more confident since with the way Vegeta spoke, it was clear he had done this several times before, Najenda took in a long, relaxing breath before then proceeding to lower herself seconds later, her spine shivering the moment leaking outer lips just lightly brushed against the mushroom-shaped tip and the feeling only increased as time went on with the gal letting out one long sigh of pleasure as every inch slowly filled her. It was truly a cosmic experience for she had not felt anything like it and at first, she wasn't sure what to think and at one point was even considering freaking out. However, once the first two inches were in, the rest was history.

And it became that at quite a fast rate too as it wasn't even thirty seconds in before the prince started to give the commander all that she had coming to her. With that came a flood of pleasure so incredible, the former Imperial felt her eye roll into the back of her skull for the way the prince was pounding her was far beyond anything she ever expected him to be capable of and for her first time with sex, it sure as hell was one she'd never forget. From the way his length filled her to the sound his balls and her thighs made as they smacked against each others flesh, all of this and more was starting to drive the gal completely mad and as far as she was concerned, she loved every moment of it as evidenced by the way her nails dug into the bed-sheets and her near constant amount of moans.

On the other hand, the prince was having an absolute ball with all this, especially when he noticed how with every thrust and passing second, more and more of the stern commander he knew from days before was fading away and was being steadily replaced by the sex-crazed look that he never grew tired of seeing.

A few moments later, the gal let out a mighty groan right as her walls clenched down on him even tighter which elicited a throaty growl from the warrior with the increase in warmth only prompting his thrusts to become faster and far more primal which in turn prompted far more screams from the commander.

"Uh, uh. Oh! Oh my! Oh my lord! This feels so good! Give it to me Vegeta! I want it all!" The words being music to his ears, the prince couldn't help but smirk.

"You sure you want that commander? Alright then, I hope you're ready." With that said, the prince then started getting far more rough than ever before with his thrusts seeing such a major increase in both speed and strength that it had caused the bed to start rocking back and forth with the wood making incredibly loud rattling noises almost like it was involved in an earthquake which showed that while the same might not be able to be said for his battle power compared to a certain low-class warrior, his sexual skills at least well-exceeded a certain four-digit number beginning with a nine. With all sense of reason and thought slowly being replaced with such primal urges, the prince's pace began to pick up even more along with his aggression which especially showed in how his hands were roughly kneading and mashing the gal's breasts. After a little bit more, all of what was left of the gal's self-control came flying right out the window with one simple phrase.

"Oh fuck yes! Screw me! Screw me!" Najenda screamed, her voice reaching a pitch so high that the prince was surprised his eardrums hadn't ruptured yet. Deciding to reward her for finally transitioning to that wild side, the prince moved his attention to the commander's relatively untouched ass and proceeded to ravage it in just about every way he could with a series of tight gropes and kneading which would have an occasional hard spank thrown in for good measure which was all driving the commander even further up the wall.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! YES! YES! YES! OH VEGETA GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! DEEPER! OH FUCK YES!" The gal screamed, her pitch once again reaching levels that would absolutely destroy the vocal cords and the ears of most lesser men. Thankfully for her, Vegeta was no lesser man as his taunt showed.

"Heh, just like all the other girls. You act high and mighty one moment and yet the moment you're in bed, all that goes flying out the window." Vegeta gave Najenda's ass another good hard slap, causing her to yelp even more. "You especially like it don't you? After all that has happened to you, you've had to keep this side hidden." As his speech continued, the prince caught the gal off-guard once again with another hard slap. "You've had to put on this hard, gruff facade in order to convince everyone you're truthfully a high-ranking commander deserving of respect." Right then and there, the prince's expression shifted into that of a devious smirk. "But that isn't the truth, is it?" With every time he finished a sentence, Najenda could feel as the prince's pace seemed to increase bit by bit and that his aura was starting to pulse ever so slightly more vibrantly. "No, deep down, locked behind some cage, you're truly a freak, an animal, one who longs to be punished."

"Yes! Yes! I do!" Najenda shouted right as Vegeta inserted his middle finger into her ass and started to pump.

"Every night, that animal keeps clawing away, begging you to give into your true desire and as much as you say it's embarrassing or that it's worthless. You can't help but feel deep down that you absolutely love it." The pace began to pick up drastically in pace right as the prince's hair started flowing just a bit more. "You love the aroma of arousal." Another slap on the ass hit. "You crave to be pinned to the wall and pounded at until your legs go numb." A few seconds later, the hair started to every so often fade into a golden shimmer. "You yearn for the feeling of your hair being pulled back so far, your scalp goes sore." Najenda's moans started reaching a fever pitch. "You don't desire mercy nor do you care for compassion!" A golden aura soon started pulsing around the prince. "You desire pleasure! To be ravaged and tonight, you'll be receiving just that and I need to know, do you want it?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! It feels so good!" His smirk becoming wider, Vegeta landed yet another smack on the commander's ass just as his eyes flashed a quick shade of blue.

"I think you need to do better than that. Come on, let me hear it. Do you want this?"

"Yes! YES GIVE ME MORE!"

"Louder!" Vegeta screamed right as the ass received another slap.

"GIVE IT TO ME! SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"Come on, you can do better than that! SCREAM FOR ME! LET ME HEAR IT! SCREAM FOR IT! SCREAM FOR IT ALL!"

"GIVE ME MORE VEGETA! PLEASE! GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" His smirk now a full-fledged grin, the prince finally let go of all his limits in one burst of shimmering energy and before the girl knew it, the jet-black hair was gone as was the pupils and in its place was the aggressive, shining display of power that was Super Saiyan and before she even had time to truly admire it, the man had already flipped her around to where her back was now flat against the bed with her legs spread wide open, showing her aching private area as being far more red, swollen and damp than ever before. With his cock in hand and Najenda eagerly waiting for what was to happen next in sheer anticipation, the prince decided to play around with her for a little bit by proceeding to slowly rub his member along the outer region of the commander's aching warmth, thus eliciting more and more moans from her along with begs for him to finally just put it in. Eventually, her wish was granted...

However, it was not in the way she expected.

"Get ready to feel the true power of a Saiyan." With that said, Vegeta had his cock then arranged to where it just barely pressing up against her outer lips which incited another pleading look from the gal and a look in her eye of sheer anticipation. Finally after a few more seconds, the prince, without any sort of warning, quickly moved his cock down to her puckered anus and immediately pushed himself in, causing the gal to yelp with a mixture of pleasure and pain though eventually, the former quickly overloaded the latter as before she knew it, the prince was already back at his usual pace with the only difference obviously being the increase in his earth-shattering strength which eventually proved to be too great for the bed to handle as the legs holding it up then gave out along with the headboard which fell over onto Vegeta's head with there being surprisingly no response when it shattered.

Hell, not even Najenda, the bed's owner did anything and instead was too busy trying to withstand the non-stop pounding that Vegeta was giving her.

"UH! UH! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YOU'RE BREAKING ME APART!" The gal screamed, her voice possessing a slight reverb with every thrust. His grin still present, the prince simply continued his onslaught which far outclassed anything that Najenda had ever faced in her entire life and picked up the pace even more with the force eventually becoming so great, Vegeta could even see how her breasts were now starting to flop all over the place and it was also right then that he got an idea which only took a few seconds to enact and soon, before the gal knew it, the prince had leaned down and had taken a huge mouthful of one of her breasts with one of his hands moving to grope her free breast while another proceeded to poke, prod and rub her clit. Once more, Najenda's head jerked back and her eye rolled into the back of the skull right as her legs wrapped around the Saiyan's waist and right as her prosthetic arm was just desperately trying to grip on whatever it could so that she could keep stable only for her to find it was to no avail.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! UH! GIVE IT TO ME VEGETA! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Najenda hollered. Feeling encouraged by the gal's screams, her constant panting and moaning as well as the knowledge that it'd all be over soon. The prince picked up on just about everything. His expert massage of her clit became far more furious and rapid and he was treating the breasts with far more aggression which especially showed in how he kneaded, slapped, tweaked and motorboated the rack and this was all happening while her poor ass endured the relentless assault of its caverns with the hole only seeming to gape more and more with every passing moment.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME HARDER VEGETA, FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A few minutes later, the prince eventually took notice of how a familiar tingling sensation within his testicles was starting to return moments after he finished toying with the commander's breasts and decided right then was the time to start preparing for the grand finale.

"That's right, scream it. Scream my name!" Vegeta growled right as his rubbing of her pussy went into to full-blown finger-banging.

"Vegeta!"

"I can't hear you! Louder!"

"Vegeta!"

"Still can't hear you! LOUDER!" Vegeta shouted right as he leaned in close, his hand lightly cupping her throat.

"VEGETA!"

"LOUDER! LET YOUR VOICE BREAK THE SOUND-BARRIER! LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW EXACTLY WHO MADE YOU THEIR BITCH!"

"VVVVEEEEGGGEEETTTAAAAAA!" Right then and there, the prince's level ascended one more time and before the gal knew it, he wasted no time and crushed his lips against hers with his hand still cupping her throat and his thrusts not ceasing one bit. It all almost seemed as though it was going to last forever until finally just minutes later, the news finally broke.

"Vegeta! Oh Vegeta I'm going to… I'm going t-"

"Think you're the only one who's about to?! I'm feeling the same thing here! Come on, let's cum together!"

Despite them saying this, the two still tried their best to hold on for just a little bit longer and for a little bit, it almost seemed as though they'd succeed. That was until a few seconds later where finally after a few more thrusts and a mighty scream, the two went through an earth-shattering climax with the prince's spunk filling every bit of Najenda's caverns while the latter's juices came splashing out like a geyser with it completely drenching the former's thighs, stomach and fingers. Finally after holding himself there just a bit longer, the prince at long last pulled away and ended up shooting a final few shots onto her outer lips before finally collapsing by her side.

"That... was incredible." Najenda said breathlessly. "Far better than the fantasies." Smirking, Vegeta turned himself over to face her, making sure right before he spoke she saw him lick her juices off his fingers.

"I take it you're satisfied?" The commander nodded.

"Very much so, thanks for fulfilling my request."

"Hmph, it was nothing." Vegeta replied with a grunt right as his sensitive spot brushed against the blanket. "Speaking of which, it's good that we stopped now as the bed looks like it would've become that." The commander chuckled in response a few moments after she noticed how the bed looked like it had been through hell and back with its broken legs, headboard, wood surface that has been scratched and cracked all to hell and finally, she took note of the rather large crack in the ground and laughed a bit at the idea that someone's sexual strength went to that extreme while also questioning herself on how exactly she was able to last against any of that. After a little bit though, she was shaken from this thought by the prince. "By the way, I'm wondering, is the bed..."

"Valuable and/or rare? Thankfully it isn't." She said with a shake of her head. "Granted I might be a little peeved that it's broken but sometimes, that's just what happens, especially when it comes to men of your power level." Taking note of the similarities with another line she said, the prince smirked.

"Now didn't I just say I didn't like to be pitied?" He asked playfully.

"In battle yes, you didn't say anything about the... other kinds of encounters."

"True, guess you got me there." Right then and there, Vegeta looked over at the clock, his eyes widening a slight bit the moment he saw the time and once he heard the faint chatter and clatter of feet outside. "Didn't expect them to be back so quickly, what should we do now M-" The prince paused himself the moment he saw the gal already snuggling up in a blanket with her eye closed and her voice now replaced by light, peaceful snores.

"Alright then, I guess I have to come up with something while you just spend the night sleeping." Vegeta said, his tone sounding both slightly frustrated and playful. "It's like Trunks with his chores all over again." With that said, the prince wasted no time and redressed himself to the best of his ability with the only items he didn't put on being everything pertaining to the upper body since he knew if he was quick and slick enough, he could pass his sweaty look off as being a sign that he was training all day waiting for them. Once everything was set up, Vegeta immediately started his way out the door and only took one moment to look back at Najenda before moving on, all the while one thought persisted in his mind.

"Thanks for the lay 'boss', I hope we can do this again some other time."

* * *

_Author's Addendum:  
_

**Another chapter has been completed and as you can tell, Vegeta gave Night Raid's commander something that she never thought she'd receive, the sexual might of a Saiyan. I even think she underestimated him a slight bit.  
**

**Well that's it for this chapter and to those who are wondering why I'm choosing to release one now when the story was once said to be discontinued. it's mainly because an idea finally came to me and also it's due to some rather unfortunate events that have been happening fairly recently and so I thought I'd make this chapter in tribute to a friend. I'll explain later in an announcement chapter as I don't want to give you guys a case of mood whiplash considering this gets very sad but what you need to know for now is that it does involve the friend this chapter is made in tribute to, Lil Knucklez.**

**Either way, thank you all for reading. I look forward to seeing your reviews and hopefully I'll see you guys next time.**


	34. Reason For Absence

**NOTE: Please do comment after reading all of this.**

**Hello everyone, I hope you're all having a great day today and hopefully it's good enough that this whole thing won't bring down your spirits because what I'm about to speak about, as I explained in my addendum of the Najenda chapter, is something that's quite hard for me to cover as it does go into various themes and issues that make me feel uncomfortable, not just because these are upsetting things to talk about but also because these issues happened to me. Of course before that starts, I do want to get the happier announcements and such out of the way because I know some people want to know about that and also because going forward, these plans are somewhat affected by the chain of events I'm going to speak about. With that said, let's move on with the usual plans.  
**

**To start off, Saiyan Prince is in fact back and I hope after this to have more new chapters coming out soon and I do want to thank everyone who has stuck with me for being so patient with me during the indefinite hiatus. Now to be clear, this does not mean it will go on a regular sort of schedule and possibly after this due to the issues that have been going on, I may take another break to regain my bearings and such but hopefully the releases come a little sooner. The same goes for other stories such as Darkened Ice and so on as they've never been dead, they've just been dormant while I've been trying my best to work out the ideas for them. Not only that but I've been incredibly busy with work, spending time with friends and family and talking with people as I try my best to wrap my head around the... current situation.**

**Okay, I think I've kept you waiting long enough and I'm sure all of you want to know exactly what's going on with my best friend and frequently cited inspiration for this story, Lil Knucklez. Especially since I said that the previous chapter was made in tribute to him which I mentioned because initially, I was going to change the chapter to where I went with Sheele next but after this mess had gone down, I decided to go for Najenda because she was a favorite character of his.  
**

**So for those who haven't been in the know about the guy, Lil Knucklez was a fanfiction author who's known for his stories that center around the legendary SEGA mascot, Sonic and one of his most famous/infamous tales that has been circulating is one called Sonic's Ultimate Harem which is a one-shot collection of a whopping 245 chapters of one-night stands that Sonic has had with many different girls. Now most of you probably are sitting here thinking about how that is one of the craziest things anyone has ever done as far as fanfics have been concerned and to be honest, I agree with you.  
**

**Of course personally, I really liked the story and its predecessor Shadow's Big Harem which is unfortunately unable to be read nowadays and in particular, it was the one that predated SUH that inspired me to make this piece because as I looked around the site for good Dragon Ball fanfics and lemons, I found there really wasn't much and also that when it came to the anime that had the most fics made for it, it was Naruto and I felt that since Dragon Ball was my favorite anime, I'd try my hand at actually doing my own smutfic for it and after reading a lot of Ultimate Harem and seeing what could be improved as well as what I could take inspiration from, I finally released it and needless to say, I'm happy I did make this and I'm grateful for all the fans and the support and I was especially grateful when Lil Knucklez expressed his like for it.**

**I first met Knucklez back in 2014 which was when I started making fanfics and unfortunately, we had a bit of a rocky start because at one point, I posted a highly critical review of his story that told him that as much as I liked the tale, as I mentioned earlier there were still quite a bit of problems and so I wanted to let him know. Unfortunately with me being very impatient at the time and that I was not getting a response, I became pissed off and to an extreme degree which led to me writing something I regretted and later when I received a message by Knux that was very angry, I felt that it was justified, I felt that really I did overstep a boundary and so I did do what anyone should do if they made a mistake and I apologized and after that along with how I explained to him this story I did that was inspired by his work and finally what the intent was behind the incoherent attack and the much calmer reviews, we were cool with one another though we didn't really become friends until one day, I noticed that Sonic's Ultimate Harem was listed as discontinued and so I asked him why that was to which he explained that he was getting sick of the trolling, the threats, basically all the nastiness that was and unfortunately still is in some capacity going on in the review section of that particular story and me being a guy who was always for authors and always despised the idea of someone quitting their craft all because of some people who just can't and will refuse to understand when a story is just a story made because someone wanted to and because of their desire to have fun and not because of some strange psychological problem that unfortunately a lot of authors of these types of tales are hammered with purely because they make something outside of the usual mold.  
**

**With that in mind, I decided to take it upon myself to send the guy a message of encouragement that came from the heart which influenced him to continue on with the tale and needless to say, that was one of the best feelings in the world to see someone who clearly has had their spirit broken actually getting their smile back as well as the courage to continue their story which many seemed to find so repulsive for whatever reason and were acting as if Knucklez had come in and personally done something to them. From that point on, the two of us were great friends and we'd talk a great number of times and have discussions about many different things. We also would send each other ideas, would talk about our future fanfics and more often than not, we'd just shoot the shit and have a grand old time and through that, of course we learned more about ourselves. In particular, there was one moment I remember where after being so involved with trying defending this guy from all the hate, I became more susceptible to falling into depression and it kicked the hell out of me and at one point, I decided to come to Lil Knucklez about this as well as a few other friends such as Godzilla327 and it was then when he told me about how throughout the majority of his life, he was bullied and how he did suffer quite a bit from depression as well and that at one point he had contemplated... well... suicide.**

**Eventually of course he broke out of that and moved on but of course, the biggest issue with depression is that while you can overcome it quite a few times, it really doesn't leave you and you are more often than not, very susceptible to just falling right back into that and unfortunately over the course of these many years, he has slipped in and out of depression and while usually I've been able to help raise his spirits, recently that... really hasn't happened.**

**To set the stage, a few days back a guy by the name of dumbsvilleschannel made two "rants" so to speak on Sonic's Ultimate Harem. The reason why the most important word is in quotes? They weren't really rants as much as they were just highly critical looks at the story that didn't really sound angry or anything like that and aside from a few cringey attempts at satire in the vein of those like iDubbbz and Leafy, it really wasn't that mean-spirited. Unfortunately, Knux didn't see it as that since of course, due to his history with hate and whatnot and due to that, he unfortunately never really handled criticism all that well and so at the end of his most recent chapter of SUH, he did talk about the whole issue in what was admittedly a better way than how he has gone about criticism in the past though for me, I thought at that moment, I needed to explain to him a bit of what I saw in the video and what he could use to improve himself and his stories and at one point after I'd talked with at least a few fans, I explained how his approach to responding to criticism had actually scared people a little bit and that it was making a bad impression of him which goes back to something I always highlighted in my defenses in that I wanted others to see the real him and what I saw.  
**

**Unfortunately this did not go well at all. In fact, I'd even argue that it ended quite horribly since following all this, Lil Knucklez mentioned he wanted to take time off of fanfiction though it sounded a bit more depressed than usual and so I tried to convince him that maybe we should do this together and I explained that he wasn't a terrible person. Unfortunately that led to something that little did I know, would be his final message:**

**"****_Thanks for that but I made my decision. I've hurt so many people in my past and it seems that I'm paying the price for the things I've done. I don't think this will help me. I am a jackass and I admit it. This is something I get through on my own. Goodbye._"**

**And just like that, Knucklez disappeared from basically everywhere. He's no longer on fanfiction, I've tried and failed many times to contact him through gmail, PS3 and PS4 and in the case of the latter, I managed to take a peek at his gaming history and found that on the day he sent that message, he just... stopped playing and when considering that he has had bouts with depression combined with what he said in this message, it all becomes even more frightening. Hell, even dumbsville said to me that he'd be praying for us both and due to what has happened, he's taking a break from the internet along with other friends of mine such as Jalen Rose.**

**The point is that with all that has happened, it is with a heavy heart that I have to say I've been put into a position where I... I... where I might lose my best friend. Of course for some people who know about this already, they might be wondering why on other pages I've then tried my best to be happy and active and well, just in case it turns out everything has gone down that dreadful path, I want to mainly look back on my friend with happiness and try my best to entertain since honestly, I feel Knux would want that.**

**Although that still hasn't stopped me from making rather ridiculous mistakes such as posting long rants on people which is mostly on me though part of it is because of my emotional state becoming worse due to one person on this site basically saying that I shouldn't give a shit because... shit happens or in other words, because death happens I should ignore this which needless to say was VERY cold and the wrong thing to say at that moment since my emotional state has been in flux. For these past few days and over the course of a few minutes, I've gone from being incredibly hopeful to worried sick to being on the verge of breaking down because of this and it was when I finally had a break from this that I was able to complete the Najenda chapter.**

**Now as I said at the end of that chapter, part of the reason I chose right then to release the chapter was because it was in tribute to my friend and the reason for that is simple. Almost all of the ideas for the Akame ga Kill saga (originally it was all though I'm now thinking of adding more girls from the series and its prequel.) came from him and he was really looking forward to the Najenda chapter. Unfortunately from the looks of how things are going, he most likely won't be able to see it but hey, if it does go down that route, maybe he's looking at this from somewhere.**

**So there you go, there's the very reason for my addendum in the previous chapter, I've been through an emotional roller-coaster for the final few days of October. With that said, I'd like to ask that everyone please do give their messages of positivity on Knucklez's story since really, the guy and his fans deserve it. I also would like to ask that there be no engaging with any troll you may see on there because really, we don't need anymore drama.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
